Freefall
by Shirleylocked
Summary: Nightmares fill Trinity's nights with terror, but she can't remember them when she wakes. There is talk of a crack forming, an old enemy's return, and the end of the Doctor's life...and as if the new couple didn't have enough to worry about Trinity is pregnant. Could it be the end for the new couple? Sequal to A Light in the Shadow. 10/oc
1. Voyage of the Damned

**Alrighty! This is the second of my Doctor Who stories: _Freefall_. I hope you guys like it. :)**

**And a special thanks to the amazing person from TwoCans who made the picture from me! You're awesome!**

* * *

Voyage of the Damned

Trinity looked at the screen in front of her on the control panel and bit her lips slightly. She had a feeling that she had been right, and looking at the screen now she had no idea of what to do. "Haiden?" Trinity asked quietly. The Doctor looked up from the controls and directly at Trinity. He wasn't alarmed at the use of his true name, they had used nothing but their true names for their nearly two year long honeymoon.

"Yes, love?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"I have to tell you something important." Trinity said simply.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Well—" A ships horn blared as the Doctor hit a last switch and something crashed into the TARDIS. He wrapped his arms around Trinity as they stumbled, catching her before she hit the ground and hurt herself. The Doctor checked Trinity for wounds before he looked at the gaping hole in the TARDIS.

"What...?" He asked with wide eyes. The two of them stood up and looked around. The Doctor spotted a life preserve. He looked at the letters on it in shock when they said 'Titanic'. "What?" He looked up at the gaping hole the Titanic had created angrily. "What?!" The pair of them walked back to the controls. Trinity began to shift the placement of the TARDIS while the Doctor repaired the damage.

"Is that really the Titanic out there?" Trinity asked.

"Only one way to find out." The Doctor stated. He smiled at her warmly and they both took off for the door, looking around at their surroundings. Trinity found herself looking at a golden angel that suddenly tilted his head to look at her.

_Whoa… I don't think this is the right Titanic. _Trinity commented.

"Right…" The Doctor agreed, looking out of a window into space.

"_Attention all passengers. The Titanic is now in orbit above Sol 3, also known as Earth. Population: Human. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Christmas_."

"We're a bit casual." Trinity commented.

"Yeah…we might need to fix that." The Doctor said, grabbing her hand and leading her back to the TARDIS. It only took them a few minutes to change into something more appropriate for the party outside. Trinity slipped into a sparkling red dress that fell to the middle of her calves and the Doctor slipped into his tux. They walked back onto the Titanic and Trinity shook her head. "What?"

"I swear…one day I'll get you to wear a bowtie properly." She said, fixing his bowtie for him.

"What would I do without you?"

"Fall apart." Trinity replied with a smile. "But don't worry…I'd do the same."

"Merry Christmas, sir, ma'am," a steward said as they walked past him, his eyes lingering on Trinity for a moment too long in the Doctor's book. He took her hand easily and forced a smile.

"Merry Christmas," they said together as they walked out into the main room.

"Evening," the Doctor said to a golden angel. "Passenger 57. Terrible memory. Remind me. Uh, you would be..."

"Information: Heavenly Host supplying tourist information," it replied.

"Good, so, um...tell me, 'cause I'm an idiot…"

"The biggest idiot I know." Trinity added. He smiled at her before looking back at the angel.

"Tell me… Where are we from?"

"Information: the _Titanic_ is en route from the planet Sto in the Cassavalian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures."

"_Titanic_… Um...who...thought of the name?" Trinity wondered, thinking the very same thing as the Doctor.

"Information: it was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth."

"I take it no one told you _why_ it was famous?" The Doctor asked.

_It's your suit again. Why did you have to put on that suit? _Trinity asked.

_I like this suit. _The Doctor commented.

"Information: all designations are chosen by Mr. Max Capricorn, president of Max…Max…Max..." The robotic head of the angel began to twitch.

"Ooh, bit of a glitch." The Doctor said reaching for his sonic screwdriver.

"Sir, we can handle this," a steward rushed forward, shutting down the robot. "Software problem, that's all. Leave it with us, sir. Merry Christmas." He nodded before he and the other stewards left. There was a sound of glass breaking and Trinity turned to see a blonde waitress being reprimanded.

"For Tov's sake, look where you're going!" the man scolded." This jacket's a genuine Earth antique."

"I'm sorry, sir," the girl said, kneeling down to pick up the glass.

"You'll be sorry when it comes off your wages, sweetheart… Staffed by idiots…" the man scoffed. "No wonder Max Capricorn is going down the drain."

"Careful," Trinity said, knowing what it was like to be a waitress after her time in 1969. "Let me help." Trinity said, kneeling down, the Doctor following her lead.

"Thank you, ma'am…" the woman smiled gratefully. "But…I can manage."

"I never said you couldn't." Trinity smiled, helping her finish with the rest of the glass. "I'm Trinity and this is the Doctor."

"Astrid, ma'am, sir," she nodded. "Astrid Peth."

"Nice to meet you Astrid." The Doctor said warmly, holing out his hand as they rose. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Astrid smiled, shaking his hand, surprised at how warm the two of them were. "You enjoying the cruise?"

"Um...yeah, I suppose. I don't know. Quite nice, suppose, us on a cruise."

"What about you Astrid?" Trinity wondered, holding the tray for the girl. "You're a long way from Sto."

"Doesn't feel that different," Astrid admitted. "I spent three years working at the spaceport diner, travelled all the way here... and I'm still waiting on tables." She said taking the tray from Trinity and starting to walk away.

"No shore leave?" the Doctor asked.

"We're not allowed," Astrid replied, cleaning up a table. "They can't afford the insurance. I just wanted to try it, just once. I used to watch the ships heading off to the stars and I always dreamt of...it sounds daft…"

"You dreamt of another sky…a new sun…" The Doctor smiled.

"It's not daft at all." Trinity promised. "I feel like that all of the time." Astrid smiled warmly at her.

"So...you travel a lot?" Astrid asked.

"All the time," the Doctor grinned. "Just for fun. Well—"

"That's the _plan_," Trinity smiled, finishing his sentence unknowingly. Their connection had grown very strong, making it very hard to distinguish who was thinking what at some points in time. "Never quite works out with him around."

"Me? I'm not always the problem Trinity." The Doctor protested.

"Yes you are."

"Must be rich, though," Astrid commented, interrupting their playful banter.

"Haven't got a penny," the Doctor shrugged. "Stowaways."

"You've got to be kidding?" Astrid said with wide eyes.

"Seriously." Trinity nodded.

"No!"

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded holding Trinity's hand again.

"How did you get on board?"

"It was an accident actually, we were just set to drift, didn't realize we'd run into a ship."

"We've got this, sort of, ship thing," the Doctor continued. "We sorta bumped into the _Titanic_. Here we are. Bit of a party, I thought 'Why not?'"

"I _should_ report you," Astrid told them.

"Go on then," the Doctor smiled, knowing she wouldn't.

"I'll get you a drink..." she said, "on the house." she walked off quickly. The Doctor and Trinity noticed a group of passengers teasing a heavier couple wearing purple outfits. The moved and stood in front of the purple couple.

"Ignore them," Trinity commented, noticing that a man at the table had stopped looking at them and had dropped their gaze to her. Her comment was directed at both the Doctor and the two me.

"Something's tickled them," the Doctor said, looking at the couple, resisting the urge to glare at the man who had the audacity to gawk at his wife.

"They told us it was fancy dress," the woman replied, "Very funny, I'm sure."

"They're just pickin' on us because we haven't paid," the black man added. "We won our tickets in a competition."

"I had to name the five husbands of Joofie Crystalle in 'By the Light of the Asteroid.' Did you ever watch...?"

"Is that the one with the twins?" the Doctor asked.

"That's it," the woman nodded, "Oh, it's marvelous."

"Probably not good enough for that lot," the man nodded at the table full of first class passengers. "They think we should be in steerage."

"Can't have that, can we?" the Doctor mumbled, casually reaching into his pocket for the sonic. It only took a second for the champagne to explode in their faces.

"Did…did you do that?" the woman asked the Doctor.

"Maybe," the Doctor smirked, putting his screwdriver back into his pocket.

"We like you," the woman told him. "And you, you're both lovely."

"We do," the man agreed, holding his hand out to the Doctor. "I'm Morvin Van Hoff. This is my good woman, Foon." He said before gently taking Trinity's hand and kissing the back of it politely.

"Foon." Trinity smiled, shaking her hand. "I'm Trinity and that's my good man the Doctor." Trinity smiled as he took the lady's hand.

"Ooh, I'm gonna need a Doctor by the time I'm finished with this buffet," Foon remarked. "Have a buffalo wing. They must be enormous, these buffalo, so many wings." The Doctor grabbed a wing and moved to give it to Trinity but she shook her head.

"No thank you." The Doctor looked at her strangely, Trinity wasn't normally the picky type…some Time Lords were _very _picky, but she had never been. It perplexed him a bit but he shrugged it off and ate the wing himself.

"You should eat darling… You look like you could use some meat on your bones." Foon said.

"Thanks but, I'm fine." Trinity said, very sure that she didn't want a buffalo wing.

"Attention please. Shore leave tickets Red 6-7 now activated. Red 6-7." The loudspeaker called out.

"Red 6-7," Foon said happily."That's us. Are you Red 6-7?"

"Why not?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"Come on," Morvin said, holding onto Foon. "We're going to Earth." The Doctor helped Trinity out of her chair and wrapped an arm easily around her waist, following the purple couple towards an older man who held up a red 6-7 sign.

"Red 6-7! Red 6-7. This way, fast as you can."

"I got you that drink," Astrid said, noticing that Trinity looked a little bit uncomfortable. Before Astrid could ask Trinity if she was alright the Doctor spoke.

"And we got you a treat," the Doctor grinned, setting her tray on a table. "Come on."

"Red 6-7 departing shortly."

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper. "Red 6-7 plus two."

"Uh quickly, sir, and please take three teleport bracelets if you would." The Doctor slid on his bracelet before sliding the second one onto Trinity's wrist easily.

"I'll get the sack," Astrid whispered.

"Brand new sky," the Doctor commented, holding out the bracelet.

"To repeat, I am Mr. Copper, the ship's historian," the man introduced, "and I shall be taking you to old London town in the country of U.K. ruled over by good King Wenceslas…"

_What? _Trinity asked silently.

"Now human beings worshipped the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws, and his wife Mary."

_What? _Trinity raised an eyebrow.

"And every Christmas Eve the people of U.K. go to war with the country of Turkey… They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner...like savages."

_What?! _Trinity nearly laughed.

_You've spent too much time with me. _The Doctor responded. "Excuse me," the Doctor cut in. "Sorry, sorry, but, um...where did you get all this from?"

"Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics," Mr. Copper said. "Now standby..."

_Earthonomics? _Trinity said nearly laughing.

"And me!" a short red figure shouted in a high voice. "And me! Red 6-7!"

"Well, take a bracelet, sir," Mr. Copper offered.

"Um, but, um, hold on, hold on," the Doctor interrupted. "What was your name?"

"Bannakaffalatta," he answered.

"Ok, Bannakaffalatta…but it's Christmas Eve down there. Late night shopping, tons of people. He's like a walking conker. No offence, but you'll cause a riot 'cause the streets are going to be packed with shoppers and parties... Oh," he paused, looking around at the London street they had just landed in.

"Now, spending money, I have a credit card in Earth currency if you want to by trinkets or, uh, stockings or the local delicacy, which is known as 'beef' but don't stray too far, it could be dangerous. Any day now they start boxing…"

"It should be full," the Doctor said, confused. "It should be busy."

"But it's beautiful," Astrid breathed.

"Really?" the Doctor asked. "Do you think so? It's just a street. The pyramids are beautiful, and New Zealand..."

"But it's a different planet, I'm standing on a different planet! Th-there's concrete...and shops, alien shops, real alien shops! Look, no stars in the sky. And it smells… It stinks!" she gasped, turning to them. "This is amazing! Thank you!" She gave them both a warm hug.

"Yeah? Well come on," he said with a smile. "Let's take a look."

"Hello there!" the Doctor greeted a man who was bundled up in warm winter clothing. "Sorry, uh, obvious question, but where's everybody gone?"

"Oh ho, scared!" the man replied.

"Right, yes," the Doctor nodded.

"Scared of what?" Trinity asked confused.

"Can't you guess?"

"Oh…London at Christmas." Trinity commented quietly.

_What? _The Doctor wondered.

"You're right about that young lady." the old man frowned. "Not safe, is it?"

"I'd suppose not." Trinity agreed with a laugh.

"Why?" the Doctor's frown deepened.

"Well, it's them, up above," he pointed up at the sky.

"The Christmas before last, the Sycorax and blood control, and then last year, the um, 'Christmas Star' electrocuting everything…draining the Thames. And this year, Lord knows what. So everybody's scarpered, gone to the country. All except me...and Her Majesty. God bless her!" the man saluted, "We stand vigil."

"Well, between you and me, I think her Majesty's got it right," the Doctor told him, "Far as I know, this year, nothing to worry about…"

"Don't jinx it!" Trinity protested.

"I never jinx anyth—" They disappeared before the Doctor could finish his statement. "I was in mid-sentence!" the Doctor complained.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that," Mr. Copper explained. "A bit of a problem. If I could have your bracelets…"

"Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta, we seem to have suffered a slight power fluctuation," the steward explained. "If you'd like to return to the festivities. And on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruise Liners, free drinks will be provided."

"That was the best, the best!" Astrid beamed before going off to do her job.

"What sort of power fluctuation?" the Doctor asked, but the question went unanswered. _What's happening here?_

_You jinxed us…that's what._

_No, I mean really. I'm being serious, something's not right._

_I know._

_What do we do?_

"...and I should know because my name...is Max," the video said from a picture frame.

"Well, there's more than one way to get information." Trinity commented, pulling her sonic pen out of her pocket and walking up to the picture

"The fastest, the furthest, the best...my name...is Max." She opened it easily and messed with the wires for a second before the video of Max was replaced with radar.

_Oh god… _Trinity though with wide eyes. _The Shields are down…_

"Is that the bridge? I need to talk to the captain. You've got a meteoroid storm coming in…" The Doctor called after using his screwdriver on the computer. "West 0 by North 2."

"Who is this?" an older man asked.

"Never mind that," Trinity called out worriedly. "Your shields are down. Check your scanners, Captain. You've got meteoroids coming in and no shielding!"

"You have no authorization," the captain told them. "You will clear the comms. at once."

"Yeah?" the Doctor snapped. "Just look starboard!"

"Oh no…" Trinity whispered. "Don't you find it ironic? It's called the Titanic…" Trinity said her mind making the leap. "He knows the meteoroids are going to hit us… He's not going to stop it. You bastard! There's thousands of people on board!" Trinity shouted angrily.

"Come with me, sir, ma'am," the steward turned to led them out.

"No!" Trinity stated, struggling with them. Three men grabbed her arms tightly.

"Don't you dare touch her like that!" The Doctor snarled, but he too was being dragged out by at least four men.

"You've got a rock storm heading for this ship and the shields are down!" Trinity shouted, but they didn't listen to her. "I really hate doing this." Trinity whispered. "Let me go." Trinity said in a strong, confident voice. The men let go of her as if they had been burned and she quickly ran onto the stage, talking into the microphone, knowing she didn't have much time before the men broke out of their dazed states. "Everyone, listen to me! This is an emergency! Get to the lifeb…" A robot covered her mouth and began to drag her away, harshly.

_Trin! Are you alright? _The Doctor asked worriedly, feeling how harshly the robot was handling her to keep her silent as they took her away from the main party alongside him.

_Fine. I guess I can't charm a robot now can I? _She asked sadly.

"Look out the windows!" the Doctor shouted. "If you don't believe me, check the shields yourself!" the Doctor called.

"Sir, I can vouch for him!" Astrid said.

"Look, Steward, he's just had a bit too much to drink…"

"Sir," Mr. Copper said. "Something seems to have gone wrong. All the teleports are down."

"Not now!" the steward shouted.

"The shields are down," the Doctor stated. "We are going to get hit."

"Oi!" a strong voice shouted. "Steward! I'm telling you the shields are down!"

"Listen to him!" the Doctor shouted, "Listen to him!" The steward turned around quickly to retort but before he could the ship jolted as meteoroids crashed into it. Trinity felt herself slam into a wall, freed from the robot's grip. She began to fall over again as something else hit the ship but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her protectively, catching her and taking the brunt of the second hit for her, sheltering her in the safety of his arms. "You alright, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine…" Trinity nodded. The Doctor could scarcely hear her over the chaos, but he could sense that she was alright, though afraid.

"Shh!" The Doctor called out, helping Trinity to her feet. "It's stopping."

"Is everyone alright?" Trinity asked worriedly as the Doctor pulled Astrid to her feet.

"I think so," Astrid replied, shaken.

"Bad name for a ship," the Doctor commented.

"I just think the suit is _really _unlucky." Trinity retorted.

"I like this suit, fits perfectly."

"It looks fine, but I swear it's cursed. You should get that checked out."

"Nothing bad happened at our wedding." The Doctor protested.

"That we know of." Trinity chuckled.

"True." The Doctor smiled. Trinity turned her sonic pen on a video of Max that was getting on her nerves, it sparked and went silent. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Trinity smiled at him.

"Ev-everyone..." the steward stood up putting on a calm mask, though everyone could see the cracks in it. "Ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta, I must apologize on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruise Liners. We seem to have had a small collision."

"Small?" Morvin asked.

"You know how much I paid for my ticket?" the rude man demanded.

"If I could have silence, ladies, gentlemen..." the steward began. "Quiet! Thank you," he tried to smile."I…I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruise Liners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience. But first I would point out that we are very much alive."

"Are you alright?" Astrid asked Mr. Copper, helping him clean the cut on his head. "Doctor?" The Doctor moved over to look at his head as the steward kept babbling.

"She is, after all, a fine, sturdy ship… If you could all stay here while I ascertain the exact nature of the…the situation." He turned to open the hatch.

"Don't open it!" Trinity and the Doctor yelled at the same time, but the door was already open and the steward was sucked out of the ship. Everyone grabbed onto things near them to keep them in place. Trinity's eyes flickered to the wall across from her.

"Don't you dare do anything stupid." The Doctor warned.

"It's not stupid if it works." Trinity said, a golden light flared around her and her body zoomed from one side of the hall to the other. She quickly grabbed onto the wall and flashed her pen over the computer.

"Oxygen shield stabilized," the computer announced as the vacuum was stabilized.

"Everyone alright?" the Doctor asked, moving instantly to Trinity's side. "Astrid?"

"Yeah," Astrid nodded.

"Foon, Morvin, Mr. Copper, Bannakaffalatta?"

"Yes," Bannakaffalatta answered.

"You," the Doctor nodded to the rude man. "What was your name?"

"Ah, Rickston Slade," the man smirked.

"You alright?"

"No thanks to that idiot."

"Shall I push you out as well?" Trinity snapped. "The steward just died!"

"Then he's a dead idiot," Rickston waved her off. Trinity took a step forward, hatred in her eyes, but the Doctor grabbed her arm.

"Alright, calm down," the Doctor said, "Just stay still, all of you. Hold on," he walked over to the door and looked out, pulling Trinity with him.

"What happened?" Astrid asked, walking up with them. "How come the shields were down?"

"It wasn't an accident." Trinity stated.

"How many dead?"

"We're alive. Just focus on that." The Doctor advised.

"We'll get you out of here, Astrid, I promise." Trinity said.

"If we can get to reception, I've got a spaceship tucked away… We can all get on board..."

"No we really can't…" Trinity frowned, pointing towards the TARDIS.

"Oh."

"What is it?" Astrid wondered. "What's wrong?"

"That's our spaceship over there," the Doctor pointed at the blue box.

"Where?"

"There, the box… The blue box."

"_That's_ a spaceship?" Astrid asked.

"Oi, don't knock it," the Doctor defended.

"It's a bit small."

"Distant too." Trinity pouted. "And it's only going to get further away. Once it's set adrift, it's programmed to lock onto the nearest center of gravity and that would be..."

"The Earth," the Doctor sighed before fiddling with the communication system in the wall.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked.

"We can't be the only one's still alive…" Trinity explained quietly.

"Can't you let him answer?" Rickston asked snidely.

"He doesn't have to…and you don't have to either…"

"I don't understand—"

"Right now you're more concerned with the fact that you're losing money than the fact that thousands are dead. And you are far too aware of the tare in my dress at the present time. It is rather improper to you to think of such things around a married woman."

"I did not—"

"You what?!" The Doctor asked crossly.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself dear." Trinity smiled. "You have a wife." Trinity glared at the man. "Please remember that, or I promise you very bad things will happen to you. Now, please close your mouth and shut up." His mouth snapped shut outside of his control and Trinity looked away to help the Doctor.

"How did you do that?" Astrid asked.

"I'm gifted…and brilliant."

"Brilliant!" the Doctor grinned suddenly. "Deck 22 to the bridge. Deck 22 to the bridge. Is there anyone there?"

_"This is the bridge."_

"Oh hello, sailor," the Doctor breathed in relief. "Good to hear you. What's the situation up there?"

_"We've got air. The oxygen field is holding. But the captain...he's dead. He did it…"_ his voice broke. _"I watched while he took down the shields. There was nothing I could do. I tried. I did try."_

"Alright. Just stay calm. Tell me your name. What's your name?"

_"Midshipman Frame."_

"Nice to meet you Mr. Frame," the Doctor grinned. "What's the state of the engines?"

_"They're um...hold on_..."

Trinity heard a soft moan that no one else did. "Have you been injured?" she asked worriedly.

"_I'm alright_," Frame said, though she knew he was lying. "_Oh my Vot. They're cycling down."_

"That's a nuclear storm drive, yes?"

"_Yeah_."

"_The moment they're gone, we lose orbit_," Trinity said, closing her eyes.

"_The planet!"_

"Oh yes," he nodded. "If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth." The Doctor turned to Trinity. "Inspired?"

"Mr. Frame, I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core." Trinity said.

"_This is never going to work_," Frame said shakily.

"Not a chance in hell." Trinity agreed. "But it gives us enough time to get to the bridge and figure out the true solution to this problem. Trust me, alright? You have two genius' on this ship who will help get you home alright? We'll be there for you."

"_Who are you?"_

"I'm Trinity and he's the Doctor. We have to go but we'll keep in touch alright? Do all you can and sit tight."

"_Yes ma'am."_

Trinity shut off the communication system and frowned at the Doctor. "We're going to die!" Foon wept.

"Are you saying someone's done this on purpose?" Mr. Copper asked.

"We're just a cruise ship!" Astrid argued.

"Okay, okay…" The Doctor shushed them. "First things first. One: we're going to climb through this ship. B or two we're going to reach the bridge… Three or C: we're going to save the _Titanic_. And, coming in a very low Four or D or that little 'iv' in brackets they use in footnotes…"

"That one got away from you." Trinity said. "You might want to stop there before you start babbling."

"It did get away from me, yes… Right then, follow me." The Doctor said, taking Trinity's hand as they started to walk away.

"Hang on a minute," Rickston called. "Who put _you_ in charge and who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm the Doctor," he introduced. "I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 905 years old and I'm the man who's gonna save your lives and all six billion of the people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?"

"No."

"In that case," the Doctor grinned, "Allons-y!"

"I love it when you take charge like that." Trinity beamed up at him.

"Really?"

"Most definitely…" Trinity said as they entered a debris filled stairwell.

"Careful," he warned. "Follow me."

"Rather ironic when this is very much in the spirit of Christmas," Mr. Copper commented. "It's a festival of violence. They say that human beings only survive depending on whether they've been good or bad. It's barbaric."

"That's not true at all," Trinity protested. "Christmas is a time of peace and love and thanksgiving..."

"What are you on about?" the Doctor asked incredulously. "Christmas is _always_ like this."

"For _you _maybe."

"You mean to tell me that you've never had a Christmas like this before?" The Doctor asked.

"No! The last two Christmases that you messed up I was stuck in a Shadow for."

"I messed up?"

"You and that bloody suit!" Trinity exclaimed.

"I like this suit." The Doctor muttered before noticing an angel in the bottom of a pile of scrap. "We've got a Host. Strength of ten. If we can mend it, we can use it to fix the rubble."

"We can do robotics, both of us!"

"We worked on the milk market back on Sto," Foon explained. "It's all robot staff."

"See if you can get it working. Let's have a look." The others kept climbing only to come face to face with more wreckage.

"It's blocked," Astrid frowned.

"So what do we do?" the Doctor asked out loud.

"We shift it."

"That's the attitude," he grinned. "Rickston, Mr. Copper, and you, Bannakaffalatta...look, can I just call you Banna? It's gonna save a lot of time."

"No! Bannakaffalatta!"

"Alright then, Bannakaffalatta, there's a gap in the middle. See if you can get through."

"Easy," he nodded, "Good." The whole ship shook making things fall from above.

"This whole thing could come crashing down any minute!" Rickston shouted.

"Oh, Rickston, I forgot," the Doctor turned on him."Did you get the message?"

"No," he frowned, "What message?"

"Shut up!" Trinity and the Doctor shouted in sync. "God, I hate it when it wears off." Trinity continued.

"Bannakaffalatta made it!"

"I'm small enough," Astrid said. "I can get through."

"Careful!" Trinity warned.

"I'm fine," Astrid called back.

"Thing is, how are Mr. and Mrs. Fatso gonna get through this gap?" Rickston snorted.

"We make the gap bigger," the Doctor glared at the man. "So start. Trin? Can you do this?"

"Not for long…"

"I've seen you move mountains…" The Doctor said with his eyebrows pulled together.

"I know…"

"What's going on up there?" the Doctor asked, not wanting to question Trinity when she obviously didn't want to say anything.

"I think Bannakaffalatta and I just got engaged!" The Doctor and Trinity laughed lightly.

"Almost done!" Morvin called moments later.

"So…" The Doctor said, looking at the rubble trying to decide how to shift it best. "You were saying something earlier, before the TARDIS was hit. What was it?"

"It was nothing." Trinity answered after a moment.

"It had to be something…you said it was important." The Doctor said, his eyes following a piece of metal.

"Yeah well, now's really not the best time." Trinity said as she worked on the communication system with her sonic pen. The system crackled and she smiled. "Mr. Frame, how's things?"

_"Trinity, I've got life signs all over the ship but they're going out one by one_," Frame informed them.

"What is it?" the Doctor inquired. "Are they losing air?"

"_No_," Frame replied, "_One of them said it's the Host. It's something to do with the Host_."

"It's working!" Morvin called.

"Kill. Kill. Kill."

"Turn it off!" the Doctor shouted running towards them.

"I can't, Doctor!" Foon called. The Doctor ran his sonic over the Host's hand trying to get it to stop chocking Morvin.

"Locked!" the Doctor shouted angrily. "Double deadlock! Okay, go upstairs!" the Doctor said to Morvin when he yanked him free.

"Run, darling, run!" Foon called out as they ran.

"Information: kill, kill, kill..."

"Rickston!" the Doctor shouted. "Get them through!"

"No chance!" Rickston called back, going through the tunnel first.

"Coward." Trinity said.

"Rickston!" Mr. Copper called in disgust.

"I'll never get through there," Foon breathed.

"I'll make sure you get through." Trinity promised.

"Let me go first," Mr. Copper offered, clearing debris as he went through the tunnel. The Doctor ran up the stairs and talked over the communication system.

"It's the Host!" he yelled. "They've gone berserk! Are you safe up there?" But Frame didn't reply.

"No, I'm stuck!" Foon called out, panicked.

"Come on, you can do it!" Astrid stated encouragingly.

"It's going to collapse!" Mr. Copper called.

"No it's not." Trinity stated. A golden light lifted the debris out of the wan and Foon was free to move easily.

"Morvin, get through!" the Doctor shouted, sensing something wrong with Trinity.

"Kill. Kill. Kill." Morvin crawled quickly and instantly the golden light dropped, Trinity nearly falling over at the exertion.

"Doctor, Trinity! Hurry!" Astrid called.

"Go, Trinity!" The Doctor shouted, leading her to the pathway. She looked like she might faint, but he managed to get her to start crawling through the tunnel. The tunnel collapsed in front of Trinity. "Lift it Trinity!"

"I can't…my head hurts…" Trinity whispered.

"I've got it!" Mr. Copper called, slowly lifting the debris. The Doctor turned to see the Host behind him just as the other's pulled Trinity through.

"Information override! You will tell me the point of origin of your command structure!"

"We can't hold it!" Mr. Copper called.

"Information: Deck 31."

"Thank you," the Doctor smiled before moving out of the tunnel quickly. "Let go!" The debris fell onto the Host, smashing it just as it began to chant 'kill' again.

"There's something wrong with her!" Astrid called out, leaning over Trinity.

"Let me through!" The Doctor shouted, wrapping his arms around Trinity.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired is all." Trinity whispered. "I've got a headache…"

"I've got you." The Doctor stated, hoisting her up in his arms and following the others into the next room.

"Morvin, look, food!" Foon shouted.

"Oh great," Rickston rolled his eyes. "Someone's happy."

"Don't have any then," Morvin snapped. The Doctor ignored them and gently set Trinity down on a ledge, making sure she was comfortable before he went to a speaker.

"Mr. Frame are you still there?"

_"Yes, sir, but I've got Host outside_," Frame replied. "_I sealed the door_."

"They've been programmed to kill," the Doctor informed him, kneeling down and looking at Trinity, curiously, wondering what was wrong with her. "Why would anyone do that?"

"_That's not the only problem, Doctor, I had to use a maximum deadlock on the door, which means...no one can get in. I'm sealed off. Even if you can fix the Titanic, you can't get to the bridge_."

"Yeah, right, fine. One problem at a time. What's on Deck 31?"

_"Um, that's down below_. _It's nothing. It's just the Host storage deck. That's where we keep the robots."_

"What's that? See that panel? Black. It's registering nothing. No power, no heat, no light."

"_Never seen it before_." Frame commented.

"100 percent shielded… What's down there?" the Doctor asked.

"_I'll try intensifying the scanner,"_ Frame told him.

"Let me know if you find anything," the Doctor said. "And keep those engines going!" He sat down next to Trinity and she instantly leaned her head against his chest. He stroked her hair gently, wishing he knew how to help her, but having no idea as to what was wrong with her.

"Saved you some," Astrid called. "You might be a Time King from Gaddabee but you need to eat. And you too, you don't look so good. And humans need to eat as well."

"Thanks, but I'm just like him…"

"You're a Time Princess?" The Doctor chuckled.

"Funny you say that…she practically was the princess." He muttered.

"Time Lady." Trinity said.

"Well, you are different from us humans, but you still need to eat. Please eat."

"No thank you." Trinity whispered, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"Is now a good time?" The Doctor asked after a few moments, still holding Trinity tightly, though she had found the strength to sit up again.

"No…" Trinity said with a frown.

"You can tell me anything… You know that, don't you?" The Doctor asked. _Adriana? _She looked up at him instantly. "You know that. Tell me…" He requested seriously.

"I'm….I'm pregnant." Trinity said softly, looking down. Everyone in the room froze at her soft words, even Rickston. They all waited wondering what the Doctor was going to say to that. Shock crossed his face for a moment, before he smiled. "Y-you're not disappointed are you?" She asked with tears in her eyes, unable to look up at him. "I didn't know—I didn't—" The Doctor cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lovingly.

"Really?" He asked hopefully when he pulled away from her.

"Yeah…"

"When did you realize?" The Doctor asked, taking a deep breath through his nose and feeling quite stupid for not noticing it before.

"This morning… I suspected last week…when I was sick… I checked using the TARDIS after I realized that I could only eat things with bananas in it." Trinity laughed slightly. "Are you happy?"

"I've never been happier." The Doctor promised. "Though I am a little disappointed that I didn't realize it first."

"I did wonder about that, how didn't you know?"

"I just thought you were wearing a really good smelling perfume…I didn't realize it was _you_." The Doctor chuckled. "I feel silly." He sighed. "That's why you couldn't hold the metal up for too long. You couldn't disconnect your energy—"

"Without hurting the baby." Trinity nodded.

"You said you need to eat bananas?" Astrid asked, walking over to them, holding out a muffin.

"Yeah?" Trinity asked.

"Banana muffin." Astrid smiled.

"Thank you." Trinity smiled, taking the muffin and eating it.

"So…" Astrid said, trying to change the topic. She couldn't imagine that the Doctor would find it pleasant to think about having a kid on the way when they might not make it out alive. "You look good for 905."

"You should see him in the mornings." Trinity chuckled lightly, finishing the muffin.

"I'm not too bad."

"So you don't look completely out of sorts in the mornings?" Trinity challenged. "I've seen you get up in the mornings at least a thousand times and you're not the most stellar in the morning."

"Hey!" He protested. "You have no room to judge me."

"I never said I looked good in the mornings, but I do have you beat."

"Have you seen your hair in the morning?" The Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My hair always looks like that, sticking up all over the place." Trinity smiled at him. He stared at her with a slight smile on his face.

"I can't believe it…" The Doctor smiled warmly, placing a hand on her flat stomach. She gently placed her hand over his and smiled at him. "Most wonderful Christmas present ever." He leaned in and kissed her lovingly.

"Doctor, Trinity." Mr. Copper interrupted lightly. "Congratulations." He smiled at the pair of them before he realized something. "It must be well past midnight, Earth time. Christmas Day."

"So it is," the Doctor nodded.

"Merry Christmas," Trinity smiled, leaning against the Doctor's chest again.

"This Christmas thing, what's it all about?" Astrid wondered.

"Long story… We should know, we were there. We got the last room."

"But if the planet's waking up, can't we signal them?" Mr. Copper asked. "They can send up a rocket or something."

"They don't have spaceships…"

"No, I read about it. They have shuffles, space shuffles."

"Mr. Copper, this degree in Earthonomics...where's it from?"

"Honestly?" he asked, sitting down next to them.

"Just between us," he promised.

"Mrs. Golightly's Happy Travelling University and Dry Cleaners," he answered, mopping his head gently.

"You…you lied to the company...to get the job?" Astrid asked.

"I…I wasted my life on Sto," he admitted. "I was a travelling salesman, always on the road and I reached retirement with nothing to show for it. Not even a home. And Earth sounded so exotic."

"Hmm, I suppose it is, yeah…"

"How come you know it so well?" Astrid looked at them.

"We sort of...found ourselves homeless, a few years ago…" The Doctor stuttered slightly. "And um, there was the Earth."

"Thing is, if we survive this, there will be police and all sorts of investigations," Mr. Copper continued. "Now the minimum penalty for space-age fraud is ten years in jail. I'm an old man. Well, I won't survive ten years." There was a loud bang at the door and the Doctor instantly pulled Trinity to her feet.

"A Host! Move! Come on!" They raced to the door and the Doctor opened it with his sonic screwdriver. There was a huge pit between them and the opposing door, the engines below glowing a bright, fiery, golden color. The only way across was a slender, barely-there bridge.

"Is that the only way across?" Rickston asked.

"On the other hand, it is a way across." Trinity and the Doctor said together.

"The engines are open," Astrid said, looking down at the golden mass below her.

"Nuclear storm drive…" The Doctor nodded

"As soon as that stops, the Titanic falls to Earth." Trinity frowned.

"But that thing," Morvin said, looking at the beam that was the only way across. "It'll never take our weight."

"You're going last, mate." Rickston commented snidely. Trinity glared at him angrily and nearly slapped him, but the Doctor tightened his grip on her arm.

"It's nitrofine metal. It's stronger than it looks," the Doctor stated.

"All the same, Rickston's right," Morvin worried. "Me and Foon should…" he was suddenly falling towards the engines below as the metal gave out below him. Trinity's eyes widened.

_Don't you dare. _The Doctor protested. _You're not strong enough. _Instead of trying to save Morvin, Trinity ran forward and wrapped her arms around Foon.

"Morvin!" Foon shouted

"I told you! I told you!"

"Just shut up!" Mr. Copper snapped. "Shut up!" Trinity glared at Rickston and the man slapped himself across the face.

_Gotta love mind control. _The Doctor commented, proud of his wife, but then Foon fell to her knees upset, with Trinity at her side.

"Bring him back!" Foon begged. "Can't you bring him back? Bring him back, Doctor!"

"I'm sorry, I can't," he frowned.

"Trinity! You said you were gifted. I heard you earlier… I saw you lift that beam…bring him back."

"I can't…" Trinity said sadly. "I'm too weak… My powers have changed and I haven't learned how to use them properly yet… I'm so sorry."

"You promised me!" Foon cried, looking at the Doctor.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." There was a loud bang against the door as the Hosts had finally caught up with them.

"Doctor, I rather think those things have got our scent," Mr. Copper said.

"I'm not waiting," Rickston said before he started rushing across the bridge.

"Careful!" the Doctor called. "Take it slowly!" The ship rocked, nearly throwing Rickston off of the bridge.

"Vot help me," Rickston mumbled.

"You're okay," the Doctor told him. "One step at a time. Come on, you can do it."

"Kill. Kill. Kill."

"They're getting nearer!" Mr. Copper shouted. Trinity stood up and moved towards the door, pulling out her sonic pen and flashing it over the door to seal it before turning back to Foon, holding her.

"What did you do?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"Locked the door."

"Leaving us trapped, wouldn't you say?" Mr. Copper asked.

"Never say trapped, just inconveniently circumstanced," the Doctor replied.

"Oh," Mr. Copper nodded.

"I'm ok!" Rickston called.

"Maybe he's alright," Foon mumbled. "Maybe…maybe there's a gravity curve down there or something. I don't know. Maybe he's unconscious."

"I'm sorry, Foon," Astrid began. "He's gone."

_I can't even hear his mind… _Trinity added silently.

"What am I going to do without him?" Foon broke down.

"Yes!" Rickston shouted gleefully when he made it to the other side. "Oh yes! Who's good?"

"Bannakaffalatta, you go next," the Doctor ordered.

"Bannakaffalatta small!"

"Slowly!" Bannakaffalatta slowed down, listening to the Doctor as the robots continued to pound against the door.

"They've found us!" Mr. Copper called.

"Trinity," the Doctor stated. "Get across right now."

"What about Astrid?" Trinity asked with wide eyes.

"I'm worried about you." The Doctor said. "Go."

"This is why I didn't want to tell you… You're letting your heart rule your head." Trinity said. "Go Astrid."

"But you're pregnant!" She protested. "Women and children first and all of that."

"Go! Of all of the people here I'm the most protected, now go." Trinity ordered. Astrid nodded instantly and started walking across the bridge.

"God I hate it when you get all noble and your bloody hero complex comes out and I despise it when you're right!" The Doctor snapped at Trinity. "Mr. Copper, we can't wait. Don't argue," he said, pushing the man towards the beam. "Foon, you've got to get across right now."

"What for? What am I gonna do without him?"

"Doctor!" Rickston called. "The door's locked!"

"You're gonna live. Just think...what would he want, eh?" the Doctor asked.

"He don't want nothing, he's dead!" she sobbed.

"You think he'd want you to die too? Is that _really_ what you think he'd _want_?" She really wanted to use herself and the Doctor as an example, but she knew that if one of them died the other surely would, especially now when she was pregnant.

"Doctor, I can't open the door," Rickston called. "We need the whirring key thing of yours!" The Doctor made a grab for Trinity's arm but she turned to glare at him.

"I'm not leaving her."

"She'll get us all killed if we can't get out!" Rickston called.

"I can't lose you… I can't. You know I can't. I won't survive without you." The Doctor said. "You have to make a choice, Trinity. It's math, you were always good at it."

_Three against one… _Trinity frowned. "Foon, we are coming back for you, alright? I promise." The Doctor pulled Trinity to her feet and began to help her across the bridge, trying to ignore the sound it was making under their weight.

"Too many people!" Bannakaffalatta called out.

"Oi!" the Doctor yelled. "Don't get spiky with me! Keep going!"

"It's gonna fall!" Astrid shouted.

"It's _settling_! Just keep going!" Trinity shouted before she paused. "Does anyone else hear that?" Trinity wondered, standing completely still.

"No… I don't hear anything." Astrid said.

"That's the problem." Trinity said slowly. "Why's it stopped?"

"They've stopped!" Astrid shouted.

"Gone away?" Bannakaffalatta frowned.

"Why would they give up?"

"Never mind that," Rickston called, "Keep coming!"

"Where have they gone?" Trinity asked. "Where are the Host?"

"I'm afraid we forgot the tradition of Christmas…" Mr. Copper said. "That angels have wings!".

"Information: kill."

"Why do you always have to ruin Christmas?" Trinity asked with a slight laugh.

"Arm yourselves! All of you!" The Doctor and Trinity took a step away from each other, grabbing pipes like everyone else to defend themselves with. Then Halos began to fly at them. Trinity managed to bat the first one away from her, but then she heard the Doctor gasped in pain.

"Doctor! Are you alright?'

"I'm fine." She turned to look at him and that was all of the distraction a Host wanted. It threw its Halo at her quickly.

"Trinity!" Astrid shouted in warning. Trinity's eyes widened when she saw the halo and she moved to duck out of the way. The halo hit her in her shoulder and threw her off balance, knocking her off the bridge.

"Trinity!" The Doctor shouted, panicked as Trinity clung to the edge of the bridge with one hand, barely able to hold herself up. He knelt down, dropping his protection to grab her wrist. Tears of fear were running down Trinity's face. "I've got you."

"I don't want to fall, don't let me fall." Trinity cried, scared, wrapping her wounded arm around her stomach.

"I'm not going to let you fall. I promise." The Doctor said. "Reach for my hand, Trin." Trinity slowly began to lift her hand but she winced in pain and lowed it again.

"Come on, Trinity. You can do it."

"I've _seen_ this before." Trinity whispered in a heartbroken voice. "You let me go…" The Doctor's eyes widened in horror. "You let me fall into the light below, you watch me disappear."

"I would _never _let you go." The Doctor promised. "Whatever you saw, it wasn't truthful, now reach." Trinity started to reach again, hissing in pain as her hand met the Doctor's.

"Watch out!" Trinity shouted as an angel started to throw it's halo at the Doctor. Astrid batted it back, but was hit by a second one on her hip.

Bannakaffalatta stood up angrily as the Doctor began to lift Trinity back onto the bridge. "Bannakaffalatta stop! Bannakaffalatta proud! Bannakaffalatta cyborg!" Suddenly there was a large burst of energy and all of the robots began to fall, except for one who landed on the beam. The Doctor had managed to get Trinity back up onto the bridge and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She leaned against his chest, crying silently.

"Electromagnetic pulse short circuited them. Oh, Bannakaffalatta, that was brilliant! Thank you!" The Doctor smiled, but then Bannakaffalatta fell backwards.

"He's used all his power!" Astrid said.

"Did good?"

"You saved our lives…"

"Bannakaffalatta happy," he smiled.

"We can recharge you, get you to a power point and just plug you in!" Astrid started to move but he shook his head.

"Too late."

"No, but...you gotta get me that drink, remember?" Astrid tried.

"Pretty girl," Bannakaffalatta murmured looking at Astird. "Friend protect the baby…" He said looking at the Doctor seriously before his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Copper said, trying to take something out of the dead cyborg. "Forgive me."

"Leave him alone," Astrid defended.

"It's the EMP transmitter. He…he'd want us to use it. I used to sell these things. They'd always give me a bed for the night in the cyborg caravans. They're good people. But if we can recharge it, we can reuse it as a weapon against the rest of the Host. Bannakaffalatta might have saved us all."

"Do you think?" Rickston called out . "Try telling him that!" The robot behind the Doctor and Trinity began to move.

"Information: reboot."

"Use the EMP!"

"It's dead!" Mr. Copper replied.

"It's gotta have emergency…" Astrid began. The Doctor pulled Trinity to her feet and managed to step in front of her, blocking her from the view of the host.

"No, no, no, hold on. Override loophole security protocol...10! 666! 21, 4, 5! 6, 7, 8. Um, I dunno, 42!"

"1!" Trinity shouted loudly, stopping the Host.

"Information: state request."

"Good...right," the Doctor nodded slowly, nudging Trinity to keep going across the bridge. She slowly started backing up, holding his hand and taking him with her with each slow step, inching them back. "You've been ordered to kill the survivors, but why?"

"Information: no witnesses."

"But this ship's gonna fall on the Earth and kill everyone. The human race has nothing to do with the Titanic so that contravenes your orders, yes?"

"Information: incorrect."

"But why do you want to destroy the Earth?" Trinity wondered.

"Information: it is the plan."

"What plan?" the Doctor frowned.

"Information: protocol grants you only three questions. These three questions have been used."

"Well, you could have warned me." the Doctor grumbled, backing up so that there was no space between himself and Trinity.

"Information: now you will die." Suddenly a lasso surrounded the host.

"You're coming with me," Foon said, nodding at them before she jumped, taking the robot with her.

"No!" Trinity yelled. She leaned over a golden light burning at her fingertips.

"Don't!" The Doctor shouted, grabbing her hand, making the light dim. "You're not strong enough… You'll hurt yourself, or the baby…don't…" Trinity sniffled and turned to bury her face in his chest.

"The last time I felt this helpless—" Trinity cried, her mind going back to the last time her energy failed her, her whole fifty years of imprisonment at the Daleks will.

"Shh! Don't think about that…" He said, running his hands through her hair. "Whatever you do don't go back there. Keep that door closed, they can't reach you. I won't let them."

"I couldn't even save them…I couldn't save them." Trinity sniffled.

"No more, Trinity… I promise. It stops now." The Doctor said. "Have I ever broken a promise to you?" Trinity shook her head against his chest. "No more… No more." He whispered, rocking her in his arms for a moment before he picked her up and carried her across the bridge, setting her down on the platform. The Doctor soniced the door open before looking at the others.

"No." Trinity said, looking up at him, but he ignored her.

"Right… Get up to Reception One. Try and find a way of transmitting an SOS," he turned to Astrid, giving her the EMP. "Astrid, you're in charge of this. Once it's powered up, it'll take out Hosts within fifty yards but then it needs sixty seconds to recharge. Got it? Trinity, you're in charge of getting everyone through the next doors. Now go and open the next door. Go on! Go!"

"No. I'm not letting you go back there alone." Trinity said. "I saw the black box…whatever's in there could kill you. I'm not letting you go."

"Trinity nothing can kill me right now…" He took a step forward, placing one hand on her face and the other on her stomach. "Nothing can take me away from you… I'm so angry with whatever it is that's causing you pain that they won't last long. Not with me around. I'll be just fine."

"Doctor…don't…"

"You have to keep going."

"I can't even keep them safe. I'm worthless. I'm nothing." Trinity cried silently, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't want to be without you."

"Trinity, you are the smartest woman I've ever met in all of time and space. You've done things that even my most clever moments couldn't compete with. You were inspired when I ran away. You have done so much for me in your life…let me face this for you."

"We're supposed to face things together."

"Not this time… They need you." Trinity's eyes widened.

"This is where it begins. This is where the crack starts to form."

"What crack?" The Doctor asked.

"The damn crack that's been haunting me!" Trinity said, her eyes near black. "It's in my dreams…this is where it starts…where I start to lose you…to lose everything."

"You're not going to lose me." The Doctor said grabbing her hands tightly.

"What?" Trinity asked, her eyes bright green again.

"What?" The Doctor wondered, suddenly forgetting where they had been in their conversation. "Listen, you just need to keep going, alright?"

"I don't want to…"

"I know…but someone has to." The Doctor kissed her forehead before putting his hand on her shoulder, healing her wound with his energy. "Go on… Be a hero."

"I'm not a hero."

"Don't lie." He winked before walking across the bridge again.

"Be careful!" Trinity shouted after him.

"For you!" He promised before going through the door.

"Alright…" Trinity whispered. "Follow me." She said turning and walking through the open door.

"Did something just happen?" Astrid asked confusedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's like you forgot a whole section of a conversation." Mr. Copper added. "Both of you did."

"What did we say that we forgot?"

"You were talking about a crack." Astrid said. "What's a crack?"

"Could be anything. Crack in a wall, crack in space, crack in time, crack in a glass, in a relationship… Sorry, what was I saying?" Trinity asked, forgetting again.

"She can't remember." Rickston said.

"Best not to mention it again I guess…" Astrid said slowly.

"Mention what? No—strike that we have to keep going I don't have time for riddles."

"No…of course not." Mr. Copper agreed, looking at the others with raised eyebrows.

888

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" the Doctor shouted at the four Hosts around him. "Security protocol one! Do you hear that? One! One!" the robots stopped advancing. "Ok, that gives me three questions. Three questions to save my life, am I right?"

"Information: correct."

"No, that wasn't one of them," he grumbled. "I didn't mean it. That's not fair. Can I start again?"

"Information: no."

"One question left, one question," he spun around."So, you've been given orders to kill the survivors but survivors must therefore be passengers or staff, but not me. "I'm not a passenger. I'm not staff. Go on, scan me. You must have bio-records. No such person on board… I don't exist therefore...you can't kill me… I'm a stowaway and stowaways should be arrested and taken to the nearest figure of authority, and the nearest figure of authority must be on Deck 31. Final question, am I right?"

"Information: correct."

"Brilliant," he laughed. "Take me to your leader… I've always wanted to say that."

888

"Rickston, seal the doors, make the room secure." Trinity ordered. "Astrid, keep an eye on the Host… I need to check the computer. We need that SOS…" Trinity said running her sonic over the computer. "Damn it…" Trinity cursed.

"What is it?" Astrid asked.

"He's gotten himself captured, damn, bloody, over-confident, bastard. He said he'd be fine." Trinity said closing her eyes before working on the computer with her hands, scanning the screen.

"Bridge, this is Reception." Astrid said quietly when Trinity was busy with the computer.

"_Who is this_?" Frame responded.

"Astrid Peth. I was with the Doctor and Trinity. Tell me, can you divert power to the teleport system?"

"_No way. I'm using everything I got to keep the engines running_."

"It's just one trip. I need to get to Deck 31."

"_And I'm telling you no_."

"Mr. Frame... This is for the Doctor and for Trinity, and the family they're going to have. He's gone down there on his own, and I...I can't just leave him. They've both done everything they can to save us. And Trinity…she's going to have a baby, she needs him… Please, it's time we did something to help them both, especially after all they've done…"

"_Giving you power_." Frame said after a second of thought.

"Where's Astrid?" Trinity asked a few minutes later. Mr. Copper looked at Rickston for a moment but didn't say anything. "I can read it out of your minds if I have to—no…wait… I don't have to, she's with the Doctor." Trinity huffed and ran to the computer. "Why am _I _always in charge of back-up plans? Always! It's _always _me!"

888

"Now that is what you call a fixer-upper," the Doctor commented, looking around. "Come on then, Host with the most, this ultimate authority of yours, who is it? Ooh, that's clever. That's an omnistate impact chamber. Indestructible. You can survive anything in that, eh? You could sit through a supernova or a shipwreck. But only one person could have the power and the money to hide themselves onboard like this and we should know, because..."

"My name...is Max," the head of Max Capricorn said. He smiled, his gold tooth glinting.

"It _really_ does that?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

"Who the hell are they?" Max spat.

"I'm the Doctor, hello." the Doctor grinned.

"Information: stowaways."

"Kill him," Max ordered.

"Oh, no, no! Wait, but you can't. Not now. Come on, Max...you've given me so much good material like...how to get ahead in business! See 'head?' 'Head in business?'" he tried again. "No?"

"Oh, ho ho, the office joker," Max said. "I like a funny man. No one's been funny with me for years."

"I wonder why?"

"176 years of running the company have taken their toll."

"Yeah, but...nice wheels," the Doctor grinned.

"No, a life-support system in a society that despises cyborgs. I've had to hide away for years. Running the company by hologram. Host, situation report."

"Information: Titanic is still in orbit."

"Let me see," Max wheeled himself forward. The Doctor freed himself from the robot's grips and followed him. "We should have crashed by now. What's gone wrong?" Max looked down. "The engines are still running! They should have stopped!"

"When they do, the Earth will be destroyed… "I don't understand. What's the Earth got to do with it?"

"This interview is terminated," Max wheeled away.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor called. "Hold on!" the Doctor shouted, holding out his hand. "Hold on! Hold on! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! I can work it out. It's like a task. I'm your apprentice. Just watch me. So...business is failing and you wreck the ship so that makes things even worse. Oh yes! No. Yes. The business isn't failing… It's _failed_, past tense."

"My own board voted me out," Max grumbled, "Stabbed me in the back."

"If you had a back," he commented, "So...you scupper the ship, wipe out any survivors in case anyone's rumbled you and the board find their shares halved in value. Oh, but that's not enough. No, 'cause if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth, it destroys an entire planet. Outrage back home. Scandal! The business is wiped out."

"And...the whole board thrown in jail for mass murder."

"While you sit there, safe inside that impact chamber…"

"I have men waiting to retrieve me from the ruins and enough off-world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Pentaxico Two where the ladies, so I'm told, are very fond of...metal," Max nodded at himself.

"So that's the plan… A retirement plan. 2,000 on this ship, 6 billion underneath us, all of them slaughtered. And why? Because Max Capricorn is a loser."

"I never lose."

"You can't even sink the Titanic," the Doctor said smugly.

"Oh, but I can, Doctor. I can cancel the engines from here." Alarms began to ring.

"You can't do this!"

"Host, hold him," Max ordered. "Not so clever now, Doctor… A shame we couldn't work together. You're rather good… All that banter yet not a word wasted. Time for me to retire. The Titanic is falling. The sky will burn. Let the Christmas inferno commence. Oh! Oh, Host! Kill him." A host stepped forward removing its halo.

"Mr. Capricorn!" Astrid shouted. "I resign." She said driving a forklift at the cyborg.

"Astrid don't!"

888

"Can you two imagine what it's like always having to clean up the mess for everyone else? And with the Doctor around I have double duty. He gets himself into _so much _trouble all the time. He got it from me. I really _was _a bad influence on his childhood, he was sooo shy before he met me, I corrupted him… So, I guess it's my fault but I shouldn't be paying for it still! It's been so long!" Trinity babbled, working on the computer. "If I weren't a bloody genius everything would be falling apart…god it's a good thing I skipped out on my own death or this world would be royally—Oh! Got it!" Trinity smiled widely. "A plus for dramatic flare." Trinity grinned.

888

"He's cut the break line!" the Doctor shouted.

"No!" he yelled as Astrid lifted the cyborg and the forklift headed towards the edge. "Astrid!" He watched, horrified as Astrid fell disappearing from his sight before the ship jolted.

888

_"Deadlock broken_." the computer stated as the Doctor and two hosts broke through the floor.

"Ah, Midshipman Frame at last!" the Doctor smiled.

"Uh, but…but the Host!"

"Controller dead they divert to the next highest authority and that's me," the Doctor grinned.

"There's nothing we can do. There's no power. The ship's gonna fall."

"_Titanic_ _falling_."

"Yes, thank you." The Doctor said sarcastically, running to the wheel. "What's your first name?"

"Alonzo," he replied.

"You're kidding me."

"What?" he looked between the two of them, confused.

"There's something else I've always wanted to say. Allons-y Alonzo! Whoa!" He spun the wheel as the ship lurched, falling towards Earth. "Hello, yes...could you get me Buckingham Palace please? No, you listen to me! My name's the Doctor, look you've got to institute Security Code 771! Get out of there!" He hung up the phone and then called out quietly. "I'm a bit busy here, can you manage from where you are?"

_I've got you. _Trinity replied. Suddenly the panels began to light up once again and the ship roared to life.

"_Engine active. Engine active."_

"Good old Trinity..." The Doctor grinned, pulling the wheel back.

888

The instant the Doctor saw her he ran forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her cheek.

"How did—?"

"Used the heat of re-entry to fire up the secondary storm drive," the Doctor told Frame easily. "Unsinkable, that's me."

"We made it," Frame smiled.

"Not all of us." Trinity frowned.

"Teleport! She was wearing a teleport bracelet!" The Doctor ran out of the room quickly. "Mr. Copper, the teleports, have they got emergency settings?"

"I don't know, they should have." He responded as Trinity stepped into the room.

"Or you could just ask your genius wife for help." Trinity said softly.

"She fell, Mr. Copper," he grinned. "She fell. What's the emergency code?"

"Uh, let me see…"

"Or you could just ask the woman who is standing right here." Trinity commented, slightly amused at the Doctor's antics.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rickston frowned

"I might be able to bring her back." The Doctor said. "If a passenger has an accident on shore leave and they're still wearing their teleport—"

"Why listen to me, though? I've _only_ been your friend for your entire life, _only_ been married to you for nearly two years, and I'm _only_ carrying your child." Trinity sighed, sitting down.

"He does get rather distracted doesn't he?" Astrid asked. "How do you stand him when he gets like this?"

"Eh, he's the panicker… You get used to it. I was the instigator and he was always the panicker." Trinity shrugged.

"Was not! Don't go telling Astrid stories—!" The Doctor froze and turned around. "ASTRID!" He shouted gleefully running forward and hugging her.

"Finally." Trinity sighed.

"You did this?" The Doctor wondered, pulling away from Astrid and looking at Trinity.

"I'm not stupid. I'm actually genius class, was the highest ranked in my class, which was seventy years advanced I might add… I graduated before you did… So, don't be too shocked when I do something cool." Trinity teased.

"You're good." The Doctor smiled.

"You're not half-bad." Trinity grinned back.

888

"The engines have stabilized," Frame told them, "We're holding steady till we get help and I've sent the SOS. A rescue ship should be here within twenty minutes. And they're digging out the records of Max Capricorn. It should be quite a story."

"They'll want to talk to all of us, I suppose," Mr. Copper frowned.

"I'd have thought so, yeah."

"I think, uh, one or two inconvenient truths might come to light," Mr. Copper mumbled. "Still, it's my own fault, and then years in jail is better than dying."

"Doctor, Trinity…" Rickston said. "I never said...thank you… The funny thing is...I said Max Capricorn was falling apart. Just before the crash, I...sold all my shares, transferred them to his rivals. It's made me rich. What do you think of that?" He smiled before walking away.

"God if I thought slapping him would help." Trinity whispered.

"Beyond fixing, that." The Doctor agreed as the man answered his vone.

"Of all the people to survive, he's not the one you would have chosen, is he?" Mr. Copper asked.

"But if we could choose, if we could decide who lives and who dies…that would make us monsters." Trinity whispered.

"No one is meant to have that power." The Doctor agreed with a nod. "Mr. Copper...I think you deserve one of these." He said, holding out a bracelet. Astrid took hers off and gave it to Trinity as the Doctor put one of his own on. She hugged Trinity tightly.

"Be safe…"

"I'll try to be." Trinity said softly.

"No, you have to be." Astrid protested. "There's something coming that you see but you can't remember."

"How can you know that?" Trinity wondered.

"Because every time you speak of it you forget…but we don't." Astrid said. "Just be careful, both of you. You're both wonderful…and I'm sure your baby will be just as brilliant." Trinity blushed and smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"Take care of her." Astrid said as Trinity grabbed the Doctor's hand.

"Always…" He promised before the three of them vanished.

"So, Great Britain is part of, uh, 'Europee' and just across the British Channel you've got Great France and Great Germany," Mr. Copper recited.

"No, no, it's just," the Doctor sighed. "It's just France and Germany. Only Britain is great."

"Oh, and they're all at war with the continent of Ham-erica?"

"No, well...not yet, uh...could argue that one," the Doctor frowned, but smiled when he spyed the TARDIS. "There she is, survive anything…" he commented.

"You know, between you and me, I don't even think this snow is real," Mr. Copper told them, "I think this is the ballast from the Titanic's salvage entering the atmosphere."

"One day it might snow for real…" The Doctor sighed.

"So, I…I suppose you'll be off…" Mr. Copper said slowly.

"The open sky," the Doctor nodded.

"Give me that credit card a moment." Trinity said softly after a moment of thought.

"Well, it's just petty cash, spending money," Mr. Copper said, handing it over. "It's all done by computer. I…I didn't really know the currency so I thought a million might cover it."

"A million?" The Doctor asked. "Pounds?"

"That enough for trinkets?" Mr. Copper asked.

"Mr. Copper, a million pounds is worth 50 million credits."

"How much?"

"50 million and 56."

"I…I've got money!" Mr. Copper gasped.

"Yes, you have."

"Oh my word," Mr. Copper uttered. "Oh my Vot! Oh my goodness me! I…ya-ha!"

"It's all yours…planet Earth, now _that's_ a retirement plan," the Doctor laughed. "But just you be careful though."

"I will, I will."

"No interfering. I don't want any trouble. Just...just have a nice life." The old man began to wander off, rambling about the things he could have in his knew life.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Copper!" Trinity called out, waving towards them man. She smiled and wrapped her arm around the Doctor, leaning against his side. "We made it…"

"Yes we did…" The Doctor smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head before opening the TARDIS so the two of them could go inside. He hit a few switches on the panel before the two of them continued walking to their bedroom. Trinity sat down on the bed silently, watching the Doctor pace.

"Calm down, Haiden." Trinity whispered. He looked at her and sighed.

"I'm just… I could have lost you." He said, moving forward and grabbing her hands. "I can't lose you or the baby…it would kill me."

"It would kill us too, quite literally." Trinity said softly, kissing him. "I'm right here. We're safe." Trinity promised. The Doctor took a deep breath through his nose, the sweet scent acting as a message to him, to keep his wife and child safe no matter what.

"Yes you are." The Doctor promised in return, gently placing a hand on her stomach.

"So what am I going to do about that suit…?" Trinity sighed, grabbing the lapels in her hands.

"What do you mean?" He asked as she slipped off his jacket.

"Well, it's bad luck, it must be destroyed." Trinity commented. "After today enough is enough."

"You can't destroy this suit, I like this suit." The Doctor protested. Trinity shook her head, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"I'll decide what needs to be done to it later…but right now I really think it needs to be on the floor." Trinity smiled suggestively.

"I couldn't agree more…" He smiled back, kissing her soundly as she undid the last button.

888

_There was a hole in the floor, but not just the floor, in time and space. And Trinity was falling backwards into it, looking up at the man who had let her fall, the man who hand let go of her hands… The Doctor… She felt so alone as her mind became her own again, no one to share her thoughts or feelings…she was completely alone._

"No!" Trinity screamed. She opened her eyes in a panic, never having felt more terrified in her life.

"Adriana? Are you alright?" The Doctor asked quietly, running his hands along the smooth skin of her back. "What was it?"

"A nightmare…" Trinity whispered, pressing herself closer to the Doctor, burying her face against his bare chest.

"What was it about? The Daleks again?" The Doctor wondered.

"I don't know…but…I was so alone… All I can remember is being alone…and being so afraid. I've never felt that terrified before…never." Trinity whispered in terror, gripping him tightly.

"Good thing it was just a dream, sweetheart…" The Doctor responded, kissing her head gently. "You're safe… I've got you. I'm never going to let you go."

"Oh…but you will." Trinity muttered to herself.

"What did you say?" The Doctor asked.

"I said something?" Trinity wondered. "I'm sorry…I must be tired, forgetting things like that."

"You had a trying day…not to mention I wore you out a bit."

"Don't be so smug." Trinity chuckled, pulling herself closer to him.

"I don't think that's possible." The Doctor grinned happy to see her happy again. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight…" Trinity smiled, the panic was gone…but there was something else, something lingering at the edge of her mind. The nagging feeling that she was missing something, something big.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! :)**


	2. Partners in Crime

**Sorry this took so long to write! I've been helping my friend work on her next book. God, she's a genius. If i could write half as well as she can I would be in heaven. She published one of her books this fall, she's going to be huge one day, i swear. I love her to death.**

**Anyway, i got distracted editing her book, but I didn't forget about you guys! So I have two chapters for you today in honor of the lovely and inspiring reviews I've already gotten, which made my day today, just saying.**

**Hope you like this chapter! **

**Happy Reading!**

** :)**

* * *

Partners in Crime

The Doctor smiled down at Trinity as they walked through the crowded street together. The paused and looked up at the building. _This is the one? _

_Yes…the one from my dreams… _Trinity agreed. They walked together towards a door and the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, forcing the door open that said Adipose Industries in it in big letters. They walked quickly through the hallway together.

_Do you know what happened in this dream?_

_Not a clue… I just know that we're supposed to be here. _Trinity shrugged. The Doctor spotted a man in front of them and reached into his pocket, pulling out his psychic paper.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Health and Safety." The man glanced at the paper before continuing on, fooled.

"That makes us sound like spies." Trinity chuckled.

"Well, we are." The Doctor smiled.

"Good thing you got me a ring then…" Trinity said, looking down at the ring on her left hand. "It might just make them wonder if I wasn't wearing one."

"It's vintage, all the way from the twentieth century."

"Nowhere near as vintage as me." Trinity winked. She paused and looked at a door. "This way…"

"For not knowing why we're here you know a lot." The Doctor commented.

"I can read signs." Trinity smirked at him, pointing at the sign on the door.

"Some days your sarcasm can be a tad bit overdone."

"But you love me anyway." Trinity teased lightly. "So, why did I get a ring all of the sudden?"

"That trip on the Titanic—"

"Oh, you couldn't stand the others looking at me… I see. You wanted to find a way to make sure that they knew I was taken."

"True…"

"Aw…my knight in shining armor." She smiled, kissing his cheek before they ran up the stairs.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better." Trinity replied easily. "Not still sure I can control my own power just yet, I'm not used to…well, not being able to detach myself, but I'll figure it out."

"Just don't try anything stressful."

"I won't, you know I won't." Trinity smiled, pushing open a door so that they sat in a room full of camera equipment. They walked quickly through the room and looked through a small window.

"Adipose Industries, the 21st century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of the modern age. And here it is. You just take one capsule, one capsule once a day, for three weeks. And the fat, as they say..." The projection began.

"_The fat just walks away."_

"Excuse me, Ms. Foster, if I could? I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for _The Observer_. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?"

"That's a fair question…" The Doctor commented.

"I don't think so…this is more than a money scheme." Trinity whispered back.

"Oh Penny, if cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes, but if you want the science, I oblige."

"_Adipose Industries,"_ the computer began. "The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesized mobilizing lipase, bound to a large protein molecule. The mobilizing lipase breaks up the triglycerides stored in the adipose cells, which then enter..."

_Okay…but…that isn't Earth technology. _Trinity commented.

_You're right, something's up here. _The Doctor jumped when someone entered the room and he reached for the paper in his jacket but Trinity held his hand and smiled at the man.

"Health and Safety, film department." Trinity smiled at the man who nodded and went with it. _Saves time._

_You don't like messing with minds._

_It's not messing with minds any more than that psychic paper… I don't like erasing minds or controlling them, that's not fun for anyone._

"100 percent legal, 100 percent effective," Ms. Foster said.

"But, can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?" Penny asked.

"We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone. But from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be _thin_."

_Why do people care?_

_About what?_

_About being thin? So many cultures find it a blessing to be anything but thin. So many out there starve and struggle to survive, but heaven forbid someone gain a pound here on Earth…_

_They don't see things the way we do._

_Doesn't make them right._

_Doesn't make us right._

_I never said I was… More often than not I find I'm in the wrong…like things are always slipping through a crack._

888

_Split up? _Trinity asked.

_I'll get names…_

_I'll get hows… _Trinity said. _Something doesn't add up. _They split up before they entered the large room. The Doctor went straight through the door while Trinity turned right and moved quickly towards a man who sat in front of a computer. "Hello, I'm Trinity Smith, I'm a computer expert and I heard this floor was having some troubles, mind if I take a look?"

"Go ahead miss." The man leered at her, sliding his chair back.

_Damn, even with the ring. _Trinity sighed to herself. She sat in front of the computer and lifted her pen to the screen, turning it on and watching as the screen began to flash through several hundred documents at once.

"How are you doing that?"

"I'm a genius." Trinity replied shortly.

"I like smart girls."

"Married, idiot." Trinity stated, lifting her hand to show him the ring. "Please refrain from doing any of the crude things you are thinking about or I will be forced to slap you rather hard—you might never look the same again, are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good."

On the other side of the room the Doctor quickly slid into a cubical. "John Smith, Health and Safety. Don't mind me. Do you have any samples of the products you're sending out?"

"It is made of 18 carat gold," she nodded, still on the phone but holding out a small pendent to him. "And it's yours for free. No, we don't give away pens, sorry. No, I can't make an exception, no."

"And I'll just need a list of your customers," the Doctor added. "Could you print it off?"

"Of course," the woman smiled flirtatiously.

"That's the printer there?" he stood up, looking around.

"By the plant, yeah."

"Brilliant," he said, sitting down again.

"Has it got paper?" He wondered.

"Yeah, Jimbo keeps it stocked."

"Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention." Ms. Foster called out. The Doctor ducked slightly and closed his eyes, watching through Trinity's eyes as she glanced around a corner, watching the woman. "On average, you're each selling forty Adipose packs per day," Ms. Foster continued, "It's not enough. I want one hundred sales per person per day. And if not, you'll be replaced. 'Cause if anyone is good in trimming the fat, it's me. Now. Back to it."

"Anyway, if you could print that off… Thanks," the woman smiled at him and handed him a slip of paper. "Oh, what's that?"

"My telephone number."

_What? _Trinity asked silently, he could sense her moving towards him quickly.

"What for?" He asked, confused.

"Health and Safety," she smiled suggestively. "You be health, I'll be safety."

That contravenes paragraph five, subsection C—" he started but Trinity stepped into the cubical just then a large smile on her face as she grabbed the Doctor's hand.

"Come on, love." Trinity whispered, kissing his cheek. "I've got the papers for you already, let's go." The woman glared at Trinity. "Come on…we can finish working this out later….after that thing you were talking about earlier." Trinity said with a smile and a little blush.

"What—Oh, that thing." The Doctor smiled at her widely, understanding that she was merely punishing the woman in front of him. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Of course, we'd better hurry up then."

"Indeed." Trinity said flirtatiously, pulling him out of the cubical and towards the door. "Dear lord! Why do you have to look so gorgeous?!" Trinity snapped.

"Gorgeous?" The Doctor asked as he was practically dragged down the hallway.

"Yes, gorgeous! Have you not noticed that nearly every being in the universe looks at you like you're theirs to have?"

"No…" The Doctor said truthfully.

"Well they do! It's really starting to annoy me." Trinity said irritated. The Doctor grabbed her shoulders and spun her around pressing his lips against hers, kissing her soundly. He pulled away slowly and brushed her hair back.

"Maybe I haven't noticed them because I'm too busy staring at you." The Doctor suggested with a loving smile. "I'm too busy noticing things about you… Noticing that you've decided to grow your hair out. Noticing that you're glowing already. Noticing that you're frustrated… Wanting so badly to tell you that everything's going to be fine with you and your abilities. Knowing that you're having nightmares and wishing I could just hold you in my arms where I know you'll be safe for forever. Knowing that you're moods are starting to change because you're scared."

"How…?"

"I love you, all I ever see is you." He promised, wrapping her tightly in his arms. "I'm scared too…but we have each other, and we always will."

"What if we lose each other?" Trinity asked, scared.

"Then I will search every second and inch of time and space to find you and hold you where you belong, right here in my arms."

"You're going to be a good father." Trinity whispered into his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"I know you're afraid that you're not going to be a good father, you're going to be wonderful." Trinity promised. "Don't you remember how happy our son was? He loved you, he loved us. You're going to be magnificent."

"Do you think…?" The Doctor wondered, looking down at her flat stomach.

"No idea." Trinity replied, knowing what his question was. "I don't know if this is him or not… I simply can't predict that." Then her eyes widened. "Oh! By the way, there is no possible way on Earth this Adipose thing could possibly work. I went over everything that computer told me and this is way beyond Earth-tech."

"We should go check out this list then."

"Indeed."

888

The Doctor knocked on the door of the closest customer Trinity had found on the Adipose client list. The door slowly opened a moment later and a slender man stepped out.

"Mr. Roger Davey…" The Doctor greeted easily, flashing his psychic paper. "We're calling on behalf of Adipose Industries, just need to ask you a few questions." The man's eyes fell on Trinity almost instantly and he smiled at her. _Good god, if one more man looks at you._

_Don't worry. I'm only looking at you. _Trinity promised as the man let them into his house.

"Exactly how long have you used the pills?"

"I've been on the pills two weeks now, I've lost fourteen kilos," he answered proudly.

"That's the same amount every day?" Trinity asked, casting a look at the Doctor. _Not Earth-tech. _She commented again.

"One kilo exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning."

"Why do you say that?"

"That's when I get woken up," Mr. Davey replied. "Might as well weigh myself at the same time."

"What's woken you?" Trinity wondered. Mr. Davey got up and led them out of his house, pointing at a security system above his door.

"It is driving me mad. Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar alarm goes off. I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes."

"But with no burglars?" Trinity questioned, half tempted to use her pen to figure out what was wrong.

"Nothing. I've given up looking."

"Tell me Roger, have you got a cat flap?" the Doctor asked suddenly.

"Uh, yeah actually," Mr. Davey nodded. "It was there when I bought the house. Never bothered with it. I'm not a cat person."

"No, I've met cat people. You are nothing like them." Trinity and Doctor said at the same time, unnerving Mr. Davey slightly. He shook his head before speaking again.

"Is that what it is then? Cats getting inside the house?"

"Well, thing about cat flaps is that they don't just let things in, they let things out as well." Trinity said, kneeling down and looking at the flap.

"Like what?"

"The fat just walks away…"

"Thank you for your help." They smiled at the man together. "Tell you what, maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so." The Doctor continued seriously.

"Ooh, gotta go, sorry!" Trinity said, looking down at a Y shaped device in her hand that was going crazy. They ran, staring down at the device allowing it to lead them. They froze in a road and the Doctor had to yank Trinity out of the way of a large van that didn't bother to stop or change course. Trinity looked down at the device in her hand and back up at the van.

_It's the van. _The Doctor whispered before they both took off after it, but it got away.

"Back to Adipose?"

"Back to Adipose." The Doctor agreed.

888

Trinity opened the door to the stairwell with a flash of her pen and the two of them stepped into the stairwell. _That's a long way up. _The Doctor said sadly.

_I would normally lift us up there…but my energy… I can't really use it for that long. I might be able to save us a few flights though…_

_No…no need to strain yourself. Let's go. _He held her hand as the two of them went up the stairs quickly. What seemed to be a thousand floors later they made it to the top and moved onto the pulley system the window cleaners used. They slowly lowered it along the side of the building until they stopped where Ms. Foster stood with her henchmen.

"You've got no right to do this! Let me go!" The Doctor pulled out his stethoscope, and pressed it against the glass.

_Listen. _The Doctor said, thinking about everything he heard so that Trinity could hear it in her head.

"This is ridiculous," Penny said.

"Sit there," Ms. Foster ordered.

"I'm phoning my editor…"

"I said _sit_."

"You can't tie me up!" Penny cried as she was bound to her chair. "What sort of a country do you think this is?"

"Oh, it's a beautifully _fat_ country. And believe me, I've travelled a long way to find obesity on this scale."

"So come on then, Ms. Foster, those pills. What are they?"

"Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This is the spark of life."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them, that part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanizes it to form a body."

"Well, what d'you mean 'a body?'"

"I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster, as in foster mother. And these….are my children."

"You're kidding me," Penny gasped, "What the hell is that?" The Doctor and Trinity both looked through the window at the same time, to see a little pale-grey form on the desk.

"Adipose," Ms. Foster smiled. "It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat. Stripped from ordinary human..." The Doctor spotting Donna Nobel out of the corner of his eye and she looked back at him.

"_Donna?_" the Doctor mouthed.

"_DOCTOR!_" Donna mouthed back.

"_But...what? Wha...what?_"

"_OH MY GOD!_"

"_But...how?_"

"_It's me!_" Donna pointed to herself.

"_I can see that!_" he mimed.

"_Oh this is brilliant!_" Donna shouted. Trinity laughed at the both of them.

"_What the hell are you doing there?"_

"_I was looking for you!_" Donna answered.

"_What for?_" Donna started to explain, gesturing all over the place until she noticed Ms. Foster looking at the three of them.

"Are we interrupting you?" Ms. Foster asked.

"_Run!_" the Doctor mouthed to Donna as he locked the door with his screwdriver.

"Get her!" Ms. Foster ordered. Trinity pointed her pen straight up making the lift move quickly. Trinity and the Doctor got out of the lift and ran across the roof hand-in-hand, quickly making their way down the stairs until they ran into Donna who hugged the Doctor tightly.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "I don't believe it!" she said looking at the Doctor. "You've even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?"

"Yeah thanks Donna, not right now…"

"Doctor!" Trinity said, looking down into the stairwell below, seeing men coming up after them.

"Who are you?" Donna wondered.

"Long story." Trinity chuckled. "There's time for that later, right now we have to run."

"Just like old times!" the Doctor grinned before they began back up the stairs with Donna right behind them. They made it back to the roof and instantly ran for the lift.

"'Cause I thought, how do I find the Doctor?" she exclaimed as Trinity and the Doctor worked their sonics over the lift controls. "And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up! So I looked everywhere, you name it, UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet he's connected. 'Cos the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the _Titanic_ flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day, I mean _that's_ gotta be a hoax!" her eyes widened when she noticed what Trinity was doing. "She's got a sonic, Doctor! Why's she got a sonic, Doctor?"

"What d'you mean, the bees are disappearing?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. That's what it says on the internet…but she's got a sonic too! Is she like _you_?"

"I'm right here…" Trinity waved, not stopping her work. "I'll explain eventually, Donna Nobel."

"She knows who I am…" Donna said with wide eyes.

"I'm a bit of a know-it-all." Trinity nodded before she climbed into the lift.

"Donna…" the Doctor said, following Trinity onto the lift.

"Oh, well on the same site, there was all the conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries, I thought 'let's take a look…'"

"No, Donna, in you get!" he called loudly.

"In that thing?" Donna asked disbelievingly.

"Yes in that thing!"

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again," Donna reasoned.

"No, no, no, 'cause we locked the controls with a sonic cage. We're the only ones who can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own. Which is _very_ unlikely."

"Don't jinx it!" Trinity protested. Donna got in the lift with them as they sent it into motion. Everything was going smoothly until the lift began falling rapidly. "You jinxed it!" Trinity hissed as they began to fall towards the ground. She reached into her pocket and pointed her pen upwards, hitting the button and stopping the lift from falling. The Doctor stood up and placed his sonic at the window.

"Hold on we can get in through the window. I can't get it open."

"Well smash it then!" Donna lifted a wrench and slammed it against the window.

"Um…guys…"

"What Trin?" The Doctor asked, trying to smash the glass with Donna.

"She's cutting the cable, thought you might want to know that…" The Doctor looked up and grabbed Trinity instantly, holding onto the metal to keep her from falling as the basket swung on one cable. Donna fell and barely grabbed onto a bar to hold herself.

"Donna!" the Doctor called out, afraid.

"Doctor!" Donna shouted.

"Hold on!"

"I AM!" The Doctor grabbed the cable and tried to lift it up but he couldn't.

"Doctor!" Donna shouted. Trinity looked up to see Ms. Foster working on the other cable.

_Don't! _Trinity shouted up at Ms. Foster mentally. _Please I beg you!_

"Trin…" The Doctor whispered, afraid.

"Aim for her sonic." Trinity whispered into his ear.

"Why shouldn't I?!" Ms. Foster yelled back.

"I'm pregnant!" Trinity shouted back up at her loudly. Ms. Foster froze at that statement. "Now…" Trinity whispered. He aimed for her sonic and a second later it sparked, falling from her hand. Trinity grabbed the sonic and passed it to the Doctor who used it against the window, opening it easily. He crawled in and helped Trinity into the room.

"I'm going to fall! This is all your fault. I should've stayed at home!" Donna shouted.

"I won't be a minute!" the Doctor called back before they began to run to Ms. Foster's office.

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" Penny demanded.

"What, you're a journalist?" the Doctor glanced at her as he tried to open the window.

"Yes."

"Make it up, just like everything else you people do!" Trinity retorted as the Doctor grabbed Donna's legs.

"Get off!"

_Donna…relax. _Trinity whispered in her head. _We've got you. We won't let you fall. Trust me._

"You're in my head!"

_Yes, now relax. _Trinity stated, her skin glowed with a golden light that flooded out of the window, wrapping itself around Donna without ever losing contact with Trinity's skin. _I've got you…_

"Trinity don't…" The Doctor stated.

"I'm strong enough for this, you've got most of her weight anyway." Trinity shrugged. "I'm just guiding her. It took another second before Donna relaxed and let go of the bar she clung to. The Doctor slowly pulled her in through the window with Trinity helping to guide her. The instant she was inside the golden light faded back inside of Trinity, who looked slightly less steady on her feet, but otherwise fine.

"I was right," Donna mumbled. "It's always like this with you, innit?"

"Oh yes! And off we go!" Trinity laughed and followed the Doctor, holding his hand in hers.

"OI!" Penny shouted.

"Sorry!" The Doctor said, freeing her. "Do yourself a favor. Get out." The three of them ran until they came face to face with Ms. Foster.

"Well then, at last."

"Hello," Donna greeted her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor introduced.

"I'm Trinity." Trinity curtsied.

"I'm Donna," Donna added.

"Partners in crime," Ms. Foster commented, "And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology," she said noting both the Doctor and Trinity held sonic devices in their hands.

"Oh yes, we've still got your sonic pen," the Doctor commented.

"Nice, I like it. Sleek, it's kinda sleek." Trinity smiled.

"Oh it's definitely sleek," Donna agreed.

"I've got a sonic pen too. Mine's cooler though, been around a lot longer than yours I imagine…and it's gold! Can't beat that, sorry." Trinity said, twirling her pen in her hand, over and under her fingers in a never ending pattern.

"Yeah, and if you were to sign your real name that would be..."

"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet," Ms. Foster announced. "Intergalactic Class."

"A wet nurse… Using humans as surrogates. What for?"

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost."

"What do you mean lost?" Trinity wondered. "How do you lose a planet?"

"Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents."

"What, like an outer space super-nanny?" Donna wondered.

"Yes, if you like."

"So...so those little things they're...they're made out of fat yeah, but that woman, Stacey Campbell, there was nothing left of her."

"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things."

"What about poor Stacey?"

"It's against glactic law to seed a Level 5 planet." Trinity and the Doctor said together, seriously.

"Are you threatening me?" Ms. Foster glared at them over her glasses.

"If I were threatening you, you would already be ruined." Trinity said. "I'm _warning _you."

"We're trying to help you, Matron… This is your one chance, 'cause if you don't call this off, then we'll have to stop you…"

"And you should see our track-record." Trinity finished.

"I hardly think you can stop bullets," Ms. Foster smirked as the guards took aim. The Doctor stepped in front of Trinity instantly, trying to protect her.

"No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, one more thing, before...dying. Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?" Trinity said, stepping around the Doctor, her calm mind already forming a plan.

"No."

"Nor me," the Doctor grinned, holding his sonic up.

"Let's find out!" Trinity grinned, holding hers against his. A loud noise began to shake the entire floor, incapacitating the others with its sound.

"Come on!" Donna shouted, grabbing them and running with them. They made it downstairs quickly and opened a cupboard quickly. The Doctor started throwing things out of it quickly.

"You were genius back there, Trin." The Doctor called as he moved.

"Well you, know… I am amazing." She said nonchalantly.

"Well, that's one solution," Donna commented, "Hide in a cupboard. I like it." He opened up a wall with a large green computer in it.

"Hacking into this thing, 'cause the matron's got a computer core running through the center of the building," he explained to Donna, "Triple deadlocked… But now that we've got this… I can get into it." He beamed as he pulled on his glasses.

"Super sexy." Trinity teased before running the Matron's sonic pen over the computer. "Someone's coming…" She placed two wires together and soniced them. "Just enough to stop them..." Trinity said softly. "They won't bother us."

"But why has she wired up the tower block?" The Doctor wondered. "What's _that_ for?"

"You look older," Donna commented, looking at the Doctor.

"Thanks." He said slowly

"Is _she_ one of your companions?" Donna wondered, looking at Trinity. "Or are you still on your own?"

"I am right here." Trinity waved her free hand. "And I'm not a companion…well, I am, but it's more than that."

"You got married?" Donna asked with wide eyes when she saw the ring. "How long's it been since I saw you last?"

"A while." The Doctor sighed. "We had this friend, Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant..."

"She was a genius!" Trinity added.

"And I destroyed half her life," the Doctor looked down. Trinity slapped him across the face. "Ow!"

"Don't say things like that! The Master messed all of that up, not you. It was hardly our fault that the 'year-that-wasn't' happened at all." Trinity said, working on the computer still.

"What?" Donna asked confused.

"And anyway, Martha's fine. She's safe, alive, and well."

"What about Rose?" Donna asked.

"Still lost," the Doctor answered quickly. "I thought you were going to travel the world?"

"Easier said than done," she sighed. "It's like I had that one day with you and I was gonna change. I was gonna do _so much_. Then I woke up next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I _did_ try, I went to Egypt. I was gonna go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer."

"What offer?"

"To come with you."

"You'd come with us?" the Doctor's wondered.

"Oh yes, please!" Donna grinned.

"Right," he nodded slowly.

"_Inducer activated_."

"What's it doing now?" Donna asked.

"She started the program." Trinity hissed. "I only needed a few more seconds! Now I have to start all over again!"

"_Inducer transmitting_."

"You're going to do fine, you're brilliant." The Doctor whispered, putting his hands on Trinity's shoulders comfortingly.

"So far they're just losing weight," Trinity said quickly as the Doctor started to help her with the wires. "But the matron has gone up to emergency pathogenesis."

"That's when they convert..." Donna began.

"Everything." The Doctor agreed. "A million people are gonna die! Gotta cancel the signal!" He opened the golden capsule the woman from earlier had given him and handed it to Trinity, who plugged it into the machine. "This _should_ contain the primary signal "If we can just switch it off the fat goes back to being just fat…"

_"Inducer increasing_."

"No, no, no, no, no, she's doubled it! It's like she knows exactly how to frustrate me most. I need... Haven't got time! It's too far… They're all gonna die..."

"Is there anything I can do?" Donna asked, panicked.

"Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you!" the Doctor waved her off. "Gotta double the base pulse, I can't..."

"Doctor, tell me what do you need!"

"We need a second capsule to boost the override, but we've only got the one. We can't save them!" he frowned. Donna chuckled and held out a second Adipose capsule.

"I really like you already." Trinity kissed her cheek and quickly plugged in the capsule, shutting everything down an instant later. A horn sounded through the air.

"What the hell was that?" Donna looked up.

"_That_ would be the nursery…"

"Fine," Donna nodded slowly, "When you say nursery you don't mean a crèche in Notting Hill."

"Nursery _ship_," the Doctor clarified.

"_Incoming signal_."

"Hadn't we better go and stop them?" Donna asked.

"Hang on, instructions from the Adiposian First Family," the Doctor waved her off. "She's wired up the tower block...to convert it into a levitation post!"

"Oh… _We're_ not the ones in trouble now. _She_ is in trouble…" Trinity said with wide eyes before they took off towards the roof.

888

"What you gonna do then?" Donna asked, staring at the blobs as they floated up towards the ship. "Blow them up?"

"They're just children… They can't help where they come from." Trinity and the Doctor insisted at the same time as he wrapped an arm around Trinity's waist.

"Oh, _that_ makes a change from last time," Donna smiled. "That Martha must've done you good."

"I helped too, you know." Trinity winked. "But yeah, _she_ did. God I love her to death." Trinity grinned. "My first real best friend in ages."

"She fancied me," the Doctor said smugly.

"Until I came along." Trinity chuckled.

"Mad Martha, that one," Donna smiled. "Blind Martha. Charity Martha,"

"Oi!" Trinity said. "He's not _that _bad." A little baby waved at them from the sky and the three of them waved back.

"I'm waving at _fat." _Donna said with wide eyes.

"Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works," the Doctor said airily.

"There she is!" Trinity shouted, pointing towards Ms. Foster. The three of them ran towards her.

"Matron Cofelia, listen to me!"

"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor," Ms. Foster replied, "And if I never see you again, it will be too soon."

"Oh, why does no one _ever_ listen?" The Doctor asked, frustrated.

"We're trying to _help_! Please! Can you make it to the roof? Shift the levitation beam?"

"What, so that you can arrest me?"

"Just _listen _to him!" Trinity shouted.

"We saw the Adiposian instructions," the Doctor added. "They know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice!"

"I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children," Ms. Foster said, looking up.

"That's just it!" Trinity shouted. "Mum and dad have got the kids now, they don't need the nanny anymore!" The blue light around her disappeared before she fell, screaming. Donna hid her face in the Doctor's shoulder and Trinity closed her eyes with a sad sigh as the ship took off into the night. The Doctor held out his free hand to Trinity who took it instantly, both of them needing comfort.

888

Trinity threw away the sonic pen as they walked past a garbage bin. "Oi, you three!" Penny shouted. "You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm gonna report you...for madness!" She said, still tied to her chair as she moved away.

"You see, some people just can't take it," Donna shook her head.

"No," the Doctor agreed.

"But some people can. So, then, TARDIS! Come on!" she grabbed the Doctor's arm, nearly yanking it out of its socket as she pulled him down an alleyway. Trinity chuckled gently and followed the pair of them quietly. "That's my car!" Donna cried out, seeing the blue car just a few yards from the TARDIS. "That is like destiny! And I've been ready for this," she opened her trunk, "I packed ages ago, just in case. 'Cause I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather..." Trinity nearly lost it as she unloaded her things into the Doctor's arms. "...he goes anywhere, I've gotta be prepared…"

"You've got a...hatbox?" the Doctor wondered.

"Planet of the Hats, I'm ready!" Donna exclaimed moving her things towards the TARDIS.

"Do I need injections though, do I? Like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? 'Cause my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and... You're not saying much..."

"No, it's just..." he sighed. "It's a funny old life, in the TARDIS." He was still holding one of her bags in his hand.

"You don't want me…"

"He's _not_ saying that," Trinity promised.

"But you _asked_ me," she said slowly. "Would you two rather be on your own?"

"No," Trinity insisted. "You have no idea what a gift it is to have someone else with us. Someone to make us see things in a different light…"

"It's just…The last time, with Martha…" The Doctor said slowly. "Like I said it...it got complicated…and that was all my fault." Trinity slapped him. "No…no really… It was my fault." The Doctor insisted. "I just want a mate." Donna looked at him sharply.

"You just want to mate?" Donna asked crossly. Trinity beamed and covered her mouth holding back her giggles.

"I just want _a _mate."

"You're not mating with me sunshine!" Donna snapped.

"A mate! I want _a _mate!" The Doctor corrected loudly as Trinity doubled over in laughter.

"Well, just as well. Because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean you're just a long streak of nothing—you know alien nothing."

"There we are then." He nodded. "Are you quite through laughing at my expense?!"

"No…" Trinity giggled. "Don't worry Donna, I've got all the other stuff handled." Trinity burst out laughing again, clutching her aching sides. The Doctor smiled at her gently before wrapping his arms around her.

"Never lose that… It's so beautiful when you laugh like that." He beamed at her and kissed her forehead.

"Even at your expense?" Trinity wondered as she calmed down.

"Even then…" He promised.

"God, you and are going to get along swimmingly." Trinity smiled at Donna.

"I can come?" Donna asked hopefully.

"Yeah! Of course you can!" Trinity promised.

"We'd love it," the Doctor smiled warmly.

"Oh, that's just..." Donna moved to hug the Doctor but then she remembered something. "Car keys!"

"What?"

"I've still got my mum's car keys!" she clarified. "I won't be a minute!" She said, running off. Trinity laughed and picked up her bags, moving them into the TARDIS.

888

"Off we go, then!" Donna said, stepping into the TARDIS and seeing Trinity and the Doctor by the controls.

"Here it is, the TARDIS," the Doctor introduced. "It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside..."

"Oh, I know that bit," Donna cut him off. "Although frankly, you could turn the heat up..."

"Told you so. Told you it was chilly." Trinity commented, snapping her fingers, which somehow raised the temperature at least ten degrees.

"Who are you?" Donna asked with wide eyes. She had never even known the Doctor to be so masterful over the TARDIS. Trinity held out her hand easily.

"I'm Trinity Smith, the last Time Lady in the universe, and this git's wife." She sent a smile at the Doctor as Donna shook her hand.

"So you get that he's a git?"

"I think everyone does." Trinity confided with a sweet smile.

"How'd he land a girl like you?" Donna wondered. "Does he know he's a lucky bastard?"

"Thank you, he keeps insisting that _he's _the catch in this relationship." Trinity teased. "I knew something wasn't adding up." She nudged him with her elbow.

"You look a lot younger than him…"

"Only about fifty years, not a big difference, seriously…the gap could be a lot bigger."

"If you've been around this whole time, where were you last time I met him?"

"Long story. I was stuck fighting off a Shadow for ages and he took ages finding me. Honestly, he's all dramatic timing and absolutely no attention to detail. I'm surprised he's lasted this long without me."

"Were you to together back where you came from?"

"Oh no…really good friends. I made him such the trouble maker." Trinity beamed. "Now I just have to beat him every time he gets into trouble. Someone has to tame him."

"I like you already."

"You're not so bad yourself." Trinity grinned.

"Enough about me…"

"What? Feeling exposed?" Trinity wondered with a smirk.

"So, whole wide Universe, where do you want to go?" the Doctor asked, changing the conversation.

"Oh, I know exactly the place," Donna grinned.

"Which is?"

"Two and a half miles, that way." Trinity grinned and instantly took control over the TARDIS, hovering the TARDIS over the spot Donna had indicated. Donna ran to the door and opened it, looking down at someone.

"That's Donna!" someone shouted. "Yeah, that's Donna." Trinity moved and looked down at the old man next to the telescope.

"Doctor, that's the man…from Christmas… The man was saw when we were off of the Titanic…"

"It is!" He said as the man waved up at them.

"And that's him!" the man pointed up at them. "That's him! Hey! That's him! Ha ha! Go on girl! Go on, get up there! Hey!"

"Time to go then?" Trinity asked with a wide smile.

"A cruse through space?"

"There is a meteor shower not too far."

"Wouldn't miss it." Donna grinned.

888

* * *

**Enter Donna Nobel! :D**


	3. Write Me a Story

** A new chapter, and it's original! Whoo! I named a character after my genius of a best friend that i wished i still lived somewhere near. I miss her so much, so this one's for her, because I know the Whovian is reading this, even if she won't admit it! :)**

**Lot's of information in this one, try to keep up.**

**Happy Reading!**

**:)**

* * *

Write Me a Story

"Trinity…" Donna called softly. Trinity stepped out of the large wardrobe slowly, wearing dark wash jeans and a sparkly blue top.

"Yes, ma'am?" Trinity asked, looking at the woman with a warm smile.

"Are you…really?"

"Am I what?" Trinity inquired, slipping on a pair of black flats.

"You told that woman that you were pregnant…that she couldn't drop us because you were going to have a baby. Are you really…pregnant?"

"Yes…" Trinity smiled.

"With the Doctor?"

"Yes." Trinity chuckled.

"How can you stand him?"

"Simple…I've loved him for forever." Trinity sighed, grabbing Donna's shoulders.

"He must give you a lot of trouble…"

"Oh, loads of trouble. I always have to clean up the messes he leaves behind, but I can't really blame him all too much. I _am_ the one who taught him everything he knows about trouble making."

"You don't seem like the troublemaking sort."

"I'm the sort of person who makes the biggest messes in the universe that no one can see." Trinity said. "I'm very discrete when I decide to make trouble." Trinity smirked. "Of course I couldn't teach him discretion…because of that I've had to tame myself quite a bit, we can't both make a world of trouble at the same time, think of the mess."

"Oh I can't even begin to imagine it." Donna said with wide eyes. "So…how far along are you?"

"Almost a month now." Trinity beamed with pride, placing her hand on her stomach lovingly.

"Eight more to go then—"

"Eleven actually…well I say eleven but since it's my first it will probably be more like twelve more months…that's just the way firsts go." Trinity shrugged.

"So you won't start showing…for a long time…"

"Not for a while, no." The Doctor said, leaning against the wall behind them casually. Donna jumped, not realizing he was there, but Trinity just smiled.

"You two are so adorable together." Donna commented. "I've never seen a couple more perfect." The Doctor smiled and wrapped his arm around Trinity's waist.

"Thanks." Trinity said with a soft blush as the Doctor kissed her cheek. Suddenly the TARDIS shifted and the three of them fell to the ground, the Doctor twisted as they fell, ensuring that Trinity didn't land on the hard floor.

"What was that?" Donna asked. Trinity sat up and looked around.

"The TARDIS…poor girl's lost control. She's trying to fix this but she can't. What?!" Trinity stood up and ran towards the control room, the Doctor and Donna were only a step behind her. The TARDIS shook again and the Doctor grabbed, Trinity's shoulder, keeping her on her feet as they made it to the control room. Trinity instantly went to the controls, running her hands over them.

"What is it?" Donna wondered, barely grabbing hold of the chair as the TARDIS jerked again.

"We're crashing…but that's not the strange part…" The Doctor said.

"There isn't a single speck of damage to the TARDIS, how is it crashing?!" Trinity asked. "This isn't right." Trinity said, starting to pull levers and press buttons frantically.

"Why can't we fly if the TARDIS isn't broke?" The Doctor inquired.

"I don't know!" Trinity shouted, frustrated as the TARDIS shook again. "Come on…don't do this to me…just fly…" Trinity whispered. "Um…hold on to something." Trinity warned after a long moment. "Things are about to get a little bit…"

"Bumpy?" Donna asked.

"I was going to say crash-y but bumpy works." Trinity said, grabbing hold of the counsel tightly. The Doctor stood behind her, grabbing her hands as Donna wrapped her arms around the chair tightly. The TARDIS crashed into something, the whole place shook terribly. Donna shrieked and fell down, her grip slipping off of the chair. Trinity's grip slipped but she didn't fall, she was safe in the Doctor's arms, who had somehow managed to keep both of them on their feet. "It's over…" Trinity whispered.

"What's out there?" Donna asked, managing to get to her feet.

"Can't be good." Trinity whispered just as the lights in the TARDIS went out. "Really can't be good… But…when did that ever stop us?" Trinity wondered as they all went to the door. The Doctor opened it and they looked out into a dark room. Donna closed the TARDIS behind them before she heard a shriek.

"Trinity!" The Doctor shouted just as Donna felt someone grab her tightly. "Let go of her you bastards!" The Doctor hissed at whatever had gotten ahold of Trinity as he struggled in the grip of his captors.

"Shut him up…shut them all up."

Almost simultaneously three worlds went black.

888

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes and was aware of a second presence in the room. He sat up and looked at Donna with wide eyes. "Where's Trinity?" The Doctor asked, panicked.

"They put her in another cell."

"No! They can't do that!" The Doctor said, leaping to his feet and pacing back and forth across the small cell. He reached in his jacket, searching.

"They took your sonic, Doctor." Donna commented. He frowned and moved towards the door. "I wouldn't touch that if I were—" The Doctor touched the metal door and was flung across the cell, slamming against the wall with a groan. "You…" Donna finished. "It hurts…that would be why I'm sitting down… Already tried it."

"Why can't I hear her? Why can't I sense her? What have they done to her?" the Doctor asked once he'd recovered. Donna could tell that if he had the strength he'd be pacing again. "I can't be without her…she can't be without me…"

"I don't understand…" Donna said, looking at the most disturbed version of the Doctor she had ever seen, he was beyond panicked, beyond terrified.

"Trinity and the baby will die without me." The Doctor whispered in a heartbroken voice, standing up and moving to the door, trying to find a way to open it without touching it.

"What?"

"It's a defense mechanism for Time Ladies… When they are pregnant they have to be near their mate or they die…"

"Doesn't sound very good at all." Donna commented. "Who came up with that stupid idea?"

"It's better than the alternative. Time Ladies are stronger than Time Lords, everyone knows that, but when a Time Lady is pregnant all of their energy goes to sheltering their child, they can't protect themselves, not well anyway, that's why I have to be there, to protect her."

"Trinity's smart, she can take care of herself." Donna said.

"She's a genius, but she isn't strong enough to protect herself anymore." The Doctor protested.

"Why would your absence be a reason for her to just up and die?" Donna wondered.

"Because…the only reason a Time Lord would leave their Lady is if they died." The Doctor said sadly. "No Time Lord would ever be separated from their love unless it were by death… And the death of a loved one…for Time Lords and Ladies that's enough to drive anyone insane. The reason why my absence will kill her is because the alternative is worse, much worse. She would go insane…and die slow and alone. Even if she did hold it through the pregnancy without me she wouldn't survive birth and if the child did…well…we have enemies, enemies who wouldn't discriminate whether it was a child or an adult."

"So in death comes peace?" Martha asked.

"For a Time Lady, yes." The Doctor nodded.

"How long do you have?"

"That depends, how long have we been unconscious?"

"Less than a day I think." Donna said.

"We have some time then, but I doubt they're going to let me out… We need to find a way out. I'm not leaving her by herself… If only I could hear her!"

888

Trinity twitched and heard a soft gasp from above her. Trinity slowly opened her eyes and looked at the little girl who had backed into a corner in the dimly lit room. She was standing behind a desk. Her brown hair was ear-length and messy, her eyes were honey brown and wide, afraid.

"D-don't come n-near—s-stay a-way." The girl stuttered.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Trinity promised with a small smile, wanting to rub her head but realizing that her hands were bound behind her back. "Great…perfect metal to keep a Time Lady tame." Trinity chuckled to herself before closing her eyes, making sure that the baby was fine, satisfied she started to reach out for the Doctor's mind, but couldn't.

"Th-they s-aid that you'd d-o me in if I di'n't…"

"Didn't what?" Trinity wondered. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." She said sweetly. The girl looked at her curiously before stepping towards a small desk in the room and lifting a pen.

"They w-want me to write about you…"

"Write about me?" Trinity inquired.

"Yeah…when I write…things come true." The girl said, her stutter fading away.

"What sorts of things come true?"

"Everything I write becomes true." The girl said with a small frown.

"That's not possible…" Trinity whispered in awe.

"Do you know if a blue box has landed out there?" she asked.

"Yeah…I was in it." Trinity said. The girl grabbed a piece of paper and walked forward, showing the messy scrawl on it to Trinity. The words were a perfect description of the blue box and how it was bigger on the inside. It was a short paragraph about the box losing power and crashing. "Amazing, you're brilliant." Trinity smiled warmly at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Jenna Astrid Parker." Jenna replied, walking back to the desk and setting the paper down, tapping the pen against her chin thoughtfully. Trinity looked around the cell with wide eyes, realizing that one whole corner of the room was a large desk with thousands of white sheets of paper and hundreds of colorful pens. There were drawings taped to the wall, some childish but very accurate while others were more adult and extremely accurate to the very last detail, down to scaling. The girl looked like she was thirteen, but acted far too smart for that age.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jenna. I'm Trinity." Trinity responded. "This place doesn't look much like a prison…well except for the small fact that I'm chained to the wall, but that's only a small thing." Trinity shrugged.

"Oh!" Jenna grinned before turning and writing on the paper feverously.

"What are you writing?"

"You." Jenna replied softly.

"Please don't hurt me." Trinity whispered, instantly worried for her baby. "I would never hurt you. I promise." Jenna put her pen down and looked at Trinity. Suddenly Trinity felt a huge wave of telepathic power explode in the room.

"Okay, now, what were you saying?"

"I don't want to hurt you. I won't hurt you, just please don't hurt me." Trinity said with wide eyes.

"Why are you so worried?"

"I—"

"Tell me." Jenna said softly, compellingly.

"I'm pregnant, but you can't tell anyone else that. As soon as they find out they'll kill me." Trinity said, not knowing why it spilt out of her mouth. "You have to trust me." Trinity insisted. The girl smiled at her.

"I do believe you, I made it so you couldn't tell me a lie." Jenna said, holding up the paper proudly.

"Ooh, you are _good, _I like you. You remind me of me." Trinity grinned.

"Thanks… Would you help me?"

"Of course."

"Good." Jenna smiled. "My family's being held here and they say that they'll kill them if I don't write you and a man named the Doctor out of existence." She said, pointing at a drawing of Trinity before pointing at one of the Doctor. "You see, the problem is, you and the Doctor are too strong. My powers have limits and I know trying to do things over my head…isn't good. Besides…killing isn't good or proper in any form. I need you to help me find a way out."

"Can you free me?" Trinity wondered. Jenna nodded, her hair bouncing slightly with the movement before she began to write again. Trinity felt the chains disappear and instantly wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively.

_Trinity! _The Doctor called out suddenly. _You're alright! _

_I'm fine… _Trinity agreed. _Tired, but alright._

_Thank heavens… I was so worried. I'll find a way to get to you._

_Don't worry… I'll figure it out. _Trinity said after realizing the state of the Doctor's capture. _It'll be easier for me._

_Are you feeling alright?_

_A little tired, but I was knocked out. _Trinity commented.

_I need to get to you. Now. I'm going mad this far from you._

_I know me too…we'll be fine though, alright? Just stay calm. Is Donna with you?_

_Safe and sound._

_Good._

"Who are you talking to?"

"My husband…the Doctor. How did you know?"

"You get that funny look on your face, like your hearing someone else talk, someone that no one else can hear." Jenna said simply, blinking. "The Doctor? He's here too?"

"Yes…unfortunately he's locked up in another cell, which isn't good for either of us." Trinity said, looking down at her stomach. She stood up slowly and looked at Jenna. "May I look into your mind?"

"You can read my mind?" Jenna asked.

"Yes…"

"They said I was alone… That I was just a freak of nature." She frowned. "Everyone back home called me a freak ever since I could remember…but…I thought they were just teasing me because—"

"You're dyslexic." Trinity finished.

"You can tell by looking at me?" Jenna asked with wide, sad eyes.

"No… I just knew someone when I was on Earth once…he was brilliant. He became a leader that Earth would never forget."

"You don't think I'm a freak?" Jenna smiled suddenly.

"No…trust me, I know freaks, and you're not one of them." Trinity said, putting her hands on either sides of the girl's temples. "But…you have the most powerful mind I've ever felt. You could move mountains with that mind. You're stronger than me and all of the great Time Ladies of legend. When did you start doing this?"

"A while ago… I learned to write two years ago…but when I started writing things from my imagination…I don't know…things just happened. I wrote a story about a butterfly…and suddenly it was in my room. I thought I was being silly, but mum saw it too…ever since, things come alive when I write about them."

"That's amazing." Trinity smiled lowering her hands.

"Thanks." Jenna flashed a smile back at her. "How do we get out of here? And how do I get my family out?"

"Give me a few minutes… I need to think." Trinity said, slowly pacing through the cell.

"You're worried…and tired." Jenna observed after a moment.

"More than anyone knows. So you can't just break out?"

"No…the walls are too strong, fortified against anything mental."

"But I can read a mind through the wall, so it can't be too strong…but then again the Doctor and I do have a special bon." Trinity commented. She reached out for Donna, having to raise her internal voice to make herself heard, but it was possible. "The walls aren't as strong as you think."

"But I've tried to destroy them before and I couldn't do it."

"You don't need to destroy them, you just need a little way out." Trinity said with a smile. "Did you ever see who's holding you and your family?"

"They looked human, but I doubt they are." Jenna said simply, sitting down.

"What's the date? Sorry, things don't happen to me in any sort of order."

"5179," Jenna said.

"Ah…good year…good things to come, mind you Christmas might be a bit bumpy…no fault of ours this time I promise." Trinity commented. _Start of World War_ X. Trinity thought to herself.

"Got anything yet?"

"No…one more minute…" Trinity said slowly. "So…you can't break through the wall. Have you tried the door?"

"Yeah…it's too strong, I can't get rid of it."

"You don't need to get rid of it, you just need it to unlock." Trinity said walking towards the door.

"Don't touch it, it will zap you."

"Thanks for the warning." Trinity smiled, lowing her hand.

"You think I can unlock it? Really? Why didn't I think of it that way?"

"Because blasting the door open is more fun. If I could write something into life I'd go for the dramatic flair as well." Trinity winked.

"You do speak sense…one of the first people I've ever really liked, you know…" She zooned out and began to scribble words on her paper. The lock to the door clicked and Trinity smiled down at Jenna.

"Grab your favorite pen and a pad of paper…we got to escape." Trinity said, holding out her hand to the girl who took it gently. Trinity opened the door and the pair of them stepped out into a long hallway. "Oh…"

"What?"

"Whoever is keeping you prisoner is taking lots of precautions. This hallway is just the start of a maze of endless tricks to keep you trapped here. Lucky you have something they didn't intend to trick with you."

"And what's that?"

"Me… Trust me, I been in worse prisons, escaped all of them too. This is more like a carnival ride than a prison, but hey, it works." Trinity smiled, leading the girl down the hall.

"Stop! I hear my parents!" Jenna said, looking towards a door and stepping forward.

"No, that's not your parents. They're tricking you."

"But I can hear them!"

"And I can't lie to you, so what do you truly believe. Who do you trust?" Trinity inquired seriously. Jenna looked up and nodded at her. "Good…now how often did you see other people?" Trinity asked quietly as they continued down the hall. She stopped and looked at each of the doors for a second, contemplating before moving on.

"Not often, only every other day or so. They didn't talk much."

"Would you have seen them today?"

"Um…no. I saw them yesterday, when they brought me the picture of the blue box."

"Good, they don't expect you to move then." Trinity smiled and froze at a door. She turned the handle and opened it. "Really? Am I always in charge of back-up plans?" Trinity asked the Doctor and Donna in a put-out voice.

"Trinity!" The Doctor called out, running forward and wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face against his chest and held him tightly, ecstatic to see him again.

"As far as back-up plans go that was pretty slow Trinity." Donna said, standing up slowly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, can't say that for him, he's been panicking for _ages_."

"Sorry I was slow, I was a bit _knocked_ _out_." Trinity rolled her eyes. Donna closed the door to the cell as if she was disgusted with it. The Doctor slowly let go of Trinity and then noticed Jenna.

"Well hello… Who are you?"

"I'm J-Jenna." She stuttered, obviously nervous.

"Hey, they won't hurt you." Trinity promised with a smile, wrapping her arm around the girl protectively.

"Thanks."

"Does anyone else hear an alarm?" Donna asked.

"We better hurry." Trinity agreed, pulling the Doctor and Jenna down the hall, Donna following close behind. Trinity turned down a hall that went to the right.

"What about my family!?" Jenna asked angrily, coming to a halt.

"I'll get them… Doctor…?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is." Trinity whispered when she looked back up. The Doctor looked down to the very end of the long hallway.

"Dammit." The Doctor commented. "Everyone back to back, keep a look out on all sides, if you see a statue don't blink and don't look away from it." Trinity stayed facing the angel at the end of the hall while Donna watched where they had come from, Jenna watched off to her left and the Doctor watched the right side. They all held each other's hands.

"Why can't we blink?" Donna asked.

"Long story, just don't take your eyes off of the angels if you see them."

"Our Sonics are behind that angel." Trinity said, still staring at the angel.

"Great, great place for an angel." The Doctor said sarcastically. Trinity began to guide them forwards a step at a time.

"There's one to the right, Trin." The Doctor said quietly, keeping his eyes on it.

"Okay," Trinity stated, moving forward until they were ten yards from the angel. The lights began to flicker.

"It's shutting out the lights." The Doctor stated.

"Oh you _really _don't want to play that game with a Time Lady." Trinity commented. Her skin gained a golden glow that illuminated half of the hallway. "You can't make this light go out, which means I'll always be able to see you. Oh, you can try to make my light go out, you really can, but…you won't, because you know what happens to Angels who try to mess with Time Ladies don't you? They burn."

"The only thing that can destroy a stone…" The Doctor chuckled.

"A Time Lady with a short fuse?" Donna asked.

"A ginger?" Jenna added.

"Don't knock the hair! I've grown attached! And since when do I have a short fuse?"

"Well…you _are _sort of pregnant." The Doctor muttered.

"I do not have control over that, you can't hold the fuse against me. It's not short…it's just…shorter."

"Yes, sweetheart."

"You just go along with it?" Donna wondered incredulously.

"You haven't seen her angry before." The Doctor said defensively.

"Alright… I'm going to get our Sonics… Stay where you are… Keep your eyes on that angel, I've got mine." Trinity promised walking around the angel, keeping her eyes on it. "Oh no…" Trinity said.

"What?"

"A perception filter." Trinity commented. "Donna turn around! Watch this angel!" Trinity shouted pointing her sonic at something she couldn't look at. The pen didn't light up. "You've got to be kidding me." Trinity said before she ran in front of Jenna, holding her behind her protectively. She quickly began to twist the top of her pen before pressing the button again. Jenna had leaned around Trinity's arm just in time to see a stone hand appear an inch from her young face. Jenna screamed and clung to Trinity, hiding. "Really? You really want to go with that? You really wanted to hurt an innocent child who's in _my _care?"

"Trinity, are you two okay?"

"Fine Donna, keep looking at your angel." Trinity stated before shaking her head. "You really shouldn't have made me angry. Typically I don't hurt your kind. I mean you're so lonely and you make a living by sending people back into the past and all that, and it's not like you're actually _killing _them, so I don't usually hurt angels. I'm not like the other Time Ladies…I'm a little more understanding…but you're guards to a prison…you're not going to send anyone back in time."

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"I can hear it in their heads…they are only meant to kill, end life totally with no new start." Trinity glared at the angel in front of her. "And you were going to hurt a little girl…sorry, I don't just look past those things." Trinity said, focusing her energy before gently touching the angel's face. A golden light flashed along the skin of the angel before Trinity looked away, but Jenna kept staring. Trinity wrapped her arms around Jenna tightly. "It's okay, it can't hurt you. It will never move again."

"Really?" Jenna wondered.

"I promise."

"Is this one still too?" Donna asked, starting to look away.

"No." Trinity said gently. "But here's the deal, angels. You can let us through and I won't ruin any more of you or you can keep trying to hurt us in which case I'll have to hurt you. Who knows? Perhaps I'll have Jenna hear write you into utter stillness too, that might be fun, what do you think?" Trinity asked. "On the count of three, I want all of you to close your eyes."

"What?!" Donna protested.

"Just trust me." Trinity smiled. "One, two, three." They all closed their eyes, even Jenna who pressed herself against Trinity, scared out of her mind. "And open your eyes." Trinity said triumphantly.

"They're gone!" Jenna beamed, hugging Trinity tightly.

"You're a brilliant woman." The Doctor smiled, kissing her cheek.

"All except that one." Donna said.

"It will never move again." Trinity agreed, smiling at the Doctor. "Don't get on my bad side. I don't need to use my energy to fight an angel."

"You just need them to see it…and they'll never move again." The Doctor chuckled. "I guess something can beat a stone."

"Paper." Jenna said simply.

"Indeed." Trinity laughed at her joke, hugging her in a warm hug.

"You're going to be a very good mother." Jenna whispered to Trinity. "You're so good."

"Thank you." Trinity said. "Okay, let's try to find your parents without running into anything else alright?"

"Sounds good to me." Jenna agreed.

"Alrighty." Trinity smiled, leading them through another door.

"Trinity?"

"Yes?"

"Why would someone talk about something really normally, and then forget they ever talked about it before just seconds after a long conversation?" Jenna wondered curiously.

"Someone would have to be wiping that person's memory clean…"

"What if they've had the conversation several times?"

"It's on a cycle then." Trinity commented. "There's a trigger in it, as soon as too much thinking is put into it the whole idea is wiped clean from the mind. I've done it to myself before…twice. I would never do it to myself unless…well…unless I was human and powerless." Trinity said. "Why?"

"Because you had a nightmare…that we've talked about six times today and you can't remember we've talked about it." Trinity froze and looked down at Jenna.

"Really?"

"Yes…someone or something is messing with your minds. I just tried to re-write the memory back into your head…and the ink on the page vanished… Even I can't fix this…whatever's doing this to you doesn't want you to know the danger you're in."

"Danger?" The Doctor asked angrily. "What danger?"

"It's got your mind too." Jenna said softly. "I told you, Donna… I told you they wouldn't remember."

"But that's absurd!" Donna protested. "You were talking about that nightmare five seconds ago! You were talking about the cra—"

"Donna! Don't tell them! They'll forget!" Jenna snapped sharply. "Listen…just…just listen to me… I understand how to say this now…"

"We're listening." Trinity promised.

"You are in danger Trinity. Something is coming after you, an old enemy will bring about your downfall and the Doctor will not be able to save you. You're only hope is hope itself." Jenna said. "Do you still remember what I've said?"

"Yes… What about my baby?" Trinity asked with tears in her eyes. "Is my baby going to be okay?"

"The only hope for your family is hope… I'm sorry…but this will affect your baby as well." Jenna said sadly.

"Time can be re-written." The Doctor insisted, wrapping a firm arm around Trinity protectively.

"Sure it can." Jenna commented after a long moment of silence, though she didn't seem too sure of her own words.

"Okay, I can think about that later, right now I just need to focus on what's happening now." Trinity said, trying to calm herself. "Alright…parents, I've got this." Trinity commented moving quickly down the hall again, holding Jenna's hand in hers. They ran after her until she came to a halt and opened the door to her left.

"Mom! Dad!" Jenna called into the room. Two adults ran out and wrapped their arms around her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, these people are helping me escape." Jenna smiled at Trinity.

"No, you are." Trinity said. "I need you to write something for me."

"Whatever you need." Jenna promised, gripping her pen.

"I need you to write about the blue box. I need you to write about the windows of it giving off a bright white glow, can you do that for me?"

"Yup." Jenna said, using the wall to start her scribbles.

"You can't ask her to write for you!" The woman protested.

"She's bringing our ship back to life. The second she does that I can get all of us out of here." Trinity promised.

"She can't lie to me, mum." Jenna stated, finishing her work. A huge blast of energy ran down the hall and sirens began to blare.

"Well…I know where the TARDIS is…and our captors know where we are…" Trinity commented.

"Sounds dandy to me." Donna said. "When doesn't things happen like that to us?"

"Let's just take my approach on this one."

"What's that?" The man wondered.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted, grabbing Trinity's hand before the six of them began running.

888

"Get inside!" Trinity shouted, opening the door to let Jenna and her family in. They all ran inside the TARDIS with Donna following them.

"Go Trinity!" The Doctor shouted, still running from the angry creatures behind him. He was nearly two hundred yards away.

"Waiting for you!" Trinity shouted back. A laser shot towards her and she ducked, barely missing it.

"Quit waiting and go!" He yelled at her.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"I'm not telling you to leave me! I'm just telling you to get on the TARDIS! Move it! Start to take off. I'll make it!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Trinity shook her head and ran into the TARDIS and started working the buttons.

"We can't leave him!" Donna stated.

"You think I don't know that?" Trinity asked skeptically. "Yes, I know I left the door open." She said to a flashing light. "You don't have to tell me I left the door open, I did it on purpose." Trinity rolled her eyes. "You've got ten seconds!" Trinity called back to the Doctor as the TARDIS began to sound its departure.

"Made it!" The Doctor smiled triumphantly, closing the door behind him just as the TARDIS took off. He turned around only to be smacked across the face, hard.

"Don't do that again, ever." Trinity glared at him.

"What's with every woman I meet smacking me?" The Doctor asked. "I was just trying to help."

"By being a distraction? You could have gotten yourself killed! Are you _trying _to drive me mad? Because you're doing a damn good j—" The Doctor kissed her and pulled her close.

"I love you too." He whispered against her lips.

"You're not out of trouble." Trinity said.

"I guess I'll have to beg then." He smirked kissing her again with more passion. They pulled apart after a long time because no one had the heart to tell them off for the public display.

"Nope, not forgiven yet… Tough luck." Trinity said simply.

"I'll find a way to earn your forgiveness."

"Promising not to be an idiot might be a start."

"Never again, sweetheart."

"Can I get that in her writing?" Trinity asked, pointing at Jenna.

"No…no you really can't, because idiocy is relative." The Doctor shrugged.

"Some days I could strangle you."

"Some days I could slap you, but—wait…who's flying the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked noticing that they were still flying.

"Cruse, idiot." Trinity rolled her eyes.

"See relative."

"No, you were being an idiot." Donna said, siding with Trinity.

"Thank you, Donna." Trinity flashed a glare at the Doctor before walking away.

"Trinity?" Jenna asked softly.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I ask for a favor?"

"Yup. Anything." Trinity promised.

"I love to write… I really don't want to live without it… Can you help me…control it?"

"I can teach you…as much as I can." Trinity nodded. "I'm not an expert—"

"But you are… You have the strongest mind I've ever met. You're like me…" Jenna smiled.

"I think we can both use some practice." Trinity said. "Come on, I know a good place we can practice."

888

"Trinity?" Donna called walking up to the leather sofa where Trinity sat, reading.

"Yes?"

"There's a whole section of books written by Jenna over there." Donna said, pointing.

"A hundred and three… I've read all but five of them." Trinity said nonchalantly.

"You taught her well." Donna whispered, glancing at the sleeping girl on the other sofa.

"I do my best, nothing less….that's all I can do." Trinity shrugged.

"They are amazing. I read one of them—"

"Be careful what you read…spoilers." Trinity added looking at Donna seriously.

"You said all but five?"

"I always read dedications first… Those books had dedications that mentioned me and waiting. I'm not supposed to read them yet." Trinity shrugged.

"So she wrote a dedication to you, telling you not to read them?"

"Yeah, pretty much. That's how I knew who she was. I knew who she was the instant she said her name. She's a good girl. I love her to bits." Trinity smiled warmly.

888

"Thank you, Trinity, for everything." Jenna said, wrapping her up in a warm hug.

"No problem dear. We both got some things under control didn't we? You can write…"

"And you can finally use your magical energy thing again…"

"Not fully, but I feel a lot less helpless. Thank you for helping with that."

"No problem." Jenna grinned.

"Now…I don't want any problems out of you alright? Don't go messing about with things that shouldn't be messed with or I'm going to have to come back here and you _know _how I _despise _cleaning up after people." Trinity winked.

"But you _do _have a lot of practice, with _him _around." Jenna teased, pointing at the Doctor.

"True…" Trinity smiled, wrapping Jenna up in a warm embrace. "If you ever need our help, just write to us. Just please don't crash the TARDIS, that wasn't so much fun."

"I won't crash you I promise." Jenna said, hugging her back. "You're going to be a great mum. That kid's lucky to have you."

"Thank you…" Trinity whispered, tears in her eyes. Jenna pulled away and hugged the Doctor unexpectedly.

"You're going to be a good dad." She stated softly before pulling away and looking at him seriously. "Take care of her. Well, you two really just need to take care of each other. All of time and space would fall apart if something happened to the two of you. I'm glad you two aren't fighting anymore, you two are too sweet to fight." Jenna smiled at Donna. "You're a good friend and really funny. I better go…mum and dad are already out there, waiting for me." She waved and moved towards the door.

"Wait!" Trinity called out.

"Yes?"

"I read dedications."

"What?"

"I read dedications before I read the book itself." Trinity said slowly.

"Isn't that a spoiler?" Jenna asked with a smirk.

"Yes…but I don't want you to give me spoilers so…just make sure you get the point across alright?"

"I'll be sure to mention you if I must." Jenna winked before leaving the TARDIS, her short hair bouncing with her steps.

"I love her to bits." Trinity grinned.

"She's right." The Doctor commented.

"About what?" Trinity wondered.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother. If you could have seen yourself with her…" The Doctor sighed, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek, holding her in his strong arms.

"And you are going to be a great father."

888

* * *

**Why does everyone seem to know something they don't? Interesting twists for this season, I'm telling you right now. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Fires of Pompeii

**Did all of you have a wonderful Christmas? I hope you did! I hope you got everything you wanted and had an amazing holiday! Anyone else get Doctor Who season seven part 1? I did, i don't have any way to watch Doctor Who anymore, so they went and bought it for me. I can't go into my basement anymore thanks to The Angels Take Manhattan! I'm a scardy cat and my family thinks I'm crazy. DON'T BLINK!**

**Haha...anyway. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out... Christmas sort of hit and I got busy. I did want to get it done though! So it may be a little tardy but it's here and it's good!**

_**Oh! And I want you all to know that not all of the episodes from season 4 will be in this story (unlike the last story i wrote). I want you to know that they still happened, they just aren't going to be written in this story so don't freak out when something is missing.**_

**Yeah... Hope you all had a very happy Christmas. **

**I'm gonna shut up now. :)**

**Happy reading!**

**:)**

* * *

The Fires of Pompeii

"You haven't really explained everything very well, just yet." Donna said slowly.

"What haven't I explained?" Trinity asked, looking up from a book. She was sitting next to the Doctor, nearly on his lap because of how close she was…her head rested on his shoulder.

"Everything… I don't know a thing about you. Either of you…"

"We're from Gallifrey." Trinity said softly. "We've been friends since I was eight and I've always gotten him into trouble, until recently…he seems to drag me into trouble now-a-days. I'm the smart one, he's the madman with a box. We're time travelers."

"How long has it been since you've seen me?" Donna asked the Doctor.

"Three years, give or take a bit." He shrugged, his hands drawing circles on Trinity's waist.

"You're more special than he is." Donna commented.

"What makes you say that?"

"You made me fly with something gold." Donna said with wide eyes. "You were lifting things with your head while that little girl was here. You were stopping things from hitting you and such."

"Oh that's not special, it's rather dull parlor tricks."

"You read my mind!"

"I can read minds." The Doctor commented.

"We both can read, erase, and manipulate minds, it's simple psychic and telepathic training, nothing big. I'm better at it though."

"Control minds?" Donna wondered.

"Yes." Trinity said. "I'll show you sometime. Maybe I'll do some persuasive talking, that's always fun. I haven't done that since the Master…it's always fun."

"You two are married…and you're pregnant?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"Isn't it dangerous for you to be traveling around?"

"Oh no…not yet anyway. I mean there's a little more risk than normal, but I refuse to be idle. It wouldn't be fun to sit still for a whole year. Closer to the end I'll calm down and stop running around, but as long as I have energy left in me, I'm going to be running around like a mad woman." Trinity smiled.

"And he's okay with that?"

"All Time Ladies stay on the move during pregnancy… We may be pregnant longer but as pregnancies go we have it easy… None of the nasty side-effects you humans have. Well…I hear there are some mood issues, but aside from that it's an easy eight months."

"You said it lasts a year…" Donna commented.

"Yeah…the first eight months are easy, the last four…not so much." Trinity said.

"Get ill or something?"

"No… If it's a boy you usually just get really tired…too tired to run around…if it's a girl…god help you."

"Why?"

"Cause we Ladies are complex, we have more to our talents then the Lords do… It takes more effort to carry a Lady. If I am carrying a Lady I'll have to split my own power in half… It takes a brand-new regeneration to recover from that… It's not a fun process…that's why our race is dominated by males."

"Oh…"

"Yup…always outnumbered, but never over-powered." Trinity sat her book down and moved to the controls. "Where to? I admit…we got a little side-tracked last time, but this time that's not going to happen. Where to?" Trinity asked a surprised looking Donna.

"Anywhere…"

"Fine, I'll set it to random." The Doctor grinned, standing up and flipping a few switches using every excuse possible to brush his hands against Trinity's as he did so. A few seconds later the TARDIS began to wheeze, and thanks to Trinity it _landed_ without incident.

"Go look." Trinity nodded to the door, she and the Doctor following Donna to the exit. Donna stepped out and looked around with wide eyes.

"Ancient Rome," the Doctor and Trinity beamed. "Well, not to them, obviously. To all intents and purposes right now...this is brand new Rome." The Doctor rambled on.

"Oh my God!" Donna breathed. "It's so…it's so Roman! This is fantastic!" She flung her arms around the Doctor and Trinity who hugged her back gently. "I'm here...in Rome. Donna Noble in Rome! This is just weird. I mean, everyone here is dead."

"Don't tell them that."

"Hold on a minute," Donna said. "That sign over there is in English. Are you having me on? Are we in Epcot?"

"No, no, no, no," the Doctor replied. "That's the TARDIS translation circuits."

"It makes it _look_ like English..." Trinity said, trying to spell it out for Donna. "Sound like English too. You, Donna Noble, are speaking in Latin right now."

"Seriously?" Donna's eyes widened.

"Mhm," the Doctor agreed

"I just said 'seriously' in Latin…"

"Oh yeah," he laughed.

"What if I said something in actual Latin? Like 'veni, vidi, vici?' My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said 'veni, vidi, vici' to that lot, what would it sound like?"

"Ask the smart one, I'm just a madman with a box."

"I've never thought to ask that question." Trinity said thoughtfully.

"I'm gonna try it," Donna stated, walking up to one of the vendors.

"Hello, sweetheart," he greeted. "What can I get for you, my love?"

"Veni, vidi, vici."

"Huh?" he frowned. "Sorry? Me no speak Celtic. No can do, missy."

"Yeah…" Donna nodded to herself. "What does he mean 'Celtic?'"

"Welsh," Trinity responded. "Apparently speaking the actual language sounds Welsh. Interesting, I might need to look into that later."

"Indeed." The Doctor stated as they continued walking around Rome.

"Won't our clothes look a bit odd?" Donna asked.

"Nah," the Doctor waved her off. "Ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho...but bigger."

"You've been here before then?"

"Mhm, ages ago, back when we were just kids." he commented. "Before you ask, that fire had _nothing_ to do with me."

"Oh don't lie, it was completely you."

"Well, a little bit…but _you_ talked me into it."

"Where is everything?" Trinity asked after a moment, looking around.

"I'm not an expert, but there are Seven Hills of Rome, aren't there?" Donna called out. "How come they only got one?" Suddenly the ground started to shake and the Doctor wrapped his arms around Trinity's waist protectively. She looked at him, amused.

"It's just an earth-quake, love."

"Sorry…instinct." The Doctor chuckled quietly. Trinity smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Wait a minute!" Donna's eyes widened as she saw black smoke start to rise from the mountain. "One mountain...with smoke...which makes this..."

"Pompeii…" Trinity whispered in understanding. "We're in Pompeii…"

"And it's Volcano Day!" the Doctor finished, grabbing Trinity again, tighter. "We need to leave…now!" He said pulling her down the street. They rounded the corner to see a blank spot where the TARDIS was.

"You've got to be kidding me." Trinity huffed.

"Don't tell me the TARDIS is gone," Donna panted, upset at how capable the others were at running around while she was worn out.

"Okay," the Doctor agreed.

"Where is it then?"

"You told me not to tell you." The Doctor responded.

"Don't get clever in Latin," Donna shot back.

"Stop bickering!" Trinity snapped then an idea came to her. "Watch this, Donna, another little Time Lady trick." She shook her head and put on a smile, walking up to a vendor, letting all of her natural grace and charm flow around her. "Excuse me… There was a big blue box, just over there. Do you know where it's gone?"

"Sold it, didn't I?" the vendor replied with a flirtatious smile towards her.

"But it wasn't yours to sell…"

"It was on my patch, wasn't it? I got 15 sesterces for it. Lovely jubbly."

"Who did you sell it to?" Trinity wondered.

"Old Caecilius," he nodded down the street. "If it means so much to you, go talk to him…but don't be shy." He said, stroking her cheek gently.

"Where is he?" Trinity asked, barely keeping the anger out of her tone, feeling not only her anger but the Doctor's as well at the touch.

"He's on Foss Street. Big villa can't miss it."

"What did he buy a big, blue, wooden box for?" The Doctor wondered as they walked away.

"Like I care. I'm just glad we know where it is."

"Right, right!" he agreed as they took off down the street. "Next time, I'll punch whoever comes near you are we clear?"

"Please do." Trinity agreed. "It's like no one's ever seen a Time Lady before. I can't help that I sort of glow."

"I'd love to see you punch someone." Donna scoffed.

"He knocked a rapist out cold once." Trinity stated. "He's very protective of me."

"I can't imagine that…" Donna shook her head.

"Very sexy…" Trinity recalled, smiling up at her Doctor. He blushed slightly and kissed her cheek.

"You two…" Donna shook her head slowly.

"Ha!" he grinned, "I've got it! Foss Street, this way!"

"No," Donna said, grabbing him and holding him back. "I've found this big sort of amphitheater I think...we can start there. We can get everyone together. Then maybe they've got a great, big bell or something we could ring. Have they invented bells yet?"

"What do you want a bell for?" the Doctor frowned.

"To warn everyone! To start the evacuation! What time does Vesuvius erupt? When's it due?"

"It's 79 AD, 23rd of August, which makes the eruption tomorrow," Trinity commented.

"Plenty of time," Donna sighed in relief. "We can get everyone out easy."

"Except we're not going to," the Doctor said, pulling them with him, but Donna didn't move.

"But that's what you _do_… You're _the Doctor_. You _save_ people."

"Any other time we would stop such a travesty from occurring, but Pompeii is a fixed point in history."

"What happens happens, there is no stopping it."

"Says who?" Donna demanded.

"Says me."

"What, and you're in charge?" Donna glared at him.

"TARDIS, Time Lord...yeah."

"Donna, human...no!"

"Shut up both of you!" Trinity snapped at them.

"I don't need your permission," Donna continued, ignoring Trinity. "I'll tell them myself."

"Look Donna, if you stand out here and start shouting that the end of the world is coming, they'll just think you're a mad soothsayer, just like it is in your time."

"Now, come on," the Doctor ordered. "TARDIS, we are getting out of here."

"Well, I just might have something to say about that spaceman!"

"Oh, I bet you will!" He snapped back as they ran into a villa. The world shook again and the Doctor barely grabbed a bust from falling to the ground. "Whoa! There you go." He said, setting it back up slowly.

"Thank you, kind sir," Caecilius breathed as the ground quit shaking. "I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor."

"Oh, that's me," the Doctor said, shaking his hand. "I'm a visitor. Hello."

"Who are you?"

"Livia." Trinity said simply.

"I am...Spartacus," the Doctor grinned.

"And so am I," Donna added smiling at the Doctor, almost laughing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Spartacus?" Caecilius wondered.

"Oh no, we're not married," the Doctor replied with wide eyes. "No, never." Trinity looked close to bursting with laughter.

"Oh, then brother and sister?" Caecilius nodded. "Yes, of course. You look very much alike."

"Really?" the Doctor and Donna asked.

"You sound very much alike too." Caecilius agreed.

"You know…I've been married to that man for years and I've just realized how right you are." Trinity said, looking between the Doctor and Donna. "There is something very similar between them, isn't there?"

"Indeed. I'm sorry, you three, but I'm not open for trade," Caecilius said.

"And that trade would be…?" the Doctor trailed off.

"Marble. Lucius Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man."

"That's good," the Doctor said, holding up the psychic paper. "That's good, 'cause I'm the marble inspector."

"By the gods of commerce, an inspection," a woman gasped. She took a cup from a young boy and dumped it into the pool he sat by. "I'm sorry, sir. I do apologize for my son."

"Oi!" the boy shouted, glaring at her.

"This is my good wife, Metella," Caecilius introduced. "I…I must confess, we're not prepared for a…"

"Nothing to worry about," the Doctor cut in, wrapping an arm around Trinity's waist.

"I'm sure you've got nothing to hide." Trinity added barely keeping from leaping in joy when she saw the TARDIS. "Although, frankly, that object...rather looks like wood to me." The three of them walked towards it slowly.

"I told you to get rid of it!" Metella hissed.

"I only bought it today," Caecilius informed them.

"Well there you go… Caveat emptor."

"Oh, you're Celtic!" Caecilius's eyes widened. "They're lovely."

"I'm sure it's fine but I might have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection." The Doctor insisted.

"Although," Donna began. "While we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus?"

"I don't know what you mean, Spartacus."

"Oh, this lovely family, mother and father and son..." Donna looked at them before looking at the Time Lords meaningfully. "What about you Livia? Don't you think they should get out of town?"

"Why should we do that?" Caecilius frowned.

"Well, the volcano for starters."

"What?"

"Volcano."

"What-ano?"

"That great big volcano right on your doorstep."

"Oh, Spartacii, for shame…" Trinity grabbed Donna and the Doctor tightly. "We haven't greeted the household gods yet."

"They don't know what it is," the Doctor hissed to Donna. "Vesuvius is just a mountain to them. The top hasn't blown off yet."

"The Romans haven't even got a word for volcano. No one will. Not until tomorrow." Trinity added softly.

"Oh great," Donna bit back sarcastically. "They can learn a new word...when they _die_."

"Donna, shut up," the Doctor said, frustrated.

"Listen, I don't know what sort of kids you've been flyin' around with in outer space, but you're not telling _m_e to shut up. That boy..." she nodded at Caecilius's son. "How old is he, sixteen? And tomorrow he _burns to death_."

"And that's our fault?" The Doctor snapped, wrapping his arm around Trinity, he could feel her despair at what was to happen. They were both sad and angry, but they knew they couldn't do anything.

"Right now, yes!"

"Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the city government!" a servant called out. The three of them turned to see the older man who walked into the room.

"Lucius, my pleasure as always," Caecilius greeted.

"Quintus, stand up," Metella snapped at her son who huffed and stood up.

"A rare and great honor, sir, for you to come to my house," Caecilius continued as the man ignored his outstretched hand.

"The birds are flying north..." Lucius said. "And the wind is in the west."

"Right… Absolutely. That's good, is it?"

"Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow."

"There now, Metella, have you ever heard such wisdom?" Caecilius wondered, confused.

"Never," Metella breathed, unable to understand the man either. "It's an honor."

"Pardon me, sir, I have guests," Caecilius said pointing to the three travelers. "This is Livia, Spartacus, and, uh, Spartacus." They all waved with smiles on their face.

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind," Lucius commented.

"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark…" Trinity replied easily, her head tilted to the side, an eyebrow lifted almost in challenge, a challenge that the man accepted willingly.

"Ah! What is the dark other than an omen of the sun?"

"I concede that every sun must set and yet the son of the father must also rise."

"But every son yet becomes old until he is laid down."

"All while the sun keeps on lifting over the horizon in a cycle that never ends." Trinity replied, the man opened his mouth but Trinity continued. "And even in the dark suns beyond reach light the night when the sun isn't to be seen. So can we truly feel the wind better at night, or have we tricked ourselves to think as such?"

"Damn," Lucius stared at Trinity with a slight smile. "Very clever. Evidently a woman of learning. Brilliant…"

"Oh yes, but don't mind us," the Doctor grinned, proud of Trinity who was smiling smugly at being called brilliant. "Don't want to disturb the status quo."

"They're Celtic," Caecilius whispered to Lucius.

"And we'll be off in a minute, lovely to have a chat with you though." Trinity smiled before pulling the other two towards the TARDIS.

"I'm not going," Donna insisted.

"It's ready, sir," Caecilius spoke in the background.

"You've got to." Trinity insisted. "It's not safe here."

"Well I'm not."

"Donna, we're being very serious right now." The Doctor commented.

"The moment of revelation," Caecilius unveiled a square piece of marble. "And here it is... Exactly as you specified. It pleases you, sir?" Trinity turned and looked at it with wide eyes.

"As the rain pleases the soil," Lucius nodded.

"Oh now that's...different… Who designed that then?" The Doctor wondered.

"My lord Lucius was very specific," Caecilius replied.

"Where'd you get the pattern?"

"On the rain and mist and wind," Lucius answered.

"Sorry, but the rain, mist, and wind don't make shapes like that." Trinity said, looking it over with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, that looks like a circuit…" Donna added.

"Made of stone." The Doctor concluded with a slight nod.

"Do you mean you just dreamt that up?" Donna asked.

"That is my job...as City Augur," Lucius answered.

"What's that then, like the mayor?" Donna asked.

"Oh, ah, you must excuse my friend," the Doctor said quickly.

"She's from Barcelona, very different sort of place, she's never really adjusted to her new life like her brother did." Trinity covered for them, finishing the Doctor's thoughts.

"This is an age of superstition..." the Doctor explained to Donna. "Of _official_ superstition. The augur is paid by the city to tell the future."

"'The wind will blow from the west.' That's the equivalent of the 10:00 news." Trinity commented.

"They're laughing at us," a woman said. "Those three, they use words like tricksters. They're mocking us."

"No, no," the Doctor said quickly. "We meant no offence."

"Definitely not. I know lots of people who can see through time." Trinity commented honestly.

"I'm sorry," Metella apologized. "My daughter's been consuming the vapors."

"By the gods mother!" Quintus exclaimed. "What have you been doing to her?"

"Not now, Quintus."

"But she's sick. Just look at her."

"I gather I have a rival in this household." Lucius commented, "Another with the gift."

"Oh, she's been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood," Metella said proudly."They say she has remarkable visions."

"The prophecies of women are limited and dull," Lucius remarked. "Only the men folk have the capacity for true perception."

"Yeah right, if men had nearly as much vision as women did, this world would be upside-down." Trinity hissed quietly just as Donna said: "I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate." And the Doctor shook his head at Lucius, knowing what he had just started. The ground shook and the Doctor placed his hands on Trinity's waist, able to protect her at a second's notice.

"The mountain god marks your words," Lucius turned to Donna. "I'd be careful if I were you."

"Yeah, I'm terrified." Trinity scoffed. "If he knew what the real future was like—"

"Livia…" The Doctor warned gently.

"Oh…right… His brain is too weak for it… If he had my visions his mind would melt." Trinity whispered, rolling her eyes.

"Consuming the vapors, you say?" the Doctor frowned, looking at Evelina as she tried to change the subject.

"They give me strength," Evelina replied.

"It doesn't look like it." The Doctor commented.

"Is that your opinion...as a doctor?"

"I beg your pardon?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor. That's your name."

"How did you know that?"

"And you…you call yourself noble." The girl said before looking at Trinity. "And you claim to have the strength of three, and you do, yet you are so small…so weak on the inside."

"Now then Evelina. Don't be rude."

"No, no, no… Let her talk." Trinity and the Doctor said together.

"You come from so _far_ away," Evelina whispered.

"A female soothsayer in inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries." Lucius replied.

"Oh, not this time, Lucius," the Doctor said to him. "I reckon you've been out-soothsayed."

"Is that so...man from Gallifrey?" Lucius asked looking at the Doctor with a smug look on his face.

"What?" Trinity and the Doctor asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Strangest of images… Your home is lost in fire, is it not? And it's not just your home… _She_ lived there too… The last children of Gallifrey."

"What are they doing?" Donna wondered worriedly.

"And you, daughter of...London."

"How does he know that?"

"This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth."

"But that's impossible." Donna said.

"Doctor, she is returning." Lucius warned.

"Who is?" the Doctor frowned. "Who's she?"

Lucius ignored him, looking at Trinity. "You…falling so very far but going back to the same troubled spot. You'll be just the way you always are. This world always abandons you, and always will. Nothing will ever remain constant for you, that has always been your curse, from your mother to your lover, and it will always be your curse." The Doctor instantly wrapped his arms around her waist reassuring her that he was with her and he wasn't going to leave her. "With all of your wisdom and power and all of your foresight you will never be able to protect yourself from what is to come because _he _won't ever let you. You'll be alone and it's all your fault. You had a choice when you stared into time, and you chose nothing but misery for yourself. The girl who lived…the girl who should have never lived has only just begun to pay for her sins."

"What do you mean?" Trinity asked in a shaky voice.

"For all you see, I see more, for you will never remember what your mind desperately tries to tell you." He turned instantly to Donna. "And you, Daughter of London...there is something on your back."

"What's that mean?" Donna asked, scared.

"Even the word 'Doctor' is false," Evelina commented. "Your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars of the Cascade of Medusa herself. You are a lord, sir—like she, the lady—a lord...of time..." The girl suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

"Evelina!"

888

"She didn't mean to be rude," Metella commented two the two girls, though mainly to Trinity. "She's ever such a good girl. But when the gods speak through her…"

"What's wrong with her arm?" Trinity asked.

"An irritation of the skin. She never complains, bless her. We bathe it in olive oil every night."

"What is it?" Donna wondered as Trinity took a step forward.

"Evelina said you'd come from far away. Please, have you ever seen anything like it?"

"It's stone!" Donna whispered. Trinity nodded in agreement.

_Stone…what does that...? _"Stone…" Trinity whispered to herself.

"What?" Metella wondered.

"Oh, don't mind me." Trinity shrugged. "Thinking aloud."

888

"_W_e're very advanced in Pompeii," Caecilius said proudly to the Doctor. "In Rome, they're still using the old wood-burning furnaces, but we've got hot springs...leading from Vesuvius itself."

"Who thought of that?" the Doctor asked.

"The soothsayers after the great earthquake seventeen years ago. An awful lot of damage but we rebuilt."

"Didn't you think of moving away? Oh, no, then again, San Francisco."

"That's a new restaurant in Naples, isn't it?" Caecilius asked.

_Why would these people suddenly be so precise? _Trinity asked him silently.

_Working on it. _The Doctor commented then he heard a rumbling noise from below. "What's that noise?" the Doctor asked.

"Don't know… Happens all the time. They say the gods of the Underworld are stirring."

"But after the earthquake..." the Doctor began. "Let me guess. Is that when the soothsayers started making sense?" _No one can be that accurate…_

_Hey! _Trinity snapped back in his head.

_Well…okay… I've seen you see things before they happen…but they were seeing more than that. It was as if they were looking into the Schism. It's strange._

_Indeed. _Trinity said, but he could hear the slightly shunned tone to her voice.

_You're still the most brilliant person I have ever met. _The Doctor promised.

"Oh yes, very much so," Caecilius nodded, "I mean, they'd always been...shall we say 'imprecise?' But then...the soothsayers, the augurs, the haruspex…all of them, they saw the truth again and again. It's quite amazing. They can predict crops and rainfall with absolute precision."

"Have they said anything about tomorrow?"

"No. Why should they? Why do you ask?"

"No, no, no reason. Just asking. But the soothsayers...they all consume the vapors?"

"That's how they see."

"Ipso facto..." the Doctor mumbled, pulling on his glasses.

_You can't wear those when I'm not in the room! _Trinity protested.

_Why? Do you find them sexy? _The Doctor teased back.

_I find _you_ sexy. The glasses just add to it. _Trinity commented, he could tell she was smiling.

_You're a lot more flirtatious when you're pregnant… I sort of like it. _The Doctor barely held back his smile.

_You're all protective, charming, and possessive… I sort of like that too… _She flirted back. _Whoa… _Trinity commented, noticing the specks of rocks the Doctor held. _That isn't right._

"Look, you—"

"They're all consuming this…"

"Dust?"

"Tiny particles of rock," he explained, tasting the rocks in his hands.

_Dear god! Must you do that with everything? _Trinity asked. _What if you taste something that's poisoned one of these days?_

_Then you'll be able to say you were right, but until then I'm going to risk it. _"They're breathing in Vesuvius."

_Pyroviles! I get it now! _Trinity shouted loudly. _God, for being inspired I'm slow._

_How do you know that?_

_Evelina's arm is turning to stone…_

_Worse than I thought it was…_

_Yeah, something's not right here._

_If we don't get it resolved by an hour before the eruption I'm grabbing you and we're leaving. I won't put you in danger._

_I know. I trust you._ Trinity promised. The Doctor could tell by her mental voice that she had placed her hand over the spot where their child grew, and he couldn't help but smile at that. _I know you'll take care of us._

_Always. _The Doctor promised. He walked up to Quintus and smiled at the boy gently. "Quintus me old son… This Lucius Petrys Dextrus's—where does he live?"

"It's nothing to do with me." The boy replied.

"Let me try again… This Lucius Petrys Dextrus's—" The Doctor smiled and pulled a golden coin from behind the boy's ear. "Where does he live?" The boy's eyes widened and he quickly agreed to take him wherever he wanted to go. The boy led him through the dark streets with only a torch to light the buildings around them. The Doctor turned and looked over his shoulder, feeling as though there was something behind him, but he didn't notice anything. The boy stopped below a window and looked at the Doctor worriedly.

"Don't tell my dad." Quintus pleaded as the Doctor slowly climbed up to the window.

"Only if you don't tell mine."

"Is he aloud to tell me?" A voice asked. The Doctor turned around and frowned.

"Must I look at you out of the corner of my eye, darling?" Trinity lowered the hood to her cloak and smiled at him as both Quintus and the Doctor were able to fully look at her.

"How did you do that?" Quintus asked in shock. "Is that some sort of magic?"

"Magical technology." Trinity answered. "This whole cloak is a Perception Filter. Controlled by the mind, I'm not a fan of cloaks but I think I rather like this one…it's tricked my lovely husband."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Well, I'm not an idiot. Even if you blocked your thoughts from me I _know_ you. Trouble within the galaxy and you're there. Don't look at me like that I know what you get up to when I'm not looking." Trinity said. "After all, you learned from the best. May I come with you?"

"Someone should stay with Donna."

"She'll be fine." Trinity waved his concern off and stepped up onto the box next to him, her face an inch from his. "May I come with you?"

"It might be dangerous…" The Doctor whispered.

"I'm dangerous, but I don't see you running." Trinity said pressing a light kiss to his lips.

"Definitely more flirtatious…I really do like it." The Doctor smirked. He glanced at Quintus. "Quick tip about women of any kind, they're dangerous, especially the ones you love most."

"I take that as permission." The Doctor smiled and opened the window.

"After you my beautiful woman."

"Oh, you're so sweet." Trinity said, climbing into the house easily, with the Doctor right behind her.

"Don't you need a torch?"

"Nope, I've got one." Trinity said as her energy filled the room with a golden light.

"Doesn't that drain you?"

"Not at all. I'm just letting my power rest in its natural state."

"It's beautiful, just like you."

"We probably should stop flirting, we do have something to do." Trinity commented with a smile.

"Rain check?" The Doctor asked with raised eyebrows.

"Rain check on the flirting? I would have thought you'd want more." The Doctor blushed a dark shade of red and smiled at her.

"Definitely like the mood change."

"Not much of a mood change… It just seems like I have no filter anymore to control what I want to say." Trinity chuckled as the boy climbed up into the room. _He just couldn't wait outside, curious little kid. I like him. _Trinity commented.

"Whoa, where's that light coming from?"

"Magic cloak." Trinity answered easily before her eye caught sight of something in the room. She let her light fade because the boy's torch lit the room well enough. She and the Doctor ripped the curtain off of the wall to look at several stone circuits.

"The liar." Quintus breathed. "He told my father it was the only one."

"Well, plenty of marble merchants in this town." The Doctor commented.

"Tell them all the same thing—"

"Get all the components from different places—"

"So no one can see what you're building." Trinity finished. Quintus looked at the two of them like they had both sprouted two heads.

"Which is what?" Quintus asked.

"The future!" The Doctor instantly turned and took a step in front of Trinity. "Doctor, we are building the future, as dictated by the gods." The man said, stepping forward.

"Do you even know how it works?" Trinity asked.

"No…" Trinity looked up at the Doctor and smiled.

"Inspired…let's figure this out, shall we?"

"You're not lifting a thing."

"Of course not, I'll get this very handsome man I know to do it for me."

"Oh _please _quit flirting." Lucius whispered.

"Can't help it, I've lost my filter."

"You're what?" Quintus wondered.

"The filter keeps you from saying the things you think aloud. I don't have one anymore, it sort of just spills out now." Trinity shrugged before scanning the stones with her eyes, looking for the pattern. "Got it." Trinity said.

"Three seconds flat, you're amazing." The Doctor commented.

"Thank you dear." She grinned as he began to move the stone as she had pictured in her mind.

"And this one goes here…" The Doctor said as he put the last one in its place. "What have you got here?"

"Enlighten me." Lucius requested.

"What? The soothsayer doesn't know?" Trinity asked with a smug smile.

"The seed may float upon the breeze in any direction."

"Yeah, I knew you were going to say that." The Doctor commented.

"But it's an energy converter." Trinity said simply, she had known that the second she had pieced the order of them together in her mind.

"You're so brilliant!" The Doctor beamed at her.

"An energy converter for what?"

"I don't know." Trinity said honestly. "I know who made it though. So why don't you show me the way to these gods of yours so I can find out exactly what they're up to?"

"I think you've both babbled enough." Lucius said in a dark voice.

"Lucius, really, tell me." The Doctor insisted. "Honestly, I'm on your side. I can help."

"You both insult the gods! There can only be one sentence. At arms!" Again the Doctor was standing right in front of Trinity, protectively, while Trinity stood in front of the boy, ready to protect him.

_His arm! He leaves it covered! He's changing… _Trinity observed.

_God, you're brilliant. _The Doctor commented, wishing he could kiss her. "I respect your victory, Lucius. Shake on it?" he asked, holding out his hand. "Come on… Dying man's wish?"

_Better not be! _Trinity snapped.

_Bluffing, sweetheart. _The Doctor resisted the urge to turn and wink at her.

_He won't do it…_

_Then I will. _The Doctor ran forward and ripped the man's stone arm off.

"But that's…" Quintus said with wide eyes, panic clear in his features. Trinity instantly wrapped her arms around him protectively.

"Show me." The Doctor insisted. Lucius threw his cloak out of the way to reveal his stone arm.

"The work of the gods."

"The poison of a false god, more like." Trinity commented.

"He's stone!"

"Armless enough though." The Doctor said and Trinity burst out into giggles. "Too soon?" He wondered before he looked back at Lucius. "Whoops!" He shouted as he threw the stone arm at him. "Quintus!" He shouted as he pulled Trinity towards the window. Trinity reached out with her energy and all of the marble tablets fell to the ground before she and the Doctor hopped out of the window after Quintus. "Run!" He shouted, grabbing Trinity's hand as they began to sprint through the streets.

"Oh no…" Trinity said, pausing in the middle of the street. Her eyes widened and she placed a hand on her head, closing her eyes tightly.

"What?" The Doctor asked, turning to look at her. "A vision…"

"Pyroviles… They're coming." Trinity opened her eyes. "Couldn't my mind show me that after I was done running?"

"Can't be helped can it? Let's go!"

888

"What is it? What's that noise?"

"Doesn't sound like Vesuvius," Caecilius frowned. The room shook as three people ran into it. The Doctor stopped and wrapped his arms around Trinity, keeping her on her feet when she started to fall.

"Caecilius! All of you, get out!"

"Doctor, what is it?" Donna asked.

"I think we're being followed."

"I _know _we're being followed." Trinity commented easily.

"Just get out!" He said trying to get the others out. Trinity managed to grab Donna and began to pull her back out of the room when a creature made of fire and stone forced its way out of the ground.

"The gods are with us," Evelina gasped.

"Water! We need water! Quintus, all of you, get water! Donna! Trinity!" The three of them ran around the room trying to grab anything to hold water. "Don't!" The Doctor called out to a servant who stood in front of the Pyrovile.

"Blessed are we to see the gods," the servant breathed.

"Get back!" The Doctor warned but it was far too late, the pyrovile killed him. "Talk to me! That's all I want! Talk to me. Tell me who you are. Don't hurt these people."

Something knocked Trinity hard over her head and her eyes rolled backwards. A hand covered Donna's mouth and the pair of them were dragged out of the room. They weren't missed as the others had much bigger things to worry about other than two girls going missing. The others fought the Pyrovile until it was soaked in water and died.

"Trinity?" The Doctor asked looking around with wide eyes. He closed his eyes and reached out for her mind, but it wasn't there. "Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"Donna's gone too… No…where's Trinity?!" The Doctor closed his eyes and concentrated, hearing Trinity's mind slowly swim into conscious thought. _Where are you?!_

_Doc-Doctor? my head hurts…_

"Dammit, she's got a concussion. They hit her!" The others backed off when they saw the rage in his face. They'd never seen a living creature look as angry as the Doctor stormed off at a sprint.

888

"Make sure to tie her down tightly. We hear she is strong…" A woman said softly as they tired Trinity to a pillar. Her head lolled forwards and she winced slightly. Her head ached and everything was fuzzy. She couldn't even force herself to think clearly.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Donna shouted as a woman moved to her side, holding a dagger.

"The false prophet will surrender both her blood and her breath."

"I'll surrender you in a minute," Donna threatened. "Don't you dare!"

"Don-Don't…" Trinity said, hardly understanding the gravity of the situation, but knowing it was bad and that she had to somehow find a way out. She didn't even notice the hands on her wrists, gently cutting the rope from her skin. "Got-ta hel-p…Doonna…" Trinity said drosily. Her body started to collapse but strong arms wrapped around her waist. Her eyes flickered open and she looked at the Doctor who smiled at her.

_Thank god, you're alright. _The Doctor sighed.

"You will be silent!"

The Doctor pressed his hands to Trinity's temples and regeneration energy seeped from him, healing the damage done to Trinity's bleeding head. Her eyes snapped open, wide and alert. _Thank you…_

_You both alright? _The Doctor asked, gently running his fingers over her stomach.

_Fine._

_Good._

"You might have eyes on the back of your hands but you'll have eyes in the back of your head by the time I finish with you! Let me...go!"

"This prattling will cease...forever!"

"Oh, that'll be the day." Trinity chuckled standing up on her own.

"I agree with that." The Doctor said, leaning casually against the pillar. "She'll never shut up."

"No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sibyl."

"Oh, that's alright, just us girls." The Doctor promised.

"How did you know?"

"The first mistake you made was taking Trinity away from me…knocking her out was smart, made it so she couldn't cry out to me, but that was also your biggest mistake. I could feel her pain."

"And you really don't want to be the one who hurt me when he gets angry…" Trinity commented, holding his hand.

"Do you know, we met the Sibyl once?" The Doctor wondered. "Hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance a tarantella. Nice teeth… Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me. I said it would never last. She said, 'I know.' Well, she would."

"She could never compete with me." Trinity chuckled.

"At least she admitted it."

"True." Trinity said, freeing Donna from the ropes with her pen and smiling at her. "You alright?"

"Oh, never better," Donna replied sarcastically.

"I like the toga," the Doctor commented.

"Thank you," Donna grinned.

"What magic is this?" the priestess demanded. Trinity just smiled and slid her sonic back into her pocket.

"Let me tell you something about the Sibyl," The Doctor stated. "The founder of your religion. She would be so ashamed of you. So heartbroken to see all her wisdom and insight turned into this travesty. Is this how you spread her word? On the blade of a knife?"

"Yes... A knife that now welcomes you!" She raised her knife against Trinity. The Doctor grabbed Trinity by her hips and took a step in front of her.

"Show me this man and this woman." A weak voice asked, echoing through the room.

"High Priestess, the strangers would defy us!" The woman said, looking towards the curtain.

"Let me see! These two are different. They carry starlight in their wake."

"Ah, very perceptive," the Doctor said easily as the three of them went to the curtain. "Where do these words of wisdom come from?"

"The gods whisper to me," the High Priestess said.

"They've done far more than that…" Trinity said sourly.

"Ah, might I...we beg audience, look upon the High Priestess?" the Doctor asked. The curtains were pulled apart revealing a woman of stone.

"Oh my God!" Donna gasped. "What's happened to you?"

"The heavens have blessed me."

"If I might..." the woman raised her arm, allowing him to touch it.

_Exactly the same. _Trinity told him solemnly.

"Does it hurt?" Donna asked.

"It is necessary…"

"Who told you that rubbish?"

"The voices."

"Is that what's happening to Evelina?" Donna asked. "Is this what's gonna happen to all of you?" Another priestess showed off her arm that was turning to stone as well. "They're stone," Donna breathed.

"Exactly," the Doctor nodded.

"The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts. But why?" Trinity asked. "Pyroviles…why, what's so special about this place?"

"This word..." the High Priestess wondered. "This image in your mind, this 'volcano,' what is that?"

"Better question, why don't _you_ know about it?" Trinity shot back.

"Who are you?" the Doctor demanded.

"High Priestess of the Sibylline," she replied.

"No, I meant the creature _inside_ you. The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust in the lungs... Taking over the flesh and turning it into...what?"

"Your knowledge is impossible," the High Priestess gasped.

"Oh, but you can read our minds. You know it's not. I demand you tell me who you are!" Trinity snapped, standing next to the Doctor. Donna had heard that tone before, her no-nonsense, short fused tone and knew it meant trouble.

"We...are...awakening!" A deep voice said.

"The voice of the gods!" the priestess exclaimed. "Words of wisdom, words of power," the Sisters chanted. "Words of wisdom, words of power."

"Name yourself!" the Doctor demanded. "Planet of origin, galactic coordinates, species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation."

"We...are...rising!"

"Just tell us your name!" Trinity snapped.

"Pyrovile!"

"Well, I hate being right, but I was right." Trinity sighed.

"What's a Pyrovile?" Donna asked.

"Well, _that's_ a Pyrovile...growing inside her." The Doctor explained. "She's at the halfway stage."

"Well, and that turns into…"

"That thing in the villa…was an adult Pyrovile." Trinity answered slowly.

"And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Doctor, and your women." Trinity grabbed Donna and slowly stated to back up as the Doctor pulled out a water pistol.

"I warn you...I'm armed."_Trin?_

_I've got it. _Trinity stated, pulling Donna towards a grill to open it.

"What are..." Donna asked.

_Sh! Just go along with it! He's got a plan!_

"What are the Pyrovile doing here?" the Doctor asked.

"We fell from the heavens," she said. "We fell so far and so fast we were rendered into dust."

"Right, creatures of stone shatter on impact. When was that, seventeen years ago?"

"We have slept beneath for thousands of years."

"Okay, so seventeen years ago woke you up and now you're using human bodies to reconstitute yourself, but why the psychic powers?"

"We opened their minds and found such gifts."

"Yeah, okay, fine," he said, frustrated. "You force yourself inside a human brain, use the latent psychic talent to bond. I get that. I get that. Yeah, but...seeing the future, that is way beyond psychic, you can see through time, that's something a Time Lady can do rarely and they have the Vortex with them. Where does the gift of prophecy come from?"

"Doctor!" Trinity called.

"Now get down!" he shouted back.

"What, down there?" Donna asked as Trinity nudged her.

"Yes, down there! Why can't this lot predict the volcano? Why is it being hidden?"

"Sisters, I see into his mind!" the priestess shouted. "The weapon is harmless."

"Yeah, but it's got a sting!" he shot some water at the Priestess and screamed. "Get down there Trinity!" He helped her down quickly and leapt in after her.

"You fought her off with a water pistol," Donna breathed with wide eyes. "I bloody _love_ you."

"He is brilliant…" Trinity sighed, kissing his cheek. He smiled at both of them before he remembered that they were supposed to be running.

"This way!" the Doctor called, taking Trinity's hand in his.

"Where are we going now?"

"Into the volcano." Trinity said simply.

"No way."

"Yes way," the Doctor said, twirling the pistol around his finger. "Appian way."

"He's weird." Donna commented.

"He's my husband; he has to be weird to deal with me." Trinity smiled at him lovingly.

"But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it alright?" Donna asked after a moment of thought. "For you to stop it?"

"Still part of history…" Trinity commented simply.

"Well, I'm history to you. You saved me in 2008. You saved us all. Why is that different?"

"Some things are fixed, some are in flux." The Doctor stated, sadly. Trinity squeezed his hand gently, comfortingly. "Pompeii is fixed."

"How do you know which is which?" The two Time Lords turned to look at her and spoke in sync.

"Because that's how we see the Universe… Every waking second, we can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not." They looked at each other before Trinity looked back at Donna. "That's the curse of the Time Lords, Donna."

"And the poor Ladies…" The Doctor said. "Who see more… The Ladies who can see the future and have to live with knowing certain events before they have to live them…who know the pain not just once, but twice."

"And we're the only ones left." Trinity commented.

"How many people died?" Donna asked as the others walked off.

"Stop it!" He snapped back, wrapping an arm around Trinity's waist, seeing the tears running down her face.

"Doctor!" Donna snapped. "How many people died?"

"20,000." Trinity hissed, glaring at Donna, tears still running down her face.

"Is that what you can see? All 20,000? And you think that's alright, do you?"

"That's what he sees yes!" Trinity shouted. "But what I see is far different. 20,000 people live, and so do the Pyroviles, they take over this world, kill off all the humans and everything in the future ceases to exist. You wouldn't exist Donna. I would still be hanging from the ceiling in a prison ship, being tortured and mutilated over and over and over again by my worst enemy and the Doctor would be so alone for forever, because even my horrid way of cheating death wouldn't have lasted much more than fifty years in that wretched place I can tell you that! I would have given up. Everything that I might have fixed in my future goes away because I died. My baby will never have been conceived…technically the Doctor would have died too, so that's genocide as well isn't it? Seems like the universe would be awful dark with all of the humans dead _and_ all of the Time Lords dead doesn't it?" Donna's eyes widened at that, she didn't think about that at all.

The ground rumbled beneath their feet. "They know we're here!" The Doctor shouted as they ran through the tunnels making their way to a rock to duck behind. "It's the heart of Vesuvius… We're right inside the mountain." He said looking at the creatures that walked around.

"There's tons of 'em," Donna breathed.

"What's that thing?" The Doctor asked, pulling a telescope out of his pocket.

"Well, you'd better hurry up and think of something. Rocky IV's on its way."

"That's how they arrived..." Trinity said, seeing the ship through the Doctor's eyes. "Or what's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank?" The Doctor collapsed the telescope and slid it back into his pocket.

"But why do they need a volcano? Maybe...it erupts and they launch themselves back in space or something."

"No, it's worse than that…" Trinity whispered, looking at the Doctor seriously. They shared a long, sad glance before Donna spoke.

"How can it be _worse_?" she demanded. "Doctor, it's getting closer."

"Heathens!" Lucius shouted. "Defilers! They would desecrate your temple, my lord gods!"

"Come on!" the Doctor said, pulling them towards the ship.

"We can't go in!" Donna protested.

"But do you really want to go back?" Trinity asked sarcastically.

"Crush them!" Lucius called. "Burn them!" A Pyrovile stood in front of them and the Doctor sprayed it with the water pistol. Trinity quickly pulled them past it and towards the ship. "There is nowhere to run, Doctor, the falling girl, and Daughter of London."

"Now then, Lucius," the Doctor called, "My lord Pyrovillian...don't get yourselves in a lava." He smiled to himself before looking at Donna and Trinity. "In a lava...no?"

"No," Donna said simply.

"No…" Trinity nodded seriously.

"No," he frowned. "But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish...once this new race of creatures is complete...then what?"

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself, an almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilization." The Pyrovile said.

"But if you've crashed..." Donna began. "And you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?"

"The heaven of Pyrovillia is gone."

"What do you mean 'gone?'" Trinity wondered, not understanding how a planet could just be gone.

"Where's it gone?" the Doctor asked.

"It was taken," Lucius replied. "Pyrovillia is lost. But there is heat enough in this world for our new species to rise."

"Yeah, I should warn you, it's 70 percent water out there."

"Water can boil and everything will burn, Doctor!" Lucius laughed.

"That makes you very grimly right, Trinity. All of Earth is in danger. Sometimes I hate it when you're right. Thank you, that's all I needed to know. Donna!" The Doctor called. He pulled them back and both the Doctor and Trinity ran their sonic's over the door, sealing it.

"Could we _be_ any more trapped?" Donna asked them. "Little bit hot." She commented when the pod began to grow very warm.

"See, the energy converted takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix which wields Pyrovile to human," the Doctor explained quickly. "They've completed it though, they can convert millions."

"Well, can you change it...with these controls?" Donna asked.

"Of course we can, but don't you see?" Trinity asked. "_That's_ why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There is no volcano. Vesuvius is never going to erupt. The Pyroviles are stealing all its power. They're gonna use it to take over the world. Don't you see now? Don't you see the choice?"

"But you can change it back."

"The volcano will blow them up but...that's the choice, Donna. It's Pompeii or the world." The Doctor commented.

"It's 20000 or an infinite number of people that are just going to keep expanding across the stars till the end of time itself." Trinity whispered.

"Oh my God…" Donna whispered.

"If Pompeii is destroyed, then it's not just history, it's me… I make it happen."

"You never have to carry that weight alone ever again." Trinity promised, tears running down her face as she grabbed her hand.

"But the Pyroviles are made of rock," Donna argued. "Maybe they can't be blown up."

"Vesuvius explodes with the force of 24 nuclear bombs, nothing can survive it. Not even us." The Doctor whispered.

"Never mind us," Donna remarked softly.

"She's right…" Trinity placed a shaking hand on the lever.

"Push this lever and it's all over. 20,000 people." Trinity whispered. The Doctor gently placed his hands over hers.

_I love you._

_I love you too… _She whispered back, kissing him tenderly. Donna placed her hand on top of the Doctor's, tears running down her cheeks as they all pushed the lever down. The ground began to shake and they began to be flung around inside the pod. Trinity closed her eyes and a golden light flooded the pod, holding everyone still so they wouldn't bump the walls as the pod flew. She looked up and suddenly smiled at the Doctor. _Hope is yet to be found…_

The pod crashed against something and the three of them instantly crawled out of it.

"It was an escape pod." The Doctor grinned and kissed Trinity, hugging her and swinging her around.

"It had to be…" Trinity whispered. "It's a fixed point Doctor…yet in your past you met someone who could only be from a future beyond this point. Even you should have seen that."

"Oh, you're brilliant." The Doctor grinned before he looked up. "Run!" He said, watching the ash that would soon start suffocating people fall.

888

"Gods save us, Doctor!" Caecilius shouted. The Doctor paused for a single moment before he continued pulling Trinity to the TARDIS. She was and always would be his first priority.

"You can't!" Donna shouted. "Doctor! You can't!" She ran into the TARDIS to see Trinity and the Doctor moving their hands over the controls in sync. "You can't just_ leave_ them!" she shouted.

"Don't you think we've done enough?" the Doctor snapped. "History's back in place and everyone dies."

"You've got to go back!" Donna cried. "Doctor, I am telling you, take this thing back! It's not fair..." Donna said as the TARDIS began to leave.

"No, it's not." Trinity agreed quietly. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her.

"But your own planet…It burned!"

"That's just it," the Doctor said. "Don't you see, Donna? Can't you _understand_? If we could go back and save them then we would, but we can't. We can never go back! We can't! We just...can't! We _can't_."

"Just someone," she begged. "Please. Not the whole town. Just save someone." Trinity pulled away from the Doctor who continued to stare at Donna. Trinity started to flip switches slowly.

"Some did survive… We're bending a lot of rules. If the powers that be ever found out I'd be in prison for a _long_ time." Trinity stated. "But some survived." Trinity smiled as the TARDIS re-materialized. "So we'd better hurry…and I mean hurry." She said seriously. The Doctor ran to the door and opened it.

"Come with us," the Doctor said holding out his hand to the family.

"Quickly please! Don't have much time left!" Trinity shouted loudly. The family quickly got up and followed the Doctor into the TARDIS.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Quintus said with wide eyes.

"I love it when they say that!" The Doctor grinned, helping Trinity fly the TARDIS.

888

"It's never forgotten Caecilius." The Doctor said quietly as the watched Pompeii fall.

"Time passes, men move on, and the stories fade, but one day...Pompeii _will_ be found again...in thousands of years...and _everyone_ will remember you." Trinity promised.

"What about you, Evelina?" Donna asked. "Can you see anything?"

"The visions have gone," Evelina replied.

"The explosion was so powerful, it cracked open a rift in time," the Doctor explained. "Just for a second. That's what gave you the gift of prophecy. It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative. But not anymore. You're free."

"But tell me… Who are you, Doctor? With your words and your temple containing such size within?"

"Oh, we were never here. Don't tell anyone."

"No really…don't tell anyone. It would be really bad if we knew we were here before we got here." Trinity commented.

"The great god Vulcan must be enraged," Caecilius said. "It's so volcanic. It's like some sort of...volcano… All those people..." The family shared a tight hug as the Time Travelers made their way back into the TARDIS.

"Thank you." Donna whispered.

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded slowly. "You were right. Sometimes we need someone. Welcome aboard."

"Yeah." She said with a slight smile and nod. The Doctor shipped the TARDIS off while Trinity wrapped Donna in a warm hug.

"Reading things and seeing them happen…it's a strange feeling. The difference between the two is so large, but you think it wouldn't be."

"I know…"

"Sometimes doing the right thing, isn't always easy."

"You've had to do that before…then?"

"One day…I think I'll tell you about a choice I made… One that could have ripped a hole in the universe… A decision that still just might manage to tear galaxies apart. Are you going to be alright?"

"I think so… It was going to happen anyway right?"

"Yeah…" Trinity agreed. "It had to happen."

"You knew we were safe right?"

"I wouldn't have let you go into that pod unless I knew for sure, Donna. I'll always watch out for you." She promised, kissing Donna's forehead. "You need some rest, alright? Try to get some sleep."

"Are you going to be alright?" Donna wondered.

"I'll be okay." Trinity nodded, forcing a small smile.

"No…I mean…it seems that everywhere we go, people keep telling you that you're going to suffer, that you're going to hurt. Doesn't that worry you?"

"Yes…but I've learned something a long time ago." Trinity said.

"What's that?"

"You can't worry about your future…because more often than not, it's all in the past."

"I don't understand…"

"Wibbly-wobbly timey-whimey stuff." Trinity grinned, kissing her cheek once more before walking back to the Doctor, grabbing his hand and leading him off into the depths of the TARDIS.

* * *

**I wrote Trinity's second to last line and instantly I thought of Rafiki from the Lion King: 'It doesn't matter it's in the past!' And I instantly started laughing...just saying.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Planet of the Ood

**So that's two chapters in one day! I know right?! Hazah! Okay...I'm never saying that again, but who cares. I also descovered today that when I was little i refused to eat anything but bananas. Am I a Time Lady? o.O Where's that fob watch i had? I know I left it somewhere! LOL**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be all me! YAY!**

**Oh!**_** And I want you all to know that not all of the episodes from season 4 will be in this story (unlike the last story i wrote). I want you to know that they still happened, they just aren't going to be written in this story so don't freak out when something is missing. Right now it looks like only the Doctor's Daughter is going to be cut out of this story as I have a few things I need to link together. It still happens, you just won't read it...just sayin'.**_

**Happy reading!**

**:)**

* * *

Planet of the Ood

"Set the controls to random!" the Doctor shouted. "Mystery tour. Outside that door could be any planet, anywhere, any when in the whole wide universe!"

"Take it down a notch." Trinity said teasingly, covering her ears. "Are you alright Donna?"

"Terrified… I mean, history's one thing, but an alien planet..."

"We could always take you home," the Doctor shrugged.

"Yeah, don't laugh at me," Donna warned lightly.

"I know what it's like," he commented, wrapping his arm around Trinity. "Everything you're feeling right now. The fear, the joy, the wonder…I get that!"

"Seriously?" Donna's eyes went wide, "After all this time?"

"Why do you think he keeps going?"

"Oh!" she nodded, "Alright, then, you and me both! This is barmy! I was born in Chiswick. I've only ever done package holidays. Now I'm here. This is…I mean, it's…I dunno. It's all so…I don't even know what the word is!" She pushed the door open and ran outside.

"REAL SNOW!" Trinity said with wide, excited eyes. "Can we go?! Can we go? Please?" Trinity pleaded. The Doctor nodded, just as excitedly as they ran out into the snow, past Donna.

"Oh, I've got the word," Donna called, "'Freezing.'"

"Snow! Ah! Real snow! Proper snow at last! That's more like it. Lovely! What do you think Trin?" He looked around and was suddenly beamed in the face with a snowball.

"I think it's brilliant!" Trinity laughed as the Doctor wiped the snow from his face.

"I'm going to get you back for that." He stated. He threw snow back at her but she blocked it with her energy.

"Haha! You can't hit me!" Trinity chuckled. "I win." The Doctor frowned and walked towards her wrapping his arms around her.

"You're right…I surrender." He nodded sadly.

"Don't you dare—!" Trinity started, seeing his plan in his mind. He picked her up and instantly she wrapped her arms and legs around her. "Don't do it!" She warned him, laughing as he ticked her side.

"Do what?" He asked innocently. "This?" he wondered before pressing her into the snow, playfully and gently, keeping her pinned down beneath him. He tickled her sides and she wiggled underneath him, trying to get away.

"Don't!" She giggled. "Stop! That tickles!" She laughed, trying to pull away from him but unable to.

"Do you yield?" The Doctor asked, smiling down at her. "Do you concede?"

"Yes!" Trinity shouted with a giggle as he tickled her sides. He stopped tickling her and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I knew you'd see things my way." He beamed at her.

"Did you?" Trinity wondered. She shoved snow down the back of his shirt and wiggled free as he jumped in shock. "That's for attacking me after you surrendered!" Trinity said triumphantly.

"It was a legitimate strategy!" The Doctor said, trying desperately to get the snow out of his shirt.

"No it wasn't! That was cheating and you know it!" Trinity said before she noticed the world around her. "Look at the view!"

"Millions of planets, millions of galaxies, and we're on _this_ one! Molto bene!"

"Incantevole!" Trinity beamed.

"So Donna, born in Chiswick…You've had a life of work and sleep, telly and rent, takeaway dinners, birthdays and Christmases, and two weeks holiday a year and then you end up here! Donna Noble, citizen of the Earth, standing on a different planet. How about that, Donna? Donna?"

"Just grabbing a coat…" Donna called, stepping out of the TARDIS dressed in a very thick coat. "Sorry… Were you saying something after you got through playing your game?"

"Better?" Trinity chuckled.

"Lovely, thanks," Donna nodded. "Aren't you freezing?"

"I feel the chill, but it's not cold. To you it might feel like an autumn breeze, well, if you were me." Trinity chuckled. "Weather doesn't bother us."

"Can you hear anything inside that?" The Doctor wondered.

"Pardon?" Donna asked sarcastically.

"Right," the Doctor grinned. "I was saying, citizen of the Earth…" A rocket flew over their heads loudly and they all looked up.

"A rocket!" Donna gasped. "Blimey, a real, proper rocket. Now _that's_ what I call a spaceship," she said, slapping the Doctor's arm. "You've got a box, he's got a Ferrari. Come on, let's see where it's going."

"What?!" Trinity and the Doctor protested, looking at their beloved blue box. "I'm sure she didn't mean it, honey…" Trinity said, trying to sooth the upset TARDIS. The pair of them took off after Donna who was laughing excitedly at the world around her. Trinity stopped suddenly and looked around. "Can you hear that?" The Doctor paused and listened, his eyes widening.

"Can you hear that?" he asked Donna. "Donna, take your hood down."

Donna lowered her hood slowly and looked at him. "What?"

"The song..." Trinity whispered. Donna listened but couldn't hear anything. "Over there." Trinity said, pointing to a spot just as the Doctor did. The three of them broke out into a run, approaching a half-buried figure in the blanket of white snow.

"What is it?" Donna wondered. Trinity and the Doctor knelt down, slowly uncovering an alien with an orb in its hand.

"An Ood…" The Doctor said sadly. "He's called an Ood." The Doctor gently pressed his stethoscope to the Ood, listening.

"But its face..."

"Donna, not now." Trinity snapped. "It's a 'he,' not an 'it.' Give me a hand, Trin."

"Sorry," Donna apologized.

"I don't know where the heart is," he muttered, moving the stethoscope around."I don't know if he's _got_ a hear. Talk to him. Keep him going."

"It's alright," Donna soothed. "We've got you."

"What's your name?" Trinity wondered in a sweet voice.

"Designated Ood Delta 50," he replied.

Donna picked up the glowing ball and spoke to it. "My name's Donna."

"You don't need to do that." Trinity said.

"Sorry…"

"I'm Trinity and this is the Doctor. We'll take care of you alright?"

"That's just what you need, a doctor. Couldn't be better, eh?"

"You've been shot!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"The circle…" the Ood began.

"No, don't try to talk," Donna whispered.

"The circle must be broken."

"The circle? What do you mean?" The Ood's eyes slowly began to close. "Delta 50, what circle?" the Doctor asked. "Delta 50? What circle?" Delta 50 suddenly opened his blood red eyes and started to sit up. The Doctor made to grab Donna and Trinity, but he could only grab Donna and pull her back. "Trinity!" The Ood began to growl as he sat up and Trinity gently placed her hand on its chest.

"Shh…it's okay." Trinity whispered in a gentle, beautiful voice. "Everything's alright…just relax. I've got you. I can hear you singing. You're lovely at it. Want me to sing with you…sing you to sleep?" Trinity asked. The Ood slowly turned his head and looked at her. Trinity smiled and began her own song in her mind. Slowly the Ood's eyes faded away from the frightful red shade and her slowly lay back down in the snow. Trinity leaned over the top of the Ood, staring down into his eyes. "It's alright…" Trinity whispered. "Think of something beautiful… It'll all be okay." Trinity promised as the other two stared at her in awe.

"So fair… Too fair to fall…" Delta 50 said before he went limp and died.

"He's gone," Donna said heading towards the body.

"That was beautiful Trinity…" The Doctor whispered to her proudly.

"I could only do so much…"

"Did that take too much out of you?" The Doctor asked, noticing that she was a little tipsy when she stood.

"I'm fine." Trinity promised. _Just listen to the song…they know he's gone… It's so sad._

_Very sad… _The Doctor agreed.

, "There you are sweetheart," she stroked his head, "We were too late. What do we do, do we bury him?"

"The snow will take care of that." Trinity said.

"Who was he?" Donna asked. "What's an Ood?"

"They're servants of humans in the 42nd century. Mildly telepathic."

"That song… It was his mind calling out."

"I couldn't hear anything," Donna sighed. "He sang as he was dying."

"His eyes turned red," the Doctor mumbled, cradling Trinity against his chest.

"What's that mean?" Donna asked curiously.

"Trouble," the Doctor replied simply. "Come on." The Doctor sighed, taking Trinity's hand as they walked through the snow.

"The Ood are usually harmless and completely benign… Except the last time I met them. There was this...force, like a stronger mind, powerful enough to take them over." The Doctor stated.

"What sort of force?" Donna asked.

"Ah, long story."

"Long walk."

"It was the devil."

"If you're gonna take the mickey I'll just put my hood back up."

"It's closer… I can feel it…but it's almost like, feeling something that _isn't _there…not something that is there…" Trinity mumbled.

"Ah ha!" the Doctor shouted. "Civilization!"

"Great…" Trinity frowned, looking back toward Delta 50 before following the Doctor.

888

"My name's Solana, Head of Marketing. I'm sure we've all spoken on the vid-phone… Now if you'd like to follow me…"

"Sorry, sorry!" the Doctor called out as the three of them ran up. "We're late! Don't mind us! Hello. The guards let us through."

"And you would be…" Solana looked at them.

"The Doctor, Donna Noble, and Trinity Smith." the Doctor introduced, holding up the psychic paper in front of the lady.

"Representing the Noble-Smith Corporation." Trinity said with her award-winning smile.

"I'm so sorry! Your names must have fallen off my list." Solana apologized. "I swear it won't happen again."

"It's alright." The Doctor said, casting Trinity a look. Trinity merely shrugged and smiled back.

"Now then, Dr. Noble, Mrs. Noble, Ms. Smith if you'd like to come with me."

"Oh, no, no, no," the Doctor stated quickly. "We're not married."

"We're _so_ not married," Donna agreed.

"I'm Doctor _Smith._" The Doctor said.

"Never ever," Donna said slowly as if repulsed by the idea.

"Of course." Solana nodded. "I am so sorry about that, Dr. Smith…Mrs. Smith."

"No harm done." Trinity promised, taking the Doctor's hand in hers.

"Here is your information pack. Vouchers inside," she said, handing the Doctor a packet. "Now, if you'd like to come with me, the executive suites are nice and warm..." An alarm began to ring out over everything and instantly Solana tensed.

"Ooh, what's that?" the Doctor asked. "Sounds like an alarm."

"It's just a siren for the end of the work shift." Solana assured them. "Now then, this way! Quick as you can!"

"Looks a little too tense to be an end-of-shift bell, don't you think?" Trinity leaned in and asked the Doctor.

"Indeed… What was all that about the Noble-Smith Corporation?" The Doctor asked.

"Needed a cover story." Trinity shrugged.

"Why'd she believe it so easy?" The Doctor questioned. Trinity smiled and lifted her right hand, holding up two fingers and slowly moving them in an arch.

"Weak minds." Trinity winked at him and put her hand down.

"Did you just use a Jedi mind trick to get us in?" Donna wondered in a whisper.

"Yeah, would you like to see another?" Trinity asked.

"Sure."

"Look forward." Trinity waved her hand again. Instantly Donna looked forwards to follow the woman. After a second she looked back at Trinity.

"That's amazing!" Donna grinned.

"Well, you know." Trinity shrugged nonchalantly.

"Quit showing off, Trin. You're not the only one who can do that…" The Doctor whispered into her ear as they entered a large room.

"You're just jealous because I can do it better than you."

"Never jealous."

"You took _my_ grades home and showed them to _your_ mother. Even she didn't believe you." Trinity looked at him, an eyebrow raised in a challenge.

"Who gets a perfect score on a mind bending exam?"

"Someone who's naturally gifted with a brilliant mind."

"What natural gift didn't you get?"

"Sanity." Trinity replied with a quiet chuckle before she looked around the room. There were several Oods standing on pedestals.

_That's not even right. _The Doctor stated.

_That's terrible… _Trinity replied sadly.

"As you can see, the Ood are happy to serve and we keep them in facilities of the highest standards. Here at the Double-O, that's Ood Operations, we like to think of the Ood as our trusted friends. We keep the Ood healthy, safe, and educated. We don't just breed the Ood, we make them better. Because at heart, what is an Ood...but an extension of us? If your Ood is happy...then you'll be happy too."

_If they could hear their song they would know better! _Trinity snapped. The Doctor wrapped an arm around her waist, sending as much serenity as he could towards her. He didn't want her to do anything that would get her into trouble as the others in the room applauded.

"I'd now like to point out a new innovation from Ood Operations," Solana stepped towards the three Ood on display. "We've introduced a variety package with the Ood translator ball. You can now have the standard setting… How are you today, Ood?"

"I'm perfectly well, thank you," the Ood replied.

"Or perhaps after a stressful day, a little something for the gentlemen? How are you, Ood?"

"All the better for seeing you," the Ood replied in a highly feminine voice.

"That's different." The Doctor commented.

"And the comedy classic option," Solana commented. "Ood, you dropped something."

"D'oh!" he replied sounding like Homer Simpson. The crowd laughed lightly.

"All that for only five additional credits," Solana turned to the buyers. "The details are in your brochures. Now, there's plenty more food and drink, so don't hold back." The Doctor glanced around before pulling out his glasses.

"God I love those glasses." Trinity beamed.

"Flirting much?" Donna asked as the Doctor walked up to a control panel.

"Not my fault he's absolutely perfect."

"I think you're mad." Donna commented, grabbing herself a drink. "Do you want one?"

"Nope…I don't smell bananas in this room, I'm not hungry." Trinity commented, walking up behind the Doctor and placing her hands on his arms. He relaxed instantly into her touch as he looked up at the screen.

"Ah…got it. The Ood-Sphere," the Doctor commented, as Donna arrived. "I've been to this solar system before, years ago. Ages. Close to the planet Sense-Sphere. Let's widen it out..." he pressed a few buttons before stepping away from the controls, wrapping an arm around Trinity's waist.

"4126," Trinity said, based solely on the way the solar systems looked. "The Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire."

"4126?" Donna breathed. "It's 4126? I'm in 4126?"

"It's good, isn't it?" the Doctor smiled.

"What's the Earth like now?" Donna wondered.

"Bit full, but you see the Empire stretches out across three galaxies."

"It's weird. I mean, it's brilliant, but...back home, the papers and the telly, they keep saying we haven't got long to live, global warming, flooding, all the bees disappearing."

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded. "That thing about the bees is odd."

"We might have to check that out later." Trinity agreed.

"But look at us. We're everywhere. Is that good or bad, though? I mean, are we like explorers or more like a virus?"

"Sometimes I wonder." the Doctor mumbled.

"What are the red dots?"

"Ood distribution centers."

"Across three galaxies?" Donna frowned. "Don't the Ood get a say in this?" she asked as she walked to the nearest Ood. "Um...sorry, but... Hello. Tell me, are you all like this?"

"I do not understand, miss." the Ood answered politely.

"Why do you say, 'miss?' Do I look single?" Donna asked sharply.

"Back to the point." the Doctor nudged them gently.

"Yeah. What I mean is, are there any free Ood? Are there any Ood running wild somewhere like wildebeest?"

"All Ood are born to serve. Otherwise we would die." The Ood said simply.

"You can't have started like that," Donna argued. "Before the humans… What were you like?"

"The circle…"

"What do you mean?" Trinity asked. _Doctor Delta 50 talked about the circle._

"What circle?" the Doctor questioned.

"The circ—The circle…is…"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Solana interrupted. "All Ood to hospitality stations, please." The Ood walked away slowly.

"I've had enough of the schmoozing." Trinity stated. She reached into the Doctor's pocket and pulled out a map of the complex. "Do you fancy going off the beaten track?"

"You're doing that thing again." The Doctor commented.

"What thing?"

"That thing you always do right before you drag me into trouble." The Doctor responded.

"I thought you liked trouble." She smiled as he took off his glasses.

"Always." He promised.

"Good, and you?"

"A Rough Guide to the Ood-Sphere?" Donna grinned. "Works for me."

"Yeah." the Doctor grinned at her.

"Like old times…" Trinity smiled as they all walked out of the room.

888

The Doctor flashed his sonic over the lock to a gate and pushed it open as the intercom spoke. "Ood Shift 8 commencing. I repeat, Ood Shift 8 commencing."

"This way." Trinity whispered, leading the others up a staircase so that they could see the Ood march across the ground. An Ood fell to the ground and instantly a guard swooped down on him.

"Get up. I said, get up!" he ordered cracking his whip.

"Servants?" Donna gasped. "They're slaves."

"Get up!" the guard whipped the Ood who had just managed to get back on his feet. "March!"

"Last time I met the Ood, I never thought… I never asked..."

"That's not like you," Donna commented.

"I was busy," he frowned. "So busy I couldn't save them. I had to let the Ood die. I suppose I owe them one." The Doctor said as Trinity squeezed his hand.

"That looks like the boss," Donna whispered.

"He wouldn't like to meet me then… I feel he really wouldn't like me." Trinity said with fire blazing in her green eyes. "No one should be held in a cage…no one." The Doctor gently wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"Let's keep out of his way, alright?" the Doctor asked.

"He better stay out of mine." Trinity responded simply.

"Come on, sweetheart." They walked through the complex slowly, trying to keep a low profile. Trinity seemed to be fuming the entire way, angry at the treatment of the Ood. Donna stopped at a door as the Doctor continued on, staring at the map. Donna whistled loudly, grabbing his attention.

"Where did you learn to whistle?" the Doctor asked, whirling around at the sound.

"West Ham, every Saturday," Donna smiled. The Doctor ran his sonic over the lock on the door and the door slid open.

"Ood Export," the Doctor said, after looking around. "You see? Lifts up the containers, takes 'em to the rocket ships."

"Flying them out to all three galaxies…" Trinity spat bitterly. "Monstrous."

"What, you mean…? These containers are full of..."

"What do you think?" the Doctor replied sadly, opening a crate nearby.

"Oh, it stinks," Donna said. "How many of 'em do you think there are in each one?"

"A hundred? More?" The Doctor whispered.

"A great, big empire, built on slavery." Donna said sadly.

"It's not so different from your time," the Doctor commented.

"Oi, I haven't got slaves!"

"Who do you think made your clothes?" Trinity asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Is that why you travel round with a human at your side?" Donna asked. "It's not so you can show them the wonders of the Universe, it's so you can take cheap shots."

"Sorry."

"Well, don't, Spaceman," Donna said, lightening up a bit. "I don't understand, the door was open…why didn't you just run away?"

"For what reason?" one of the Ood asked.

"So you could be free."

"I do not understand the concept."

"I know the feeling…" Trinity whispered. "I know it well… There were some days I couldn't remember my own name, what sunlight felt like, what happiness was… You can ruin any creature, Donna…make them forget everything they were, make them what you want them to be." Tear tracks ran down her cheeks and instantly the Doctor cradled her against his chest, kissing her forehead and wiping away her tears.

"That's terrible… What is it with that Persil ball?" Donna asked them, "I mean, they're not born with it, are they? Why do they have to be all plugged in?"

"Ood, tell me, does 'the circle' mean anything to you?" the Doctor asked.

"The circle must be broken." The Ood said as one.

"Whoa, that is creepy," Donna commented.

"But what is it? What is the circle?" Trinity wondered with a sniffle.

"The circle must be broken."

"Why?"

"So that we can sing." A loud alarm went off and the three time travelers looked up.

"That's us, come on!" the Doctor shouted before they took off through the labyrinth of containers. Trinity led the Doctor around a corner, not noticing that Donna had fallen behind.

"Donna? Where've you gone?" the Doctor asked loudly.

"Not the time!" Trinity shouted when they heard a guard chasing after them.

Donna!" The Doctor shouted as they ran. "Where are you?" They rounded a corner and Trinity pushed the Doctor up against a container. They both froze, listening.

"I think we've lost them." He whispered in her ear.

"No we haven't." Trinity commented. "Haven't you ever been hunted? When it's most quiet is when the hunt begins to change hands." Trinity looked up to see the claw in the ceiling chasing after them. "See what I mean? I suggest we run." Trinity said, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her. The Doctor tried to open a container. "Don't be stupid! They've locked them! We're the rats in the maze, Doctor!" Trinity insisted pulling him with her again as they skidded around crates. The crane dropped to the ground and both of them tumbled to the ground, their hands slipping out of each other's grasp as they regained their footing.

_Are you alright?!_

_We're fine. _Trinity promised as they continued to run. The claw reached for them several times, but they kept dodging it. _We have to get beyond the track. _Trinity commented, looking up, trying to find a way to get beyond the reach of the crane.

_Trinity! _The Doctor shouted at her. She tripped over the barrel in front of her and stumbled to the ground. The Doctor ran back to her, wrapping his arms around her. He started to pull her up but then he saw the crane rushing towards them.

_Leave…_

_Never. _They both stared up at the crane, waiting for it to grab them, but it never moved.

"Well, that's a plus." Trinity said when she'd caught her breath.

"Yeah I—" The Doctor was ripped off of the ground by a guard. Another guard grabbed Trinity tightly by the arm. "Don't touch her!" The Doctor snapped angrily. He heard a gun cock behind his head.

"Just don't… I'm alright." Trinity promised. "Though, you could let _some_ blood flow to my hand." The guard loosened his grip on her before he began to lead them through the crates again.

"Doctor, get me out of here!" Donna called out from inside a crate. "Trinity! Help! Do that thing you did!"

"If you don't do what she says. You're really in trouble." Trinity said, turning her hypnotic eyes on the nearest guard who instantly let Donna out.

"Not from us. From her." The Doctor agreed.

"Trinity! Doctor!"

"Hey, hey, hey…" The Doctor said soothingly, wrapping Donna in a hug. "It's alright. You're safe..."

"Never mind about me, what about _them_?" The Ood were coming out of the container, killing the guards with their orbs.

"Red alert!" a guard shouted. "Fire!"

"Time to go." Trinity said as the three of them began to run. Solana following them close behind. They made it outside and stopped next to a warehouse.

"If the people back on Earth knew what was going on here..." Donna began.

"Don't be stupid," Solana said. "Of course they know."

"They know how you treat the Ood?"

"They don't ask. Same thing."

"Solana, the Ood aren't born like this." The Doctor commented. "They _can't_ be. A species born to serve could never evolve in the first place. What does the company do to make them obey?"

"That has nothing to do with me."

"What, because you don't ask?" Trinity snapped.

"That's Dr. Ryder's territory." Solana defended.

"Yeah like that makes it all better." Trinity rolled her eyes.

"Where is he?" The Doctor asked, holding out the map. "Where is he Solana? What part of the complex? I could help with the red-eye. Now show me!"

"Show him." Trinity said, her eyes dark and dangerous. Solana didn't hesitate to point out the spot on the map.

"There, beyond the red section."

"Come with us," the Doctor offered. "You've seen the warehouse. You can't agree with all this. You know this place better than us, you could help."

"They're over here! Guards, they're over here!" Solana called out a second later. Trinity slapped the woman across the face before the three of them started running. They stopped suddenly when they went around a corner to see three guards running at them.

"This way!" The Doctor shouted taking them a different direction. They stopped at the door and both the Doctor and Trinity froze.

"Oh, can you hear it? We didn't need the map. We just needed to listen." Trinity whispered sadly. The Doctor ran his sonic over the door, opening it and stepping inside quickly. Trinity pressed her sonic pen to the controls until they sparked.

"Hold on. Does that mean we're locked in?" Donna asked.

"Listen," the Doctor whispered, looking down the hall. "Listen, listen, listen, listen." He said as they began to walk down a set of steps.

"Oh, my head..." The Doctor complained quietly, his face contorting in pain.

"What is it?" Donna looked at them. Trinity's eyes were fixed on the Ood in the cage not far from her, a sad look filled her face.

"Can't you hear it? The singing?" The Doctor wondered as he turned on the lights.

"They look different to the others," Donna commented.

"They're natural-born Ood…" Trinity said. "Unprocessed, before they're adapted to slavery. Unspoiled." Trinity kneeled next to the cage, holding onto the bars.

"That's their song," the Doctor said taking his place by Trinity's side, stroking the back of her hand gently.

"I can't hear it…" Donna frowned.

"Do you want to?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah."

"It's the song of captivity." Trinity warned.

"Let me hear it."

"Face me," the Doctor told her. He gently placed his fingers on her temples. "Open your mind. That's it. Hear it, Donna...hear the music." Donna gasped crying at the intensity of the pain and sorrow in the song.

"Take it away."

"You sure?" he asked.

"I can't bear it… I'm sorry."

"That's okay…" Trinity whispered. "Few can bare the sound…" Trinity sniffled, looking at the Ood with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"But you can still hear it," Donna frowned.

"All the time." Trinity mumbled. The Doctor kissed Trinity's temple, wishing he could do something to ease her pain, to take away the memories that haunted her. Trinity stood up in a flash a pressed the sonic to the door of the cage, opening it.

"They're breaking in," Donna whispered, listening to the ruckus above.

"Let them," Trinity snapped. "I'd love to see them." Donna had never seen her friends eyes so dark before, they looked like they were almost black in anger as she stepped into the cage. Trinity knelt down next to the Ood and instantly her eyes lightened to their normal emerald color. "What are you holding?" An Ood looked up at her, but didn't move to show her anything.

"Friend. Doctor, Donna, Trinity." The Doctor gestured to all of them. "Friend." Trinity gently placed her hand on an Ood's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Friend…see?" Trinity asked. The Ood looked up at her looking very sad. "Look at us. Let us see." The Ood slowly began to move closer to her. "That's it… That's it, go on. Go on." The Ood held out is hands, slowly opening them.

"Is that…?" Donna wondered.

"It's a brain, a hindbrain." The Doctor nodded. "The Ood are born with a secondary brain. Like the amygdale in humans, it processes memory and emotion."

"You get rid of that, you wouldn't be Donna anymore. You'd be like an Ood. A processed Ood." Trinity whispered.

"So the company... Cuts off their brains."

"To stitch on the translator…" Trinity said in a heartbroken voice.

"Like a lobotomy," Donna breathed. "I spent all that time looking for you, Doctor, because I thought it would be so wonderful out here. I want to go home."

"There with the Ood sir!" a guard shouted to the leader. A golden light slammed the door shut and locked it.

What are you gonna do, then?" the Doctor shouted at them. "Arrest us? Lock us up? Well, you're too late! Ha!"

888

"You know… If I wanted to be handcuffed, I would have asked." Trinity said to the Doctor sarcastically.

"Put her in the special ones. I saw what she did in the basement. Some sort of telekinetic energy."

"Great." Trinity sighed, rolling her eyes as a new set of handcuffs were added to the old ones. They ratcheted them down on her wrists tightly.

"Don't hurt her!" The Doctor snapped angrily.

"Why don't you just come out and say it?" Mr. Halpen said. "FOTO activists."

"If that's what Friends of the Ood are trying to prove, then yes." the Doctor glared at him angrily.

"The Ood were nothing without us. Just animals roaming around on the ice."

"That's because you can't hear them!" Trinity hissed at him, her eyes darkening again.

"They welcomed it! It's not as if they put up a fight."

"You ignorant little idiot!" Trinity spat, wishing she could get her hands free to slap him. "They're born with their brain in their hands, don't you see? That makes them peaceful! They've got to be because a creature like that would have to trust anyone it meets. If you had any knowledge of anything you'd know that."

"The system's worked for 200 years," Halpen rolled his eyes.

"You can't keep anyone locked in a cage… You don't know what it does. You should never every try to tame anything, especially something you don't understand."

"All we've got is a rogue batch. But the infection is about to be sterilized. Mr. Kess, how do we stand?" He said over and intercom.

"_Canisters primed, sir. As soon as the core heats up, the gas is released. Give it 200 marks...and counting."_

"You're going to_ gas_ them?" Trinity asked, struggling against her bonds, cutting her wrists against the too tight metal.

"Kill the livestock," Halpen shrugged. "The classic foot-and-mouth solution. Still works."

"Yeah…wait till I get out and put your foot in a place where the suns will never shine." Trinity said harshly.

"You've got fire in your heart. I like it." He said running a hand over her cheek. Suddenly he slapped himself across the face, three times. Trinity's skin glowed gold slightly and the things in the room began to shake.

"Trinity, calm down… You have to calm down. You can't use your energy." The Doctor said in a worried voice as Trinity's eyes went flat black. _ADRIANA STOP! _The Doctor shouted at her. Trinity looked at him with tears in her eyes. _You'll hurt the baby…please…just stop. I know you're angry… I am too… _The golden glow left her skin and the room stopped shaking as a tear rolled down her cheek. Mr. Halpen almost began to speak but the alarms went off.

"What the hell?" Mr. Halpen asked before he ran out of the room.

"Emergency status! Emergency status!" The computer called out.

"Change of plan." Mr. Halpen said simply.

"No reports of trouble off-world, sir," Dr. Ryder said. "It's still contained to the Ood-Sphere."

"Then we've got a public duty to stop it before it spreads."

"What's happening?" the Doctor demanded.

"Everything you wanted, Doctor. No doubt there'll be a full police investigation once this place has been sterilized so I can't risk a bullet to the head. I'll leave you to the mercies of the Ood."

"But Mr. Halpen, there's something else isn't there? Something we haven't seen."

"What do you mean?" Donna asked.

"The Ood can't survive with a separate forebrain and hindbrain, their minds would be at war with each other…" Trinity said slowly, in realization. "There's something else...a third element… There has to be."

"So clever." Halpen said. "I don't know whether I want to kill her or to keep her."

"But it's got to be connected to the red-eye. "What is it?"

"_It_ won't exist for very much longer. Enjoy your Ood." The others left the room quickly and instantly the Doctor tried to get out of his handcuffs.

"Well, do something!" Donna shouted. "You're the ones with all the tricks! You must've met Houdini!"

"These are really good handcuffs!" the Doctor countered.

"Oh, I'm glad of that. At least we've got quality! Why can't you just lift the sonic up?"

"I can't use my energy…" Trinity whispered, leaning against the support. "I've already used too much… I can't, it'll hurt the baby."

"So will sitting here!" The door opened and all three of them froze, watching as the Ood moved towards them.

"Doctor, Trinity, Donna, friends!" the Doctor shouted at them.

"The circle must be broken!" Donna tried. They kept repeating themselves over and over again. Trinity just looked at the Ood before she closed her eyes, singing a sad song of her own in her mind. The Doctor looked at Trinity knowing that her song might very well be being heard by every Ood on the Oodsphere. The Oods came closer, their translator balls an inch from their heads before a second song filled the air, stopping them. The free Oods had recognized Trinity's song and had heard their cries.

The Ood closed their eyes and bent over, clutching at their heads for a moment before standing straight up again.

"Doctor. Trinity. Donna. Friends."

"That's me!" Donna beamed.

"Yes, that's us! Friends!" the Doctor grinned. "Oh, yes!" The Ood let the three of them free. Trinity placed her hands on the Ood in front of her and stared into his eyes.

"I'll fix this. I swear. I'll fix it." Trinity whispered.

"Trinity, hurt." The Ood said, looking down at her bleeding wrists.

"I know… I can heal. It'll be alright." Trinity promised.

"Trinity…falling…"

"What?" Trinity asked.

"We have to go." The Doctor said, taking her hand in his. Trinity turned towards him and the three of them left the building running into the battle outside.

"I don't know where it is! I don't know where they've gone!"

"What are we looking for?" Donna asked.

"I had the answer all along." Trinity whispered. "Feeling something that _isn't _there, not something that _is_ there."

"What do you mean?"

"The signal, it's not controlling them, it is them, and it's blocked." Trinity stated. "I can feel it, in my head, a void."

"Let's go then." The Doctor took her hand and they began running through the complex.

"Almost there." Trinity said, just before an explosion went off behind them. The three of them were thrown to the ground.

"Alright?" the Doctor asked, wrapping his arms around Trinity.

"I'm fine." Trinity nodded as he helped her and Donna to their feet. The smoke cleared and they saw an Ood staring at them. The three of them froze in fear, but the Ood simply stared back before. "It's not going to hurt us. He's coming with us." Trinity smiled as they all ran to the warehouse.

888

"The Ood brain… Now it all makes sense. That's the missing link. The third element, binding them together. Forebrain, hindbrain and this. The telepathic center." The Doctor said.

"It's a shared mind connecting all the Ood in song." Trinity said. A gun cocked and the three of them turned to look at Mr. Halpen pointing a gun at them. The Doctor stepped in front of Trinity slowly, keeping her out of the man's sight.

"Cargo… I can always go into cargo. I've got the rockets, I've got the sheds. Smaller business. Much more manageable without livestock."

"He's mined the area," Dr. Ryder told them.

"They're gonna kill it." Donna said in realization.

"They found that thing centuries ago beneath the northern glacier." Mr. Halpen said.

"Those pylons." the Doctor's eyes widened.

"In a circle!" Donna realized.

"'The circle must be broken.'" Trinity said with a slow nod. "It's meant to dampen the telepathic field. To stop the Ood from connecting for. for _200 years_. Not something any person with a conscious would do." _If I was a little bit stronger…I'd kill him. Wouldn't think twice._

_Yes you would… You'd regret it. _

"And you, Ood Sigma, you brought them here. I expected better."

"My place is at your side, sir," Sigma replied.

"Still subservient. Good Ood." he choked.

"If that barrier thing's in place. How come the Ood started breaking out?"

"It could have just taken centuries to adapt." Trinity said. "All of that stress and confusion. It might have taken a very long time for the subconscious to realize what was happening and reach out."

"But the process was too slow," Dr. Ryder said. "Had to be accelerated… You should never have given me access to the controls, Mr. Halpen. I lowered the barrier to its minimum. Friends of the Ood, sir. It's taken me ten years to infiltrate the company. And I succeeded."

"Yes," Mr. Halpen nodded. "Yes, you did." He pushed the man over the railing.

"No!" Trinity shouted as the man was absorbed by the brain. "You...murdered him." Trinity said, her hands shaking in anger.

"Very observant, Ginger," Halpen sneered, pointing his gun at her. "Now then, can't say I've ever shot anyone before...can't say I'm gonna like it, but, uh, it's not exactly a _normal_ day, is it? Still..."

"Would you like a drink, sir?" Sigma asked.

"I think hair loss is the least of my problems right now, thanks." Sigma moved and stood in front of Trinity.

"Please have a drink, sir."

"If…if you're gonna stand in their way, I'll shoot you too," Halpen threatened, barely able to speak clearly. Trinity placed her hand on the Ood's shoulder, but he didn't move.

"Please have a drink, sir."

"Have…have you... P-poisoned me?"

"Natural Ood must never kill, sir." Trinity smiled at the Ood, understanding.

"What is that stuff?" the Doctor frowned.

"Ood-graft suspended in a biological compound."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh dear…" The Doctor said with wide eyes.

"Tell me!"

"Funny thing, the subconscious," the Doctor began. "Takes all sorts of shapes. It came out in the red-eye as revenge. It came out in the rabid Ood as anger. And patience… All that intelligence and mercy, focused on Ood Sigma."

"You've got to love it when the evil ones fall." Trinity beamed. "How's the hair loss, Mr. Halpen?"

"What have you done?" Halpen gasped.

"Oh, they've been preparing you for a very long time. And now you're standing next to the Ood brain."

"Can you hear it Mr. Halpen? Listen." Trinity ordered.

"What have you…I'm...not…" The gun fell from his hands as he began to transform into an Ood.

"They…they turned him into an Ood?" Donna asked, looking sick.

"Yup," Trinity beamed, hugging Sigma, who didn't quit understand how to respond to it, awkwardly patting her shoulder. "You're brilliant!" She kissed his forehead before hugging the Doctor tightly.

"He's an Ood…" Donna repeated.

"I noticed." The Doctor said again.

"He has become Oodkind and we will take care of him," Sigma stated.

"It's weird, being with you two," Donna shook her head. "I can't tell what's right and what's wrong anymore."

"It's better that way." The Doctor nodded. "People who know for certain end up like Mr. Halpen." A beeping noise caught the Doctor's attention. "Oh!" He shouted, turning off the bombs.

"That's better. And now..." Trinity said running to the controls. "Ood Sigma, will you allow me the honor?"

"It is yours, Trinity." Sigma nodded. Trinity beamed and pulled down a leaver.

"Stifled for over 200 years but not anymore. The circle is broken. The Ood can sing!" Trinity laughed when she heard the joyous song that filled the air. Trinity and the Doctor wrapped each other in a warm hug, laughing happily.

"I can hear it!" Donna shouted, happily. Trinity beamed at the Doctor and pressed a kiss to his lips. He smiled into the kiss and lifted her into his arms, feeling her fatigue as he began to carry her towards the TARDIS.

888

"The message has gone out." The Doctor smiled. "That song resonated across the galaxies. Everyone heard it and everyone knows. The rockets are bringing them back. All the Ood will be home soon."

"We thank you, Doctor-Trinity-Donna, friends of Oodkind," Sigma nodded. "And what of you now? Will you stay? There is room in the song for you."

"Oh, I've…I've sorta got a song of my own, thanks." the Doctor commented, nodding at the TARDIS and Trinity.

"I think your song must end soon," Sigma commented. Instantly the Doctor went still.

"Meaning?" Trinity asked.

"Every song must end." Sigma replied. "Just as your song will grow sad…so very sad…a song that will pierce galaxies. The Freefall will begin soon."

"Freefall?" Trinity asked.

"Some songs end, others merely grow sour." Sigma said slowly.

"Yeah…" the Doctor said, holding Trinity tightly before looking at Donna. "Um, what about you? Do you still want to go home?"

"No. Definitely not."

"Then we'll be off…"

"Take this song with you," Sigma offered.

"We will." Donna said.

"Always." the Doctor agreed.

"Trinity, we wish for you to recall a new song, one like ours…and not the one that burdens your heart." Sigma said. "This song is for you."

"Thank you." Trinity said, listening to the hopeful song in her mind.

"And know this, Doctor-Trinity-Donna, you will never be forgotten," Sigma told them. "Our children will sing of Trinity, of the Doctor, and of Donna, and our children's children, and the wind and the ice and the snow will carry your names forever."

_Thank you._ Trinity said silently to them as they walked towards the TARDIS.

"I fear our song won't be enough for you." Sigma said as the others disappeared into the TARDIS.

"What?" Trinity asked, turning around.

"You will carry so much fear…that you won't hear us…but the universe will hear you, and share in your agony."

"My agony?"

"You will lose…everything." Sigma said quietly. "Even our song of hope will not reach you." Trinity backed up into the TARDIS and closed the doors, not willing to accept what the Ood had told her. She touched her stomach gently and let a single tear roll down her cheek. _No_, she wouldn't allow _anyone_ to take _anything _from her.

* * *

**There are a few movie referances in there... Can't remember them all 'cause I'm tired, but I bet they're awesome.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Silent Asylum

**This chapter was all me! It made me really excited. I really liked writing this chapter. I think it will really work well with the way I have this story going. Anyway! I wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed and favorited and followed, because you guys are my muses. I cried as i wrote this chapter...I don't know why... I think it's because...well, never mind that. **

**Oh! And to TheBloodyPhoenix... I'm sorry... That's all the warning you're going to get. But! It will get better! I promise! Thanks for the compliment though! That made my night...well...morning.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy. **

**Happy reading!**

**:)**

* * *

The Silent Asylum

Trinity slowly stretched out against the soft sheets of her bed with a sigh. She was surprised when there was no resistance, she almost always woke up with the Doctor's arms wound around her. She reached out to the other side of the bed, but found only cold, empty blankets. She sat up and looked around the room, but the Doctor was nowhere in sight. She slid out of bed and walked out of her door standing in the middle of a long hallway alone.

She followed the hum of the Doctor's thoughts through the TARDIS. Three turns later an intoxicating smell filled her senses and instantly her heart swelled. She went to the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. Donna was sitting at a small table, reading a book and eating breakfast while the Doctor was moving about the kitchen, cooking. Donna looked up at Trinity who placed a finger to her lips before she moved forward and wrapped her arms around the Doctor's waist, standing on her toes to kiss the side of his neck before she rested her head against his spin.

"You weren't supposed to get up, Trinity." The Doctor sighed, relaxing into her arms. "It was supposed to be breakfast in bed."

"How very thoughtful of you. Are those chocolate chip banana pancakes?"

"Yes, ma'am." The Doctor replied.

"You're my new favorite." Trinity smiled. He turned around and placed his hands on her sides.

"Am I?" His eyes widened and he looked down at her in wonder and shock.

"What? What is it?" Trinity wondered. He ran his hands over her stomach and smiled, his whole expression lighting up.

"You're starting to show."

"Don't be silly." Donna called from the table. "She hasn't gained a single millimeter."

"Oh, on the contrary…she's most definitely starting to show." The Doctor beamed with pride, kissing Trinity lovingly. Trinity smiled back at him when they broke apart. The Doctor knelt down and rested his head against her stomach. Trinity smiled gently and cradled his head tenderly in her hands.

"You won't be able to hear them yet…" Trinity said softly.

"I know…but still." The Doctor said, pressing a kiss to her stomach. "Beautiful." He slowly stood up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately. "So beautiful… I love you."

"I love you too." Trinity whispered back. Donna didn't dare want to separate the tender moment the two of them were having, even though she was sure Trinity hadn't begun to show one little bit. "Doctor?" Trinity asked quietly.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I think breakfast is burning." The Doctor's eyes opened quickly and he whirled around, flipping the pancakes quickly as Trinity and Donna chuckled. Trinity moved to the table and sat down next to Donna, stroking her belly gently.

"Has he gone mad?" Donna wondered. Trinity shook her head and stood up, turning to the side slightly. Donna's eyes widened when there was indeed a slight bump in Trinity's stomach, completely unnoticeable to anyone who wasn't paying attention. "How did he notice that?" Donna asked, gently running her hand over the small bump before Trinity sat down.

"We're bound together…we know everything about each other." Trinity shrugged.

"Everything…?" Donna wondered.

"Mind, soul, spirit, hearts, body…you name it. We know each other inside and out. He's so attuned to me he can notice all of those little differences even when I don't. He knows me better than I know myself sometimes."

"And she knows me better than I've ever known myself." The Doctor commented setting a full plate of food in front of Trinity. "There you are, love." He kissed her forehead gently.

"Thank you." She smiled at him before taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Always bananas with you lot."

"Yup." Trinity smiled cheerfully as the Doctor set a glass in front of her. "Apple juice?" Trinity wondered.

"Yes." The Doctor smiled, sitting next to her. "You mentioned something about craving apples."

"You are amazing." Trinity beamed at him happily.

"But isn't she on a banana only diet?" Donna wondered.

"As long as there is some form of banana in everything she eats she's fine." The Doctor said easily.

"Sounds tedious to me."

"Sounds delicious to me," Trinity retorted playfully. The three of them sat and ate quietly together for a few minutes before Donna looked up at Trinity.

"I don't understand something…" Donna commented.

"What's that?" Trinity asked, taking a sip of her drink, practically purring with delight. "Amazing…I love apples."

"Well, when we were handcuffed to that pole and the Ood were coming after us. The Doctor mentioned something about you singing a song and how it stopped them from killing us… How does that work?"

"My song was just like theirs…and it helped that they recognized my mental voice, it helped to slow them down, helped them listen to us."

"A song like theirs? But it's so sad and you're so happy." Donna said.

"I wasn't always this happy. I told you back at Pompeii that if we didn't set the volcano off that I would end up chained to a ceiling again and I wasn't lying… I've spent almost three-hundred years of my life in prisons. I could relate to their song of captivity because I've been there." Trinity frowned. The Doctor gently ran his hand through her hair, trying to comfort her.

"I didn't realize…I'm sorry."

"I'm okay as long as I don't think about it." Trinity sighed. "I can't erase the memories because they're sort of burnt into my mind, but I can put them all behind a door in my head… It's easier that way. When it opens though…bad things tend to happen."

"I'm sorry…"

"I not sane, not at all, but I was never really sane to begin with, so that's alright then isn't it?" Trinity asked in a lighter tone.

"You're perfect." The Doctor promised, kissing her cheek.

888

Trinity sat in-between the Doctor's legs with her back rested against his chest with a book in her hands. The Doctor was rubbing gentle circles all over Trinity's stomach.

"You're obsessed." Donna commented looking at the two of them.

"Not obsessed…okay well, a little, but more excited, happy, joyous, loved—"

"Obsessed." Donna nodded.

"Give me a break, I'm not a father all the time." The Doctor teased.

"You've been a father?" Donna asked with wide eyes. _How did Trinity take that?_

"Once, only for one day." The Doctor commented. "He was a good kid, babbled a bit too much though."

"Can't imagine where he got that from." Trinity said absentmindedly.

"Must be his mum." The Doctor stated.

"Sure…can't possibly come from his father, who had the longest timed ramble without a single breath in the universe."

"You _timed _that?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

"Yeah…pretty impressive, eight minutes without stopping." Trinity smiled at him.

"You try taking a breath while you are speaking in Fluntch!"

"Is this a normal day for you two?"

"Only when we're taking a break." Trinity smiled at Donna. "It doesn't happen too often, but we make the best of it."

"I can see that. You look all cozy." Donna commented.

"I am, thanks." Trinity responded.

"So wait…the boy you met… Was he your kid?" Donna asked.

"Of course he was mine, he was my son." The Doctor said, looking at Donna as though she had grown a second head.

"Hers too?" Donna wondered.

"Yeah." Trinity smiled. "I haven't met him, but he has. Probably good I haven't met him, it might mess with the way things turn out for the future."

"But he met him." Donna said. "Doesn't that change things?"

"He didn't know until I told him it was our child he had met. Had I been there and found out right then that he was our child things might have turned out differently, the fact that the Doctor had to wait to hear it is what kept time on the right track."

"So is that the same child?" Donna wondered.

"I don't know." Trinity shrugged. "Could be…could not be. Doesn't matter." Trinity said with a little yawn. She put her book on the back of the sofa and twisted against the Doctor, laying against him.

"Nap time is it?" The Doctor wondered as she snuggled up to him.

"Mm-hmm." Trinity agreed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Nap time?" Donna asked skeptically. "You run around for ages with that lunatic fighting all the bad things in the universe and you've still got nap times?"

"You bet…" Trinity nodded, closing her eyes. "It's hard work, being me…besides nap times are cool. I like sleeping."

"I'm betting this is a newer development…" Donna said looking at the Doctor, who nodded at her in agreement.

"Sleeping for two, don't knock it." Trinity whispered.

"Alright then." Donna smiled. It didn't take more than a few minutes for the Time Lady to fall into a peaceful sleep.

/

_There was a small courtyard that Trinity looked around slowly. It was artificial, that much she could tell just by looking at it. "Am I on a spaceship?" Trinity asked herself aloud._

_"I mean…you work in an asylum, you must have some good stories." Donna said casually. Trinity turned around to see Donna and the Doctor walking through the courtyard with a short man who was dressed in a very colorful robe._

_"We do have one good story… It must have happened ages ago, long before I was around, my granddad was little back then… This asylum wasn't always so, silent."_

_"I'd hope not." Donna commented._

_"In fact, this asylum was home to the loudest woman in the universe."_

_"Really?" The Doctor asked, curiously, looking down at him._

_"Yes." The man said. "She was picked up off a remote corner of Kehli because of how loud she was being. Poor girl, had to be nearly full term in her pregnancy laying in the middle of no-where covered in dirt, crying, and holding an old coat. That's how my great-granddad found her. He took her into the asylum, tried to figure out who she was, but all he could find out was that her name was Smith. We called her Jane. Never said a word to anyone, just sat in her room, crying and rocking, holding the coat to her face."_

_"You said she was the loudest woman in the universe, but that she never said a word… That's a bit contradictory isn't it?" The Doctor wondered._

_"Oh no one ever heard her real voice…but her mind screamed the span of at least seven galaxies."_

_"What was she screaming?"_

_"No one knows…sounded incoherent to everyone who heard her." The man said. "They say she didn't eat anything or do anything. Say she never slept. They say she didn't even act human, like all of her functions simply shut down."_

_"Did she die?" Donna asked._

_"We recon she did, there was blood on the coat, but we never found her body. She sort of vanished one day, nothing on the records, nothing…just gone…but after she left her mind was never heard again. The only proof that we have that she was ever here was that coat she held." The man pointed to a tomb stone in the center of the courtyard. The Doctor walked to it and ran his fingers over the words._

Jane Smith

And

Baby Smith

_"Poor girl…poor baby…" Donna frowned. "Can you imagine, yelling so loud that galaxies can hear you?" A door opened and closed on the far end of the courtyard and Trinity saw herself walk across the grass quickly._

_"No possible way I can do this, I looked all over the ship…wait…" She said looking down at the gravestone. "I've seen this before."_

_"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked, standing up, the grave forgotten._

_"I've seen this…and in a second that door—!" Trinity turned to see something banging on the door hard. _

_"It's found us." The little man said in a scared voice._

_"What's going to happen Trinity?"_

_"I don't know…" She said honestly, looking at the Doctor. "You woke me up."_

/

"Trinity!" Trinity opened her eyes quickly and looked up at the Doctor.

"What is it?"

"The TARDIS is doing that thing again." The Doctor stated.

"What thing?" Trinity wondered as she sat up, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"That thing where it decides to take us wherever the hell it wants to."

"Oh…" Trinity said calmly. "That thing. I suggest you all get dressed, we can't run about in our pj's." Donna headed off to her room while Trinity slowly stood up and walked into the hallway with the Doctor at her side. She turned to the right and he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Where are you going?" He wondered.

"The wardrobe…I have a feeling I'm going to need something."

"Okay…" He smiled and kissed her cheek watching her as she walked off before he continued to their room.

888

Trinity stepped out of the TARDIS and into a room that clean enough to make anyone feel ill at ease. "What's that?" Donna asked.

"What's what?" Trinity wondered.

"Are you wearing a cloak?"

"Thought I might need it." Trinity shrugged.

"Is that a perception filter?" The Doctor wondered.

"And a mind cage so long as the hood is up." Trinity agreed as she looked around.

"Why are we here?" Donna inquired.

"Because the TARDIS brought us here… I just want to know why it's so quiet." The Doctor commented, looking around. Trinity moved forward and picked up a pamphlet on the desk at the far end of the room.

"Yeshire Traveling Asylum." Trinity said slowly. "It's an intergalactic asylum that has harbored nearly every species before. This ship is built to keep them from endangering themselves and others." Trinity flipped through the pamphlet.

"So this is where the nutters go to live out their lives?" Donna wondered.

"I'd say so… Some get cured though." Trinity said softly. "Why is it so quiet? There isn't a single sound. I have to look at this." Trinity walked to a computer and quickly began to go through the ships records. "Doctor…there are thousands of life readings on this ship, but only two are moving aside from us. These life readings though…they're wrong…it's like they're all brain-dead, just breathing but not living." The Doctor pulled on his glasses and looked down at the computer over Trinity's shoulder.

"Very strange…" He agreed, pulling her hood over her head. "Please keep that on."

"No problem." Trinity nodded. "Let me just see what's out there. See if I can catch anything on the cameras…" She ran her sonic over the computer and the screen quickly began to flash through images of different corridors. "The people are just lying there…unmoving. I've never seen this before…" Trinity whispered. "Wait!" Trinity pointed to a very short man who was walking quickly down the hall towards them. "He's got something on him… I might be able to talk to him…" She switched a few of the wires in the back of the computer before speaking. "Hello?"

"What? Who's there?"

"My name's Trinity. We just arrived here, we heard a distress call. What's happened here?"

"Keep your voice down!" The man called back in a panicked voice. "The creature might hear you."

"This creature…is that why everyone is so…still?" Trinity wondered.

"Yes…it was just a patient at first, catatonic we thought…but then it broke out of its room. Started stealing people's voices."

"What do you mean?"

"It listens to their voice…and then it takes it, then the victim can't use their own voice anymore…then they slowly fade until they're practically brain-dead."

"Steals the voices of people…" Trinity whispered. "It uses the voice of its victim to…oh."

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"I can feel telepathic energy on this ship you can sense it too… this creature uses the voice of a person to enter their mind and take the information and life force out of them. It's trying to get stronger."

"So this creature's insane." The Doctor said.

"Very insane." Trinity agreed. "It's looking for something…more energy…I don't know what for but we'd better hope it doesn't get you or I." Trinity said seriously. Just then the door to their right burst open and a tall creature came through it. It was changing back and forth from form to form. "Every mind it's taken in fighting for dominance. It's trying to find a form for itself."

"I don't want it to be us." Donna commented.

"Fair point." Trinity agreed.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted before the three of them began to run to the left, through a second door.

_Don't speak aloud Donna, not until we're far away from that thing. _Trinity warned her. Donna simply nodded in reply as they continued to run through the corridors, listening to the creature chase them. _This way! _Trinity said, pulling them along with her. She took a sharp turn and pushed them into an empty room before she wrapped the edges of her cloak around them. _Don't move. _The three of them froze as the door opened. They could hear the breath of the creature for a few seconds before the door closed and the creature's footsteps slapped down the hallway.

"I think we're alright." The Doctor said before kissing Trinity. "You're brilliant."

"I figure if it can't see me it can't see people behind me."

"I still think you're amazing!"

"No arguments here." Donna commented.

"Alright…across the hall and down one flight of stairs is where that man was… I think we should find him." The Doctor said.

"I think so too…it's best if we stay together." Donna agreed.

"Alright, stay close to me." Trinity warned before leaving the room, holding the Doctor's hand as she led them down a stairwell. They stepped out into the hallway and both the Doctor and Trinity held out their sonics in sync.

"Go ahead." The Doctor nodded.

"No, be my guest." Trinity bowed slightly as she put her pen back in her pocket. The Doctor's sonic glowed blue and he slowly spun in a circle until it hummed loudly.

"This way." He called leading them into a room. "Hello?"

"It's us…" Trinity said softly. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm Trinity, and I know that you're hiding under the bed." The short man in bright red and yellow robes slowly slid out from under the bed and looked at them. He stood no taller than four feet tall when he finally pulled himself to his feet.

"You're here to help us?"

"Yes." The Doctor promised. "What's your name?"

"Kansh, Dr. Kansh. Who are you?"

"I'm Donna, that's Trinity, and he's the Doctor." Donna pointed to each of them.

"How hasn't it gotten you?" The Doctor wondered.

"I ran, a lot. I haven't spoken in a long time…not till you called." Dr. Kansh said.

"Sorry about that, by the way. I had no idea what was going on here."

"Speaking of, do you have a plan yet?" Donna wondered.

"You look at her for the plans now?" The Doctor asked, looking almost hurt.

"She is rather consistent when it comes to back up plans." Donna shrugged.

"I have three." Trinity said slowly. "The control room to the ship, where is it?"

"On the other side of the ship." Dr. Kansh said. "Through the courtyard…" He and Trinity said at the same time. "How did you know that?"

"I'm a genius…" Trinity commented, walking back and forth. "I'm assuming there was damage to the front of the ship, or else you'd be there, correct?"

"Yes… I can't get through…and every time I tried that thing showed up and stopped me." Dr. Kansh said, shaking slightly.

"I figured as much." Trinity bit her lip. "Is it possible to barricade the courtyard?" Trinity inquired.

"Yes…with the proper equipment."

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor smiled, twirling his in his hand.

"Someone still needs to get to the front…" Trinity said. "If I can get to the control room I can stop the beast once and for all. If I had the technology…"

"No, Trinity." The Doctor shook his head.

"It can't even sense me, Doctor. If I go up there it won't be able to find me." Trinity smiled.

"You can't guarantee that." The Doctor held out his hand. "Let me take the cloak."

"It only works when it touches my skin, remember? It was a very personal gift, it won't work for anyone else. I can do this, trust me." The Doctor sighed and slowly began to pace, running his hands through his hair.

"You can't seriously be contemplating this." Donna protested. "She's pregnant."

"I'm safer than everyone else here and he knows it."

"I know that part, but what I really want to know is what you're hiding from me." The Doctor said, grabbing Trinity's wrists and staring into her eyes. "What aren't you telling me? What can't I see?"

"I'm protecting a timeline right now…sorry. I don't want to spoil anything." Trinity said, staring right back into his eyes.

"You know how this ends." The Doctor said raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty much, yeah." Trinity agreed.

"You do know what happens if you get hurt don't you?"

"You rip time and space apart trying to get to me." Trinity nodded. "I'd do it for you to." The Doctor sighed heavily before he turned to Dr. Kansh.

"Take us to the courtyard."

888

Donna and Dr. Kansh sat on a park bench in the courtyard while the Doctor paced restlessly in front of them, twirling his sonic in his hands. "What's the courtyard for?"

"For the patients, gives them some place to go that's friendly." Dr. Kansh answered.

"Calm down, Doctor, she'll be fine." Donna said, standing up and putting her hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"She deadlocked the door behind her which means I can't open it and go after her, and she cut off her thoughts to me. I swear, if she weren't a lady I might just slap her for that."

"Calm down…" Donna soothed again. "She's smart…" Donna looked down at Dr. Kansh after a few moments and an idea popped into her head. She grabbed both of them men's arms and started to pull them through the courtyard. "Do you have any interesting stories to tell to pass the time?"

"What do you mean?" Dr. Kansh wondered.

"I mean…you work in an asylum, you must have some good stories." Donna said simply.

"We do have one good story… It must have happened ages ago, long before I was around, my granddad was little back then… This asylum wasn't always so, silent."

"I'd hope not." Donna shivered, she found the silence very creepy.

"In fact, this asylum was home to the loudest woman in the universe."

"Really?" The Doctor asked, his curiosity was enough to distract him from his worry, mostly.

"Yes, she was picked up off a remote corner of Kehli because of how loud she was being. Poor girl, had to be nearly full term in her pregnancy laying in the middle of no-where covered in dirt, crying, and holding an old coat. That's how my great-granddad found her. He took her into the asylum, tried to figure out who she was, but all he could find out was that her name was Smith. We called her Jane. Never said a word to anyone, just sat in her room, crying and rocking, holding the coat to her face."

"You said she was the loudest woman in the universe, but that she never said a word… That's a bit contradictory isn't it?"

"Oh no one ever heard her real voice…but her mind screamed the span of at least seven galaxies."

"What was she screaming?"

"No one knows…sounded incoherent to everyone who heard her." Dr. Kansh said. "They say she didn't eat anything or do anything. Say she never slept. They say she didn't even act human, like all of her functions simply shut down."

"Did she die?" Donna asked.

"We recon she did, there was blood on the coat, but we never found her body. She sort of vanished one day, nothing on the records, nothing…just gone…but after she left her mind was never heard again. The only proof that we have that she was ever here was that coat she held." The stopped and pointed to a headstone that was positioned just under a tree they were passing by. The Doctor knelt down and gently ran his fingers over the letters.

Jane Smith

And

Baby Smith

"Poor girl…poor baby…" Donna frowned. "Can you imagine, yelling so loud that galaxies can hear you?" A door opened and instantly the three people turned to watch Trinity glide across the grass towards them.

"No possible way for me to do this, I looked all over the ship…wait… I've seen this before."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked forgetting the grave as he looked at her.

"I've seen this…and in a second that door—!" Trinity turned to see something banging on the door hard.

"It's found us." Dr. Kansh said, scared.

"What's going to happen Trinity?" The Doctor wondered.

"I don't know… You woke me up."

"Wait!" The Doctor said. "I'm missing something."

"Yes you are." Donna said with wide eyes.

"You're hood's down." The Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, good observation." Trinity shrugged. He grabbed her shoulders and glared into her eyes.

"How could you do that?! You know what could happen!"

"I just spent fifteen minutes chasing that creature in circles." Trinity said as the creature beat on the door. "I kept my hood up and spoke to it, over and over again."

"What are you thinking!? Do you want to be taken away from me? Do you want that?" The Doctor asked wildly, tears in his eyes.

"Never… I'm never going to leave you." Trinity promised. "The thing is, that creature doesn't realize that I've regenerated a lot of times." Trinity said, turning to face the door. "So I came up with a back up plan, since I knew nothing else would work."

"What have you done?" Donna asked.

"I spent twenty minutes, talking to the creature in a voice I only had for about a week. A voice I barely knew myself. I just kept talking to it using my old voice, a voice I had when I was being held by the Daleks."

"It will read into the life you had at that moment, when you still had that voice." The Doctor said with wide eyes. "Your mind is so complex it will instantly take over all of the others."

"And my mind was so torn and broken back then that no creature without the ability to regenerate would be able to survive that much torment."

"It's going to rip itself apart." Donna said as the creature burst into the room. It was shifting over and over and over again until Trinity spoke one last time.

"I'm sorry…" Trinity spoke in a young fragile voice. Suddenly the creature shriveled into a young girl. She looked nearly eight years old with raven colored hair that fell around her face like a storm cloud. Cute little freckles dotted her cheeks and her grey-green eyes looked hazy and tired. Her skin was covered in thousands of scars and her wrists were sliced open and bleeding, as if she had been wearing handcuffs. She was wearing clothes that were far too big for her, revealing an incision mark that was fresh on her chest where it looked like someone had performed a dissection.

"It hurts…" The young version of Trinity whispered with tears running down her cheeks. At the very sight of the obvious torture the girl had gone through Donna, the Doctor, and Dr. Kansh had tears running down their faces. "Everything burns, everything hurts. There is nothing… So dark, so cold…"

"I know…I was there." Trinity murmured, kneeling in front of the girl and placing her hands gently on her shoulders. "It sucks to be me doesn't it?"

"Why can't I just die?" The little girl asked in a terrified, weak voice.

"I asked that every day for fifty years, sweetheart, trust me…you can't just die." Trinity said.

"But it hurts, I burn on the inside. I've never felt so terrible."

"Let the voices go, and I'll let you go." Trinity whispered in a compassionate, sweet voice.

"You can't do that." The girl said, crying.

"Yes I can… I can help you. If you let everyone else you've captured go I will free you from this. I'll take my torment out of your head, you just have to let the others go." Everything was still for a moment before a tear slid down the girl's cheek and thousands of differently colored lights zoomed out of the girl's body. "Good girl…" Trinity said softly. She placed her hands on the girl's head and instantly she collapsed to the ground changing into a large, almost wolf-like creature with three eyes and a sealed jaw. "It's unconscious… It can't hurt anyone…but you'd better put it in a sound proof room. The others will wake up soon and I don't think they should be around it if it decides to wake up."

"Everyone will be fine?" Dr. Kansh asked.

"For once, everyone lives."

"That's twice for me." The Doctor commented. Trinity winced, she could hear the storm coming in his tone. She could hear how furious he was with her and she wanted to go cower in a very dark corner of the universe where she could only hope he wouldn't find her. They had fought before back on Gallifrey and it had led to them staying away from each other for two solid months, but they had never fought since their reunion and Trinity was terrified about what was to come.

"Thank you…thank you so much!"

"Not a problem…just, don't be cruel to the poor thing… All it ever wanted was a voice of its own… It just didn't know when or how to stop…"

888

Trinity slowly closed the door to her bedroom and just stood there staring at the door, unmoving. Silence filled the room for an unbearably long amount of time. "Please just yell…don't be silent." Trinity turned and looked at the Doctor a tear rolling sown her cheek.

"I don't know what to say to you…" The Doctor said his voice quiet in his fury.

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry doesn't cut it this time Adriana." The Doctor snapped sharply. Trinity looked down at the ground as the Doctor pulled her through the room and set her down on the bed before he began to pace back and forth. "Do you have any idea how afraid I was? Do you have any idea how absolutely terrified I was?"

"Yes…and I wish I could have fixed that—"

"You could have told me something! Anything!" The Doctor scolded. "You're not the girl you used to be Trinity. You can't just go around with your own agenda thinking that everyone else will just accept it if you make a mistake and hurt yourself. I worry about you, god I swear you'll make me worry myself into an early grave."

"Don't say that…" Trinity sniffled.

"You should have told me something."

"You wouldn't have let me go if I would have told you." Trinity whispered.

"You can't know that." The Doctor said softly, kneeling in front of her.

"I did know that. I'd had that vision before, only more in depth."

"So you lied to me."

"There were ten thousand people on that ship… I had to do what I could."

"Even if it meant lying to me?"

"I'm so sorry…" Trinity looked down, tears running down her cheeks. The Doctor cupped her head in his hands gently.

"You just can't do this anymore, Adriana… We're a family, we have to make these decisions together. You wouldn't want to worry whether or not I'm going to be with you in the morning or not would you?"

"No…"

"Don't make me worry about that either." The Doctor whispered, kissing her forehead. "I can't lose you, 'cause dammit I'd go back in time and get you back even if it meant ripping the entire universe apart to get you."

"I'd do the same for you."

"I know…I was just so worried." The Doctor said, standing between her legs and gently running his right hand over her face and his left over her stomach. "I thought I was going to lose you. I thought I was going to lose everything. I can't live without you. I simply can't."

"I'm right here." Trinity promised, wrapping her arms around him tightly, pulling him closer. "I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Never…" He whispered, kissing her. "Never, ever, ever." He said pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I promise." Trinity whispered into his ear as he pressed her back flat against the bed, hovering over her and kissing every inch of her skin that he could find. "I'm never going to leave you."

* * *

**And yes... I did listen to 'Next Stop Everything' as I wrote this chapter, get over it. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Sontaran Stratagem

**Not gonna talk up here for once... See you on the flip-side.**

**Happy reading!**

**:)**

* * *

The Sontaran Stratagem

"Just take it slow it will be alright." Trinity promised, watching Donna from the other side of the council. It had been a month since the incident at the asylum and Trinity was now showing obviously. One glance was enough for anyone to see that she was pregnant.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Donna said, her hold body shaking in her nervousness.

"No, neither can I, but at least you have one good teacher here." Trinity teased lightly.

"Thanks. I know I'm amazing." The Doctor grinned as he struck a bell with a hammer. "Left hand down, Donna!"

"Hey, calm down, she's doing just fine." Trinity scolded him. "Go ahead, Donna." Donna pushed the lever down and the ship shook.

"Getting a bit too close to the 1980s," the Doctor warned.

"What am I gonna do, put a dent in 'em?" Donna wondered.

"Well, someone else already managed that." Trinity smirked at the Doctor who glared back at her. The three of them stepped away from the council just as a phone began to ring.

"Hold on…that's a phone!" Donna exclaimed. Trinity slowly walked to the phone and held it in her hand. "You've got a mobile? Since when?"

"It's not ours…" Trinity said with a smile as she opened it and placed it against her ear, sitting down in the chair as she did so. "Hello?"

"Trinity?" Martha asked in a giddy voice. "I'm bringing you two back to Earth!"

"Of course you are." Trinity beamed. "Just shout out the date and coordinates and I'll get there."

"Do you have a pen?"

"Martha, you're talking to me not the Doctor, you should know better. I don't need a pen." Trinity said, walking up to the controls.

"Of course you don't." Martha laughed lightly, rattling off the information easily to her friend.

"Alrighty see you in about…oh, I don't know ten seconds…start counting." Trinity said before she hung up and began to flip the switches and pull the levers on the council in sync with the Doctor.

"Who was that?"

"Martha Jones needs some help." Trinity said as the Doctor went to the door.

"Why doesn't she fly all the time? I didn't even feel that?" Donna stated.

"Not cool!" The Doctor called back at her as he opened the door. He leaned out and looked down the alleyway before he smiled.

"Martha Jones," he greeted.

"Doctor," Martha nodded at him. They walked slowly towards one-another before they wrapped each other in a tight hug.

"Martha!" the Doctor said happily, twirling her around. Martha giggled lightly and hugged him back just as tightly.

"Martha?" Trinity asked, standing a few feet behind the Doctor.

"Trin…" Martha said with wide eyes, letting go of the Doctor and running to hug her with a squeal. "I can't believe you're here!" They pulled apart and Martha instantly looked down. "Look at you!" She said, gently touching Trinity's curved belly. She looked back up at Trinity and smiled. "You're glowing! You look amazing, Trinity. I can't believe it last time I saw you two you were—okay, I can believe it, honeymoon and all, but this is so amazing!"

"We think so." Trinity agreed, smiling at the Doctor.

"Hello, baby…" Martha said to Trinity's stomach. "You be good to these two alright? Auntie Martha's orders." Martha teased.

"You haven't changed a bit." The Doctor commented.

"Neither have you." Martha sighed, looking at him. "I can't say the same for Trinity though. She looks a thousand times happier."

"How's the family?" he asked.

"Not so bad. Recovering."

"What about you?" he wondered but Martha was looking past him at Donna.

"Right," Martha nodded. "I should have known. Didn't take you long to replace me."

"You can't replace someone who's one of a kind, Martha." Trinity stated.

"Now, don't start a fight," the Doctor muttered uncomfortably. "Martha, Donna. Donna, Martha. Please don't fight. I can't bear fighting."

"You wish," Donna scoffed. "I've heard all about you," Donna said, shaking Martha's hand. "They talk about you all the time."

"I dread to think," Martha grimaced.

"No, no, no. They say nice things. Good things. Nice things. Really good things."

"Oh, my God, they've told you everything! Trinity!" Martha snapped with her eyes wide in embarrassment.

"Didn't take you long to get over it, though. Who's the lucky man?"

"What man?" the Doctor frowned. "Lucky what?"

"She's engaged!" Trinity and Donna said together.

"Really? Who to?"

"Tom Milligan." Martha said. "He's in pediatrics working out in Africa right now, and yes, I know, I've got a doctor who disappears off to distant places, tell me about it."

"Is he skinny?" Donna asked seriously.

"No, he's sort of...strong," Martha blushed.

"He is too skinny for words," Donna pointed at the Doctor, "You give him a hug, you get a paper cut!"

"Oh trust me, he's not that skinny." Trinity commented, the Doctor turned red instantly at her comment.

"Ooh, got any more details I should know?" Martha asked with a teasing wink.

"Oh…that was one of those moments when I was supposed to have a filter wasn't it?" Trinity wondered.

"Probably, but it's so much more fun to be outspoken." Donna beamed at her.

"I'd rather you were fighting," the Doctor mumbled.

"Oh stop it." Trinity teased him, wrapping an arm around him.

"Dr. Jones, report to base please." a voice said across a radio.

"Speaking of which..." Martha lifted up her radio to her lips. "This is Dr. Jones. Operation Blue Sky is go, go, go. I repeat, this is a go." She said as she walked out of the alleyway. The time travelers followed her and watched as soldiers began to enter a building, stopping all of the workers.

"You work for UNIT?" Trinity asked, looking around.

"Yes, ma'am." Martha nodded, speaking into the radio again. "Greyhound Six to Trap One. B Section, go, go, go! Search the ground floor, grid pattern Delta."

"What are you searching for?" the Doctor asked.

"Illegal aliens."

"And I don't think she's talking about people hopping the border." Trinity commented, following her slowly.

"B Section mobilized!" Martha shouted, sprinting away. "E Section, F Section, on my command!"

"Is that what you did to her," Donna asked. "Turned her into a soldier?" The Doctor and Trinity shared a short glance, but didn't say anything, waiting until Martha came back to them.

"You're qualified now?" the Doctor asked. "You're a proper doctor."

"UNIT rushed it through," Martha nodded. "Given my experience in the field. Here we go. We're establishing a field base on site. They're dying to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same," he mumbled, following her.

888

"Operation Blue Sky complete, sir," Martha said to her CO as she led the others into the base. Instantly Trinity went to a computer and began to look through things as the others continued to speak. "Thanks for letting me take the lead. And this..." she grinned and turned to her guests, "This is the Doctor. Doctor, this is Colonel Mace."

_Thanks for not telling them. _Trinity shot silently at Martha, glad that she hadn't said a word about her existence.

_No problem…figured you didn't want the world to know who you are._

"Sir," Mace saluted him.

"Oh, don't salute," the Doctor .

"But it's an honor, sir. I've read all the files on you." Mace suddenly saw Trinity and his face hardened. "What are you doing?"

"Hacking into your records to get the quick version of what's going on. I'm not too patient right now so I decided to skip the meet and greet thing." Trinity shrugged as documents flashed past her eyes quickly.

"You can't do that." Trinity turned and looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, I'll be forced to prove you wrong, every time." The man suddenly froze when she looked at him.

"You're that woman, the one who was on the Valiant. The one who helped the Doctor."

"Yeah, that's me. Genius me."

"My apologies…I didn't realize you were the same woman. What's your name?"

"Mrs. Smith, nothing more, nothing less. Are we clear on that?" Trinity asked sharply.

"Yes Ma'am." The man said soluting her.

"That's better." Trinity said turning back to the computer while the others spoke but she hardly paid them any attention.

"Technically speaking, you're still on staff, you never resigned." Mace commented, looking at the Doctor.

"What, you used to work for them?" Donna asked in shock as Trinity stood up and walked to them.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "A long time ago, back in the 70s…or was it the 80s?"

"Early 70s." Trinity recalled, picking the date out of his mind. _I sort of understand what's going on, but I need to see the place for real to get a good grip on things here._

"It was all a bit more homespun back then," he nodded absently. _They'll let us look around._

_I know they will._

"Times have changed, sir," Mace replied.

"That's enough of the 'sir,'" the Doctor said, glad that no one had noticed the duel conversations.

"Come on though," Martha said. "You've seen it. You've been on board the _Valiant_. We've got massive funding from the United Nations, all in the name of Homeworld Security."

"A modern UNIT for the modern world," Mace agreed.

"What, and that means arresting ordinary workers?" Donna demanded. "In the streets? In broad daylight? It's more like Guantanamo Bay out there. Donna, by the way. Donna Noble, since you didn't ask. I'll have a salute." Mace looked at the Doctor and Trinity for some sort of help.

"You better do as she says. I'm not protecting you if you don't." Trinity stated. Mace instantly saluted her.

"Ma'am."

"Thank you," Donna nodded, extremely pleased. Trinity smiled at Donna and shook her head slightly.

"Tell me what's going on in that factory," the Doctor requested.

"Yesterday 52 people died in identical circumstances right across the world, in 11 different time zones," Mace turned to a screen on the wall that projected a map. "5am in the UK, 6am in France, 8am in Moscow, 1pm in China…"

"They died simultaneously." Trinity nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. 52 deaths at the exact same moment worldwide."

"How did they die?" The Doctor inquired

"They were all inside their cars." Trinity said. "But I don't know cause of death, it wasn't in the report." Trinity looked to Martha.

"They were poisoned, I checked the biopsies. No toxins. Whatever it is, left the system immediately." Martha added.

"What have the cars got in common?" the Doctor turned to them.

"Completely different makes but all fitted with ATMOS. And that is the ATMOS factory."

"What's ATMOS?" he frowned.

"Oh come on, even_ I_ know that," Donna turned to him, "Everyone's got ATMOS."

888

"Stands for 'Atmospheric Emission System,'" Martha told them as she led them through the factory. "The ATMOS in your car reduces CO2 emissions to zero."

"Zero? No carbon? At all?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes.

"And you get sat-nav thrown in, plus 20 quid in shopping vouchers if you introduce a friend," Donna added. "Bargain."

"And this is where they make it, shipping worldwide," Mace said. "Seventeen factories across the globe but this is the central depot, sending ATMOS to every country on Earth."

"And you think ATMOS is alien?" the Doctor asked

"It's our job to investigate that possibility. Doctor? Mrs. Smith?" He led them to an office where an ATMOS system was laid out.

"And here it is, laid bare," Mace announced. "ATMOS can be threaded through any and every make of car."

"That's what I wanted to see…" Trinity commented, walking up to it and running her eyes over it, looking for anything useful.

"You must've checked it before it went on sale," the Doctor commented.

"We did," Martha agreed. "We found nothing. That's why I thought we needed experts."

"Really?" he asked, distractedly as he slipped on his glasses. "Who did you get?" He turned around after a moment of silence to see everyone looking at him. "Oh, right! Mrs. Smith and myself! Yes! Good. Very good." Martha shook her head before walking out with the others.

"Okay, so why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up our atmosphere?" Donna asked curiously.

"Very good question," the Doctor mumbled.

"Maybe they want to help, get rid of pollution and stuff?"

"Do you know how many cars there are on planet Earth? 800 million. Imagine that."

"If you could control them. You'd have 800 million weapons." Trinity finished for him.

888

"Ionizing nano-membrane carbon dioxide converter." Trinity said slowly, looking over the ATMOS in front of her after the others returned. "Which means that ATMOS works. It actually _does_ filter the CO2 at a molecular level."

"We know about that," Mace stated. "What's its origin? Is it alien?"

"No," Trinity shook her head moving a piece of the ATMOS around and gently placing it on a plastic model. "It _is_ of a human mind, it's human technology. But given the date and time we are in currently it's about seventy-two years ahead of its time. Which, could mean someone's very smart or that something brought it back here at this precise moment."

"Look, do you mind?" the Doctor requested as he stood next to Trinity. "Could you stand back a bit?"

"Sorry, have I done something wrong?" Mace stepped back.

"You're carrying a gun." The Doctor said simply. "I don't like people with guns hanging around me, alright."

"If you insist." Mace said, leaving.

"Tetchy," Martha commented.

"Well, it's true," the Doctor defended. "Especially around my wife." He muttered under his breath.

"He's a good man." Trinity picked up the object and ran her pen over it as the Doctor looked up at Martha.

"People with guns are usually the enemy in my books. You seem quite at home."

"If anyone got me used to fighting, it's _you_," Martha stated.

"Oh right, so it's _my_ fault," he rolled his eyes.

"Well, you got me the job. Besides, look at me, am I carrying a gun?"

"Suppose not."

"It's alright for you two," Martha commented. "You can just come and go, but some of us have got to stay behind. So I've got to work from the inside and by staying inside, maybe I stand a chance of making them better."

"Yeah?" he smiled up at her. "That's more like my Martha Jones."

"Of course it is…" Trinity mumbled.

"I learnt from the best," Martha smiled at them as well.

"Well..."

"Trinity's an amazing teacher." Martha added.

"Oi, you lot!" Donna called before the Doctor could defend himself. "All your storm troopers and your sonics, rubbish! Should have come with me."

"Where have you been?" the Doctor frowned.

"Personnel. That's where the weird stuff's happening, in the paperwork. 'Cause I spent years working as a temp, I can find my way around an office blindfolded, and the first thing I noticed is an empty file."

"Why, what's inside it? Or what's _not_ inside it?" Trinity wondered, standing up and putting the object in her hands down.

"Sick days," she opened the file, it was completely blank. "There _aren't_ any. Hundreds of people working here and no one's sick. Not one hangover, man flu, sneaky little shopping trip. Nothing. Not ever. They don't get ill."

"That can't be right," Mace said.

"You've been checking out the buildings, should've been checking out the workforce."

"I can see why they like you," Martha beamed.

"Hmm," Donna nodded with a proud smile.

"You _are_ good," Martha laughed.

"She's amazing."

"Super Temp," Donna shrugged.

"Dr. Jones, set up a medical post, start examining the workers," Mace cut in, "I'll get them sent through."

"Come on Donna, give me a hand?" Martha asked. The Doctor grabbed Trinity's hand and they followed Mace out of the room.

_They're not supposed to know anything, Haiden._

_Yeah, probably for the best… _The Doctor sighed sadly, letting go of her hand. "So, this...this ATMOS thing, where'd it come from?" the Doctor asked.

"Luke Rattigan himself," Mace replied.

"Who?" The Doctor wondered.

"Come with me," Mace said, quickly pulling up a file on the boy. "Child genius. Invented the Fountain 6 search engine when he was 12 years old. Millionaire overnight. Now runs the Rattigan Academy. A private school educating students handpicked from all over the world."

"A hothouse for geniuses," Trinity nodded. "Wouldn't mind going there. I get lonely." She explained at Mace's confused look.

"Hey!" The Doctor protested.

"Yeah, I get lonely." Trinity nodded.

"Who got us out of that mess on Clom?" The Doctor asked. "Huh?"

"The first time or the ten times after that?" Trinity wondered. "You just got shot down ten to one on one planet, do try again when you feel like you can beat me."

"I did fine without you all those years."

"Okay, valid point. But you never would have made your big outbreak if it hadn't been for me." Trinity said, raising her eyebrows in challenge. _You never would have left Gallifrey if it weren't for me._

"Touché…"

"Are you two married or something?" Mace wondered. "Because you two seem very…close."

"You just assume we're married like that?" Trinity asked with wide eyes.

"Well Martha told me that he doesn't back down to anyone…and you just sort of ran over him. I've learned throughout my life that wives have the strangest ability to do that."

"No…I'm just special." Trinity grinned.

"Everyone bows to her…I swear." The Doctor shook her head.

"Why would they fight me when they know I'm right?" Trinity asked with a smile on her face.

"Why indeed…" The Doctor agreed.

"Mrs. Smith, I do have to ask you…is it safe for you to be going around…what with you being…pregnant?"

"I'll be fine; thanks for your concern, though." Trinity smiled at him.

888

"You are _not_ coming with us," the Doctor told Mace. "I want to _talk_ to this Luke Rattigan, not point a gun at him."

"It's ten miles outside London. How are you going to get there?"

"Lend us a jeep?" Trinity said.

"According to the records, you travel by TARDIS."

"Yeah, but, if there is a danger of hostile aliens, wouldn't it best to keep a super-duper time travel machine away from the front lines." Trinity rolled her eyes at him.

"I see. Then you _do_ have weapons but you choose to keep them hidden. Jenkins!"

"Sir!" a young soldier called out.

"You will accompany the Doctor and Mrs. Smith take orders from him."

"I don't do orders," the Doctor shook his head.

"I can totally do orders." Trinity said with a smirk.

"Don't give her that kind of power, she's already got enough." The Doctor commented.

"Any sign of trouble get Jenkins to declare a Code Red," Mace told them. "And good luck, sir, ma'am." Mace saluted them.

"I said no salutes," the Doctor frowned.

"Now you're giving orders," Mace smirked before he left the two of them.

"Bit cheeky, isn't he?" Trinity asked. "I think I like him."

"That's just what we need two cheeky people in one room." The Doctor looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not _that _bad." Trinity said, rolling her eyes as Donna ran up to them.

"Doctor!"

"Make that three cheeky people in one room." Trinity grinned.

"Oh, just in time," he smiled at her widely. "Come on! Come on, we're going to the country," he said as he moved towards the jeep. "Fresh air, geniuses, what more could you ask?"

"I'm not coming with you," Donna replied. "I've been thinking. I'm sorry...I'm going home."

"Really?" The Doctor asked, looking very sad.

"I've got to," she shrugged.

"Well, if that's what you want," the Doctor said slowly.

"Doctor…" Trinity said knowingly.

"I mean, it's a bit soon. I had so many places I wanted to take you. The Fifteenth Broken Moon of the Medusa Cascade, the lightening skies of Cotter Palluni's World, the diamond coral reefs of Kaata Flo Ko..." The Doctor smiled even though he was obviously sad. "Thank you. Thank you, Donna Noble. It's been brilliant. You…you've saved my life in so many ways." Donna and Trinity laughed. "You're... You're…you're just popping home for a visit. That's what you mean." The Doctor said, feeling very stupid.

"I did try to tell you, before you babble like an idiot." Trinity nodded.

"You dumbo," Donna stated, shaking her head.

"And then you're coming back…"

"Do you know what you are? A great, big, outer-space dunce."

"Yeah," he sighed, rubbing his face.

"Ready when you are, sir, ma'am," Jenkins stepped up.

"What's more, you can give me a lift… Come on." She said pausing before she got into the jeep. "Broken moon of what?"

"I know… I know."

888

"UNIT's been watching the Rattigan Academy for ages. It's all a bit Hitler Youth. Exercise at dawn and classes and special diets."

"_Turn left_." the ATMOS announced.

"Ross, one question…" Trinity whispered. "If UNIT thinks that ATMOS is dodgy…"

"How come we've got it in the jeeps?"

"Yeah…" The Doctor agreed.

"Ha, tell me about it. They're fitted as standard on all government vehicles. We can't get rid of them until we can prove there's something wrong."

"_Turn right_."

"Drives me around the bend."

"Oh, nice one." Trinity chuckled.

"Timed that perfectly," Ross winked at her.

"Ha…yeah…" the Doctor clenched his fist tightly, restraining himself from saying something to the man who was flirting with his wife. "You did."

"Ha…I thought so." Ross commented.

"Ooh, you're clever."

"I won't tell anyone." Ross promised, looking at Trinity.

"I know you won't."

"Tell anyone what?" The Doctor asked.

"You keep denying that you're married, but that little thing with your hand just there…sort of gave you away, sir."

"He is good." The Doctor agreed.

"I assume you don't want anyone to know who you are then, Mrs. Smith."

"I don't want a single record of me, no…" Trinity agreed.

"Time Lady?"

"Lucky guess."

"Not at all, you're too smart…and you have an air about you, you're not human, that's for sure."

"Can we keep him?" Trinity asked with a chuckle.

"We might have to… Got to keep him from talking." The Doctor winked at her.

"Ah he's a good boy… He won't say a word." Trinity promised.

"_This is your final destination."_ They came to a stop and got out of the jeep, walking slowly towards Luke, glancing at the teens who ran, wearing orange suits.

"Is it PE?" the Doctor wondered. "I wouldn't mind a kick-around. Got me daps on."

"The one class I didn't have to tutor you in." Trinity commented.

"What can I say? I'm a natural athlete." The Doctor smirked.

"I suppose you're the Doctor." Look said. "And this must be Mrs. Smith."

"Hello," the Doctor waved.

"Your commanding officer phoned ahead."

"Oh, we haven't got a commanding officer," the Doctor replied. "Have you? Oh, this is Ross. Say hello, Ross."

"Afternoon, sir," Ross nodded.

"Let's have a look, then! I can smell genius...in a good way." Trinity said going through the doors excitedly.

"Oh, now...that's clever!" the Doctor called. "Look! Single-molecule fabric. How thin is that?! You could pack a tent in a thimble."

"Gravity simulators!" Trinity said excitedly. "Terra-forming, biospheres, nano-tech steel construction... I love it when I get to see people advance."

"Ha ha, this is brilliant!" the Doctor turned to Luke. "But y'know with equipment like this, you could, oh, I dunno...move to another planet or something."

"If only that was possible," Luke replied.

"If only that _were_ possible." Trinity corrected, still looking around at everything. "That was a conditional clause. Oh, and the wiring on the gravity simulator is a bit off. It will never work properly like that, you might want to double check the math. I think it's the conversions that you messed up on." Trinity told one of the teens gently.

Luke looked up, startled. "I think you'd better come with me." Trinity and the Doctor looked at each other before they followed him into a very large bedroom.

"You're smarter than the usual UNIT grunts, I'll give you that," Luke commented.

"He called you a grunt," the Doctor said in a shocked voice.

"Don't call Ross a grunt! He's nice. We like Ross." Trinity defended.

"Look at this place..." The Doctor commented, spinning around in awe.

"What exactly do you want?" Luke demanded.

"I was just thinking, what a responsible 18 year old," the Doctor continued, "Inventing zero-carbon cars, saving the world..."

"It takes a man with vision."

"Mmm, blinkered vision. 'Cos ATMOS means more people driving, more cars, more petrol, end result: the oil's gonna run out faster than ever."

"The ATMOS system will just make things worse." Trinity said, purposefully adding the extra system to see how he would react as she looked around.

"Yeah, well, that's a tautology," Luke said, upset. "You can't say 'ATMOS system' 'cause it stands for Atmospheric Emission System. So you're saying 'Atmospheric Emission System System.' Do you see, Mrs. Conditional Clause?"

"...it's been a _long time_ since anyone's said no to you, hasn't it?" Trinity smiled at him and nodded slowly. _Do you see what I see?_

_Teleport? Yes, ma'am. _The Doctor replied. _Can I go?_

_Just don't do anything stupid. _Trinity relented.

_Love you too, sweetie!_

"I'm still right, though—"

"Not easy, is it, being clever?" the Doctor interrupted. "You look at the world and you connect things, random things, and think, 'why can't anyone else see it? The rest of the world is so slow.'"

"Yeah," Luke agreed slowly, unsure of where the Doctor was going with this.

"And you're on your own."

"I know."

"But not with this," he pulled an ATMOS device out of his pocket and threw it to Trinity. "'Cause there's no way you invented this single handed. It might be Earth technology, but that's like finding a mobile phone in the Middle Ages. No, no, I'll tell you what it's like! It's like finding this in someone's front room. Albeit, a very big front room." He said walking up to a hollow cube filled with a light.

"Why? What is it?" Ross wondered.

"Yeah, just looks like a thing, doesn't it?" the Doctor grinned. "People don't question things. They just think, 'Oh, it's a thing.'"

"Leave it alone!" Luke shouted.

"Me, I make these connections and this to me looks like...a teleport pod!" He said, hitting a few buttons quickly. The Doctor disappeared and Trinity winced slightly as their mental connection stretched suddenly.

"He'd better hurry up." Trinity commented. A second later he reappeared and ran instantly to Trinity, grabbing her hand. She was relieved at his presence, instantly relaxing by his side.

"Ross, get out! Luke, you'd better come with us!" the Doctor called.

"Luke isn't coming with us." Trinity whispered. "He's with them." A Sontaran appeared in the teleporter and instantly Trinity pulled out her sonic, making the controls spark.

"Sontaran!" The Doctor called out. "That's your name, isn't it? How did I know that, eh? Fascinating, isn't it? Isn't that worth keeping me alive?"

"I order you to surrender in the name of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce," Ross demanded.

"That won't work Ross." Trinity commented casually. "Cordalaine signal, it creates a copper excitation that stops bullets, so basically your gun is useless."

"How do you know so much?" the Sontaran demanded. "Who are they?"

"He didn't give his name," Luke said. "But she's Mrs. Smith."

"I have no knowledge of a Mrs. Smith… She is unimportant."

"Well that's good, but a very bad mistake as well, you might wish that you'd done your homework later. I mean I do exist, _somewhere. _Trust me. Years being a lab rat, there has to be something on me somewhere."

"I sense a strange aura from her."

"Cool isn't it?" Trinity asked with a smile.

"This isn't typical Sontaran behavior, is it?" the Doctor snapped. "Hiding? Using teenagers? Stopping bullets? A Sontaran should face bullets with dignity! Shame on you!"

"You dishonor me!" the Sontaran shouted.

"Then show yourself."

"I will look into my enemy's eyes," the Sontaran removed it's helmet slowly and stared at them.

"Oh my God," Ross gasped.

"And your name?" the Doctor asked.

"General Staal of the Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet," he introduced, "Staal the Undefeated."

"That's not a very good nickname. What if you _do_ get defeated? 'Staal-The-Not-Quite-So-Undefeated-Anymore-But-Never-Mind?'" Trinity and the Doctor said in sync.

"Looks like a potato, a baked potato," Ross scoffed. "A talking baked potato."

"Now, Ross, don't be rude." Trinity scolded. "You look like a pink weasel to him."

"The Sontarans are the finest soldiers in the galaxy. Dedicated to a life of warfare." The Doctor said, picking up a racket and twirling it in his hands. Trinity put her hand behind her back and lifted the racket ball into her hand so that the other's wouldn't notice her doing it. "A clone race grown in batches of millions with only one weakness…" Trinity tossed the ball up into the air and caught it three times before she tossed it to the Doctor.

"Sontarans have no weakness!" Staal exclaimed.

"No, it's a good weakness."

"Aren't you meant to be clever?" Luke hissed. "Only an idiot would provoke him."

"Only an idiot would work for them… The Sontarans are fed by a probic vent in the back of their necks. It's their weak spot, since it's behind them they always have to _face_ their enemy in battle."

"Isn't that brilliant?" the Doctor asked. "They can _never_ turn their backs!"

"We stare into the face of death!"

"Yeah?" the Doctor asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, stare at this!" He hit the ball with the racket with perfect accuracy, hitting the vent on the back of the Sontarans' neck. "Out! Out! Out!" He shouted as the three of them ran out of the building.

"Nice shot!" Trinity beamed at him as they ran.

"Told you I was a natural born athlete." He winked at her as they got back into the jeep and sped off.

"Greyhound Forty to Trap One," the Doctor called into the radio. "Repeat: can you hear me? Over."

"Why is it not working?" Ross asked.

"Oh I'm so stupid. It's the Sontarans. If they can trace that thing, then they can _isolate_ the ATMOS, control it." Trinity whispered.

"_Turn left."_

"Try going right." the Doctor stated.

"It says left." Ross argued.

"I know. So go right."

"I've got no control. It's driving itself. It won't stop." Ross said, panicked. "The doors are locked!"

"It's deadlocked! We won't be able to stop it!" The Doctor said after running his sonic over the ATMOS.

"_Turn left."_

"The satnav's just a box, wired through the whole car," the Doctor exclaimed as the jeep began to drive off road.

"We're heading for the river!" Ross shouted.

"ATMOS, you're programmed to contradict our orders, yes?" Trinity asked suddenly.

"_Confirmed."_

"Whatever I say, you're to ignore it?"

"_Confirmed."_

"Then drive into the river! I order you, drive into the river!" Trinity shouted, smiling in victory as the jeep stopped at the very edge of the river. The three of them got out of the car as quickly as they could.

"_Turn right. Left. Left. Right_."

"Get down!" the Doctor shouted in warning. The three of them fell to the ground, covering their heads. The ATMOS in the car sparked and then went silent. "Oh, is that it?"

"Why do you sound so disappointed?" Ross asked curiously.

"Dramatic flair is always better." Trinity shrugged as the Doctor helped her to her feet. "We're about five minutes from Donna's house…"

"We'd better get walking then." The Doctor sighed, holding out his hand to Trinity. She smiled at him and took it.

"Is this a normal day for you two?" Ross asked as they walked away. Trinity looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"Define normal."

888

"You would not believe the day I'm having." The Doctor complained as soon as Donna opened the door.

"Quit your moaning." Trinity rolled her eyes. "He's just a bit upset because the Sontaran didn't run in fear the instant he saw him. He's so used to being famous and brilliant, he just thought they'd run… He was very disappointed… More to the point, does your car have ATMOS?"

"Yeah." Donna nodded.

"Mind is we take a peek?" Trinity wondered.

"Be my guest."

888

"Is it him?" an old man asked as he crossed the street. "Is it them? Is it the Doctor and Trinity? Ah, it's you!"

"Who?" the Doctor asked looking up at the man.

"It's you!" Trinity exclaimed.

"What, have you met before?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, Christmas Eve," he nodded. "They disappeared right in front of me."

"And you never said?"

"Well, _you_ never said," he countered. "Wilf, sir, ma'am, Wilfred Mott. You must be some of them aliens."

"Well, yeah, but don't shout it out," the Doctor grinned, shaking Wilf's hand. "Nice to meet you properly Wilf."

"Ah, an alien hand," Wilf looked down at his hand in aw before he heard Trinity laugh before she shook his hand. "And an alien laugh!"

"Anything?" The Doctor asked.

"She's not answering." Donna commented. "What's it, 'Sontiruns?'"

"Sont_arans_." Trinity corrected taking the phone from Donna and dialing the number again.

"But there's got to be more to it," the Doctor mumbled. "They can't be just remote controlling cars. That's not enough. Is anyone answering yet?"

"Martha?" Trinity asked.

"Don't tell me, it's Trinity Smith." Martha said.

_That's not right… Something's wrong with her. _Trinity thought.

_What do you mean?_

_She just doesn't sound right. _Trinity shook her head. "Martha, tell Colonel Mace it's the Sontarans. They're in the file, Code Red Sontarans. But if they're inside the factory, tell him not to start shooting, UNIT will get massacred. We'll get back as soon as we can. You got that?"

"Code Red Sontarans," Martha replied. "Gotcha." Trinity hung up the phone and shook her head.

"I'll worry about that later." Trinity commented as the Doctor started to work on the ATMOS again.

"You've tried sonicing it before," Donna said. "You didn't find anything."

"Yeah, but now I know it's Sontaran, I know what to look for."

"The thing is, that Donna is my only grandchild. You gotta promise me you're gonna take care of her."

"_She_ takes care of_ us_." Trinity responded with a fond smile in Donna's direction.

"Oh, yeah, that's my Donna," Wilf grinned. "She was always bossing us around even when she was tiny. 'The Little General' we used to call her."

"Yeah," Donna frowned."Don't start."

"And some of the boys she used to turn up with, a different one every week." Wilf chortled. "Yeah, who was that one with the nail varnish?"

"Matthew Richards…he lives in Kilburn now, with a man."

"Don't you worry Wilf. We'll look after Donna no problem." Trinity promised. The Doctor suddenly jumped back as spikes shot out of the ATMOS.

"Whoa!"

"It's a temporal pocket!" Trinity said looking at it curiously.

"I _knew_ there was something else in there. It's hidden just a second out of sync with real time."

"But what's it hiding?" Donna frowned.

"I dunno, men and their cars! Sometimes I think if I was a car..." Donna's mother said as she walked up to the car. "Oh, it's you! Doctor…what was it?"

"Yeah, that's me." The Doctor waved, not looking up.

"Have you met him as well?" Wilf asked.

"It's the man from the wedding! When you were laid up with Spanish flu. I'm warning you, last time that man turned up, it was a disaster!"

"What about her?" Wilf asked.

"Never seen her before in my life."

"Where were you then?" Wilf wondered.

"Busy dying…long story." Trinity said as a gas began to stream out of the spikes.

"Get back!" The Doctor shouted, pulling Trinity back out of harm's way. Trinity flashed her sonic at the car and it sparked.

"That'll stop it…" Trinity whispered.

"I _told_ you!" Mrs. Noble shouted. "He's blown up the car! Who are they anyway? What sort of doctor blows up cars?"

"Oh, not now, mum!" Donna grumbled.

"Oh, should I make an appointment?" she asked sarcastically before she stormed off.

"That wasn't just exhaust fumes… Some sort of gas. Artificial I know that much." The Doctor commented.

"And it's aliens, is it?" Wilf asked. "Aliens?"

"But if it's poisonous..." Donna said in understanding. "Then they've got poisonous gas in every car on Earth."

"Oh god…" Trinity whispered as she looked down the street, seeing all of the ATMOS labels on the cars.

"It's not safe," Wilf stated. "I'm gonna get it off the street."

"No, don't!" Donna shouted as he got into the car, gas coming from the exhaust. "Turn it off! Granddad, get out of there!" She pulled on the door but it wouldn't open.

"I can't!" Wilf called. "It's locked! It's the aliens again!" He banged on the window, trying to get out.

"What's he doing?" Mrs. Noble shouted from the door of the house, "What's he done?"

"I've isolated it!" the Doctor shouted as all of the other cars began spewing gas.

"There's gas inside the car!" Donna cried. "He's gonna choke! Doctor! Trinity!"

"It won't open!" Trinity stated, trying to sonic the door open. "Deadlocked!"

"It's the whole world!" The Doctor whispered in terror, looking around.

"Help me!" Wilf cried. The Doctor ran to try to help Trinity open the door before he backed away, not knowing what to do.

"Try not to breathe too much." Trinity warned, frantically trying to open the door, knowing that time was running out.

"Doctor!"

* * *

**And this will be continued in the next chapter which should be up tomorrow if all goes as planned. I haven't yet figured out if Turn Left will be written in this story or not, but I'll figure that out later. Anyways, hope you liked it.**

** :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. The Poison Sky

**I wayched this episode three times today trying to figure out how to work it all out... Sheesh! Thank god there's an easier story coming up next or I might just go insane.**

**Happy reading!**

**:)**

* * *

The Poison Sky

"He's gonna choke!" Donna shouted. "Doctor! It won't open!" Donna said, panicking.

"The hell it won't." Trinity whispered, stepping towards the window. _Duck. _Trinity warned Wilf as her hands began to glow bright gold.

"Trinity, you can't." Donna shook her head.

"No!" The Doctor shouted, turning around and glaring at Trinity.

"Challenge accepted." Trinity said, slamming both of her hands down against the glass. The glass shattered and Trinity stumbled away. "Get him out." Trinity ordered as the golden light faded. She looked down at her hands to see them cut, bruised, and bleeding. The Doctor ran to her and grabbed her wrists gently, feeling her pain.

"Oh, Trinity…"

"I had to…I'm sorry. The baby's fine…it's just a scratch…or two."

"Oh, Trinity…" The Doctor sighed again.

"I couldn't let him die." Trinity whispered.

"I know… I know. Let me fix this for you." He said.

"Don't…I'll be fine." Trinity promised. "You don't need to waist your energy."

"I've got lots of it…haven't you noticed…?" He wondered as his hands began to glow gold. "You're pregnant…I've got lots of energy to give. It's my job to keep you healthy, let me do my job, I'm built for it." He let go of her perfectly healed hands and cupped her face in his hands. "Biology is a funny thing… I think something in a Time Lord just understands that Time Ladies are reckless and stupid and need lots of protection, especially when they're pregnant."

"I'm not all that bad am I?" Trinity wondered.

"No." He promised, kissing her gently.

"Thanks!" Wilf called out to Trinity. "Whatever you did, that was brilliant…"

"No problem." Trinity smiled.

"That doesn't mean you can do stupid things like that again, ever." The Doctor scolded.

"Well…when you learn to stop me will try to do things your way, alright?" Trinity smiled and kissed his cheek gently before turning away. "Get inside the house." Trinity warned the others. "Just try and close off the doors and windows."

"Doctor! Mrs. Smith!" Ross called out of a cab window. "This is all I could find that hasn't got ATMOS." He said as they got into the car.

"Donna, you coming?"

"Yeah!" Donna shouted.

"Donna!" her mother shouted. "Don't go! Look what happens every time that Doctor appears! Stay with us, please."

"You go my darling!" Wilf insisted.

"Dad!"

"Don't listen to her! You go with the Doctor and Trinity! That's my girl! Bye!"

888

"Ross, look after yourself, get inside the building," the Doctor ordered.

"Will do," he nodded, picking up his radio. "Greyhound Forty to Trap One, I have just returned the Doctor and Mrs. Smith to base, safe and sound, over."

"The air is disgusting!" Donna said coughing.

"It's not too bad for us…" The Doctor commented. "Get inside the TARDIS, I haven't given you a key yet have I?" He pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Keep that! Go on, that's yours! Quite a big moment really!"

"Yeah, maybe we can get sentimental after the world's finished choking to death!" Donna replied sarcastically.

"Good idea!" he nodded, starting to walk towards the factory with Trinity by his side.

"Where are you going?" Donna called after them.

"Stop a war!" They shouted back , running into the base

"Right then, here we are, good," the Doctor announced. "No matter what, Colonel Mace, don't engage the Sontarans in battle, they'd be all too eager to fight one. Leave this to us."

"And what are you going to do?" Mace demanded.

"We've got the TARDIS. We're gonna get on board their ship." Trinity answered.

"Come on!" The Doctor said grabbing Martha and pulling her to where the TARDIS had been.

"But...where's the TARDIS?" Martha asked.

"Taste that, in the air," Trinity whispered. "Yech. That sort of metal tang. Teleport exchange… It's the Sontarans, they've got the TARDIS." Martha fidgeted a bit when Trinity spoke and Trinity instantly smiled at her.

"I'm stuck, on Earth like...like an ordinary person," the Doctor said. "Like a human! How rubbish is that! Sorry, no offence, but come on!"

"So what do we do?" Martha asked.

"Well...I mean it's shielded, they could never detect it…"

"What?"

"I have to ask Martha…" Trinity commented. "Did you phoned your family and Tom yet?"

"No, what for?" she asked, confused.

"To tell them to stay inside because of the gas?" The Doctor stated.

"Course I will, yeah, but, what about Donna? I mean, where's she?"

"Oh, she's gone home," the Doctor lied easily. "She's not like you, she's not a soldier. Right. So, Avanti!"

888

"Change of plan!" the Doctor shouted.

"Good to have you fighting alongside us Doctor." Mace stated.

"We're not fighting. We're not-fighting, as in not hyphen fighting, got it?" the Doctor said fiercely. "Now, does anyone know what this gas is yet?"

"We're working on it," Martha said.

"It's harmful, but not lethal until it reaches 80 percent density," a blonde woman replied. "We're having the first reports of deaths from the center of Tokyo City."

"And who are you?"

"Captain Marion Price, sir." she saluted him instantly.

"Oh, put your hand _down_. Don't salute."

"It wastes time." Trinity added.

"Jodrell Bank's traced a signal, Doctor, coming from 5,000 miles above the Earth. We're guessing that's what triggered the cars."

"And there's the Sontaran ship." The Doctor said slowly.

"NATO has gone to Defcon One, we're preparing a strike."

"You can't do that." Trinity snapped. "Nuclearmissiles won't leave a _scratch_ on that thing."

"Let me talk to the Sontarans," the Doctor said.

"You're not authorized to speak on behalf of the Earth," Mace replied.

"You bet your life he can." Trinity snapped. "He earned that right a long time ago." She said, running her sonic over the computer easily. "Calling the Sontaran Command Ship under Jurisdiction Two of the Intergalactic Rules of Engagement."

"This is the Doctor," he introduced.

"Doctor, breathing your last?" Staal asked gleefully.

"My God, they're like trolls," Mace gasped.

"Yeah, _loving_ the diplomacy, thanks," the Doctor commented. "So, tell me, General Staal, since when did you lot become cowards?"

"How dare you!" Staal looked appalled.

"Oh, _that's_ diplomacy?" Mace rolled his eyes.

"Doctor, you impugn my honor!"

"Yeah, I'm really glad you didn't say 'belittle' 'cause then he would have had a field day." Trinity chuckled.

"But poison gas? That's the weapon of a coward and you know it. Staal, you could blast this planet out of the sky, and yet you're sitting up above watching it die. Where's the fight in that? Where's the honor? Or, are you lot planning something else? 'Cause this isn't normal Sontaran warfare. What are you lot up to?"

"A general would be unwise to reveal his strategy to the opposing force."

"Oh," the Doctor smiled. "Losing the war then?"

"Such a suggestion is impossible."

"What war?" Mace looked at her.

"For the last _50,000 years_ the Sontarans have been at war with the Rutans. 50,000 years of _bloodshed_, and for what?" the Doctor asked.

"For victory. Sontar-ha!" Staal chanted. "Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!"

"Give me a break…" Trinity snapped, turning on her sonic and shutting them up, changing the channel to a cartoon. "Ooh! This show's amazing!" Trinity beamed, putting her head in her hands and watching it with a child-like fixation.

"Is this the episode I think it is?" The Doctor wondered.

"Mm-hm!" Trinity beamed at him.

"Doctor…I would seriously recommend that this dialogue is handled by official Earth representation," Mace stated.

"I guess you're right, sorry." The Doctor apologized to Trinity before switching it back. "Finished?"

"You will not be so quick to ridicule when you see our prize," Staal said. "Behold! We are the first Sontarans in history to capture a TARDIS."

_Ooh! I have an idea!_

_Tell me! _

_More fun when I say it. _Trinity flashed a smile at him. "As prizes go, that's _noble_." Trinity commented."As they say in Latin, _donna_ nobis pacem. Did you never wonder about its design? It's phone box. It contains _a phone_. A telephonic device for communication. Sort of symbolic. Like if only we could_ communicate_. You and I."

"All you have communicated is your distress, Doctor," Staal laughed.

"Big mistake though," the Doctor smirked."Showing it to me… 'Cause I've got remote control."

"Cease transmission!" Staal shouted, the screen went blank.

"Oh, well…"

"That's achieved nothing!"

"Oh, you'd be surprised…"

888

"There's carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxides, but 10 percent unidentified… Some sort of artificial heavy element we can't trace. You ever seen anything like it?" Martha wondered.

"No, it's new, something the Sontarans invented. It's not just poison though, they clearly _need_ this gas for something else."

"What could that be?" Trinity asked.

"Launch grid online and active," Price announced.

"Positions ladies and gentlemen, Defcon One initiatives in progress," Mace declared.

"What?!" the Doctor shouted. "I told you not to launch!"

"The gas is at 60 percent density, 80 percent and people start dying, Doctor. We've got no choice." Mace insisted.

"Launching in 60, 59, 58, 57, 56…" Price counted down. "Worldwide nuclear grid now coordinating. 54, 53..."

"You're making a mistake, Colonel!" The Doctor shouted. "For once, I hope the Sontarans are ahead of you."

_They are… _Trinity said, holding back a smirk.

"North America, online," Price announced, "United Kingdom, online. France, online. India, online. Pakistan, online. China, online. North Korea, online. All systems locked and coordinated. Launching in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..."

"God save us," Mace prayed.

"...4, 3, 2, 1...0." Nothing happened, except for the screen going black.

"What is it?" Mace asked. "What happened? Did we launch? Well, did we?"

"Negative, sir," Price looked down at the controls. "The launch codes have been wiped, sir. It must be the Sontarans."

"Can we override it?"

"Trying it now, sir."

"Missiles wouldn't even _dent_ their ship… So _why_ are the Sontarans so keen to stop you?"

"Any ideas?" Trinity asked Martha.

"How should I know?"

"Enemy within!" Ross's voice sounded loudly across the radio. "At arms! Greyhound Forty declaring absolute emergency. Sontarans within factory grounds, east corridor grid six."

"Absolute emergency, declaring Code Red. All troops, Code Red!"

"Get them out of there!" the Doctor shouted.

"All troops, open fire!"

"The guns aren't working," Ross replied. "Inform all troops, standard weapons do not work. Tell the Doctor it's that cordalaine signal. He's the only one who can stop them."

"Greyhound Forty, report," Mace ordered. "Over. Greyhound Forty, report. Greyhound Forty, report!"

"Now listen to me," the Doctor said angrily. "Get them out of there!"

"Trap One to all stations. Retreat. Order imperative, immediate retreat!"

"They've taken the factory," Mace muttered.

888

"Why are they defending the factory only _after_ we were inside?" Mace asked the Doctor.

"Because they wanted UNIT here," Trinity commented. "You gave them something they needed. Something now hiddeninside the factory."

"Then we've got to recover it. This cordalaine signal thing, how does it work?"

"The bullets," the Doctor explained. "It causes expansion of the copper shell."

"Excellent, I'm on it."

"For the billionth time, you can't fight Sontarans!" he shouted but his words had no effect. Trinity leaned in behind a man and held out her hand.

"Have you got a phone? I need your mobile, quickly, hurry up!" the man handed her his phone the instant she asked for it. Trinity handed it to the Doctor the second she dialed Donna's number.

"What's happened? Where are you?" Donna asked.

"Still on Earth," the Doctor answered. "But don't worry, we've got our secret weapon."

"What's that?"

"You."

"Somehow that's not making me happy," Donna groaned, "Can't you just zap us down to Earth with that remote thing?"

"Yeah, I haven't got a remote…" the Doctor trailed.

"What am I supposed to do up here?"

"We need you on that ship. That's why I made them move the TARDIS. I'm sorry, but you've got to go outside."

"But there's Sonterruns out there."

"Sont_arans_…" He corrected. "Don't worry Donna, they'll be at their battle stations right now. It's not like they're about to sit down and take tea. We'll talk you through it."

"But what if they find me?" Donna whispered.

"I know, and we wouldn't ask, but there's nothing else we can do… The whole planet is choking, Donna."

"What d'you need me to do?"

"The Sontarans are inside the factory which means they've got a teleport link with the ship, but they'll have deadlocked it… We need you to reopen the link."

"But I can't even mend a fuse."

"Donna!" The Doctor snapped. "You've got to stop talking about yourself like that. You are _amazing_! You _can_ do this."

"There's a Sonterrun...Sontaran."

"Did he see you?" the Doctor asked.

"No, he's got his back to me." Trinity took the phone from the Doctor and gently placed it to her ear.

"Ok, Donna listen… On the back of the neck of his collar there'll be a sort of plug, a hole, the probic vent. It only takes one blow to the probic vent to knock them out." Trinity said in her most serene voice.

"But he's gonna kill me," Donna breathed.

"No he's not, Donna. He can't touch you. I swear. You've just got to try."

"Back of the neck!" Donna said triumphantly a moment later.

"Now then, you gotta find the external junction feed to the teleport." Trinity said slowly.

"What...what's it look like?"

"A circular panel on the wall. There should be a big symbol on the front, like a letter T with a line through it. Or two Fs back-to-back."

"Well, there's a door…"

"There should be a switch by the side of it."

"Yeah there is, but it's Sontaran-shaped, you need three fingers."

"Donna dear…I don't know what planet you're from, but you've got three fingers."

"Oh, yeah!" Donna laughed. "I am through!"

"You're amazing Donna…" Trinity smiled.

"Shut up," Donna replied. "Right. T with a line through it." The Doctor suddenly took the phone from Trinity, noticing that Martha had returned.

"Got to go! Keep the line open!"

"Counter-attack!" Mace shouted.

"We said you don't stand a chance!"

"Positions," Mace called. "That means everyone!" he tossed a gasmask at Trinity and the Doctor.

"You're not going without me!" Martha stated.

"Wouldn't dream of it…"

888

"Latest firing stock, what do you think Doctor?" Mace asked holding out a gun to the Doctor.

"Are you my mummy?" the Doctor asked in a childish voice through the gasmask.

"Not even funny!" Trinity slapped him over the back of his head. "I remember that one in your thoughts! You could have died."

"I could have died lots of times." The Doctor shrugged, rubbing the back of his head.

"If you could concentrate," Mace rolled his eyes at the two of them. "Bullets with a rad-steel coating, no copper surface. Should overcome the cordalaine signal."

"But the Sontarans have got lasers! You can't even see in this fog, the night vision doesn't work."

"Thank you Doctor, thank you for your lack of faith but this time, I'm not listening. Attention, all troops! Sontarans might think of us as primitive. As does every passing species with an axe to grind. They make a mockery of our weapons, our soldiers, our ideals. But no more! From this point on, it stops. From this point on, the people of Earth fight back and we show them! We show the warriors of Sontar what the human race can do! Trap One to Hawk Major! Go, go, go! It's working!" Mace shouted. "The area's clearing. Engines to maximum!"

"That's the Valiant…" Trinity commented, looking up at the aircraft with wide eys.

"UNIT Carrier Ship Valiant reporting for duty, Doctor!" Mace grinned. "With engines strong enough to clear away the fog."

"Getting a taste for it, Doctor?" Mace asked.

"No, not at all," the Doctor replied.

"Valiant, fire at will!" It didn't take long for the battle to quickly shift after the Valiant fired green beams at the Sontarans. "East and North secure," Mace said.

"Donna, hold on," the Doctor said as he held the phone to his ear. "We're coming."

"Shouldn't we follow the colonel?" Martha asked.

"Nah, you, Trinity, and me, Martha Jones," the Doctor grinned. "Just like old times!"

_Yeah, like old times. _Trinity rolled her eyes. The Doctor turned on his sonic and followed the readings towards a dimly lit laboratory. The lights in the hallway instantly turned on as they stepped in. "At least the lights aren't flickering… I hate that."

"Remind you of angels?" The Doctor wondered.

"Oh yeah…" Trinity nodded in agreement.

"No Sontarans down here," the Doctor commented, "They can't resist a battle. Here we go." The three of them ran into the lab and instantly Trinity and the Doctor ran towards Martha.

"Martha! Ooh, Martha, I'm so sorry," the Doctor stated, checking her pulse. "Still alive." He smiled just as someone cocked a gun behind them. Both of them turned and looked at the Doctor.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" the Doctor asked.

"Wish you carried a gun now?" the clone smirked.

"Not at all."

"I've been stopping the nuclear launch all this time."

"Which is exactly what we wanted. We needed to stop the missiles, as much as the Sontarans did. We're not about to let the Earth start a war. Why do you think we let you go on all of this time?"

"When did you know?" the clone asked with wide eyes. Trinity giggled lightly.

"I am always so amused when people thing they can out-smart me. I knew from the first phone-call that something was wrong. You called me Trinity Smith, you almost always call me Trin, but the real you would have known not to use my name. Then when we met in person I finally realized what was wrong with the tone of your voice when you spoke to me. You look at me so strangely, like you don't know how to react to me. Curious isn't it?"

"Why can't I remember you? I know so much about everything else, but the more I try to remember about…the further out of reach it gets."

"My mind's too powerful. You can't take information about me from Martha. You may be a perfect clone, but there's one thing you can't draw out of her mind, and that's me, because I'm special. Then you didn't call your family, that was a big mistake on your part, and then there's your thoughts…"

"We knew you were a clone, Martha from the very beginning… You might as well have worn a t-shirt saying 'clone'." the Doctor smiled. "Although, maybe not in front of Captain Jack. You remember him, don't you? 'Cause you've got all her memories. That's why the Sontarans had to protect her, to keep you inside UNIT. Martha Jones is keeping you alive." He pulled the machine off of Martha's head and she woke with a scream as the clone collapsed.

"It's alright," Trinity promised, holding onto Martha."It's alright, I'm here, we're here. I've got you."

"There was this thing," Martha said slowly. "This alien, with this head..." The Doctor's phone rang and he sighed, exasperated.

"Oh, blimey I'm busy," the Doctor mumbled, answering the phone. "Got it?"

"Yes!" Donna shouted. "Now hurry up!"

"Take off the covering," the Doctor ordered. "All the blue switches inside, flick them up like a fuse box. And that should get the teleport working."

"Oh, my God," Martha gasped, pointing to her clone. "That's me."

"Yeah," the Doctor said, handing Martha his coat. "Sorry 'bout that…" He sighed before he and Trinity began to work on the teleporter together.

"Don't touch me!" the clone shouted at Martha.

"It's not my fault… The Sontarans created you. But...you had all my memories."

"You've got a brother, sister, mother, and father."

"If you don't help me, they're gonna die."

"You love them."

"Yes. Remember that?"

"The gas!" the Doctor called out. "Tell us about the gas."

"He's the enemy!" the clone spat.

"Then tell _me_… It's not just poison, what's it for? Martha, please!"

"Caesofine concentrate. It's one part of Bosteen, two parts Probic 5."

"Clone feed!" Trinity shouted in understanding. "It's clone feed!"

"What's clone feed?" Martha frowned.

"Like amniotic fluid but for Sontarans… That's why they're not invading, they're converting the atmosphere. Changing the planet into a clone world."

"Earth becomes a great big hatchery," the Doctor said. "'Cause the Sontarans are clones, that's how they reproduce. Give 'em a planet this big, they'll create billions of new soldiers. That gas isn't poison, it's food!"

"My heart...it's getting slower," the clone stated.

"There's nothing I can do."

"In your mind, you've got so many plans. There's so much that you wanna do."

"And I will," Martha smiled. "Never do tomorrow what you can do today, my mum says. 'Cause..."

"'Cos you never know how long you've got," the clone finished, "Martha Jones...all that life..." The clone died and slowly Martha took off her ring, putting it back on her own finger.

"Doctor!" Donna called out. "Blue switches done… But they've found me!"

"Now!" Trinity called out, pointing her sonic at the teleporter. A light flared and Donna appeared in the room.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" she asked hugging the Time Lord and Lady.

"I'm used to it…not so sure about the big-headed one though." Trinity shrugged.

"Hold on, hold on. Get off me, get off me! Gotta bring the TARDIS down," he said, flashing his sonic at the teleport once more before smiling. "Right, now. Martha, you coming?"

"What about this nuclear launch thing?" Martha wondered.

"Keep pressing N." Trinty said, giving her the phone the clone had used. "It'll keep the missiles on the ground."

"But there's...two of them." Donna said in shook, looking at the two Martha's

"Yeah, long story…" the Doctor shrugged as they all got into the teleporter. "Here we go. The old team, back together! Well, the new team…well actually it's the new-old team, or the old-new team—"

"Doctor!" Trinity cut in, shaking her head.

"Sorry…"

"The babbling again…" Trinity sighed, pulling out her pen.

"We're not going back on that ship!" Donna protested

"No, no, no. No." Trinity shook her head. "We needed to get the teleport working so that we could get to…here! The Rattigan Academy, owned by..." They turned at the wound of the gun which was pointed at Trinity.

"Don't tell anyone what I did!" Luke shouted. "It wasn't my fault, the Sontarans lied to me, they..." The Doctor stalked forward and ripped the gun from him.

"If I see one more gun pointed towards my wife I might just do something rash..." He snapped, tossing the gun away.

"You know, that coat, sort of works." Donna told Martha.

"Feel like a kid in my dad's clothes," Martha blushed.

"Told you he wasn't small." Trinity grinned. The other two women blushed shades of dark red. "Oops…was that a filter thing again? Sorry…I'm terrible at this." Trinity said before she followed the Doctor to the lab quickly.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, watching the two Time Lords run around like mad.

"The Sontarans _had_ to stop the missiles," Trinity explained. "They had to be careful because caesofine gas is volatile, that's why they had to use you to stop the nuclear attack. Ground-to-air engagement would spark off the whole thing."

"What, like set fire to the atmosphere?" Martha frowned.

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded. "They need all the gas intact to breed their clone army. And all the time we had Luke here in his dream factory. Planning a little trip, were we?"

"They promised me a new world," Luke muttered.

"You were building equipment, ready to terra-form anything so that humans could live there and breathe the air with this!" The Doctor beamed holding up what he and Trinity had put together in a flash. "An atmospheric converter. Brilliant!" the Doctor beamed before he ran outside carrying the converter in his arms.

"That's London," Donna gasped as soon as she looked out into the world that was covered in deadly gas. "You can't even see it. My family's in there."

"Just have to find the right setting…" The Doctor mumbled.

"Hold on," Martha frowned, "You said the _atmosphere_ would _ignite_."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" he asked. Everyone watched as the sky began to burn and both the Doctor and Trinity shared a tight hug as the blue sky began to reappear.

"Genius!" Luke shouted.

"Just brilliant!" Martha breathed.

"Now we're in trouble!" The Doctor shouted, grabbing the converter and running inside.

"No!" Trinity shouted after him, hearing what was going on in his head. They chased after him only to find him standing in the teleport.

"Right, so..." he swallowed and looked at them, "Donna, thank you. For everything. Martha, you too. Oh...so many times. Luke, do something clever with your life. Trinity…" Trinity glared at him, shaking her head.

"You're saying goodbye," Donna gasped.

"You can't do this!" Trinity yelled at him, her eyes going dark and dangerous.

"Sontarans are never defeated," the Doctor said softly, stepping forward and putting his hands on her shoulder. "They'll be getting ready for war. And, well, you know, I can recalibrate this for Sontaran air, so..."

"You're gonna ignite them." Martha said, tears in her eyes.

"You'll _kill_ yourself," Donna stated. "You kill Trinity too. Just send that thing up, on its own. I don't know...put it on a delay."

"Please…?" Trinity begged, tears running down her face. "I won't make it… I can't make it, not without you."

"I have a chance Trinity."

"We're supposed to discuss these things! We can find another way! I'm inspired! I can find another way! Don't let them take you from me!"

"Oh, Trinity…" The Doctor stated, resting his forehead against hers. "I have to give them a choice…you understand that."

"I'm coming with you then." Trinity insisted.

"No, you're staying right here." The Doctor said, kissing her cheek. "If…if I can't make it out…you have to promise me you'll keep going."

"I can't promise that." Trinity cried as he held her face in his hands. "I'll die without you."

"No you won't…no you won't. You'll keep going, because you have something to fight for, and I _know _you, you're a fighter."

"Not this time." Trinity shook her head.

_Adriana… Promise me. _Trinity looked up into his eyes before looking down, tears running down her face.

"I promise." Trinity cried. The Doctor kissed her lovingly.

"I love you… I'll be back, alright?"

"Can you promise me that?" Trinity asked, glaring up into his eyes. He closed his eyes, a tear running down his cheek before he turned and disappeared in the teleporter. Trinity collapsed onto the ground, crying her eyes out. Instantly Donna and Martha were by her side.

"That idiot!" Donna shouted.

"He could kill her." Martha said angrily, wrapping her arm around Trinity.

"Worse than kill her…" Donna whispered. "It'll drive her insane…it will rip her apart…burn her."

"Oh no…." Trinity whispered.

"What is it, Trin?" Martha asked carefully.

"They aren't listening…they want to fight." Luke stared down at the broken Time Lady and he could literally feel her pain as if it were a thick gas coating the room, as though she could suffocate everyone with her sheer agony. Luke ran into the teleport and began to work on the controls quickly.

"What are you doing?" Martha wondered.

"Something clever…" Luke said, glancing at Trinity one last time before pressing a button. Instantly he left and was replaced by the Doctor, who promptly landed against the ground. Trinity's eyes flashed open as he pulled himself to his feet, running towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders when suddenly he felt something hit his cheek, hard.

"Don't ever do that again." Trinity snapped.

"I know, I know… I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough this time." Trinity hissed, glaring at him for a moment before she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Am I forgiven?" The Doctor asked teasingly.

"Not in a million years, you idiot."

"That means I've got time to make it up to you." The Doctor smiled. "At least I know you'll forgive me someday."

"If you're very, _very_ lucky…"

* * *

**:)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. The Unicorn and the Wasp

**In spite of how short this chapter actually turned out to be it was the longest freaking chapter of my life! There is just so much to sort through! So many people talking! I had to watch this episode at super slow motion, not cool guys, not cool. Yes, i realized a skipped an episode, not because I dislike it or anything, but because I am sort of anxious to get to a certain chapter. I'm not sure yet but one more chapter might be skipped. Sorry guys I'm sort of going insane in my brain right now!**

**Someone has read a bit of that chapter i am anxious to show you guys and they loved it which made me smile because they don't even like Doctor Who. Be anxious like me... lol**

**Oh...I don't think I've mentioned this in a while, but i don't own doctor who...just saying.**

**Happy reading!**

**:)**

* * *

The Unicorn and the Wasp

"Oh, smell that air," the Doctor sighed as he took a deep breath. "Grass and lemonade and a little bit of mint. Just a hint of mint, must be the 1920s."

"You can tell what year it is just by smelling?" Donna wondered.

"Totally," Trinity chuckled then paused. "Forgive that slip-up…I spent a lot of time in America."

"Incredible," Donna muttered. "Or maybe that vintage car coming up the drive gave it away. Never mind planet Zog," Donna commented. "A party in the 1920s, that's more like it."

"If only we'd been invited..." The Doctor commented. Trinity shot him a look. "Oh, I forgot…" he said, grabbing his psychic paper. "Yes, we have!"

"Brilliant!" Donna laughed.

"I think this calls for alternative dress, doesn't it?" Trinity asked before she and Donna took off into the TARDIS.

888

"That dress looks beautiful on you." Donna complimented as Trinity did her hair.

"Thanks." Trinity replied. Donna looked up through the mirror to see a tear running down Trinity's face.

"What's wrong, love?" Donna wondered, hoping it was just hormones and nothing too serious, when Trinity cried things had to be bad.

"What do you mean?" Trinity asked, smiling at her.

"You're crying."

"Am I?" Trinity wiped the tear off of her face and looked at it strangely. "I can't imagine why…"

"Hormones, maybe?" Donna suggested.

"No…that wouldn't happen. I mean pregnancy messes with my mood but not _that _much. It's something else… Something I can't remember." Trinity said, focusing, trying to remember what had upset her…suddenly it hit her like a heap of brick. "My nightmare…the one where I'm falling…so alone, nothing, no one… Everything's so cold." Another tear slid down her face. "There has to be a way to stop—" Trinity shook her head and smiled down at Donna. "Do you mind if I put your hair in a bun? I think it would be ravishing."

"You were just crying, Trinity." Donna said with wide eyes.

"Was I?" Trinity asked, wiping the tears off her face. "I can't remember." Trinity sighed and began to pull up Donna's hair.

"Do you—"

"Donna, just stop… If I can't remember it, then it doesn't need said. Whatever I said or did, just forget it…because that's all I can do. Every time you try to tell me…I'll simply forget and that, honestly, just wastes time." Trinity finished clipping Donna's hair into place easily. "There you go, perfect."

"We'll be late for cocktails!" the Doctor shouted through the front door.

"Coming! Sheesh…" Trinity rolled her eyes. Donna stepped out of the TARDIS as Trinity finished getting around, smiling at the Doctor.

"What do you think? Flapper or slapper?" Donna asked, showing of her black, beaded dress that almost came to her knees.

"Flapper," he smiled. "You look lovely."

"Do you like my hair?"

"It's gorgeous." The Doctor promised with a fond smile. "Where's Trinity?"

"She was trying to put on her shoes." Donna commented, biting her lip. Trinity had been having trouble slipping on her shoes as she had trouble reaching her feet to begin with.

"And you didn't think to help her?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

"She wouldn't let me…threatened to hit me." Donna said simply.

"That sounds like her…" The Doctor sighed.

"I heard that." Trinity said, stepping out of the TARDIS. The Doctor turned to look at her and his eyes widened. Trinity was wearing a TARDIS blue dress that fell to her knees, hugging tightly to her chest but flowing like a waterfall over her belly. The silver beads that were sewn onto the dress made it look very much like someone had made the cloth from the night sky. Her hair was just long enough to be piled on top of her head in elegant little twists. "Are you done staring?" Trinity wondered. He smiled and wrapped her in a hug, kissing just below her ear.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He whispered softly in her ear.

"You don't look half bad yourself, handsome." Trinity replied easily, wrapping her arms around him.

"Are we going to the party now or after it's over?" Donna asked. Trinity and the Doctor blushed pulling apart slowly.

"Sorry." The Doctor whispered.

"I'm not." Trinity shrugged before leading the two of them towards the party.

888

"May I introduce Lady Clemency Eddison," a man announced as a blond woman stepped up to them.

"Lady Eddison!" the Doctor smiled, shaking her hand.

"Excuse me, but who exactly might you be and what are you doing here?" Lady Eddison asked.

"This is my lovely wife Mrs. Smith and I'm the Doctor." He smiled before nodding to Donna. "This is my wife's cousin of Miss Donna Noble of the Chiswick Nobles."

"Good afternoon, my lady," Donna said, curtsying. "Topping day, what? Spiffing! Top ho!"

"No, don't do that." Trinity shook her head as the Doctor held up the psychic paper. "We were thrilled to receive your invitation, my lady. We met at the ambassador's reception."

"Doctor, how could I forget you?" Lady Eddison nodded. "But one must be sure with the Unicorn on the loose."

"A unicorn?" his eyes widened. "Brilliant. Where?"

"_The_ Unicorn. The jewel thief? And nobody knows who he is. He's just struck again. Snatched Lady Babbington's pearls right from under her nose."

"Funny place to wear pearls," Donna commented as a man brought both Donna and the Doctor drinks, though Trinity had politely refused to take one.

"May I announce the Colonel Hugh Curbishley, the Honorable Roger Curbishley." A man said as two men came into view.

"My husband and my son." Lady Eddison explained.

"Forgive me for not rising," Hugh nodded. "Never been the same since the flu epidemic back in '18."

"My word!" Roger turned to Donna. "You are a super lady!"

"Oh!" Donna blushed. "I like the cut of your jib. Chin-chin."

"And you are radiant." Roger smiled at Trinity, holding out his hand.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor interrupted taking his hand and shaking it, his grip perhaps a little tighter than it should have been. _Even when you're pregnant they flock toward you. Do I have to knock them all out to keep them away from you?_

_You might have to. _Trinity smiled, placing her arm in his. _You know how I adore your protective side._

"How do you do?" Roger nodded to the Doctor.

"Very well, thanks," the Doctor grinned, letting the young man's hand go.

"Your usual, sir?" A servant offered.

"Ah, thank you Davenport," Roger smiled. "Just how I like it."

"How come she's an Eddison but her husband and son are Curbishleys?" Donna asked the Doctor while the others were distracted..

"The Eddison title probably descends through her," he explained. "Which means Roger will be a lord one day."

"Miss Robina Redmond," the announcement came.

"She's the absolute hit of the social season, a must," Lady Eddison muttered before walking to greet her. "Miss Redmond."

"Spiffing to meet you at last, my lady," Robina greeted.

"Reverend Arnold Golightly."

"Ah, Reverend!" Lady Eddison said enthusiastically. "How are you? I heard about the church last Thursday night, those ruffians breaking in."

"You apprehended them, I hear." Hugh stated.

"As the Christian fathers taught me, we must forgive them their trespasses, quite literally."

"Some of these young boys deserve a decent thrashing." Roger said.

"Couldn't agree more, sir," Davenport handed him another drink, and they shared a look.

"Typical, all the decent men are on the other bus." Donna muttered.

"Or they are hopelessly in love with their Time Lady." Trinity smiled up at the Doctor, who wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"You're _my _Time Lady?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Donna snorted quietly. "She ignores everyone else. All the men in the universe falling down to kiss the ground she walks on and she picks you."

"She's got a point." Trinity smiled.

"Now my lady, what about this special guest you promised us?" the reverend asked.

"Here she is! A lady who needs no introduction." Everyone turned to stare at the tall blonde woman who seemed quite uncomfortable with the attention, but bore it well.

"Oh, no, please don't." She said to those who applauded her. "Thank you, Lady Eddison. Honestly, there's no need." She slowly walked up to the time travelers and held out her hand. "Agatha Christie."

"What about her?" Donna asked.

"That's me."

"No! You're kidding!"

"Agatha Christie!" the Doctor reached out to shake her hand enthusiastically, "I was just talking about you the other day. I said, 'I bet she's brilliant.' I'm the Doctor, this is Trinity, and that is Donna. Oh, I love your stuff! What a mind! You fool me every time. Well…almost every time. Well…once or twice. Well…once. But it was a _good_ once."

"Ignore him." Trinity sighed, gently shaking the woman's hand. "He can be a bit of an idiot sometimes. But you _are _a genius."

Agatha laughed and looked between the two of them. "You make a rather unusual couple."

"Do we?" Trinity wondered.

"Yes, but…so perfect. It must sound so cliché…but I can see just by looking at you the way you balance each other."

"How do you figure?" The Doctor asked, eyebrows lifting slightly.

"Body language, every single movement and every single touch has a reaction to it. It's almost as if you have each other's actions memorized and simply move with them…like magnets." Agatha commented.

"Oh…you don't miss a trick," the Doctor grinned proudly.

"Of course she doesn't…she's brilliant." Trinity beamed.

"Mrs. Christie, I'm so glad you could come." Lady Eddison called out to Agatha. "I'm one of your greatest followers. I've read all six of your books. Uh, is, uh, Mr. Christie not joining us?"

"Is he needed?" Agatha asked. "Can't a woman make her own way in the world?"

"Don't give my wife ideas," Hugh laughed.

"Mrs. Christie, I have a question," Roger asked. "Why a Belgian detective?"

"Excuse me, Colonel," the Doctor said, taking a newspaper from Huge.

"Belgians make such lovely buns," Agatha replied simply.

"Where on Earth's Professor Peach?" Roger asked. "He'd love to meet Mrs. Christie."

"Said he was going to the library," the reverend shrugged. Donna and Trinity walked over to the Doctor.

"The date on this newspaper," the Doctor said slowly.

"What about it?" Donna asked, looking at it.

"The day Agatha Christie disappeared." Trinity whispered.

"She just discovered her husband was having an affair," the Doctor said quietly.

"You'd never think to look at her smiling away…." Donna remarked.

"Well, she's British and moneyed. That's what they do, they carry on. Except for this one time. No one knows exactly what happened, she just vanished. Her car will be found tomorrow morning by the side of a lake. Ten days later she turns up at a hotel in Harrogate."

"She claimed she lost her memory… She never ever spoke about it. But now, whatever happened…"

"Is _about _to happen," Donna gasped.

"Right here, right now," the Doctor nodded.

"And I bet we're the reason for it…" Trinity muttered. "We always seem to be the reason for things."

"The Professor!" the housekeeper shouted as he ran towards the guests. "The library! Murder! Murder!" The Doctor and Trinity looked at each other briefly before they began to run towards the house, hand in hand as Donna tried to keep up with them. The Doctor forced open the door to the library and the two Time Lords ran to the body, examining it.

"Oh, my goodness…"

"Definitely was whacked on the back of the head. Probably by a blunt instrument." The Doctor noticed.

"Watch broke as he fell, time of death was quarter past four." Trinity commented, looking at the watch.

"Bit of pipe," Donna picked up a pipe. "Call me Hercule Poirot but I reckon that's blunt enough." The Doctor noticed Agatha picking up at piece of paper from the fireplace in a reflection before he looked down again.

"Nothing worth killing for in that lot, dry as dust," he remarked, straightening.

"Hold on, the body in the library?" Donna asked. "I mean, Professor Peach, in the library, with a lead piping?"

"I know, sounds like a good old fashioned game of Clue." Trinity commented.

"Don't you mean 'Cluedo'?" Donna asked.

"Spent a lot of time in America." Trinity explained again. "I used to beat Josh at it all the time…he eventually gave up…we moved on to Monopoly."

"Let me see!" Lady Eddison's called as she ran in from the hall.

"Out of my way!" Hugh said wheeling his way into the room.

"Gerald!" Lady Eddison gasped in terror looking down at the body.

"Saints preserve us," the reverend whispered.

"Oh, how awful," Robina cried.

"Someone should call the police," Agatha said simply.

"You don't have to," the Doctor holding out his psychic paper. "Chief Inspector Smith from Scotland Yard, known as the Doctor. Mrs. Smith and Miss Noble are the plucky young girls who help me out."

"I say."

"Mrs. Christie was right. Go into the sitting room. I will question each of you in turn."

"Come along, do as the Doctor says. Keep the room undisturbed." Agatha ordered.

"'The plucky young girls who help me out?'" Donna asked, sounding scandalized.

"There were no policewomen in 1926." The Doctor commented with a shrug.

"I'll pluck you in a minute. Why don't we phone the real police?"

"That's all we'd need, P.C. Plod sticking his nose in. Especially because of this, morphic residue."

"Morphic? Doesn't sound very 1926."

"Gets left behind when certain species genetically re-encode," Trinity commented, looking at the substance.

"The murderer's an alien?!"

"Which means that one of the so called humans is actually just an alien in human form." Trinity commented.

"Yeah, but think about it. There's a murder, a mystery, and Agatha Christie."

"So?" the Doctor asked, sniffing the residue. "Happens to me all the time." He shrugged.

"More common than you think actually." Trinity nodded.

"No, but isn't that a bit weird? Agatha Christie didn't walk around surrounded by murders. Not really. That's like meeting Charles Dickens and he's surrounded by ghosts. At Christmas."

"Well…" The Doctor stated as Trinity chuckled.

"Oh come on," Donna smirked, "It's not like we could drive across country and find Enid Blyton having tea with Noddy. Could we? Noddy's not real, is he? Tell me there's no Noddy."

"There's no Noddy, Donna." The Doctor smiled.

"Next thing you'll be telling me it's like 'Murder on the Orient Express' and they all did it."

"'Murder on the Orient Express?'" Agatha asked.

"Oh, yeah. One of your best."

"Not yet though," Trinity warned.

"Marvelous idea," Agatha said with a smile.

"Yeah, tell you what, copyright: Donna Noble, yeah?" Donna asked.

"Anyway, Agatha and I will question suspects. Donna, search the bedrooms, look for clues."

"What about Trinity?" Donna asked.

"When I said Agatha and I, I thought you would understand that I meant Trinity as well. We're sort of a package deal." The Doctor said, handing her a large magnifying glass.

"Is that for real?" Donna asked.

"Go on…" Trinity smiled warmly.

"You're ever so plucky," the Doctor grinned.

"You two are just so strange…" Agatha said, looking between the Doctor and Trinity. "It's quite like you're connected in every possible way."

"She's good." Trinity beamed. "Can we keep her?"

"Trinity, you just can't keep people, we've had this discussion before." The Doctor said.

"Okay…" Trinity frowned before laughing lightly.

"Right then… Solving a murder mystery with Agatha Christie. Brilliant!"

"How like a man to have fun while there's disaster all around him."

"Sorry, it's sort of a habit that we both have…" Trinity whispered.

"Yeah."

"I'll work with you, gladly, but for the sake of justice, not your own amusement."

"Oh." He nodded watching her leave.

"She put you in your place. I like her! I mean…that's _my _job to put you in your place but I like her spunky attitude! Can we keep her?"

"No…she's got a life to live…"

"Oh…true." Trinity sighed before they followed her

"Now then, Reverend… Where were you at quarter past four?"

"Let me think," he mumbled, "Why yes, I remember…I was unpacking in my room."

"No alibi then?"

"You were alone?" Agatha clarified.

"With the Lord, one is never truly alone, Doctor," the reverend replied. Trinity narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't comment.

888

"And where were you?" Trinity asked Roger.

"Let me think. I was, uh…oh yes, I was taking a constitutional in the fields behind the house. Just taking a stroll, that's all."

"Alone?"

"Oh yes, all alone. Totally alone. Absolutely alone. Completely. All of the time. I wandered, lonely, as the proverbial cloud. There was no one else with me. Not at all. Not ever."

"You're not good at lying, sir." Trinity commented. The man paled.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"How's your boyfriend?" Trinity asked with a smirk.

"Trinity!" The Doctor shouted in protest.

"Sorry…was I supposed to have a filter there?" She asked, biting her lip.

888

"And where were you?" the Doctor asked Robina.

"At a quarter past four…" she trailed in thought, "Well, I went to the toilet when I arrived, and then, um…oh yes, I remember. I was preparing myself. Positively buzzing with excitement about the party…and the super fun of meeting Lady Eddy."

_Toilet…not loo? _Trinity wondered.

"We've only got your word for it."

"That's your problem, not mine," Robina sighed leaning back easily.

888

"And where were you, sir?" Trinity asked Hugh.

"Quarter past four?" Hugh frowned. "Let me think…oh yes, I remember…I was sitting in my study reading through some military memoirs. Fascinating stuff. Took me back to me days in the army. Started reminiscing. Mafeking, you know. Terrible war."

"No you weren't…please snap out of it."

"I was in my study…"

"No, no, no, right out of it." Trinity insisted giving him her classic, you can't fool me look.

"Oh, sorry," Hugh had the decency to blush.

888

"And where were you at a quarter past four, my lady?" the Doctor asked Lady Eddison.

"Now let me see…" she smiled. "Yes, I remember…I was sitting in the blue room taking my afternoon tea. It's a ritual of mine."

"A ritual to drink spirits every day?" Trinity wondered.

"I would never." The lady protested with an embarrassed blush. "I needed to gather strength for the duty of hostess. I then proceeded to the lawn where I met…you, Doctor…and I said 'And who might you be and what are you doing here?' and you said, 'I'm the Doctor and this is…'"

"Yes, yes," he cut in, "You can stop now. I was there for that bit."

"Of course," Lady Eddison nodded, before belching. "Excuse me."

"Are you still sure that you drank tea?"

"Trinity…"

"Sorry…"

"No you aren't."

"Not really no."

888

"No alibis for any of them," Agatha sighed, "The secret adversary remains hidden. We must look for a motive. Use the little gray cells."

"Oh yes, little gray cells," the Doctor nodded. "Good old Poirot. Y'know, I've been to Belgium. Yeah, I remember…I was deep in the Ardennes trying to find Charlemagne…he'd been kidnapped by an insane computer…"

"Doctor, that one got away from you." Trinity reminded him, pulling him back into the present.

"Sorry," he looked up at her.

"Charlemagne lived centuries ago." Agatha said softly.

"I've got a good memory."

"For such an experienced detective, you missed a big clue." Agatha commented.

"What, that bit of paper you nicked out of the fireplace?"

"You were looking the other way!" she exclaimed in astonishment.

"Yeah, but he saw you reflected in the glass of the bookcase." Trinity said easily.

"You crafty man. This is all that was left." She said as the Doctor moved to look at the paper.

"What's that first letter? N or M?"

"It's an M," Agatha answered, "The word is 'maiden.'"

"Maiden!" he shouted.

"What does that mean?" he whispered. He looked to Trinity who shrugged. _Can't you just read it out of people's minds?_

_No…something is blocking me from reading minds…low level and untraceable, but big enough to span the house._

"We're still no further forward. Our nemesis remains at large. Unless Miss Noble has found something."

888

"Doctor!" Donna's voice filled the house. Instantly the Time Lord and Lady began to race after the voice with Agatha right behind them.

"There is a giant…wasp!" Donna told them as they made it to her.

"What do you mean, 'giant wasp?'" the Doctor asked.

"I mean a _wasp_...that's _giant_!"

"It's only a silly little insect," Agatha rolled her eyes.

"When I say 'giant,' I don't mean 'big,' I mean 'flippin' enormous!'" Donna told her, pointing at the door. "Look at its sting!"

"Let me see!" the Doctor insisted pushing the door open. "It's gone… It's flown off."

"But that's fascinating," Agatha said, looking at the stinger.

"Don't touch it." Trinity warned.

"Yes, don't touch it. Let me," the Doctor said, collecting a sample from the door with a pencil. "Giant wasp…well, there are tons of amorphous insectivorous life forms but…none in this galactic vector."

"I think I understood some of those words." Agatha said. "Enough to know that you're completely potty."

"Lost its sting, though. That makes it defenseless." Donna said hopfully.

"A creature that size? It can grow a new one."

"Next time I want my hope crushed I'll come to you, Trinity."

"Uh, can we return to sanity?" Agatha snapped. "There are no such things as giant wasps."

"Exactly! So…the question is…what's it doing here?" Trinity wondered, just before a scream rang through the house.

888

"The poor, little…child." The housekeeper said under the weight of a stone gargoyle before her body went still and lifeless.

"There!" the Doctor pointed towards a huge wasp. "Come on!" He said as they chased the creature back inside.

"Well, this makes a change. There's a monster and _we're_ chasing _it_." Donna commented.

"Can't be a monster. It's a trick. They do it with mirrors."

"Stop!" Trinity warned just as the wasp appeared again.

"By all that's holy…" Agatha gasped.

"Oh, but you are _wonderful_!" the Doctor grinned. "Now, just stop there."

"Really?" Trinity asked, looking at the Doctor with her 'you're an idiot' look on her face. "That's all you could come up with? Duck." Trinity warned nonchalantly as the wasp came at them. They all ducked as it whooshed over them.

"Oi!" Donna called out, pulling her magnifying glass out. "Flyboy!" The wasp quickly dashed away at the sight of it.

"Don't let it get away!"

"Quick, before it reverts to human form!" The Doctor shouted. "Where are you? Come on! There's nowhere to run…show yourself!" Every door opened and everyone leaned out, staring at the Doctor.

"You've got to be kidding me." Trinity protested.

"That's just cheating…"

888

"My faithful companion! This is terrible!"

"Excuse me, my lady," Davenport spoke softly. "She was on her way to tell you something."

"She never found me. She had an appointment with death instead."

"The last thing she said was 'the poor little child,'" Trinity stated. "Does that mean something? To any of you?"

"No children in this house for years," Hugh remarked. "Highly unlikely there will be."

"Heard that." Trinity said under her breath. The Doctor nudged her arm and she looked up at him innocently, both of them trying very hard not to laugh.

"Mrs. Christie, you must have twigged something," Lady Eddison stated. "You've written simply the best detective stories."

"Tell us…what would Poirot do?" the reverend asked.

"Heaven's sake!" Hugh exclaimed. "Cards on the table, woman! You should be helping us!"

"But…I'm merely a writer…"

"But surely you can crack it! These events, they're exactly like one of your plots."

"That's what I've been saying… Agatha, that's got to mean something." Donna commented.

"But what? I've no answers. None. I'm sorry, all of you, I'm truly sorry, but I've failed."

"But Agatha—!"

"Stop it! All of you!" Trinity shouted at them. "Do you really think it's polite to put all of that pressure on her? Let me tell you something, all of this is over your heads. Every single one of you is in too deep, even the one who's deceiving us."

"She's right…" Agatha said. "If anyone can help us, it's the Doctor, not me." Agatha left the room and Donna followed her a moment later.

888

Agatha placed a box on a desk and let Trinity and the Doctor look at the contents. "Ooh…someone came tooled up… The sort of stuff a thief would use." The Doctor said.

"The Unicorn is here." Trinity commented simply.

"The Unicorn and the wasp." The Doctor nodded.

"Your drinks, ladies, Doctor," the butler said setting drinks out for everyone but Trinity.

"Very good, Greeves," the Doctor nodded his thanks to the man.

"Why don't you ever eat or drink? You must be hungry." Agatha commented.

"I can't eat…well nothing that this place has yet to offer me, it would make me ill." Trinity said, rubbing her belly gently, proudly.

"Ah…I see…"

"What about the science stuff?" Donna asked the Doctor. "What did you find?"

"Vespiform sting. Vespiforms live in hives in the Silifax Galaxy."

"You talk like Edward Lear as well," Agatha shook her head.

"For some reason, this one's behaving like a character in one of your books." Trinity said as the Doctor took a drink.

"Come on, Agatha… What would Miss Marple do? She'd've overheard something vital by now because the murderer thinks she's just a harmless old lady."

"Clever idea… Miss Marple…who writes those?" Agatha wondered.

"Um, copyright: Donna Noble," Donna said, "Add it to the list."

"Doctor…?" Trinity asked, looking at him with a scared look in her eyes, feeling something very wrong with him.

"Donna…" the Doctor began slowly...

"Ok, we could split the copyright." Donna offered.

"No…something's inhibiting my enzymes… Ah!" He screamed and his body contorted.

"He's been poisoned!" Trinity shouted, wrapping her arms around him and helping him sit on a chair.

"What do we do?" Donna asked in a panicked voice. "What do we do?" Trinity sniffed her drink and her eyes widened.

"It's cyanide. Sparkling cyanide!" Trinity shouted. "I need the kitchen! Where is it?" She asked, supporting most of the Doctor's weight.

"Down that way!" Agatha pointed. They ran to the kitchen and Trinity leaned the Doctor against Davenport.

"Sorry love. I'll be back." Trinity said running to the cupboards.

"Ginger beer! I need ginger beer!" He called out, barely holding himself up, using the man to keep himself on his feet.

"Doctor over here!" Trinity called, he instinctively went to her, stumbling along the way before drinking some of the beer before pouring the rest over his head.

"They've gone mad!" a maid commented.

"I'm an expert in poisons, Doctor," Agatha stated. "It's fatal! There's no cure!"

"The hell it is!" Trinity snapped before going to the cupboards again.

"Not for me! I can stimulate the inhibited enzymes into reversal. I just need protein!" They began to search the cupboards with Trinity when she suddenly smiled happily.

"He needs _salt_." Trinity commented. He didn't even bother to ask her what she was giving him, he just took it, knowing that she would have found something perfect for him. He ate them quickly before he started moving his hands trying to convey something.

"What does he need?" Donna asked worriedly.

"It's a shock! Look! Shock! I need a shock!" he shouted.

"Alright, then, big shock coming up," Donna nodded, she flashed Trinity a short look which Trinity instantly understood. Donna grabbed Trinity and threw her to the ground roughly. Trinity let out a shriek before her body hit the ground, her head making a sickening crack as it smacked against the hard floor. Her body went limp as she lost consciousness, blood pooling on the floor.

"Trinity!" The Doctor shouted with wide eyes. His head snapped back and black smoke came out of his mouth. He instantly ran to Trinity's side and wrapped her up in his arms. "Trinity…" Trinity opened her eyes a smiled at him.

"Hello, love." Trinity grinned.

"What?" The Doctor asked as the blood faded from the ground and Trinity looked perfectly healthy. He suddenly realized they were both standing, Trinity wasn't on the floor.

"Over-reaction I think…" Agatha commented. "All Miss Noble did was push her a little bit."

"But your head…" The Doctor said, running his hand through her hair to find nothing.

"Donna's a genius. In one look she told me an entire plan… I'm sorry love…but I sort of meddled with your thoughts a bit. I never fell." Trinity said, hugging him. "Everything's fine."

"Don't do that again…" He said pulling her close.

"You needed a shock, I wasn't going to let you die." Trinity whispered, pressing several tender kisses to his neck.

"I suppose I should thank you then."

"Thank Donna…she's the genius." Trinity shrugged.

"Doctor you are impossible! Who are you?"

"He's mine." Trinity chuckled, holding him tighter.

888

"A terrible day for all of us… The Professor struck down, Miss Chandrakala cruelly taken from us, and yet, we still take dinner." The Doctor shook his head. Everyone was ready to eat, aside from Trinity.

"We are British, Doctor," Lady Eddison replied. "What else must we do?"

"And then someone tried to poison me…"

"Any one of you had the chance to put cyanide in his drink." Trinity said slowly. "But it gave me a rather brilliant idea…"

"And what would that be?" the reverend turned to her.

"Poison," she grinned. "Cheers, everyone." She beamed as Donna and the Doctor ate their soup. "The soup has been sprinkled with pepper." Trinity explained to all of the ashen people at the table.

"Ah, I thought it was jolly spicy," Hugh laughed.

"The active ingredient of pepper is, of course, piperine, which is usually used...as an _insecticide_." Thunder rolled through the sky at her words.

"Oh, anyone got the shivers?" the Doctor asked, kissing her cheek lightly before the lights went out and a window opened, making the candles go out.

"What the deuce is that?" Hugh asked.

"Listen!" the Doctor stood up quickly. "Listen! Listen! Listen!"

"No…no, it can't be!" Lady Eddison exclaimed when she heard the buzzing.

_Hear that? _Trinity wondered.

_Indeed._

"Show yourself demon!" Agatha demanded.

"Nobody move!" the Doctor said. "No, don't! Stay where you are!" Trinity turned and looked straight at the demon itself. "Out! Out! Out! Out!" The Doctor said, stepping in-between the monster and Trinity. They made it out of the room and the Doctor grabbed a sword.

"Well we know the butler didn't do it," Donna remarked.

"But who did?" Trinity asked as they ran back into the room. The lights were back on, and the monster was gone.

"My jewelry…the Firestone…it's gone! Stolen!"

"Roger," Davenport said sadly. Lady Edison ran to her son who had a knife sticking out of his back.

"My son…my child!" Lady Eddison cried. Trinity instantly wrapped her arms around the woman, trying to comfort her. She knew the attachment a mother had to their child, she could feel it with her own unborn child, and she knew what it must feel like to lose that.

888

"I've called you here on this endless night because we have a murderer in our midst…and when it comes to detection, there's none finer…ladies and gentlemen, I give you Agatha Christie." The Doctor said before he moved to sit next to Trinity and Donna.

"This is a crooked house…a house of secrets. To understand the solution, we must examine them all. Starting with you…Miss Redmond."

"But I'm innocent, surely…"

"You've never met these people and these people never met you. I think the real Robina Redmond never left London. You're impersonating her!"

"How silly," Robina scoffed. "What proof do you have?"

"You said you'd been to the toilet…"

"Oh, I know this, if she was really posh, she'd say 'loo,'" Donna whispered.

"Earlier today, Miss Noble and I found this on the lawn…" Agatha picked up the lock picking case. "…right beneath _your_ bathroom window. You must have heard Miss Noble searching the bedrooms and you panicked. You ran upstairs and disposed of the evidence."

"I've never seen that thing before in my life." Robina defended herself.

"What's inside it?" Lady Eddison asked.

"The tools of your trade, Miss Redmond, or should I say…the Unicorn… You came to this house with one sole intention, to steal the Firestone!"

"Oh, alright then," Robina answered her voice slipping into a different accent. "It's a fair cop… Yes, I'm the bleedin' Unicorn. Ever so nice to meet you, I don't think. I took my chance in the dark and nabbed it," she said, pulling out the necklace. "Go on then, ya nobs, arrest me. Sling me in jail." She threw the necklace at them and the Doctor caught it, looking at it closely with Trinity.

"So, is she the murderer?" Donna asked.

"Don't be so thick… I might be a thief but I ain't no killer."

"Quite," Agatha agreed. "There are darker motives at work, and, in examining this household…we come to you…Colonel."

"Damn it, woman! You with your perspicacity! You've rumbled me!" he stood up easily out of his wheelchair.

"You…you can walk? But why?"

"My darling, how else could I be certain of keeping you by my side?"

"I don't understand…"

"You're still a beautiful woman, Clemency. Sooner or later some chap will turn your head. I couldn't bear that. Staying in the chair was the only way I could be certain of keeping you. Confound it, Mrs. Christie! How did you discover the truth?"

"Um, actually, I had no idea. I was just going to say you were completely innocent."

"I knew though!" Trinity commented, raising her hand, but not looking up.

"Ah…oh…"

"Sorry."

"Well, shall I sit down then?"

"I think you better had," Agatha nodded before he sat back down.

"So he's _not_ the murderer?" Donna asked.

"Indeed not… To find the truth…let's return to this." Agatha said after the Doctor had handed her the Firestone. "Far more than the Unicorn's object of desire. The Firestone has quite a history. Lady Eddison."

"I've done nothing!"

"You brought it back from India, did you not? Before you met the Colonel. You came home with malaria and confined yourself to this house for six months, in a room that has been locked ever since, which I rather think means…"

"Stop, please!"

"I'm so sorry. But you had fallen pregnant in India…unmarried and ashamed, you hurried back to England with your confidante, a young maid, later to become housekeeper, Miss Chandrakala."

"Clemency!" Hugh shouted. "Is this true?"

"My poor baby," Lady Eddison cried. "I had to give him away. Oh, the shame of it."

"But you've never said a word!"

"I had no choice. Imagine the scandal, the family name. I'm British…I carry on."

"The shame of having a child?" Trinity asked appalled. She started to stand but the Doctor gently squeezed her knee, keeping her sitting. "Disgusting that a life takes second place to pride."

"But it wasn't an ordinary pregnancy, was it?" The Doctor commented.

"How can you know that?"

"Excuse me, Agatha, this is my territory," the Doctor said, standing up. "When you heard the buzzing in the dining room, you said, 'It can't be,'… Why would you say that?"

"You'd never believe it."

"The Doctor has opened my mind to believe…many things." Agatha stated simply.

"It was forty years ago…in the heat of Delhi one night. I was alone and that's when I saw it, a dazzling light in the sky. The next day, he came to the house, Christopher, the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Our love blazed like a wildfire and I held nothing back. And in return, he showed me the incredible truth about himself. He made himself human to learn about us. This was his true shape. I loved him so much it didn't matter. But he was stolen from me. 1885, the year of the Great Monsoon. The River Jumna rose up and broke its banks. He was taken at the flood. But Christopher left me a parting gift, a jewel like no other. I wore it always. Part of me never forgot. I keep it close. Always."

"Just like a man. Flashes his family jewels and you end up with a bun in the oven." Robina commented.

"A 'poor little child,'" Agatha commented. "Forty years ago, Miss Chandrakala took that newborn babe to an orphanage. But Professor Peach worked it out. He found the birth certificate."

"Oh, that's 'maiden,' maiden name!" Donna shouted understanding.

"Precisely."

"So _she_ killed him."

"I did not!" Lady Eddison insisted.

"Miss Chandrakala feared that the Professor had unearthed your secret… She was coming to warn you."

"So she killed her," Donna stated.

"I did not!"

"Lady Eddison is innocent… Because at this point…Doctor?"

"Thank you," the Doctor smiled. "Because at this point when we consider the lies and secrets and the key to these events, then we have to consider…it was _you_, Donna Noble…"

"What? Who did I kill?" Donna asked with wide eyes.

"No, but you said it all along, the vital clue, that this whole thing is being acted out like a murder mystery." Trinity explained in time with the Doctor, their voices perfectly harmonized. "Which means…it was _you_, Agatha Christie."

"I beg your pardon?" Agatha glared at them.

"So _she_ killed them?" Donna asked, completely confused.

"No, but she wrote." Trinity said, standing up. "She wrote those brilliant, clever books. And who's her greatest admirer?"

"The moving finger points…at _you_, Lady Eddison." The Doctor commented.

"Leave me alone!"

"So she _did_ kill them!" Donna exclaimed.

"No, but just think…last Thursday night, what were you doing?" Trinity asked.

"Uh, I was uh…I was in the library… I was reading my favorite Agatha Christie, thinking about her plots, and how clever she must be. How is that relevant?"

"Just think… What also happened on Thursday night?" The Doctor asked the reverend.

"I'm sorry?"

"You were talking about it out on the lawn just this afternoon, last Thursday boys broke into your church."

"That's correct…they did. I discovered the two of them, thieves in the night. I was most perturbed. But I apprehended them."

"Really? A man of God against two strong lads? A man in his forties? Or, should I say, forty years old, exactly." Trinity stated with a small smile.

"Oh, my God!" Lady Eddison gasped.

"Lady Eddison, how old would your son be now?" The Doctor asked.

"Forty… He's forty."

"Your child has come home." the Doctor said with a slight nod.

"This is poppycock!"

"You said that you were taught by the Christian fathers, which means you were raised in an orphanage." Trinity whispered.

"My son! Can it be?"

"You found those thieves, Reverend, and you got angry. A proper, deep anger for the first time in your life and it broke the genetic code. You changed. You realized your inheritance. After all these years…you knew who you were. Oh, then it all kicks off 'cause this…isn't just a jewel…" The Doctor said, holding the Firestone. "A Vespiform telepathic recorder…. It's part of you, your brain, your soul. When you activated the Firestone did too and it beamed your full identity right into your mind."

"And, at the same time, it absorbed the works of Agatha Christie directly from Lady Eddison. It all became part of you. The mechanics of those novels formed a template in your brain. You killed in this pattern because that's what you think the world is. Turns out we are in the middle of a murder mystery. One of yours, Dame Agatha." Trinity said with a sigh.

"'Dame?'" Agatha asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that hasn't happened yet. My apologies, I get everything messed up some days. Wibbly, wobbly, timey-whimey."

"So_ he_ killed them? Yes? Definitely?" Donna asked.

"Yes." Trinity nodded. "It is him."

"Well, this has certainly been a most entertaining evening… Really, you can't believe any of this, surely, Lady Eddizzz…"

"Lady who?" the Doctor asked, stepping in front of Trinity, protectively.

"Lady Eddizzzon…"

"Little bit of buzzing there, Vicar?" the Doctor asked. Trinity grabbed him by the shoulder, a silent warning.

"Don't make me angry."

"Why? What happens then?" Trinity squeezed his shoulder tighter.

"Damn it! You humanzzz! Worshipping your tribal sky godzzz! I am so much more! That night, the Universe exploded in my mind! I wanted to take what wazz mine. And you, Agatha Christie, with your railway station bookstall romancezzz…what'zzz to stop me killing you?"

"Oh, my dear God! My child!"

"What'zzz to stop me killing you all?" he asked as he changed into a wasp.

"Forgive me!"

"No, Clemency!" Hugh said, pulling his wife back. "Keep away! Keep away, my darling!"

"No! No more murder! If my imagination made you kill, then my imagination will find a way to stop you, foul creature!" Agatha said, holding the firestone tight as she ran out of the room with the three time travelers on her heels.

"Wait! Now _it's_ chasing _us_!" Donna shouted.

"More like normal!" Trinity called out with a slight chuckle, seeing Agatha driving past them in a car.

"Come on!" the Doctor shouted, grabbing the two girls and pulling them to a car just as the wasp broke out of the house.

"Over here!" Agatha shouted. "Come and get me, Reverend!"

"Agatha, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"If I started this, then I must stop it!" Agatha stated in a sure voice before she drove off.

"Come on!" the Doctor ordered. They got into the car and Trinity started the engine with a quick flash of her sonic.

"You said this is the night Agatha Christie loses her memory," Donna stated as the Doctor began to chase after Agatha and the wasp.

"Time is in flux here… For all we know, this is the night Agatha Christie loses her _life_ and history gets changed!" Trinity stated.

"But where is she going?!"

"The lake!" Trinity shouted. "She's heading for the lake!"

"What's she doing?" the Doctor wondered as they pulled up to the lake. Agatha jumped out of the car, moving towards the lake with the Firestone held tightly in her grasp.

"Here I am! The honey in the trap. Come to me, Vespiform."

"She's controlling it!" Donna stated.

"Its mind is based on her thought processes… They're linked."

"Quite so," Agatha nodded in agreement, having figured it all out in her mind. "If I die, then this creature might die with me."

"Don't hurt her!" the Doctor shouted. "You're not meant to be like this. You've got the wrong template in your mind."

"He's not listening," Donna replied, grabbing the firestone and throwing it into the lake.

"How do you kill a wasp? Drown it. Just like its father."

"Donna, that thing couldn't help itself…" Trinity whispered.

"Neither could I."

"Death comes as the end…and justice is served."

"Murder at the vicar's rage," the Doctor said.

"Needs a bit of work," Donna commented.

"Just one mystery left, Doctor, Trinity, who exactly are you?" Agatha asked. The Doctor opened his mouth but then Agatha fell over in pain. The Doctor caught her and gently placed her on the ground.

"It's the Firestone! It's part of the Vespiform's mind! It's dying and it's connected to Agatha!" Agatha's skin glowed for a moment before the light faded and she fell unconscious. "It let her go… Right at the end, the Vespiform chose to save someone's life."

"Is she alright, though?" Donna wondered.

"Oh, of course! The amnesia! Wiped her mind of everything that happened. The wasp, the murders…" Trinity said simply.

"And us," Donna nodded. "She'll forget about us."

"Yeah, but we solved another riddle… The mystery of Agatha Christie. And tomorrow morning, her car gets found by the side of the lake. A few days later, she turns up at a hotel in Harrogate…with no idea of what just happened."

"Doctor…I understand. I couldn't read mind because of the Firestone… It had everyone thinking similar thoughts…even us…in the subconscious… And you know what happens when people all think the same thing at the same moment."

"Loads of different things…in this case a cage for you. You could read my mind though." The Doctor said, looking at her strangely.

"Our minds are one, though Doctor. Nothing can dull that bond."

"Except time."

"True, but we could hear each other across a universe." Trinity smiled.

"Really?" Donna asked.

"As long as we're in the same time, yes. Mind you it would be a bit hard to hear, but we could potentially have a conversation across all of space."

"But not time?" Donna wondered.

"No, it would be cool if we could though." The Doctor chuckled before lifting Agatha up gently.

888

"No one'll ever know." The Doctor said as Agatha walked away.

"Lady Eddison, the Colonel, and all the staff, what about them?" Donna asked.

"A shameful story… They'd never talk of it, too British. While the Unicorn does a bunk back to London Town, she can never say she was there."

"But what happens to Agatha?" Donna continued watching her.

"Oh, great life! Met another man, married again. Saw the world. Wrote and wrote and wrote." Trinity smiled.

"She never thought her books were any good, though, and she must have spent all those years wondering."

"Come with me." The Doctor said, pulling both of the girls to the TARDIS. He lifted a section of the floor and knelt down. "I don't think she ever quite forgot… Great mind like that, some of the details kept bleeding through. All the stuff her imagination could use."

"Like Miss Marple!" Trinity stated with a smile.

"I should have made her sign a contract," Donna sighed. The Doctor pulled up a huge chest and opened it.

"And where is it? Hold on…here we go. 'C'… That is 'C' for Cyberman…" he tossed aside a chunk from a Cyberman. "'C' for Carrionites…" he set down the globe that imprisoned them. "And…Christie, Agatha." The Doctor smiled showing the cover of the book to Donna. "What do you think of that?"

"She _did_ remember!" Donna gasped looking at the giant wasp.

"Somewhere at the back of her mind, it all lingered…" the Doctor nodded. "That's not all though. Check the copyright."

"'Facsimile edition published in the year…5 billion!'" Donna exclaimed in shock

"People never stop reading them… She is _the_ best-selling novelist of all time." Trinity grinned.

"But she never knew."

"Well, no one knows how they're gonna be remembered… We can only hope for the best. Maybe that's what kept her writing."

"The same thing that keeps anyone doing anything. Same thing that keeps us going." Trinity commented.

"Onwards?" The Doctor asked.

"Onwards," Donna smiled back.

"Forever." Trinity agreed with a huge grin.

* * *

**River's next people!**

**:)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Silence in the Library

**I liked working on this chapter! **

**Enter River Song everyone!**

**Happy reading!**

**:)**

* * *

Silence in the Library

"Books! People never really stop loving books." The Doctor beamed as the three of them stepped out of the TARDIS and into a very large, very empty reception area. "51st century. By now you've got holovids, direct to brain downloads, fiction mist, but you need the smell. The smell of books, Donna. Deep breath." He and Trinity laughed and ran out of the room quickly, looking out onto the large world full of books.

"The Library," the Doctor smiled."So big it doesn't need a name. Just a great big 'the.'"

"It's like a city," Donna gasped.

"It's a _world_… It's literally a world. An entire planet actually, home to the largest hard drive ever created in the core of it, the index computer. This is the one place where you could find every single book that's ever been written. Seriously, they've got whole continents of Jeffrey Archer, Bridget Jones…" Trinity said happily. The Doctor smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Monty Python's Big Red Book," the Doctor added with a laugh. "Brand new editions, specially printed. We're near the equator, so... This must be biographies! I love biographies!"

"Yeah, very you… Always a death at the end." Donna chuckled.

"You need a good death. Without death, there'd only be comedies. Dying gives us size."

"You're a fantasy fan then I bet?" Donna asked Trinity.

"Yes, ma'am." Trinity beamed.

"Figures," Donna laughed reaching for a book.

"Spoilers!" Trinity said, pulling the book out of Donna's hands.

"What?"

"These books are from your future. You can't just skip ahead, it would spoil the surprise of it. That's peeking at the end missy." Trinity teased, putting the book down gently.

"Isn't travelling with you two one big spoiler though?" Donna countered.

"We...try to keep you away from major plot developments… Which, to be honest, I seem to be very bad at, 'cause you know what—?"

"This _is_ the biggest library in the Universe…" Trinity said suddenly. "Where is everyone?"

"It's silent," the Doctor agreed after flashing his sonic.

"What? The Library?"

"The planet. The whole planet." Trinity whispered.

"Maybe it's a Sunday," Donna shrugged.

"No, I never land on Sundays. Sundays are boring."

"Of course they're boring." Trinity commented. "Now, Fridays…those are amazing."

"Friday the 13th…yeah…" The Doctor agreed.

"And I was born on a Friday, so they can't be too bad." Trinity smiled.

"'Fridays child is loving and giving.'" The Doctor quoted from memory, making Trinity smile.

"'Thursdays child has far to go.'" Trinity beamed back at him. "Thank god I wasn't born on Wednesday, I don't think I could take any more woe." Trinity chuckled before turning serious again. "It's really _too_ quiet."

"Well...maybe everyone's really, really quiet." Donna commented.

"They'd still show up on the system," the Doctor stated.

"Doctor, why are we here?" Donna sighed. "Really, why?"

"Oh, you know, just...passing." Trinity shrugged.

"No, seriously. It was all, 'let's hit the beach' then suddenly we're in a library. Why?"

"Now, that's interesting." The Doctor said, ignoring the question as he looked at the computer in front of him.

"What?"

"Scanning for life forms… If I do a scan looking for your basic humanoids, you know, your book readers, few limbs and a face…"

_Filtered Humaniod Life Form Scan: 3; complete._

"There's nothing here besides us." Trinity said, reading the screen.

"Zippo, nada, see? Nobody home. But if I widen the parameters to _any kind_ of life..."

_1,000,000,000,000; Life Form Number Capped at Maximum Record_.

"A million million…" Trinity breathed. "It gives up after that. A million million…wow."

"But there's nothing here," Donna stated. "There's no one."

"And not a sound. A million million life forms, and silence in the Library."

"But there's no one here. There's just books. I mean, it's not the books, is it? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? I mean, books can't be alive?"

"I know one girl who might beg to differ." Trinity commented.

"Jenna would be very disappointed with your opinion, Donna." The Doctor agreed.

"_Welcome_!" a voice shouted loudly, making them jump.

"That came from in there!" Donna turned and went back to the reception area.

"_I am Courtesy Node 710/aqua_," a statue with a face said. "_Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers regardless of species or hygiene taboo_."

"That face, it looks real," Donna breathed.

"Yeah...don't worry about it," the Doctor shrugged.

"But a statue with a real face, though! It's a hologram or something, isn't it?"

"No, but really, it's...fine." Trinity said.

"_Additional, there follows a brief message from the head Librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. 'Run. For God's sake, run. No way is safe. The Library has sealed itself, we can't...oh, they're here. Arrg. Slaarg. Snick.' Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm. units for the comfort of other readers._"

"So that's why we're here then... Are there any other messages from the same date?"

"_One additional message. This message carries a Felman Lux coherency warning of 5, 0, 11..."_

"Yeah, yeah, fine, fine, fine, just play it." Trinity snapped.

_"Message follows. 'Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember...if you want to live, count the shadows.' Message ends_."

"Donna..." the Doctor said slowly.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Stay out of the shadows."

"Why, what's in the shadows?" Donna asked but the Doctor ignored her again. He wrapped his arms around Trinity and slowly led them through another door that was filled with shelves that continued further than the eye could see and were filled with books. "So...we weren't just in the neighborhood," Donna guessed as they walked slowly down the aisle.

"Yeah, we kind of, sort of lied a bit," the Doctor admitted.

"He got a message on the psychic paper." Trinity commented.

_The Library. Come as soon as you can. X_

"What do you think?" he wondered. "Cry for help?"

"Cry for help, with a kiss?" Donna asked.

"Oh, we've all done that," the Doctor shrugged.

"Who's it from?" Donna inquired.

"Not a clue." Trinity chuckled.

"So why did we come here?" The lights at the far end of the aisle began to shut off.

"Oh…that's never a good sign…" Trinity bit her lip as the Doctor pulled her closer.

"What's happening?"

"Run!" the Doctor yelled. The three of them took off as the lights continued to go out behind them. They ran to a door and the Doctor tried to force it open with no luck. "Come on!" he snapped flashing his sonic at it.

"What, is it locked?" Donna asked.

"Jammed! The wood's warped!"

"Sonic it, use the thingy!"

"I can't! It's wood!"

"What, it doesn't do wood?"

"Hang on, hang on… If I can vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings, I can shatter line the interface..."

"Oh, get out of the way!" Donna scoffed before kicking the door in. They ran into the room, shutting it behind him and using a book to keep the handles from turning.

"Doctor…" Trinity said, pointing to a small camera that hovered in the center of the room.

"Oh! Hello! Sorry to burst on you like this. Ok if we stop here for a bit?" The Doctor asked politely. The camera fell to the ground, silent.

"What is it?" Donna wondered as Trinity and the Doctor looked at it.

"Security camera, but it's switched itself off." The Doctor ran his sonic over the camera, smiling up at Donna. "Nice door skills, Donna…"

"Yeah, well, you know, boyfriends...sometimes you need the element of surprise," she shrugged. "What was that, what was after us? I mean, did we just run away from a power cut?"

"It's a possibility." Trinity replied, mainly to keep Donna calm.

"Are we safe here?" Donna asked.

"'Course we're safe," the Doctor grinned. "There's a little shop," the cover of the camera lens popped open, "Gotcha!"

"Doctor, stop." Trinity grabbed his arm suddenly and he instantly stopped, watching the words that illuminated the sphere.

_No! Stop it! No! No!_

"Ooh, I'm sorry," the Doctor apologized, setting the camera down gently. "I really am, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… It's alive."

"You said it was a security camera," Donna said.

"It is," Trinity nodded. "But it's also alive, just like any of us. It has a conscious…it can feel."

_Others are coming._

"Others?" Donna frowned. "What's it mean, 'others?'" Donna turned to another statue with a human face. "Excuse me, what does it mean, 'others?'"

"That's barely more than a speak your weight machine, it can't help you," the Doctor called.

"So why's it got a face?" Donna snapped back at him.

"_This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death_."

"It's a _real_ face?" Donna gasped.

"_It has been actualized individually for you from the many facial aspects saved to our extensive flesh banks. Please enjoy_."

"It chose me a dead face it thought I'd like? That statue's got a real dead person's face on it..."

"It's the 51st century…" Trinity shrugged, walking up to Donna. "That's basically like donating a park bench."

"It's donating a face!" Donna said, backing away.

"No, wait, no!" the Doctor grabbed her and pulled her away from the shadow.

"Oi!" she slapped his hands. "Hands!"

"The shadow, look," Trinity stated to a shadow in the middle of the light.

"What about it?"

"'Count the shadows.'"

"One! There, I counted it, one shadow."

"Yeah…but can you find what's casting it?" Trinity asked seriously. Donna and the Doctor looked at it but found nothing.

"Oh! I'm thick! Look at me, I'm old and thick! Head's too full of stuff," he smacked himself in the head. "I need a bigger head!"

"No you don't…" Trinity stated. A lamp at the end of a corridor began flickering. "Oh dear god… I hate when lights do that. On or off, no in-between!"

"Power must be going," Donna commented.

"Fission cells," Trinity shook her head. "They could out burn the sun."

"Then why is it dark?" Donna frowned.

"It's not _dark_." The Doctor said.

"That shadow!" Donna called. "It's gone."

"We need to get back to the TARDIS," the Doctor said looking at Trinity with wide eyes. _Vashta Nerada…_

_I know… It was either them…or angels. _Trinity agreed. _Sort of wish it were angels…at least I could still fight them like this._

"Why?"

"Because the shadow isn't just gone. It _moved_." The Doctor said.

"_Reminder: the Library has been breached, others are coming. Reminder: the Library has been breached, others are coming. Reminder: the Library has been breached_..." A door to the back of the room burst open and several people walked in wearing crisp white space-suits. One of them walked straight to the Doctor and Trinity. The girl smiled at both of them.

"Hello sweetie." She said to the Doctor fondly. Trinity pulled herself closer to the Doctor, very confused by the feeling she had in her head. She instantly shut off her mind, even to the Doctor who shot her a worried look. "Hello, love." The woman said to Trinity, beaming at her.

"Get out!" the Doctor shouted at them. "All of you, turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away! Tell your grandchildren you came to the Library and lived, they won't believe you."

"Pop your helmets, everyone." The woman told the others. "We've got breathers."

"How do you know they're not androids?" A girl asked as they took off their helmets.

"'Cause I've dated androids… They're rubbish."

"Who is this?" an old man demanded. "You said we were the only expedition, I paid for exclusives."

"I lied, I'm always lying. Bound to be others."

"Miss Evangelista, I want to see the contracts," he ordered the young girl who began to scramble around.

"You came through the north door, yeah?" The woman asked. "How was that, much damage?"

"Please, just leave." Trinity stated. "I'm asking you seriously and properly, just lea...hang on. Did you say expedition?"

"My expedition, I funded it," the old man replied.

"Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists." The Doctor groaned.

"Got a problem with archaeologists?" The woman asked, raising her eyebrows.

"We're time travelers. We point and laugh at archaeologists." Trinity and the Doctor said in sync.

"Professor River Song, archaeologist." The woman said holding out her hand to both of them.

"River Song, lovely name. As you're leaving, and you're leaving now...you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code-wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again...not one living thing, not here, not ever." A woman started walking towards the shadows and Trinity saw it.

"Stop right there! What's your name?"

"Anita," she introduced.

"Anita, stay out of the shadows. Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you. Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, _very_ scared." The Doctor warned, but the other's just looked at him. River even smiled.

"No, bit more scared than that." Trinity commented. Only the youngest girl looked frightened. "Ok, that'll do for now. You, who are you?"

"Uh, Dave."

"Ok, Dave..."

"Oh, well Other Dave, because that's Proper Dave the pilot, he was the first Dave, so when we..."

"Other Dave, the way you came, does it look the same as before?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah… Oh, it's a bit darker."

"How much darker?"

"Oh, like I could see where we came through just like a moment ago. I can't now."

"Seal up this door," the Doctor ordered. "We'll find another way out."

"We're not looking for a way out," the old man stated. "Miss Evangelista?"

"I'm Mr. Lux's personal...everything. You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the Library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation."

"Right, give it here," the Doctor took one.

"Yeah, lovely," Donna took hers.

"Thank you, dear." Trinity smiled before they all ripped them in half. River looked like she was about to laugh.

"My family built this Library!" Lux shouted, outraged, "I have rights."

"You have a mouth that won't stop," River commented. "You think there's danger here?"

"Something came to this Library and killed everything in it, killed a whole world. Danger? Could be." Trinity said sarcastically, staring at River with a strange look in her eyes. River bit her lip under the scrutiny before all nervousness left her.

"That was 100 years ago. The Library's been silent for 100 years. Whatever came here is long dead."

"Bet your life?"

"Always," River smiled.

"What are you doing?" Lux asked.

"He said seal the door," Other Dave replied.

"Torch!" the Doctor snatched it from Lux's hands.

"You're taking orders from him?" Lux turned to Other Dave.

"Spooky, isn't it?"

"Almost every species in the Universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong. 'Cause it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada." Trinity stated, watching the Doctor move the torch slowly.

"What's Vashta Nerada?" Donna asked.

"It's what's in the dark… In a way, it _is_ the dark." Trinity commented.

"Lights! That's what we need, lights. You got lights?" The Doctor asked.

"What for?" River asked.

"Form a circle, safe area, big as you can, lights pointing out."

"Do as he says," River told her crew.

"You're not listening to this man?!" Lux demanded.

"Apparently, I am… Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Mr. Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the Library database, see what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. Pretty Boy, Hot Stuff you're with me. Step into my office." The Doctor pressed his ear to the ground, listening. He got up and walked over to Trinity who was helping Proper Dave.

"Pretty Boy, Hot Stuff with me I said." River called.

"Oh, _I'm_ Pretty Boy?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, ooh, that came out a bit quick!" Donna said softly.

"Pretty?!"

"Meh," Donna shrugged.

"Hot Stuff! That means you too!" River stated.

"Me?" Trinity wondered.

"Who else here is as sexy as you? Hurry up, honey." River called.

"Don't let your shadows cross!" Trinity commented as she walked to River."Seriously, don't even let them touch. Any of them could be infected."

"How can a shadow be infected?" Other Dave asked.

"Excuse me, can I help?" Miss Evangelista asked, seeing everyone had something to do but her.

"No, we're fine," Anita assured her.

"I could just...you know, hold things…"

"No, really, we're ok," Other Dave told her.

"Couldn't she help?" Donna asked.

"Trust me," Other Dave said. "I just spent four days on a ship with that woman. She's..."

"Couldn't tell the difference between the escape pod and the bathroom… We had to go back for her. Twice." Anita said.

"Thanks," River said to the two of them as they leaned against the desk.

"For what?" the Doctor and Trinity asked.

"The usual. For coming when I call." River shrugged.

"Oh, that was you?" The Doctor asked.

"You're doing a very good job, acting like you don't know me… I'm assuming there's a reason."

"A fairly good one, actually."

"Ok, shall we do diaries, then?" River asked pulling out an old blue diary that Trinity recognized from a past dream. "Where are we this time? Uh, going by your face, I'd say it's early days for you. Yes? So, um...Crash of the _Byzantium_, have we done that yet?" He looked at her blankly. "Obviously ringing no bells… Right, um, oh. Picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet? Obviously not. Blimey, _very_ early days, then. Huh, life with a time traveler, never knew it could be such hard work." Then River froze. "Look at you!" she whispered. "You're young, so young."

"I'm really not, you know."

"Nah, but you are…" River said, touching his face gently.

"Your eyes," River whispered. "You're younger than I've ever seen you."

"You've seen me before, then?" He pulled away from her touch, leaning into Trinity.

"Doctor...please tell me you know who I am?" she begged.

"Who are you?" he frowned.

"Oh, Trinity, you have to know! _You_ always know. You said yourself you always knew!" River stated.

"I don't… I can't…" Trinity said, cut off by a loud sound.

"Sorry, that was me" Proper Dave called out. "Trying to get through into the security protocols, I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?"

"Doctor?" Donna called. "Doctor, that sounds like..."

"A phone. It's a phone." Trinity said simply.

"I'm trying to call up the data core, but it's not responding," Proper Dave continued, "Just that noise."

"But it's a phone!" Donna shouted as they walked over to the computer.

"I've got this…they call me Trinity for more than one reason." Trinity said walking up to the computer and typing on it quickly. A second passed and not only had the sound stopped but a picture came in on the computer of a little girl with colored pencils sitting on the table in front of her. "There we go…"

"Hello?" the Doctor called.

"Hello," the girl said, looking at them. "Are you in my television?"

"Well, no, I'm, we're...sort of in space." The Doctor said.

"My fault…I was trying to call up the data core of a triple-grid security processor."

"Would you like to speak to my dad?" the girl asked.

"Dad or your mum, that'd be lovely," the Doctor nodded.

"I know you!" the girl's eyes widened, pointing at them. "You were in my Library."

"_Your_ Library?" the Doctor asked.

"The Library's never been on the television before. What have you done?"

"I just rerouted the interface..." Suddenly the screen changed and went blank.

"Sorry…" Trinity sighed. "Connection severed.

"What happened?" River asked, "Who was that? How did you do that?"

"I need a different terminal." Proper Dave stated, continuing where Trinity left off.

"Keep working on those lights, we need those lights!" the Doctor shouted.

"You heard him, people, let there be light." River said, walking over. Trinity looked at the book on the desk and slowly reached for it.

"That looks just like the—" Trinity started but River picked it up and pulled it away from them.

"Sorry," River stated. "You're not allowed to see inside the book, it's against the rules."

"What rules?" the Doctor said.

"Your rules…well, mainly Trinity's." River nodded to Trinity.

"How do you know my name?" Trinity asked.

"But you're the genius, I would have pegged you for figuring it out instantly." River said with wide eyes. "But you don't know me, do you?"

"Should I?"

"Spoilers," River smirked.

"You can't say that." Trinity protested.

"Oh yes I can." River smiled back.

"I feel like I just missed something." The Doctor said slowly.

"We need to talk." Trinity said in a very serious voice.

"I was waiting for you to say that."

"Go away." Trinity said, knowing that the Doctor knew she was talking to him. "Now, I'm being serious…very serious." The Doctor nodded and walked away.

"I hope you shut him out of your head." River commented quietly.

"He doesn't notice because you're not right. You have the mind of a Time Lady, but not the aura. Are you hiding it? Why?" Trinity asked. "Are you…who I think you are?"

"If you think I'm your daughter…you're wrong in a biological sense, but I'm sort of your daughter, yeah." River shrugged.

"Isn't that a spoiler?"

"I knew you were already there, love. You get that look in your eyes when you get clever."

"You knew me by looking, but not him." Trinity said.

"I know different versions of him…and you as a matter of fact, but I know this version of you too." River nodded.

"Okay…you're a Pond." Trinity whispered.

"Ooh! Good one!" River stated. "I didn't know you knew that much."

"I don't…I just know the name…and I get a sort of blurry picture of them."

"You trust me though?"

"Yes… I know that you aren't an enemy, that's for certain. I've _seen _enough to know that."

"Good!" River smiled and hugged her tightly. "Oh my." River pulled away and looked down at Trinity's tummy. "Oh god…you're pregnant."

"Yes, why?"

"This is _really _early… It hasn't happened yet…" River whispered with wide eyes.

"What hasn't happened?" Trinity asked worriedly. River pulled her into another tight, warm hug.

"I'm so sorry…"

"About what?"

"Just…promise me, no matter what happens you keep…living, okay?"

"Okay…" Trinity whispered. "Has this got to do with my memories?"

"Everything to do with them."

"Tell me, help me fix it."

"Spoilers, love… I'm sorry." River shook her head. Suddenly books began to rip themselves off of the shelves.

"What's that?" Trinity asked.

"I didn't do that!" the Doctor shouted, looking at Proper Dave. "Did you do that?" Trinity moved quickly to the computer.

"Not me."

"What's CAL?" Trinity wondered.

"You're alright?" Donna asked as the books stopped flying.

"What's that? What's happening?" Miss Evangelista asked, panicked.

"I don't know," Lux replied.

888

"What's causing that?" River asked. "Is it the little girl?"

"But who is the little girl? What's she got to do with this place?"

"How does the data core work?" Trinity asked. "What's the principle? What's CAL?"

"Ask Mr. Lux,"

"CAL, what is it?" the Doctor asked.

"Sorry, you didn't sign your personal experience contracts."

"Mr. Lux, right now you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?"

"I'm protecting my family's pride!"

"Well, funny thing Mr. Lux, I don't want to see everyone in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important." Trinity snapped. "Ten people's lives are at risk and you're worried about pride!"

"Nine." Mr. Lux corrected.

"Ten." Trinity said, stroking her stomach tenderly.

"I didn't sign it either," River stated, trying to change the topic. "I'm getting worse than him." River nodded towards the Doctor.

"Ok, ok, ok," the Doctor shook his head. "Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?"

"There was a message from the Library. Just one. 'The lights are going out.' Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years."

"It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in." Lux replied.

"Three generations…" Trinity chuckled, seemingly in a better mood. "Never had an inspired look at it I take it." River and the Doctor snorted.

"Um...excuse me..." Miss Evangelista called.

"Not just now," Mr. Lux waved her off.

"There was one other thing in the last message..." River began.

"That's confidential!" Mr. Lux turned on her.

"I trust them. With my life, with everything."

"You've only just met them!" Mr. Lux shouted.

"No, they've only just met me." River corrected. "And that one pretty much knows me anyway." River pointed to Trinity easily.

"Um…this might be important actually..." Miss Evangelista called again.

"In a moment!" Mr. Lux shouted back.

"This is a data extract that came with the message," River said, holding up a PDA.

"'4,022 saved.' 'No survivors.'" Trinity said. "That really doesn't make sense…"

"4,022, that's the exact number of people who were in the Library when the planet was sealed."

"But how can 4,022 people have been saved if there were no survivors?" the Doctor frowned.

"That's what we're here to find out." River said.

"And so far, what we haven't found are any bodies," Lux grumbled. A loud scream came from the other room. Trinity and the Doctor instantly ran, using their sonics to light the way.

"Everybody, careful!" the Doctor shouted to the people behind them. "Stay in the light."

"You keep saying that. I don't see the point!" Proper Dave said.

"Who screamed?" Trinity asked.

"Miss Evangelista."

"Where is she?" the Doctor asked.

"Miss Evangelista, please state your current…" River spoke into her communicator, but her voice echoed right back at them from a skeleton in white cloth. "Please state your current...position." River pulled on the skeleton's collar revealing a green light . "It's her. It's Miss Evangelista."

"We heard her scream a few seconds ago," Anita gasped. "What could do that to a person in a few seconds?"

"It took less than a few seconds…" The Doctor commented, wrapping his arms around Trinity as she leaned against his shoulder.

"What did?" Anita asked.

"_Hello?_" Miss Evangelista's voice came out of the communicator.

"Um, I'm sorry everyone, um, this isn't going to be pleasant… She's ghosting." River whispered.

"She's what?" Donna asked.

"_Hello, excuse me?_" Evangelista called. "_I…I'm sorry, hello? Excuse me?_"

"That's...that's her, that's Miss Evangelista!"

"I don't want to sound horrible, but couldn't we just...you know?" Other Dave began.

"This is her last moment...no, we can't," River glared. "A little respect, thank you."

"_Sorry, where am I? Excuse me?_"

"But that's Miss Evangelista," Donna said.

"It's a data ghost, she'll be gone in a moment," River told her. "Miss Evangelista, you're fine, just relax. We'll be with you presently."

"What's a data ghost?"

"There's a neural relay in the communicator, lets you send thought mails," Trinity explained. "That's it there, those green lights. Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short while after death… Like an after image. I've been one before…well, sort of anyway."

"My grandfather lasted a day," Anita mumbled. "Kept talking about his shoelaces."

"She's in there!" Donna said in a horrified voice.

"_I can't see, I can't...where am I?_"

"She's just brainwaves now," Proper Dave replied. "The pattern won't hold for long."

"She's conscious! She's thinking."

"_I can't see, I can't...I don't know what I'm thinking._"

"She's a footprint on the beach and the tide's coming in." The Doctor frowned. Trinity turned around and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head against his chest.

"_Where're those women? The nice woman...is she there?_"

"What woman?" Lux asked.

"She means...I think, she means me," Donna said slowly.

"_Is she there? The nice woman?_"

"Yeah, she's here, hang on," River handed a communicator to Donna. "Go ahead. She can hear you."

"_Hello? Are you there?_"

"She's dead," Donna swallowed.

"That doesn't matter. She can still hear you, she needs you." The Doctor stated simply, rubbing Trinity's back gently.

"_Hello? Is it the nice woman?_"

"Yeah," Donna said. "I'm….I'm here. You ok?"

"_Everything's so dark. What's wrong? What's going on? Hello?_"

"Everything's just fine." Donna lied.

"_What I said before, about being stupid. Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh._"

"I won't," Donna promised. "I won't tell them."

"_Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh..._"

"I won't tell them, I said I won't."

"_Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh…_"

"I'm not going to tell them…" Donna said, tears running down her cheeks.

"_Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh…_"

"She's looping now," River said. "The pattern's degrading."

"_I can't think, I...don't know, I…I...I…ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream._"

"Does anybody mind if I..." River stepped forward and stopped the loop.

"That was...that was horrible," Donna cried. "That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen."

"No, I've seen horrible…that's not it." River stated sadly glancing at the Doctor for a brief moment. "It's just a freak of technology. But whatever did this to her, whatever killed her...I'd like a word with that."

"I'll introduce you," the Doctor said. "I'm gonna need a packed lunch."

"Hang on," River moved forward and crouched down at her bag, searching for food.

"What's in that book?" The Doctor asked when he saw her little blue book.

"Spoilers," she replied.

"Only Trinity says that word." The Doctor said, his eyes narrowing as River pulled out some food. "Who are you?"

"Professor River Song, University of..."

"Who are you to us?" The Doctor asked.

"Again spoilers," she handed him the lunch. "Chicken, and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out."

"Right, you lot," the Doctor said, grabbing a bit of chicken before he knelt down on the floor. "Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada!" Trinity flashed her sonic over the area slowly, searching.

"You travel with them, don't you?" River asked Donna. "The Doctor and Trinity, you travel with them."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Proper Dave, could you move?" Trinity asked.

"Why?"

"Over there by the water cooler. Thanks."

"You know them, don't you?" Donna asked. "The _both_ of them?"

"Oh, God, do I know them," River laughed. "We go way back, those two and me."

"Well, how come they don't know you?"

"We don't go this far back," River shrugged.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"They haven't met me yet. I sent them a message but it went wrong, it arrived too early. This is the Doctor and Trinity in the days _before_ they knew me. And they look at me…He looks right through me and it shouldn't kill me, but it does."

"What are you talking about?" Donna cried. "Are you just talking rubbish? Do you know them or don't you?"

"Donna! Quiet! I'm working."

"Be nice." Trinity warned. River smiled at the happy couple before looking at Donna.

"Donna? You're Donna? Donna Noble?"

"Yeah," Donna nodded, "Why?"

"I do know the Doctor and Trinity, very well." River told her. "But in the future. Their personal future."

"So why don't you know me? Where am I in the future?"

"Ok, we've got a live one!" Trinity called loudly.

"That's not darkness down those tunnels, this is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man-eating swarm." He stood up, and threw the chicken into the shadow. The chicken was reduced to nothing but bone in an instant. "The piranhas of the air, the Vashta Nerada, literally 'the shadows that melt the flesh.' Most planets have them, you know, but in smaller clusters… I haven't heard of an infestation to this scale, or this aggressive…"

"What d'you mean most planets?" Donna asked. "Not Earth?"

"Mhmm, Earth, and a billion other worlds." Trinity shrugged. "Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada."

"You can see them sometimes, if you know where to look." The Doctor said simply. "The dust in sunbeams."

"If they were on Earth, we'd know."

"Nah, normally they live on road kill," the Doctor told her. "But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark."

"Every shadow?" River asked.

"No…but _any_ shadow."

"So what do we do?" River turned to them.

"Daleks, aim for the eyestalk," the Doctor mumbled, Trinity shivered slightly. "Sontarans, back of the neck."

"Vashta Nerada...run! Just run." Trinity said.

"Run? Run where?" River wondered.

"This is an index point… There must be an exit teleport somewhere." Trinity and the Doctor said in sync. They both looked at Mr. Lux.

"Don't look at me, I haven't memorized the schematics!" Mr. Lux defended.

"The little shop!" Donna shouted. "They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff."

"You're right!" the Doctor shouted. "Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop!"

"Ok, let's move it!" Proper Dave began, starting to move.

"Actually, Proper Dave, could you stay where you are for a moment?" the Doctor called.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry," Trinity whispered. "I am so, so sorry. But you've got two shadows."

"It's how they hunt." The Doctor said. "To keep their food fresh, they um, they latch on."

"What do I do?" Proper Dave asked.

"You stay absolutely still. Like there's a wasp in the room, like there's a million wasps."

"We're not leaving you, Dave." River promised.

"Course we're not leaving," the Doctor agreed. "Where's your helmet? Don't move, just tell me where."

"On the floor, by my bag."

"Don't cross his shadow!" Trinity shouted at Anita as she moved to get it.

"Thanks," the Doctor said when Anita gave him the helmet. "Now, the rest of you, put your helmets back on, seal them up. We're going to need to pull out all the stops." The Doctor said, putting on Proper Dave's helmet.

"But, we haven't got any helmets," Donna turned to them.

"Yeah, but we're safe anyway."

"How are we safe?"

"We're not, that was a clever lie to shut you up. River, is there anything we can do for the suits?"

"What good are the damn suits?" Mr. Lux asked, "Miss Evangelista was wearing her suit, there was nothing left."

"We can increase the mesh-density, dial it up 400 percent," River said, "Make it a tougher meal."

"I'll do you one better 800 percent! Pass it on." Trinity said, holding out her pen to the others.

"Gotcha!" she smiled using a sonic screwdriver of her own on her suit.

"What's that?" the Doctor frowned.

"It's a screwdriver."

"It's sonic."

"Yeah, I know," River rolled her eyes before helping all of the others.

"Donna! Come with me." The Doctor stated. Trinity followed the two of them into the shop.

"What are we doing, we're shopping?" Donna asked. "Is it a good time to shop?"

"No talking, just moving!" the Doctor said simply, putting her on the pad on the floor. "Try it! Right, stand there in the middle. It's a teleport. Stand in the middle. Can't send the others, TARDIS won't recognize them."

"What are you doing?" Donna asked.

"You don't have a suit, you're not safe!" The Doctor said, flashing a sonic over the controls. "Trin…something's wrong. She won't be safe." The Doctor commented, flipping a switch. "I've shut off the second teleport, but I need you to add some energy to it, do you mind?" He asked. Trinity instantly walked towards Donna, standing on the other pad and holding out her hands, a golden light flowing towards Donna's feet.

"You don't have a suit either! So you're in just as much danger as I am and I'm not leaving..."

"Donna! Let me explain," he pushed a lever and both Trinity and Donna disappeared. "Oh, that's how you do it!"

"Doctor! Trinity!" River called.

, "Where did it go?" the Doctor asked, wondering where Proper Dave's second shadow went.

"It's just gone… I...I looked round, one shadow. See."

"Does that mean we can leave?" River asked. "Wait…where's Trinity? Oh…you naughty boy. She's going to kill you when this is over."

"Oh yes she is… I'm trying not to think about it right now."

"How'd you manage to trick her?"

"She cut me out of her mind for some reason…tricking her was simple. She trusts me…I hate using things like that against he, but she's too smart for anything less."

"I don't envy you… I've seen her when she's really mad." River looked around slowly. "I don't want to hang around here."

"I don't know why we're still here," Mr. Lux said, "We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offence..."

"Shut up, Mr. Lux," River snapped.

"Did you feel anything?" the Doctor asked him, "Like an energy transfer? Anything at all?"

"No, no, but, look, it's…it's gone."

"Stop there, stop, stop, stop there, stop moving! They're never just gone. And they never give up… Well, this one's benign."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave asked.

"No one, they're fine."

"No, seriously, turn them back on!"

"They _are_ on," River said.

"I can't see a ruddy thing."

"Dave, can you turn round?"

"What's going on?" he asked, "Why can't I see? Is the power gone, are we safe here?"

"Dave, I want you stay still, absolutely still," the Doctor told him."Dave, Dave? Dave, can you hear me, are you alright? Talk to me, Dave."

"I'm fine, I'm ok, I'm...I'm fine."

"I want you to stay still, absolutely still."

"I'm fine, I'm ok, I'm…I'm fine. I can't...why can't I? I...I can't...why can't I? I...I can't...why can't I? I..."

"He's gone," River said in realization. "He's ghosting."

"Then why is he still standing?"

"Hey!" Proper Dave called. "Who turned out the lights? Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"Dave, can you hear me?" The Doctor asked.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights? Who turned out the lights? Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"Back from it, get back, right back!" the Doctor shouted.

"Doesn't move very fast, does it?" River asked.

"It's a swarm in a suit, but it's learning." Shadows began to stretch out from the bottom of the suit, reaching for them.

"What do we do?" Mr. Lux asked. "Where do we go?"

"See that wall behind you?" River asked. "Duck!" She said, creating a hole in the wall.

"Squareness gun!" the Doctor shouted.

"Everybody out! Go, go, go! Move it, move, move! Move it, move, move! You said not every shadow."

"But _any_ shadow!" the Doctor nodded.

"Hey. Who turned out the lights?"

"Run!" River shouted.

888

"Trying to boost the power," the Doctor mumbled keeping the lights going with his sonic. "Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down."

"So, what's the plan?" River asked. "Do we have a plan?"

"I don't do plans…that's Trinity's job… Your screwdriver... It's just like mine."

"Yeah," River nodded. "You gave it to me."

"I don't give my screwdriver to just anyone."

"I'm not anyone."

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"What's the plan?"

"I teleported Donna and Trinity back to the TARDIS."

"We need to get to the TARDIS. Have you gotten a signal yet?"

"They're not there," he said, concerned. "I should've received a signal by now, the console signals me if there's a teleport breach."

"Well, maybe the coordinates have slipped," River suggested. "The equipment here's ancient." The Doctor moved to the statue and began talking to it in a rush.

"Trinity, she might be here, somewhere in the Library, can you locate her position?" The statue slowly turned to look at him. The Doctor gasped when his eyes met a pair of bright green eyes. "No…no…" The Doctor shook his head, tears filling his eyes.

"_Trinity has left the Library. Trinity has been saved."_

"Trinity…" River whispered in a scared voice.

"_Trinity has left the Library. Trinity has been saved_."

"How can it be Trinity?" River asked in a panic."How's that possible?"

"_Trinity has left the Library. Trinity has been saved_."

"Trinity!" the Doctor shouted, tears streaking down his cheek.

"_Trinity_ _has left the Library_."

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"Doctor!" River shouted in warning, grabbing his arm, but he didn't move, he simply stared at Trinity's face.

"_Trinity_ _has been saved_."

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"_Trinity_ _has left the Library_."

"We've got to go, now!" River yelled at him pulling him backwards as he was too shocked to move. "What are we gonna do?" River asked as the shadows approached.

_"Run idiots." _Trinity's voice sounded. The Doctor and River looked around, but couldn't find the source.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"_Trinity has left the Library. Trinity has been saved_."

* * *

**Trinity is going to be one ticked off Time Lady.**

**:)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Forest of the Dead

**I liked working on this chapter! It was awesome! The next chapter is all mine! **

**I want to thank you guys for the favorites and the followers! You make me smile!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Forest of the Dead

River shot a hole through the wall with her gun and practically drag the Doctor with her through a corridor and into a large room that was lit by a skylight. "Ok, we've got a clear spot," River sated, pulling the Doctor through the shadows and into the light. "In, in, in! Right in the center, in the middle of the light, quickly! Don't let your shadows cross. Doctor... I'm sorry for this." River said. She smacked him hard across the face.

"Ow!" The Doctor shouted, having not seen it coming.

"Listen…really listen. Is Trinity alright?" River asked. "Use your head." The Doctor closed his eyes for a long moment.

"She's alive…I don't know where she is…but she's alive." The Doctor commented after a long moment.

"Good, that means we can find her later alright? But right now I need you to help us stay alive, you understand?" River asked. "Doctor?"

"I'm doing it," the Doctor nodded pulling out his sonic and searching for Vashta Nerada.

"There's no lights here… Sunset's coming, we can't stay long. Have you found a live one?"

"Maybe, it's getting harder to tell…"

"We're gonna need a chicken leg… Who's got a chicken leg?" Other Dave handed her one. "Thanks, Dave," she said before she threw it into the shadow. Instantly the meat was stripped clean off the bone. "Ok…ok, we've got a hot one. Watch your feet."

"They're not going to attack if there's not enough of them, but they'll be gathering soon, they've got our scent now. They're coming." The Doctor said.

"Who is he?" Other Dave asked River. "You haven't even told us. You just expect us to trust him."

"He's the Doctor."

"And who's Doctor?" Mr. Lux demanded.

"The only story you'll ever tell…if you survive him."

"You say he's your friend, but he doesn't even know who you are." Anita said skeptically.

"Listen, all you need to know is this; I'd trust them to the end of the Universe. And actually, we've been."

"He doesn't act like he trusts you."

"Yeah, that's a tiny problem. He hasn't met me yet." River stood up and walked over to the Doctor. "What's wrong with it?" She asked, looking at the sonic in his hands.

"There's a signal broadcasting from somewhere in the Library that's interfering with it." The Doctor stated.

"Then use the red settings."

"It doesn't have a red setting."

"Well, use the dampers."

"It doesn't have dampers."

"It will one day." River shrugged showing him her sonic.

"So at some time in the future I just _give_ you my sonic?" The Doctor asked staring at her seriously.

"Yeah," she smiled freely.

"Why? Why would I do that?" The Doctor asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I didn't pluck it from your cold dead hands, if that's what you're worried about."

"And I know that because...?" the Doctor glared at her.

"Listen to me," River ordered. "You've lost your friend and your soulmate, you're angry, I understand, I really do. But you need to be less emotional, Doctor. Right now..."

"Less em...? I'm not emotional!" he protested.

"You're always emotional when Trinity's not within seven inches of you!" River stated. "She's alive Doctor…you can still feel her presence…so you know she's alive. But right now there are five people in this room that need to get out alive, focus on that… Dear God, you're hard work young! How does Trinity stand it?!"

"Young? Who _are_ you?!" The Doctor asked angrily

_Emotional…see? Trinity's not on his arm. _River thought to herself.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Mr. Lux interrupted. "Look at the pair of you! We're all gonna die right here, and you're just squabbling like an old married couple." River's face turned sour.

"As if!" River snapped, turning to look at the Doctor. "One day I'm going to be someone that you trust completely, but I can't wait for you to find that out. So I'm going to prove it to you. And I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry." She said, knowing just how much a single word could make a Time Lord's world change completely. She leaned in and gently whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry, Haiden." Instantly the Doctor's eyes went wide as she pulled away. "Are we good?" she asked him quietly. "Doctor...are we good?"

"Yeah..." he nodded slowly, his mind still reeling as to how the woman in front of him knew his name. "Yeah, we're good."

"Good," she nodded, taking her sonic from him before returning to the others.

"Know what's interesting about my screwdriver? Very hard to interfere with, practically nothing's strong enough...well, some hairdryers and Trinity's energy when she's in a very, very foul mood, but we're working on that. So there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before, so what's new, what's changed? Come on! What's new? What's different?"

"I dunno, nothing," Other Dave shook his head. "It's getting dark."

"It's a screwdriver, it can work in the dark…" He replied simply before he looked up. "Moonrise... Tell me about the moon? What is it?" The Doctor looked to Mr. Lux.

"It's not real, it was built as part of the Library… It's just a doctor moon."

"What's a doctor moon?"

"A virus checker," he explained. "It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet."

"Well, still active, it's signaling, look. Someone somewhere in this Library is alive and communicating with the moon, or, possibly, alive and drying their hair, or since Trinity's probably furious with me she might be messing with this sonic from wherever she ended up." He pressed his ear against his sonic. "No, the signal's definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through..."

"Doctor!" a voice called. The Doctor looked up to see Trinity looked at him with wide eyes.

"Trinity!" He called loudly. "Where are you?"

"I'm _safe_! I'm in—" Suddenly the picture cut out and she disappeared.

"That was Trinity!" River shouted. "Can you get her back? What was that?"

"Hold on, hold on, hold on," the Doctor said, desperately trying to get Trinity back. "I'm trying to find the wavelength. Ah, I'm being blocked!"

"How far along is Trinity, Doctor?" River asked absently.

"Six months and two weeks." The Doctor responded, trying to get his sonic to work again. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering…" River frowned.

"Why are you frowning like that? Is there something wrong with six months?"

"No…it's eight through nine I'm worried about." River commented sadly.

"Those _are _always difficult..."

"Professor?" Anita asked.

"Just a moment," River called back.

"It's important…I have two shadows..."

"Ok," River ordered. "Helmets on, everyone. Anita, I'll get yours."

"It didn't do Proper Dave any good…"

"Just keep it together, ok?" River walked over to her.

"Keeping it together, I'm only crying," Anita said, tears running down her face. "I'm about to die, it's not an overreaction." She commented as River put on her helmet.

"Hang on." The Doctor said, running his sonic over her visor.

"Oh God, they've got inside!" River's eyes widened when the visor went dark.

"No, no, no I tinted the visor. They might think they're already in there and leave her alone."

"D'you think they can be fooled like that?" River wondered.

"They might… I'm not sure, it's not like I can talk to a swarm in a suit."

"Can you still see in there?"

"Just about."

"Just…just…just stay back," the Doctor stepped back. "Professor, a quick word, please."

"What?" River asked.

"Down here," he said, crouching down.

"What is it?"

"Like you said, there are five people still alive in this room," the Doctor said almost silently.

"Yeah, so?" she shook her head.

"So why are there six?" The Doctor asked. River and the Doctor stood up and looked at the man in the spacesuit.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"Ruuun!" the Doctor shouted to the others before they all took off. "Professor, go ahead, find a safe spot."

888

Trinity watched as Donna walked to the woman dressed in black and she slowly followed Donna to the bench. "I got your note last night."

"It wasn't mine." The woman replied. "Check the handwriting."

"It was me." Trinity said simply.

"Trinity!" Donna shouted, standing up and wrapping her arms around Trinity tightly.

"Sit down." Trinity insisted. Donna sat down.

"'The world is wrong.' That's what the note said last night. Of course you'd be cryptic like that."

"You didn't get my note last night." Trinity said simply.

"What?"

"You got it a second ago." The Woman in black said. "Having decided to come, you found yourself arriving."

"That is how time progresses here in a manner of dreams." Trinity said.

"You've suspected that before haven't you, Donna Noble?"

"How do you know me?"

"You've met before." Trinity commented gently. "In the Library."

"You were kind to me. I hope now to return that kindness…"

"Your voice…I recognize it."

"Yes you do." Trinity nodded.

"I am what is left of Miss Evangelista." The woman said.

888

"It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit, you can't reason with it," River shouted at the Doctor.

"Five minutes," The Doctor insisted.

"Other Dave, stay with them, pull them out when he's too stupid to live…pull _him_ out. _Two_ minutes, Doctor!" River shouted, leaving with the others.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"You hear that?" the Doctor took a few steps forward and glared at the moving suit. "Those words? That is the very last thought of the man who wore that suit before you climbed inside it and stripped his flesh. That's a man's soul trapped inside a neural relay, going round and round forever. Now, if you don't have the decency to let him go, how about this? Use him. Talk to us. It's easy, neural relay. Just point and think. Use him, talk to us."

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"Vashta Nerada can be found on any planet, but you tend to hunt in forests… So what are you doing here, in a library?"

"We should go," Other Dave called. "Doctor!"

"In a minute! You came to the Library to hunt, why? Just tell us why?" The suit suddenly stilled.

"We...did...not," the Vashta Nerada replied.

"Oh, hello."

"We...did not."

"Take it easy, you'll get the hang of it. Did not what?"

"We did not...come here."

"Well, of course you did, of course you came here," the Doctor commented.

"We come _from_ here."

"From here?"

"We hatched here."

"But you hatch from trees, from spores in trees," the Doctor argued.

"These are our forests."

"You're nowhere near a forest. Look around you."

"These are our forests." The Vashta Nerada insisted.

"You're not in a forest, you're in a library. There are no _trees_ in a—oh, blimey… The books… You came in the books_._"

"We should go," Other Dave said."Doctor!"

"Microspores in a million million books."

"We should go. Doctor!"

"Oh look at that… The forests of the Vashta Nerada, pulped and printed and bound… A million million books, hatching shadows."

"We should go. Doctor!"

"Oh Dave!" the Doctor sighed, looking at the two shadows that over took Dave. "Oh, Dave, I'm so sorry."

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"We should go. Doctor!"

"Thing about me," the Doctor said pulling out his screwdriver as the shadows slowly moved closer to him. "I'm stupid, I talk too much, always babbling on, this gob doesn't stop for anything, it drives Trinity mad some days…well most days. Wanna know the only reason I'm still alive? Always stay near the door!" The Doctor flashed his sonic and the floor fell open beneath him. He quickly grabbed onto the beams under the floor and held on tightly. Slowly making his way across.

888

"I suggested we meet here because the playground is the easiest place to see it. See the lie." Trinity commented sadly.

"What lie?" Donna asked.

"The children…look at the children." Miss Evangelista commented.

"Why do you wear that veil? If I had a face like yours I wouldn't hide it."

"You remember her face? You memories are all still there, Donna."

"Yeah…speaking of, why are you so big?" Donna asked, turning to Trinity. Trinity's stomach was much larger than she remembered. It had been a swell that was almost level with her chest but now she was several inches bigger.

"Processing…" Trinity shrugged. "Same thing that happened to her… This place thinks I'm a human girl nearly seven months pregnant…I'm bound to be bigger under those terms." Trinity said simply.

"But she's dead." Donna said pointing to Miss Evangelista.

"We're all dead here in a manner of speaking." Trinity stated. "We're the dead of the Library."

"But my children, they aren't dead."

"They were never alive." Miss Evangelista said.

"Don't say that! Don't you dare say that about my children!"

"Look at your children!" Trinity insisted. "Look at them! They are all the same! They aren't real, Donna. Can't you see it?"

"All of the children in this world are the same boy and the same little girl."

"Just stop it, why are you wearing that veil?!" Donna yelled pulling off the black veil.

"I told you…" Trinity whispered when a mangled face was revealed. "There were some…errors in the conversion."

888

"You know...it's funny, I keep wishing the Doctor and Trinity were here," River said sadly.

"The Doctor's here, isn't he?" Anita asked curiously. "He's coming back, right?"

"You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them? It's like they're not quite...finished, they're not done yet. Well...yes, the Doctor's here and Trinity was here. They came when I called, just like they always do. But not _my_ Doctor and not my Trinity. I've seen Trinity convince even the most evil of people to do good. I've seen her become her old self again, before all the pain hit her. Now the Doctor...I've seen whole armies just turn and run away from him and he'd just swagger off with Trinity on his arm, back to the TARDIS, and open the doors with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor and Trinity in the TARDIS...next stop: everywhere."

"Spoilers!" the Doctor shouted walking down the staircase easily. "Nobody can open a TARDIS by snapping their fingers. It doesn't work like that."

"It does for the Doctor," River smirked. "And Trinity can get the TARDIS to open with a single thought."

"I _am_ the Doctor."

"Yeah," she scoffed, "Someday."

"How are you doing?" The Doctor asked Anita gently.

"Where's Other Dave?" River wondered, looking around.

"Not coming, sorry."

"Well, if they've taken him, why haven't they gotten me yet?" Anita asked.

"I don't know. Maybe tinting your visor's making a difference," the Doctor shrugged.

"It's making a difference alright. No one's ever going to see my face again."

"Can I get you anything?"

"An old age would be nice," Anita laughed. "Anything you can do?"

"I'm all over it." The Doctor promised.

"Doctor...when we first met you, you didn't trust Professor Song. And then she whispered a word in your ear, and you did. My life so far...I could do with a word like that. What did she say?" She asked. "Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Safe..." The Doctor whispered with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Safe…" The Doctor whispered again. "Oh Trinity…you were trying to tell me and I missed it! You don't say _saved_. Nobody says _saved_!" He turned and looked at Mr. Lux. "You say _safe, _just like Trinity tried to tell me. The data fragment! What did it say?"

"'4,022 peoplesaved, no survivers.'"

"Doctor?" River asked.

"Nobody says_ saved_, nutters say saved, you say _safe, _but you see, it didn't mean _safe_. It _actually _meant _saved_!"

888

"Where are we? Why are the children all the same?" Donna asked.

"It saves quite a lot of space… Cyber space." Trinity commented, looking around. Trinity winced as If hearing a voice. "Well…someone doesn't like me being so smart…" Trinity smiled slightly.

888

"See, there it is, right there!" the Doctor pointed, reading off the computer screen. "A hundred years ago there was a massive power surge, which was all the teleports trying to activate at the same time. As soon as the Vashta Nerada began to attack someone must've hit the alarm. As a result the computer tried to teleport everyone out."

"It tried to teleport 4,022 people?" River breathed.

"Succeeded, pulled 'em all out, but then what? Nowhere to send them, nowhere safe in the whole Library, Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow. 4,022 people all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent, like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?"

"It saved them," River smiled happily. The Doctor smiled and ran to a table and drawing on it.

"The Library…right to the core the biggest biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything that's ever been written, it has backup copies of every single book here. But the computer saved 4,022 people the only way a computer could. It saved them to the hard drive."

888

"Hang on…so this…isn't the real me?" Donna asked. "This isn't my real body?"

"No…"

"But I've been dieting!"

"This is nothing more than virtual reality. Miss Evangelista stated.

"We can help you see the truth here, because we are both geniuses and unloved." Trinity commented simply. "I didn't carry over my special charms nor the Doctor and she didn't carry over her beauty. We are both able to see the truth and share it with you."

"But if this is just a dream…who's dream is it?"

"I'm betting it's the little girl from the Library." Trinity commented. "CAL. She doesn't like me messing with the peace either… I fear I disturb her because she herself doesn't understand quite what's happening to her…"

888

An alarm sounded. "What is it? What's wrong?" Mr. Lux inquired.

"_Autodestruct enabled in 20 minutes. Maximum erasure."_

"What's maximum erasure?" River asked.

"20 minutes, this planet's gonna crack like an egg… It's gonna take everyone with it if we can't stop it."

"No! No, it's alright, the doctor moon will stop it. It's programmed to protect CAL."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor shouted when the screen went blank.

"_All Library systems are permanently offline. Sorry for any inconvenience."_

"We need to stop this, we've got to save CAL!" Mr. Lux called.

"What is it? What's CAL?" The Doctor asked.

"We need to get to the main computer, I'll show you."

"It's the core of the planet."

"Well, then. Let's go!" River moved to the center of the room and opened up the floor. "Gravity platform!"

"I bet I like you.

"Oh, you do!" River nodded with a smug smile.

"_Doctor_?" A voice called out. The Doctor whirled around and saw Trinity's face on a statue.

"Trinity?"

"_This entire place is shutting down. I can't stop it from in here_." Trinity whispered, her voice going in and out as she fought to keep herself heard.

"I'll stop it." The Doctor promised.

"_You'd better…I'm gonna kill you when I get out_."

"Are you?"

"_Painfully._" Trinity stated.

"That's my girl…"

"_Doctor! This CAL. She's_—" Trinity disappeared again.

"I'll get you back…" The Doctor said before stepping onto the platform that quickly descended.

888

"_Autodestruct in 15 minutes_."

"The data core! Over 4,000 living minds, trapped inside it."

"Yeah, well they won't be living much longer, we're running out of time…" River replied.

"_Help me. Please, help me_." The computer called out.

"What's that?"

"Was that a child?" River asked.

"The computer's in sleep mode," the Doctor commented. "I'm trying to wake it up, but it won't budge."

"Doctor, these readings!"

"You'd think it was...dreaming," the Doctor frowned.

"It _is_ dreaming..." Lux replied. "Of a normal life, and a lovely dad, and of every book ever written."

"Computers don't dream," Anita said.

_"Help me… Please help me_."

"No," Lux replied. "But little girls do." He said opening a door and pulling a switch. A statue turned its face and looked at them, having the face of the same little girl that had been on the screen.

"_Please help me. Please help me_."

"Oh, my God!" River gasped.

"It's the little girl," Anita exclaimed. "The girl we saw in the computer."

"She's not in the computer. In a way, she _is_ the computer. The main command node. This is CAL."

"CAL is a child! A child hooked up to a mainframe? Why didn't you tell us this? We needed to know this!" The Doctor shouted.

"Because she's family!" Mr. Lux snapped. "CAL...Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library, and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time, any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything. He gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show."

"You weren't protecting a patent, you were just protecting her…" The Doctor said slowly.

"This is only half a life, of course. But it's forever."

"But then the shadows came."

"_Shadows. I have to...I have to save. Have to save..."_

"And she saved them… She saved everyone in the Library, folded them into her dreams and kept them safe."

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Anita asked.

"She must've forgotten… You have to understand, she's got more than 4,000 living minds active inside her head, imagine what it must be like..."

"So what do we do?" River asked.

"_Autodestruct in ten minutes."_

"Easy! We beam all the people out of the data core, the computer will reset, and stop the countdown."

"Difficult," River protested. "Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make that sort of transfer."

"Easy! I'll hook myself up to the computer and she can borrow my memory space!"

"Difficult! It'll kill you stone dead!"

"Yeah, it's easy to criticize," he rolled his eyes.

"It'll burn out both your hearts and don't think you'll regenerate!" River argued.

"I'll try my hardest not to die," he shrugged. "Honestly, it's my main thing. I'm good at it."

"Doctor!" River shouted.

"_No!" _Trinity's voice shouted out from a computer before it faded away again.

"I'm right and this works!" he glared at River. "Shut up. Now listen, you and Luxy-boy, back up to the main Library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download, and before you say anything else, Professor, can I just mention, as you're passing air, shut up!"

"I hate you sometimes!" River shouted.

"I know!" the Doctor countered. "You sound like Trinity."

"Are you really going to risk her life as well? Risk the future?" River asked before shaking her head. "Mr. Lux, with me! Anita, if he dies, I'll kill him!"

"What about the Vashta Nerada?" Anita asked as the Doctor worked on the computer, alone.

"These are their forests," the Doctor replied. "We're gonna seal Charlotte inside her little world, take everybody else away. The shadows can swarm to their hearts' content."

"So you think they're just gonna let us go?"

"It's the best offer they're gonna get."

"You're gonna make 'em an offer?"

"They'd better take it, 'cause right now, I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all, especially when they have my friend and my wife." the Doctor said turning to face the suit. "You know what...I really liked Anita. She was brave, even when she was crying, and she never gave in. And you ate her, but I'm gonna let that pass," he told the Vashta Nerada as he cleared the black visor so he could see the skeleton. "Just as long as you let them pass."

"How long have you known?"

"I counted the shadows… There's only one now. She's nearly gone. Be kind."

"These are our forests… We are not kind."

"I'm giving you back your forests, but you are giving me _them_," he ordered. "You are letting them go." The shadows stretched across the floor towards him.

"These are our forests. They are our meat."

"Don't play games with me!" he shouted. "You just killed someone I liked, that is not a safe place to stand. I'm the Doctor, you're in the biggest library in the Universe, look me up."

"You have one day." The shadows said, withdrawing before the suit collapsed.

"Anita!" River shouted in shock.

"I'm sorry, she's been dead a while now," the Doctor told her. "I told you to go!"

"Lux can manage without me, but you can't." She whispered before punching him hard. "You can thank me later, sweetie."

888

"_Autodestruct in three minutes." _The computer said as the Doctor woke up, finding himself handcuffed to a poll.

"Sorry," River apologized. "I hit you a bit harder than I thought."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, come on, what are you doing? That's my job!" He pulled against his handcuffs.

"Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?"

"Why am I handcuffed? Why do you even have handcuffs?"

"Spoilers!" she smirked.

"This is not a joke, stop this now, this is gonna kill you! I was only halfway through putting in safety precautions for Time Lord biology, I'd have a chance, you don't have any."

"You wouldn't have a chance, and neither do I," she argued. "And I can't let you die…. I'm timing it for the end of the countdown. There'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download."

"River! Please! No!"

"Funny thing is, this means you two have always known how I was going to die," she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "All the time we've been together, you both knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean…" she sniffled, "You turned up on my doorstep, with a new haircut and a suit and Trinity was wearing a _dress..._ Not her normal dresses though, well, I guess that's a spoiler, but I mean she wore a real dress. Not one with pockets or one of her cute little sun dresses either. She was absolutely gorgeous...but so quiet, not like herself at all. You took me to Darillium to see the singing towers with Aa—oops spoilers. Oh, what a night that was! The towers sang, and both of you cried."

"_Autodestruct in two minutes_."

"Neither of you would tell me what was wrong, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the Library. You even gave me your screwdriver…that should've been a clue, you've had that thing forever." She looked at the sonics resting on her diary. The Doctor tried to reach them, but he couldn't. "You used to tell me such stories about your adventures with your companions, you know. With Rose, with Josh, Martha, and Donna, and…"

"_Autodestruct in one minute_." He fought to reach out for one of the screwdrivers, hurting his wrist in the process.

"There's nothing you can do." River insisted.

"You can let _me_ do this!"

"If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you. Trinity and the baby…they would never make it without you. Trinity would be crushed and more broken than you have ever known her."

"Time can be rewritten."

"Not those times. Not one line! Don't you dare! It's ok. It's ok, it's not over for you, for either of you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and Trinity and me, time and space. You watch us run!"

"River, you know my name!" he shouted.

"I know Adriana's as well…" River nodded.

"_Autodestruct in ten..."_

"You whispered my name in my ear."

"..._nine, eight, seven..."_

"There's only one reason we would ever tell anyone our names. There's only one time we ever would."

"Hush, now! Spoilers..."

"..._three, two, one..."_ River plugged the two cables in and a bright light filled the room.

888

"Trinity?" The Doctor asked walking through the people dressed in black.

"Doctor!" Trinity ran forward out of the crowd and stopped right in front of him.

"Trin…" He was slapped hard across the face. "I deserve that…" He whispered.

"That and more." Trinity said before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck. "Any luck?" Trinity asked as Donna walked up.

"There wasn't even anyone called Lee in the Library that day…Suppose he could have had a different name out here, but let's be honest, he wasn't real, was he?"

"Maybe not," the Doctor replied.

"I made up the perfect man. Gorgeous, adores me, and hardly able to speak a word. What's that say about me?"

"Everything," he said. Trinity smacked him hard. "Ow! Sorry, did I say 'everything?' I meant to say 'nothing.' I was aiming for 'nothing,' I accidentally said 'everything.'"

"What about you?" Donna asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm always alright." The Doctor said.

"Is 'alright' special Time Lord code for...'really not alright at all?'"

"Why?" Trinity asked.

"'Cause I'm 'alright,' too…" They slowly walked to the balcony together and the Doctor set River's diary and sonic on the railing.

"Your friend...Professor Song...she knew you two in the future, but she didn't know me… What happens to me? Because when she heard my name, the way she looked at me..."

"Donna...this is her diary. Our future. We could look you up. What do you think? Shall we peek at the end?"

"Spoilers, right?"

"Right…" The Doctor nodded.

"Come on," the Doctor said. "The next chapter's this way." They started to walk up the stairs before Trinity ran back down them and picked up the sonic.

"Why? Why give her _your_ screwdriver? Why do that? The future us had years to think about it, all those years to think of a way to save her, and what we did was give her a screwdriver! I'm clever so why can't I see what I did in the future when it's right in front of me." Trinity beamed when she saw a green light blinking on the sonic.

"Oh, look at that!" the Doctor smiled. "We are good!"

"What have you done?" Donna asked.

"Saved her!" the Doctor shouted as they dashed up the stairs. "Stay with me! You can do it, stay with me! Come on, you, Trinity, and me, one last run!"

"Shortcut!" Trinity said, sonicing the computer before they both jumped, flying through the air quickly. The landed and ran to the hard drive, jamming the screwdriver into it. Trinity smiled as light began to surge along the screwdriver and hard drive.

"We did it…"

"We did." The Doctor kissed her forehead and the little girl on the statue smiled.

888

Trinity and the Doctor stood in front of the TARDIS. They stared for a minute thinking the same thing. "She said I could open it with the snap of my fingers…and you with a thought." The Doctor commented.

"I could always do that… I sort of…fit with a TARDIS… My old TARDIS…it would open for me even when all of the emergency protocols were up and it was fully shielded. It's always been that way."

"But really, with a snap?"

"Try it." Trinity stated. The Doctor raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The doors squeaked open and the Doctor beamed, stepping into the TARDIS.

"Are you coming?"

"I need a moment." Trinity said, pulling the doors closed. She looked at the statue in the main room. "River?" The statue slowly turned and looked at her with River's face.

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you." Trinity nodded.

"No problem, hot stuff." River winked. Trinity smiled and walked to the TARDIS door.

"River?"

"Yes, love?" River wondered.

"Something's coming…. How do I stop it?"

"I wish I could…" River sighed. "Spoilers."

"Thanks anyway…"

"Trinity!?" River shouted before she could open the doors to the TARDIS.

"Yes?"

"Hold on for dear life, it's gonna be one hell of a ride."

* * *

**:)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Mirror Mirror

**Would have had this done earlier, but I was tired!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Mirror Mirror

Trinity rested her head on the arm of the sofa and her feet on the Doctor's lap. She ate a grilled peanut butter and banana sandwich quietly, contentedly as the Doctor gently massaged her feet. "I think I just fell in love all over again." Trinity sighed happily.

"Really?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"Yes, you have some competition now, this sandwich is amazing. I love you Donna." Trinity called out with a warm smile on her face.

"Love you too, sweetie." Donna said, walking into the room and smiling at Trinity. She was glad that the Doctor and Trinity had finally settled their argument. Trinity had refused to speak with him for a week, only just breaking that very morning and forgiving him for 'being an idiot'. Trinity sighed, finishing her sandwich and stretched out on the sofa.

"Coldplay." Trinity muttered. Fix You suddenly came on softly and Trinity closed her eyes.

"I like this song." The Doctor smiled.

"Me too…" Trinity agreed, humming along. The song ended and another song started. "Brave?" Trinity wondered, getting up. "I have this album!" Trinity commented, running to go get something as Josh Groban's voice filled the TARDIS. The Doctor just sighed and shook his head. Trinity came back and sat next to him on the couch, singing along with the song as she flipped through the little book that was slid into the front of the case. Trinity stopped and sniffed it suddenly. She pulled out her sonic and ran it over the paper, her eyes widening. "Oh…"

"Oh what?" Donna wondered.

"Oh…" The Doctor agreed, looking at what Trinity saw.

"This…" Trinity commented, turning the paper around for Donna to see, with her sonic still pressed against it.

"What is it?" Donna asked, looking at the numbers.

"A date, exact time, and location…" Trinity said simply, turning to the Doctor. "Someone needs our help it seems, or else he wouldn't try to signal us like that."

"We should go help him then." The Doctor agreed. They smiled at each other before they both ran for the control room.

888

Trinity stepped out of the TADRIS and into the bright sunlight. Trinity smiled, looking out on the large lake that surrounded the island she stood on. "Where are we?" Donna asked.

"In the middle of Lake Eerie actually." Trinity commented.

"We're on Lishty Island." The Doctor added. "Famous for having the largest auditorium on an island ever." He added.

"Oh… Never heard of it." Donna said.

"We're two years into your future…it hasn't been discovered yet, Donna." Trinity smiled.

"How can it not be discovered yet?" Donna asked.

"Perception filter…it house aliens…the Doctor and I fixed it a very long time ago." Trinity grinned.

"Where is he?" The Doctor asked, looking around.

"Let's go see." Trinity said. They all walked up to the hotel in front of them. The first thing that met their eyes as a large mirror.

"The carvings on that mirror are beautiful." Donna said.

"Very." Trinity agreed before walking up to the desk in a cozy living room. She tripped on her way there and the Doctor tried to catch her, but someone else beat him to it. A man in an armchair quickly got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Trinity?" Josh asked, looking at her as he helped her stand. "Oh my god, you pregnant!" Josh beamed, hugging her tightly. "Where's dad?" He wondered looking around. The Doctor smiled, sharing a short, brotherly hug with Josh. "God," Josh sighed looking at Trinity, "how far along are you?"

"Seven months." Trinity smiled.

"That's amazing! You look radiant!" Josh kissed the back of her hand gently. "Has the baby started to kick yet?"

"No…not yet, but that's pretty normal…" Trinity shrugged simply.

"Can I?" He asked.

"It's fine." Trinity promised. He bent down and gently rubbed her belly before talking to the baby.

"Hi, baby… I'm uncle Josh. You better grow up nice and strong for mommy and daddy alright? You be good to them…but um…occasionally cause some trouble, because they need to know how that feels too, alright Kiddo?"

"You're going to corrupt my child." Trinity chuckled.

"No more than you two will anyway." Josh shrugged, standing up, with a tender pat to Trinity's stomach.

"Who made him Uncle Josh?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"I did." Josh answered simply.

"Okay then." The Doctor smiled.

"So…what are you two doing here?" Josh wondered.

"You sent us an invitation." Trinity said, holding out a CD. Josh's eyes went wide.

"Oh…that's why you had me put it there…" Josh commented.

"What do you mean?" Trinity wondered.

"We're meeting in reverse. I've seen the future you and—"

"Don't say a word!" Trinity said raising her hand. "Fate of the future and all of that."

"Oh, yeah…sorry." Josh frowned.

"So what are we doing here?" Donna asked.

"Hello. Who are you? New companion?" Josh asked, holding out his hand.

"I'm Donna Noble."

"Lovely to meet you, Donna." Josh grinned, shaking her hand. "Where's Martha?"

"Home with her family." Trinity answered.

"Ah…no shame in that." Josh nodded in understanding. "So what are we doing here?"

"That's what I wanted to know." Donna agreed.

"Well, I haven't got a clue." Josh said simply. "You just showed up."

"Okay…" Trinity sighed slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Concert." Josh nodded. "Biggest stage in the world, I got invited and I figured, why not?"

"Okay…and you're staying here?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes sir…" Josh said.

"Anything strange going on?" Trinity wondered.

"Not really…but…"

"But what?" Donna asked.

"This hotel…it sort of creeps me out."

"Why?" Trinity wondered, looking around.

"It's full of mirrors." Josh said. "The whole place…mirrors everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Trinity wondered. Josh grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stars. "Oh my…" Trinity whispered. Every type of mirror imaginable hung on the walls. There was hardly an inch that wasn't covered by a mirror.

"Someone's vain." Donna commented.

"This is more than vanity…this is obsession." The Doctor replied.

"Maybe someone likes mirrors."

"Oh come on Trinity, there's something wrong here, can't you sense it?"

"Like we're being watched?"

"Exactly." The Doctor nodded. "Right, where do we check in?" The Doctor asked cheerfully.

888

Trinity slowly walked around their room, setting pair of clothes on the dresser. She looked up at the large mirror above the dresser and looked away instantly, moving back towards the bed.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor wondered, looking at her closely.

"I'm fine…a little, unnerved." Trinity whispered. He smiled and moved forward, wrapping his arms around her.

"We'll be fine. We always are." The Doctor promised. "Time to go to bed?" He asked.

"Two minutes." Trinity smiled, kissing his cheek. She left the room quietly, leaving the Doctor alone. He chuckled to himself and pulled his shirt over his head. He started to pull the extra pillows off of the bed when he heard Trinity scream from the other room. He sprinted out of his room and tried to open the bathroom door, but it was locked.

"Open the door! Trinity! Open the door!" The Doctor shouted when he heard glass shatter inside the room. He kicked the door in and looked down at Trinity, who sat on the floor, crying into her hands, the large mirror that had been on the wall was now laying all over the floor in pieces. "Trinity…" He whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, looking at her seriously.

"I'm okay…" She said, shaking in fear.

"What happened?"

"There was something in the mirror…it didn't have a face… It pointed at me, it tried to pull me in. It literally reached out to grab me… If I hadn't thrown that brush… I was so scared…"

"I've got you, it's alright." The Doctor promised, kissing her head gently. She leaned against his chest, crying quietly.

"Is everything alright up here?" Josh asked running into the room. "Oh god…is she hurt?"

"No…just scared." The Doctor shook his head, rocking Trinity back and forth in his arms.

"You alright, Trin?" Donna asked, coming around the corner and rubbing Trinity's back.

"I'm okay…" Trinity nodded against the Doctor's chest, but made no move to pull away from him. "I'm not going in that room…not with the mirror there. I can't…" Trinity whispered.

"I'll take it out of the room, Trin. I'll be right back okay honey?" Josh asked. Josh left the room, pulling Donna with him and a few moments later they came back. "I took the mirror out of the room. You'll be fine in there, Trinity." Josh promised.

"Thank you." She whispered gently.

"Come on." The Doctor picked her up and carried her quickly across the hall, setting her gently on their bed. "Everyone in here." He called out.

"You are too skinny for words." Donna commented, seeing the Doctor's bare torso.

"Oh, shut up." The Doctor rolled his eyes, pulling on a shirt. He sat down next to Trinity and grabbed her hands. "You need to tell me exactly what you saw."

"I was taking down my hair…and I looked down to grab a brush and when I looked up there was a fuzzy silhouette in the mirror. It only took a second…and it was shaped like me…except it had no face…just skin. It pointed at me and then the mirror sort of ripples. It reached _through _the glass to grab me. I sort of panicked and through my brush at it and the glass shattered."

"I thought they were extinct… You were right when you said this place gave you the creeps, Josh." The Doctor sighed, hugging Trinity.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"There's a long technical term for them… I just call them Mirror Jumpers." The Doctor said.

"What are they? What do they do?" Josh wondered.

"They are creatures who live in reflections. They don't have a form or a face. You can look in any mirror and one might be there because they are invisible, but they have a conscious. There was a group of them that started getting smart, and started reflecting the people who looked into their mirrors, copying them. The more energy a person has the easier they can copy them. Eventually they gain enough strength to reach out and pull the real person in, taking their form."

"So that thing almost stole Trinity's face?" Donna asked sharply.

"Worse than that…it almost stole Trinity completely." The Doctor said. "It reaches out and pulls the real person into the mirror, trapping them."

"It would have taken my form and left me trapped in the mirror…slowly feeding off of my energy until it became me…only, not me." Trinity whispered.

"Not good…" Josh stated, gently patting Trinity's shoulder.

"You're not kidding." The Doctor commented. He pulled his sonic out of a drawer and ran it over Josh's skin, looking at it before running it over Donna's and looking again. "Alright…you're both still safe." The Doctor sighed in relief.

"Can we smash all of the mirrors then? Won't that make them go away?" Donna asked.

"No…" The Doctor stated. "They have the ability to jump from reflection to reflection…they can go anywhere."

"How do we get rid of them?"

"Typically, you don't." The Doctor said.

"The only way to kill them for good is to wait for them to come out of the mirror and then smash them into the mirror they came out of." Trinity spoke softly. She grabbed her sonic pen and held it up in the air, letting it glow blue for a long moment. "Two…there's at least two of them… The third one has already been released."

"How can you tell?"

"The woman at the desk downstairs…she wasn't human…she was one of them." The Doctor said. "Which is why all of the exits are deadlocked."

"So there's no way out?" Donna asked.

"Nope… just us and fifteen hallways full of mirrors. No wonder why no one else stays here, this place could creep anyone out." The Doctor scratched his head absentmindedly.

"How do we get rid of them?"

"Get ourselves caught." Josh said simply.

"Indeed." Trinity nodded.

"Problem is, they only take people when they are alone." The Doctor sighed.

"How will we know if someone is right or not?" Donna wondered.

"Simple… The Doctor and I will go out there." Trinity said with a slight nod.

"No—"

"Why you two?" Josh asked, cutting the Doctor off.

"Because we have the most energy, they will attack us quickly and we'll survive longer in the mirror." Trinity explained.

"True…" The Doctor whispered, upset, not wanting Trinity in harm's way.

"The thing is, you two have to pretend that you don't know what's going on." Trinity commented. "The copies of us will have enough of our memories that they will seem like they are us, but you'll notice little things that are off about them. You have to act like you don't know that they aren't us."

"And another thing…no matter how much we try to talk you out of it, no matter how cute or sweet we sound you can't spare us." The Doctor said.

"But how will we know for sure that you're gone?"

"Because they'll come looking for you." The Doctor said easily. "They'll want to keep appearances."

"How will we know which mirror to push you into?" Josh wondered.

"Because…we'll be in that mirror. Looking out at you." Trinity said.

"There's got to be a million mirrors in this hotel!" Donna protested.

"Sorry…" Trinity shrugged. "But…we won't go into any of the other rooms if that makes you feel better."

"Not really, no."

"Look, once you save one of us the other will be easy to find." The Doctor said. "We're connected, a simple mirror can't hold us apart. I'll know how to find her and she'll know how to find me. The thing is the fake us will know where their mirror is and they will not want to go near it, that will be another clue. If they don't want to go down a hallway you'll know it's near there."

"Okay…and when are we going to do this?"

"After a little rest. We're going to need our strength…" The Doctor stated.

"Can we stay in here?" Donna asked. "I really don't want to walk down that hallway at night…not with all those mirrors."

"It's fine." Trinity nodded. Josh grabbed two extra pillows, handing one to Donna as the Doctor threw two spare blankets at them.

"No funny business you two." Josh called up to Trinity and the Doctor from the floor. "I know how you are…"

"What?" Trinity asked, blushing in the dark as she settled down next to the Doctor.

"Spoilers…" Josh muttered quietly.

888

Trinity opened her eyes and peered around the room, unmoving. "'Morning, love…" The Doctor whispered gently, kissing the side of her neck gently.

_You always know when I'm awake. _She sighed pulling him closer.

_I can hear your thoughts, darling. _He chuckled quietly.

_I don't want to go out there…_

_I don't want you to go out there… _The Doctor agreed. _I think they can do this though._

_I think they can too…doesn't mean it won't be distasteful…_

_Will hurt a bit… Are you sure you want to do this? I can do it twice._

_No… I'll be alright. _Trinity smiled at him before sitting up.

"Wow…" Donna commented. "Didn't take the two of you as the cute cuddly type."

"Don't tempt them!" Josh warned. "They're not always…cuddly…as you put it."

"What did we ever do to you?" Trinity wondered with raised eyebrows.

"You don't want to know. Besides I can't tell you anyway." Josh sighed.

"I apologize for whatever I haven't done yet." Trinity said. "Wow that sounds weird. An apology in advance."

"Technically you're late." Josh teased.

"It's the thought that counts."

"Good point…no not really." Josh shook his head.

"Was it that bad?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes.

"I survived if that's what you mean." Josh stated, rolling his eyes.

_Time to go? Trinity asked._

_Indeed. _The Doctor frowned, kissing her cheek.

"Alright…listen." Trinity said as she stood up, tossing the Doctor his screwdriver and twirling her pen in her hand easily. "You have about a day to get us back. That's twenty-four hours for those of you who don't keep time well." Trinity smiled at Donna and Josh teasingly. "Remember, they will be mirror images of us, so you have to trust your gut when it comes to who's who. I promise you that we won't come back to this room, so if anyone does come back to this room, they aren't us."

"Start looking for us in about an hour if we don't come back."

"How will we know who's who if you don't come back here?" Donna asked.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet." Trinity shrugged. "You know us, you'll be able to notice the differences."

"Great…that's helpful." Donna scoffed.

"They'll only take our current knowledge…they won't be able to delve into the past." Trinity explained. "Use your knowledge of us, it will help you."

"But we don't really know your past…not your distant past." Donna stated. Trinity looked at Josh and looked down.

"Let's just say that one of us wasn't in the best place one day…and…when someone finally started to put her back together she might have fallen apart and said pretty much everything that had ever happened in her life."

"That was a bad day…" Josh agreed.

"He'll know key points in the past Donna… He's knows more than he should."

"True." Josh nodded.

"See you in a little while, yeah?" Trinity asked.

"Sure." Donna and Josh nodded. Trinity and the Doctor left the room before looking at one another.

_Josh really shouldn't have left the room last night._

_Thank god he did it after the meeting. _Trinity shook her head. _You know he only did it to protect us._

_Yes, but now one of us has to fake being fake. _The Doctor rolled his eyes.

_I know… He's only got a few hours left…so whoever is still real had better find a way to push him through his mirror quickly. He's remembering a lot, which means he's got about three hours left._

_Not good._

_We'll fix this. You take the high road and I'll take the low? _Trinity wondered.

_Sure. _He smiled and kissed her lips gently.

_See you later._

_Bye._

888

Donna and Josh slowly walked through the hallways, glancing at all of the mirrors as they passed them, wondering if they might see someone trapped inside one of them. "Donna!" The two of them turned to look at the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Donna turned and hugged him. "Where have you been?"

"Looking for Trinity actually. I haven't found her yet." He commented simply.

"We need to find a way out of here. All of the windows and doors are deadlocked." Trinity commented, walking down the hallway.

"Hey, Trin." Josh smiled.

"You alright?" The Doctor asked her, kissing her cheek gently and taking her hand.

"I'm fine." She smiled back at him.

"We do need to get out of here…all of these mirrors are starting to give me the creeps." Donna agreed.

"Yeah…let's go this way." The Doctor said, Trinity smiled simply and followed him. Donna looked up at Josh.

"How are we supposed to tell?" Donna asked.

"I don't know…" Josh said in agreement. He followed them down the hallway and stopped to smirk at a mirror where a faceless, curly haired man banged against the inside of the mirror. He started to walk again when suddenly Donna was shoving him into the mirror. The glass shattered all over the room, along with the image of Josh before a second version of him tumbled out of the frame. "Thank you Donna…"

"I wouldn't have noticed if it hadn't stopped to look at the mirror." Donna sighed.

"Good thing it stopped." Josh smiled.

"But that means one of them is fake and one of them is real." Donna said, nodding towards the stairwell that the Doctor and Trinity had just gone through.

"That'll be tricky…." Josh agreed.

"You're not kidding, they act just the same as always."

"We'll have to ask them questions…"

"How will we get them to listen?" Donna asked.

"I don't know but we should go catch up to them." Josh said as the pair of them ran to the stairwell after them.

"Where were you?" Trinity asked worriedly.

"Oh, just talking about something." Donna shrugged.

"Oh…okay." Trinity said moving slowly down the stairs, holding the Doctor's hand. Donna and Josh shared a look and they ran down the stairs.

"Follow us." Donna called back to the Time Lords before leading them into a small room on the third floor. The instant the Time Lords were in the room they pushed them both down into a sofa.

"What was that for?" Trinity asked curiously, looking up at her friends with wide eyes.

"One of you is real and the other one is fake." Donna stated simply.

"That's preposterous." Both of them said at the same time.

"That's not good." Josh commented looking at both of them.

"We'll have to be in here until we figure out who the real one is." Donna said with a shrug.

"But then whoever was fake could end up dying." The Doctor said with wide eyes.

"A risk we have to take." Josh shrugged, liking how Donna thought.

"I'm real." Both of them said in sync, glancing at each other. "I'm serious. I'm real." They said together.

"If you say the same thing at the same time one more time I'll have to find tape to put over your mouths, now shut it!" Donna scolded them. Both of their eyes widened as they looked up at her. "God…they even move in sync."

"This is going to be fun."

"He's the monster." Trinity pointed at Josh. "I figured it out, he is in a mirror."

"I got out. Donna broke the mirror." Josh commented with a shrug. "So as far as I know, we're the only two people we can trust right now." Josh said pointing at himself and Donna.

"We don't have time for this all day." The Doctor said. "Someone will die if we don't hurry up."

"Oh calm down. I didn't tell you to speak." Donna ordered.

"I like you." Josh smiled at her.

"You can be the good cop, I like being bad cop."

"You're good at it."

"Ex-boyfriends." Donna explained simply.

"Ah, I see." Josh nodded and smiled.

"Doctor, question number one…" Donna stated. He looked up at her, not a bit of fear in his eyes. "The first time we met where were we?"

"Inside the TARDIS. You know you're the only person to see the inside of the TARDIS before seeing the outside? It's sort of cool when you think about it." The Doctor rambled. Donna turned to Trinity.

"You described yourself to me in one sentence just after we met—?"

"I called myself a know-it-all… I pretty much am." Trinity nodded and winked teasingly.

"I've got a better question for both of you…" Josh commented. He stood up and looked at the Doctor.

"Shoot…"

"When you were about fifty years old… You met your mother's best friend's daughter for the first time. What color was her hair and eyes and what did she tell you when she first spoke?"

"She had blond hair, left down, it nearly fell past her waist in cute little waves. Her eyes were emerald green and she told me: 'I'm so sorry.'" The Doctor answered flawlessly.

"What color was her dress?"

"Red, with little golden flowers embroidered on it, but she wore a blue cloak over it. A gift from her father."

"Trinity…" Josh turned to her and smiled. "When I met you for the first time, how old was I?"

"Twenty-one." Trinity answered simply. Josh shook his head.

"No…"

"What?"

"I was seven." Josh commented.

"But I met you for the first time when you were twenty-one. The seven part happened afterward."

"I asked you when _I_ _met_ you first…not the other way around." Josh stated. "But…since you complained I'll give you one last chance, alright?"

"You should be a bad cop as well." Donna smiled at him.

"Does it suit me?"

"Yeah, sort of." The Doctor nodded.

"You told me once…a story of a little girl. A girl that fell in love and wanted to travel the stars for forever. Who was the little girl?" Josh asked with a smug smile.

"Me…"

"Wrong." Josh said with a sigh. "You told me about the TARDIS falling in love with you and the Doctor and wishing to take you all over the world." He turned and smiled at the Doctor. "Hello Doctor."

"Hello, Josh." The Doctor replied. "Donna go and find the mirror Trinity's trapped in."

"Of course." Donna nodded, leaving the room quickly.

"Do you want me to help?"

"No…we'd better keep an eye on her." The Doctor said, holding Trinity's hand tightly, making sure she didn't get up. "Oh, by the way, thank you for risking yourself."

"No problem." Josh shrugged. "I figured you two would figure it out."

"We heard you leave." The Doctor nodded. "You're footsteps were different when you came back."

"Ah…I see. I knew you two were clever." Josh grinned.

"You really don't want her back." The fake Trinity said with a smirk.

"Yes, I really want my wife back."

"It's better for her to die now. At least now she can die with hope that someone is coming for her."

"What do you mean?" Josh asked with wide eyes.

"I've seen her future, because she's seen it too. But unlike her I can remember it, because it's not my mind that's being erased. You would be kinder to let her die now then to let her die slow, cold, and alone ever so soon."

"She's not going to die!" the Doctor protested.

"Oh yes she is…so lonely. She'll fall so far, alone. And no one will ever come for her, because no one will ever know her." The woman said with a smirk. "Better to let her die sane and hopeful than insane and devoid of any and all hope."

"That will never happen."

"Oh really…?" She asked with a smile. "Why do you think she has nightmares? Why is she so afraid? Can you answer that?"

"Josh…you've seen her in the future…tell me, tell me the truth." The Doctor said. Josh slowly looked up sorrow in his eyes.

"Nothing I tell you will make a difference." Josh whispered, looking down, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What?!"

"You won't remember any of this. As soon as this conversation ends you will forget all of this because that's what your mind is set to do, to forget and forget and forget again, just like Trinity. Oh, but I could live. I could live. Isn't that fair, to let one live when the other is just going to die anyway?"

"Trinity is never going to leave me! I won't let it happen!" The Doctor shouted at the fake Trinity angrily.

"Oh, but Doctor…you're going to be the one who lets her go, and she knows it. You're the one who's going to seal her fate, her destiny."

"Josh?"

"There's nothing I can say that you'll remember in four minutes, Doctor. I can't do anything."

"I could even save you from your own death, Doctor." The fake Trinity said. "All you have to do is let me live…" She whispered.

"No!" The Doctor shouted. "I will have my Trinity back and you will leave, that's the end of it!' He stood up and turned away angrily. A few seconds later her turned around and sat down next to her again. "What's taking Donna so long?" He asked curiously in a light voice.

"And so the devastation begins." The fake Trinity smiled.

"You're just cruel." Josh whispered, slapping her across the face, hard.

"Ow!" She shouted in pain.

"Haven't felt pain before have you?" Josh asked angrily. "Glad I could be of assistance."

"What was that for?" The Doctor asked, seeing that the fake Trinity's lip was bleeding as she glared back at Josh.

"She deserved it…she deserves so much more."

"Watch them fall." The fake Trinity grinned proudly. "Tick-tock…tick-tock."

"I looked everywhere," Donna said coming into the room. "I can't find her in any of the mirrors. I looked in all of them."

"How's that possible?" The Doctor asked, standing up.

"It's not here. I looked at all the mirrors, even some of the other reflections…nothing."

"That can't be right."

"Can you hear her in your head?" Josh asked.

"Why've you been crying?" Donna wondered, seeing the tears in Josh's eyes.

"No reason." Josh shook his head. "Can't you hear her?" He asked again.

"She's muffled, like someone's put her in another room…" The Doctor said. "But so close…" Josh grabbed Trinity's shoulders and glared at her.

"What have you done to Trinity?"

"Ooh, I see why she's got a friend like you, so loyal. Do you know how she feels about you? Oh she loves you…you put her back together after those nasty Daleks ruined her. You made her human again. You made her feel again… Oh and now you come to protect her again…such a sweet friend."

"Where is she?" The Doctor asked angrily.

"She trusts you both so much, but you'll let her down. You'll never find her." She beamed cheerfully.

"Give her back!" Donna shouted.

"I don't think so… I like having a form…I think I'm going to keep it."

"God I could strangle her." Donna commented.

"No…if you kill her Trinity dies with her." The Doctor said. "Why her? Why did you choose her?"

"Power…so much life…"

"Mmm…a lot of pain too." The Doctor stated. "Do you really want to live through all of that?" He looked her up and down slowly.

"I could care less!"

"You will care…" Josh said. "It drove her insane and it will do the same to you."

"She got better."

"She had help." Donna asserted. "We won't help you at all."

"No need to be harsh, Donna. I'll help her." The Doctor said in his normal, light voice. He leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. He slipped his hand up the back of her shirt and pulled out a small mirror she had hidden there. Trinity looked out of the mirror and smiled at him.

"Oh my god…" Josh said. Half of Trinity's face was gone, made of nothing but skin.

"I think, I'll be having my wife back." He smashed the mirror over the fake Trinity's head and the creature shattered with the glass. Trinity landed in a heap on the couch and broken glass. "I've got you…I've got you." The Doctor said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I know you do…" Trinity whispered. "Is it really you?"

"Of course it is, sweetheart." He leaned in and kissed a sensitive spot just under her ear. "It's me, Adriana." He promised in a whisper.

"Good…" She smiled and then she pulled away from him. "You kissed her!"

"Yeah…sorry about that… Had to get close to her."

"You kissed her!"

"I saved your life." The Doctor defended.

"You kissed the very thing that was killing me!" Trinity snapped, appalled.

"Hey, you two!" Josh yelled. "No fighting! I hate it when you two fight, just sit back and shut up!"

"Dang…" Donna said. "You might rival me."

"Thanks." Josh smiled.

"Credit where it's due." Donna shrugged.

"Thanks for stopping the fight…that's much better."

"Why do you hate us fighting?"

"Well it upsets both of you and the aftermath is quite…just…never mind. Don't fight."

"Okay…" Trinity said turning to the Doctor. "Never again." She ordered calmly.

"I promise. Never again."

"Good."

888

"So you'll be off again then?" Josh asked Trinity, the Doctor, and Donna.

"Yeah…" The Doctor nodded. "Things to do, people and places to see."

"Do me one more favor Josh?"

"Anything, Trinity."

"The woman who runs the Hotel…give her a good shove through that big mirror in the front room. She'll be nicer after that." Trinity smiled, hugging Josh tightly.

"No problem, sweetie." Josh promised, squeezing her tightly. "If you ever need anything…just feel free…you know." He shrugged as they pulled away.

"Thanks…you don't have to."

"What are friends for?" Josh wondered. "Just…be careful…all of you."

"We will." Donna nodded, giving him a warm hug.

"Donna you're brilliant." Josh said with a big smile, kissing her cheek. "You be safe out there and take care of that baby!" He beamed at them.

"We will." Trinity promised, rubbing her belly.

"Make sure the baby gets to meet Uncle Josh alright?"

"Of course." The Doctor nodded before the three time travelers disappeared in the TARDIS.

"Good luck…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Midnight

**Good lord I really want to skip to The End of Time really bad! I have such big plans! You can't beleive how anxious i am and how full my schedual is about to get! I really hope to get everything done by Sunday! The end draws near. But I do have to put the stolen earth and Journey's end in here, out of obligation... That's right...sorry another episode isn't being written, but i might do those to later, maybe one-shots if i have the time, but that's one thing I'm running out of right now, time.**

**Anyway! Here's midnight!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Midnight

"I said, no!" Donna protested loudly. The Doctor winced and pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Sapphire waterfall, it's a waterfall made of sapphires! This enormous jewel, size of a glacier, reaches the Cliffs of Oblivion, and then shatters into sapphires at the edge, they fall 100,000 feet into a crystal ravine."

"I bet you say that to all the girls…" Donna replied cheekily.

"No, just me." Trinity called loud enough for Donna to hear her.

"Oh, come on Donna! They're boarding right now! It'll be no fun if we just see it on our own. That's why we bring companions. Four hours, please Donna."

"No, because that's four hours there and four hours back. That's _eight_ hours with the both of you shamelessly flirting the whole time. I'd rather go sunbathing."

"Be careful… Xtonic sunlight is..."

"Oh, I'm safe. It says in the brochure this glass is fifteen feet thick."

"Alright, I give up… We'll be back for dinner, we'll try that anti-gravity restaurant. With bibs."

"It's a date," Donna agreed.

"See you later," the Doctor said.

"Oi! You be careful, alright?"

"Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, taking a big space truck with a bunch of strangers across a diamond planet called Midnight, what could possibly go wrong?"

"He just has to use those words… Every time…" Trinity shook her head.

"Have fun!" Donna called before hanging up.

888

"Hobbes!" the older man introduced from a seat behind the Time Lords. "Professor Winfold Hobbes."

"I'm the Doctor, hello!" The Doctor said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Trinity." She smiled warmly, holding out her hand.

"It's my 14th time!"

"Oh!" the Doctor said excitedly. "Our first."

"And I'm Dee Dee, Dee Dee Blasco." The two of them shook the young girl's hand as well.

"Now don't bother them! Where's my water bottle?" Hobbes asked.

"... complimentary slippers, complimentary juice pack, and complimentary peanuts, I must warn you some products may contain nuts." The hostess said to a couple.

"Don't be silly. Come and sit with us. Look! We get slippers!" She said to the boy sitting on the other side of the aisle.

"Jethro! Do what your mother says." The man ordered.

"I'm sitting here." Jethro defended.

"Oh, he's ashamed of us. But he doesn't mind us paying, does he?"

"Oh, don't you two start," the woman scolded both of them. "Should I save the juice pack or have it now? Look, peach and clementine!"

"Ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon, welcome on board the Crusader 50, if you would fasten your seatbelts, we'll be leaving any moment. Doors!" The doors shut and sealed. "Shields down!" the shields covered the window. "I'm afraid the view is shielded until we reach the Waterfall Palace. Also, a reminder, Midnight has no air, so please don't touch the exterior door seals. Fire exit at the rear, and should we need to use it...you first," she laughed. "Now I will hand you over to Driver Joe."

_"Driver Joe at the wheel! There's been a diamond fall at the Winter Witch Canyon, so we'll be taking a slight detour, as you'll see on the map_…" a map appeared on the large screen in the front. "_The journey covers 500 kliks to the Multifaceted Coast, duration is estimated at four hours. Thank you for travelling with us and, as they used to say in the olden days, wagons roll_!"

"For your entertainment, we have the Music Channel playing retrovids of Earth Classics," the hostess said, turning on music. "Also, the latest artistic installation from Ludovico Klein. Plus, for the youngsters, a rare treat, the Animation Archives. Four hours of fun time! Enjoy!" The hostess could hardly talk over all of the noise that filled the room as everything played at once.

"Four hours? I might die." Trinity said pulling out her pen, stopping everything from playing. The Doctor smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

"I know." She said, slipping her pen into her jean jacket that she was wearing over a pretty red shirt.

"Well, that's a mercy!" Hobbes sighed from behind them.

"I do apologize, ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon," the hostess said, trying to get everything to start again. "We seem to have a failure of the Entertainment System..."

"I broke it good…she won't be able to fix it." Trinity smiled at the Doctor, leaning on his shoulder.

"But what do we do?!" a woman asked.

"We've got four hours of this!" her husband said. "Four hours of just...sitting here?"

"Tell you what!" the Doctor said, looking over his seat with a wide smile. "We'll have to talk to each other instead!"

98 Kliks Later…

"So Biff said, 'I'm going swimming,'" Val continued.

"Oh, I was all ready, trunks and everything!" Biff laughed. "Nose plug!"

"He had this little nose plug, you should've seen him."

"And I went marching up to the lifeguard, and he was a Shamboni, you know, those big foreheads?"

"Great big forehead!" Val said, still giggling.

"And I said, 'where's the pool?' And he said..."

"'The pool is abstract!'" The couple said together with a laugh. Trinity noticed Jethro mouthing the words and rolling his eyes.

"It wasn't a real pool!" Val laughed.

"It was a concept!" Biff finished.

"And you wore a nose plug!" the Doctor laughed as Trinity got up and moved to sit next to Jethro.

"I was like this!" he pinched his nose. "Mmm...where's the pool?"

"You hear this story a lot don't you?" Trinity asked with a small smile.

"Every new person they meet." Jethro nodded. "They're too much to bare some days."

"I know how you feel… Parents can be a pain. I should know, my father was a tyrant." Trinity smiled shyly at the boy who laughed.

"Really, that bad?" Jethro wondered, at ease with her. Her whole presence was soothing and gentle.

"Yeah, really. Put me in prison once…then one time he tried to control my mind…and then there was this one time he tried to kill me, but at least I got out." Trinity shrugged.

"You're serious?"

"I told you, he was a tyrant… Not a nice man. My mother was lovely though." Trinity commented. "God I loved that woman…she died when I was young though."

"Puts things into perspective…" He commented looking at his laughing parents.

"They don't seem too bad do they? Annoying probably…but who doesn't have their quirks?"

"As long as they aren't tyrants." Jethro chuckled.

"Valid point, valid point." Trinity laughed. "I hope I'm like my mother." Trinity said absently, running her hand over her stomach.

"You're gonna be a mom… How far along are you?" Jethro wondered.

"Six months." Trinity lied, trying to compensate for the racial differences.

"I'm sure you're going to be a good mother. I like you already and we've just met." Jethro smiled.

"Thanks… I just hope I am like my mom. She was fun and lovely. She'd let you get into all the mischief you could handle as long as it was cleaned up and you were ready and presentable for dinner before your dad got home."

"She sounds amazing." Jethro agreed.

"And smart too, smart as a whip, you couldn't lie to her about anything. She could tell when you were about to hope onto the nearest transport that took you to another planet before you knew you were going to. She'd let you do it though, she didn't care. She even let me and my best friend—well, my husband—break the law, so long as we left no traces. She was gorgeous."

"Break the law?" Jethro asked with wide eyes.

"We have different laws than you where I come from." Trinity explained.

"What did she look like?"

"She was tall, had caramel colored hair that was shoulder length an—oh my gosh." Trinity whispered in shock, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Jethro asked worriedly.

"Trinity?" The Doctor came to her side instantly. "Are you alright? Is it the baby? What is it?"

"I'm fine…" Trinity said with wide eyes. "Give me your hand." She said grabbing his hand and resting it gently on her stomach. The Doctor felt a kick against his palm a moment later and his eyes widened. He slowly looked up at Trinity with a joyous look on his face. Trinity's eyes shined with unshed tears of joy as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Oh…that's beautiful. That's our baby…" The Doctor said, a tear of joy rolling down his cheek as Trinity let out a soft laugh. He leaned down and kissed her belly gently. "You're so wonderful and you are so loved." The Doctor whispered to the baby. "You have no idea how loved you are, my beautiful baby. Me and your mum, we're going to look after you and take care of you forever. Do you know how many aunts and uncles are just waiting to meet you for the first time? You're going to be the most loved baby in all of time and space." Trinity cried happily at the sight of the Doctor kissing her stomach again and the feel of the baby kicking its father's hand.

"Little one likes the sound of your voice." Trinity smiled at him. "I can't say I disagree." Trinity grinned. The baby kicked again and the Doctor looked up at her.

"Baby likes mummy's voice too." The Doctor said happily.

"Is that the first time that's happened?" Jethro asked quietly.

"Yeah…" Trinity nodded, flashing her smile at him. "Want to feel?" She asked softly.

"I shouldn't impose."

"You wouldn't be… I asked you, didn't I?" Trinity asked, holding out her hand. He gently placed his hand in hers and she rested it against her stomach. Jethro jumped a second later and pulled away.

"That's cool…really cool." Jethro smiled.

"It's beautiful…" The Doctor smiled, kissing Trinity's cheek and rubbing her belly gently, lovingly.

150 Kliks Later…

"I'm just a second-year student, but I wrote a paper on the Lost Moon of Poosh, Professor Hobbes read it, liked it, took me on as a researcher," Dee Dee said, walking back into the main shuttle as Trinity and the Doctor followed her, Trinity was eating bits of a banana cheerfully as she walked. The Doctor's arm was around her, unable to let go of her. "Just for the holidays. Well, I say researcher, most of the time he's got me fetching and carrying. But it's all good experience!"

"And did they ever find it?" the Doctor asked.

"Find what?" Dee Dee wondered

"The Lost Moon of Poosh!"

"Oh no! Not yet!" Dee Dee chuckled.

"Well, maybe one day you'll be the one to do it," the Doctor said, holding up a glass of tea. "To Poosh!"

"Poosh!" Dee Dee smiled raising her glass to meet his.

209 Kliks Later…

"So are you two on a family vacation before the little one comes?" Sky asked curiously.

"No, no, we're with this friend of ours, Donna" the Doctor said holding Trinity's hand tightly.

"She's still in the Leisure Palace. Anyone with you?"

"No, it's just me," Sky sighed.

"Oh, I've done plenty of that," the Doctor said. "Travelling on my own. I used to love it. Do what you want! Go anywhere!"

"No, I'm still getting used to it. I've...found myself single rather recently, not by choice."

"I'm so sorry… May I ask what happened?"

"Oh, the usual," she shrugged. "She needed her own 'space', as they say. A different galaxy, in fact. I reckon that's enough space, don't you?"

"Yeah...I had a friend who went to a different Universe," the Doctor told her.

"Oh, what's this, chicken or beef?" Sky asked, looking down at her food.

"I think it might be both." The Doctor said as Trinity wrinkled her nose.

251 Kliks Later…

"So, this is Midnight, d'you see?" Hobbes said. "Bombarded by the sun! Xtonic rays, raw galvanic radiation. Dee Dee, next slide! It's my pet project. Actually, I'm the first person to research this. Because you see...the history is fascinating, because there is no history. There's no life in this entire system, there couldn't be. Before the Leisure Palace Company moved in, no one had come here in all eternity. No living thing."

"But how d'you know?" Jethro asked. "I mean, if no one can go outside..."

"Oh, his imagination!" Val rolled her eyes. "Here we go!"

"Actually he _does_ have a point… Sort of like how people with no imagination though the sun went 'round the Earth and that the Earth never turned. Takes imagination to see the truth." Trinity shrugged.

_Or a Time Lady who told the humans that the Earth went around the Sun and turned._

_At least I was modest and didn't take credit for it._

_You got a man thrown in jail…_

_I got him out too…winked at the guard. _Trinity winked at the Doctor who pouted at her.

"Exactly!" Hobbes exclaimed. "We look upon this world through glass. Safe inside our metal box. Even the Leisure Palace was lowered down from orbit. And here we are now, crossing Midnight, but never touching it." The cabin shook and then everything went silent.

"We've stopped," Val said. "Have we stopped?"

"Are we there?" Biff asked.

"We can't be, it's too soon," Dee Dee shook her head.

"They don't stop, Crusader vehicles never stop," Hobbes added.

"If you could just...return to your seats, it's...just a small delay," the hostess said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Maybe just a pit stop," Biff suggested.

"What's going on?"

"There's no pit to stop in, I've been on this expedition 14 times, they never stop," Hobbes replied.

"Well evidently, we_ have_ stopped, so there's no point in denying it." Sky snapped.

"We've broken down!" Jethro laughed.

"Thanks, Jethro," Val shook her head.

"In the middle of nowhere!" He said shooting his mother a look.

"That's enough, now stop it!" Biff scolded.

"Ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon, we're just experiencing a short...delay, the driver needs to stabilize the engine feeds. It's perfectly routine, so if you could just stay in your seats..."

_Our turn now… _Trinity commented. The two Time Lords got up and walked towards the cockpit.

"No, I'm sorry sir, ma'am, could you please..."

"There you go, engine expert!" he showed her the psychic paper. "Two ticks!" The two of them entered the cockpit, ignoring the hostess who called after them, shutting the door behind them.

"Sorry, if you could return to your seat, sir..." Driver Joe said.

"Company insurance, let's see if we can get an early assessment." The Doctor showed them the psychic paper. "So, what's the problem, Driver Joe?"

"We're stabilizing the engine feeds, won't take long."

"Um, no, 'cause that's the engine feed, that light there, and it's fine, and it's a micropetrol engine, so stabilizing doesn't really make sense, does it? I'm Trinity, I'm very clever. So, what's wrong? And it's best not to lie…" Trinity smiled at them.

"We just stopped, look, all systems fine and everything's working, but we're not moving…"

"Yeah you're right." The Doctor said after running his sonic over the controls. "No faults. And who are you?"

"Claude, I'm the mechanic. Trainee."

"Nice to meet you."

"I've sent a distress signal," Joe added, "They should dispatch a rescue truck, top speed."

"How long till they get here?"

"About an hour."

"Well, since we're waiting...shall we take a look outside? Just...lift the screens a bit?" the Doctor asked.

"It's 100 percent Xtonic out there, we'd be vaporized."

"No, those windows are Finitoglass, they'd give you a couple of minutes. Go on! Live a little!" Trinity smiled.

"Oh, that is beautiful..." the Doctor breathed when the shade lifted.

"Look at all those diamonds!" Claude gasped. "Poisoned by the sun. No one can ever touch them."

"Joe, you said we took a detour?"

"Just about 40 kliks to the west." Joe nodded.

"Is that a recognized path?"

"No, it's a new one, the computer worked it out, on automatic."

"We're the first. This piece of ground. No one's ever been here before. Not in the whole of recorded history."

"Did you just..." Claude asked, catching sight of something out of the corner of his eye. "No, sorry, it's...nothing."

"What did you see?" the Doctor asked seriously.

"Just there," Claude pointed. "That ridge. Like...like a shadow. Just...just for a second."

"What sort of shadow?" he asked, but alarms interrupted their conversation.

"Xtonic rising!" Joe shouted. "Shields down."

"Look, look, there it is, there it is, look, there!" Claude pointed frantically.

"Where?!" Trinity asked, but the screens closed. "What was it?"

"Like, just, something…shifting. Something sort of...dark. Like it was...running."

"Running which way?"

"Towards us..."

"Right, Doctor, back to your seat and not a word, rescue's on its way," Joe said. "If you could close the door, thank you."

"What did they say?" Sky asked. "Did they tell you? What is it, what's wrong?"

"Oh, just stabilizing, happens all the time," the Doctor shrugged.

"I don't need this," Sky grumbled. "I'm on a schedule. This is completely unnecessary!"

"Back to your seats, thank you," the hostess said.

"Excuse me, Doctor, but they're micropetrol engines, aren't they?" Dee Dee asked quietly so no one else could hear her.

"Now, don't bother the man."

"My father was a mechanic," Dee Dee said. "Micropetrol doesn't stabilize, what does 'stabilize' mean?"

"Well," The Doctor started.

"Bit of flim-flam. Don't worry, they're sorting it out." Trinity promised.

"So it's not the engines?" Hobbes asked.

"It's just a little pause, that's all."

"How much air have we got?" he gasped loudly.

"Are you an idiot?" Trinity asked.

"Professor, it's fine," Dee Dee tried to reassure him.

"What did he say?" Val wondered.

"Nothing!" The Doctor shouted.

"Are we running out of air?"

"I was just speculating..." Hobbes said.

"Is that right, miss?" Biff asked the hostess. "Are we running out of air?"

"Is that what the Captain said?" Val's wondered.

"If you could all just remain calm..." the hostess began.

"How much air have we got?" Val asked.

"Mum, just stop it," Jethro rolled his eyes.

"I assure you, everything is under control," the hostess said.

"Well, doesn't look like it to me!" Biff shouted.

"Well, he said it…" Val began.

"...it's fine, the air is on a circular filter..." Dee Dee tried to speak.

"Everyone..." the Doctor tried, but was ignored. Trinity stood up in a rush and glared at all of them.

"Hey! Shut up all of you!" Her eyes burned and everyone fell silent at the command in her tone. "Thank you. Now, if you could be so kind as to take a moment to _listen_ to Dee Dee..."

Dee Dee took a deep breath before standing. "Um...it's just that...well, the air's on a circular filter so...we could stay breathing for ten years."

"Finally! Thank you Dee Dee. I'm glad you understand the mechanics." Trinity smiled at her.

"And I've spoken to the Captain, I can guarantee you, everything's fine," the Doctor said.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to say things like that?" Trinity asked, quietly. Something knocked on the shuttle loudly. "Don't make me say I told you so…" Trinity whispered.

"What was that?" Val jumped away from the wall.

"It must be the metal. We're cooling down, it's just settling..." Hobbes said.

"Rocks… Could be rocks falling."

"What I want to know is, how long do we have to sit here?" Biff called out. The knocking started again in a different spot.

"What is that?" Sky asked.

"Is someone out there?" Val frowned.

"Now, don't be ridiculous!"

"Like I said, it could be rocks."

"We're out in the open," the hostess countered, "Nothing could fall against the sides." The sound came again.

"Knock knock," the Doctor muttered.

"Who is there?" Jethro answered with a smile.

"Is there something out there?" Sky asked. "Well? Anyone?" the knocks came back again.

"What the hell is making that noise?"

"I'm sorry, but the light out there is Xtonic, that means it would destroy any living thing, in a split second. It is impossible for someone to be outside."

"Well, what the hell is that, then?!" Sky demanded. Trinity and the Doctor pressed their ears against the wall, listening.

"Sir! Ma'am!" the hostess shouted. "You really should get back to your seats."

"I don't hear anything... Hello?" Trinity asked. The knocking came from the fire exit and they turned to look at it.

"It's moving..." Jethro commented.

"It's trying the door!" Val shouted.

"There is no 'it,' there's nothing out there," Hobbes insisted. "Can't be."

"That's the entrance," Val gasped, "Can it get in?"

"No, that door's on two hundred weight of hydraulics," Dee Dee reassured them.

"Stop it. Don't encourage them."

"What do you think it is?"

"Biff, don't..." Val called as he walked to the door.

"Mr. Cane, really don't..." Trinity warned him. _I can feel something out there…not in form, but consciousness._

"Nah, it's cast iron, that door..." he pounded it three times and the thing on the outside echoed him.

"Three times!" Val gasped. "Did you hear that, it did it three times?!"

"It answered!" Jethro laughed.

"It did it three times!"

"Alright, alright, alright, everyone, calm down," the Doctor shouted.

"No, but it answered, it...answered, don't tell me that thing's not alive, it answered him!" Sky argued.

"I really must insist you get back to your seats!" the hostess called.

"No! Don't just stand there telling us the rules! You're the Hostess, you're supposed to do something!" Sky snapped. The Doctor knocked on the door for times and it was repeated back at him.

"Stop it!" Trinity said, pulling him back.

"What is it, what the hell's making that noise?" Sky yelled. "She said she'd get me. Stop it, make it stop, somebody make it stop! Don't just stand there looking at me, it's not my fault, he started it with his stories..."

"Calm down!" Dee Dee said.

"And he made it worse..." Sky pointed at the Doctor.

"You're not helping!"

"Why couldn't you leave it alone? Stop staring at me! Just tell me what the hell it is!"

"Calm down!" Dee Dee repeated. The knocking became a steady stream of sound as Sky backed up towards the cockpit door.

"It's coming for me, oh it's coming for me, it's coming for me... It's coming for me! It's coming for me!" Sky screamed.

"Watch out!" Trinity shouted moving towards Sky, but the shuttle shook violently, throwing her into a row of chairs. The lights went out and sparks flew as the Doctor rushed to Trinity's side in the dark. Everyone hit the floor before the shuttle stilled.

"Alright?" Biff asked helping his wife up."Ok."

"Arms. Legs. Neck. Head. Nose…yes…" The Doctor said touching Trinity gently, making sure nothing was broken as Trinity did the same for him. "We're fine..."

"How's everyone else?" Trinity asked as the Doctor pulled her to her feet.

"Are you ok? Everyone alright?"

"Earthquake, must be..." Hobbes reasoned.

"But that's impossible, the ground is fixed, it's solid," Dee Dee argued.

"We've got torches, everyone, take a torch, they're in the back of the seats," the hostess instructed.

"Oh, Jethro, sweetheart, come here..." Val called to Jethro.

"Never mind me, what about her?" Jethro asked looking at Sky who stared at them blankly, crouched down by the door.

"What happened to the seats?" Val looked around the place where Sky was that looked like a hurricane had gone through.

"Who did that?" Biff asked.

"They've been ripped up."

"It's alright. Whatever that was, it's over now and we're all still alive...the wall's even still intact." Trinity said.

"Joe, Claude?"

_Dead… _Trinity thought. _Their minds are silent. _Trinity frowned. She and the Doctor knelt down next to Sky.

"We're safe." The Doctor told Sky gently.

"Driver Joe, can you hear me? I'm not getting any response, the intercom must be down."

"No! Don't!" Trinity shouted but the hostess opened the door, blinding everyone with the light. The Doctor ran and shut the door quickly.

"What happened?" Val gasped, "What was that?"

"Is it the driver?" Biff asked. "Have we lost the driver?"

"The cabin's gone," the hostess replied.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hobbes rolled his eyes, "It can't be gone, how can it be gone?"

"Be quiet! Trying to think here!" Trinity shouted at them as she ran her sonic pen over a panel on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Biff asked, pointing his light at the Time Lords.

"That's better, bit of light, thank you for being quiet." Trinity smiled at them.

"Molto bene!" The Doctor grinned.

"D'you know what you're doing?" Val asked them.

"The cabin's gone, you'd better leave that wall alone," Biff replied.

"The cabin can't be _gone_!" Hobbes insisted.

"Don't worry, perfectly safe, ruptures automatically seal..." Trinity said simply. "But something did slice it off. You're right. The cabin's gone."

"But if it gets separated..." Biff started.

"It loses integrity…" Trinity agreed quietly with a frown.

"I'm sorry, they've been reduced to dust," the Doctor told them, "The driver and the mechanic. But they sent a distress signal. Help is on its way. They saved our lives! We'll get you out of here, promise we will. We're all still alive, we'll be found in no time."

"Look at her," Jethro breathed.

"Right, yes, sorry..." the Doctor said. "Have we got a medical kit?"

"You've got me." Trinity commented as they walked towards her.

"Why won't she turn around?" Jethro wondered.

"What's her whole name? Sky what?" Trinity asked.

"Silvestry. Mrs. Sky Silvestry." The hostess replied as the Time Lords knelt next to her.

"Sky? Can you hear us? Are you alright? Can you move, Sky? Just look at us." Trinity wondered.

"That noise, from the outside..." Jethro began.

"What of it?" Val asked.

"It's stopped."

"Well, thank God for that."

"But what if it's not outside anymore? What if it's inside?"

"Inside? Where?"

"It was heading for her," he nodded at Sky.

"Sky...it's alright, Sky… We just want you to turn around, face us. Sky?" Trinity asked when she finally turned around.

"Sky?" Sky repeated.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor tried.

"Are you alright?"

"Are you hurt?" Trinity wondered.

"Are you hurt?"

"You don't have to talk." The Doctor said.

"You don't have to talk."

"We're trying to help," Trinity flashed her sonic across Sky's forehead slowly.

"We're trying to help."

"My name's the Doctor and this is Trinity."

"My name's the Doctor and this is Trinity."

"Ok, can you stop?" The Doctor asked.

"Ok, can you stop?"

"I'd like you to stop."

"I'd like you to stop."

"Why's she doing that?" Hobbes asked.

"Why's she doing that?"

"She's gone mad," Biff frowned.

"She's gone mad."

"Stop it," Val ordered.

"Stop it."

"I said stop it!"

"I said stop it!"

"I don't think she can," Dee Dee said softly.

"I don't think she can."

"Alright, now stop it, this isn't funny," Hobbes glared at her.

"Alright, now stop it, this isn't funny."

"Shh, shh, shh, all of you," the Doctor whispered.

"Shh, shh, shh, all of you."

"My name's Jethro!" Jethro said, amused.

"My name's Jethro!"

"Jethro… Leave it." Trinity said softly.

"Jethro… Leave it."

"Why are you repeating?" the Doctor frowned.

"Why are you repeating?"

"What is that, learning?"

"What is that, learning?"

"Copying?"

"Copying?"

"Absorbing?"

"Absorbing?"

"How long can she go for?" Trinity wondered.

"How long can she go for?"

"The square root of pi is 1.77245 38509 05516 02729 816748..." the Doctor began.

"The square root of pi is 1.77245 38509 05516 02729 816748..."

"...3341. Wow!" he breathed.

"...3341. Wow!"

"But that's impossible," Hobbes shook his head.

"But that's impossible."

"She couldn't repeat all that," Dee Dee remarked.

"She couldn't repeat all that."

"Well she did…" Trinity said.

"Well she did…"

"Tell her to stop!" Val shouted.

"Tell her to stop!"

"She's driving me mad."

"She's driving me mad."

"Just make her stop!"

"Just make her stop!" They all began to yell at once and Sky continued to copy them.

"Now, just stop it, all of..." The Doctor started, but they ignored him.

"Now, just stop it, all of..."

"...Biff don't just stand her, do something, make her stop..." Val cried.

"...Biff don't just stand her, do something, make her stop..."

"...you're scaring my wife..." Biff said.

"...you're scaring my wife..."

"...Mrs. Silvestry..." the hostess tried.

"...Mrs. Silvestry..."

"Six, six, six."

"Six, six, six."

"...make her stop..." Val wept.

"...make her stop..." A loud noise filled the air and all of the lights turned on, shutting them up.

"Well then, that's the backup system," the hostess sighed.

"Well!" Hobbes said. "That's a bit better."

_She's stopped… _Trinity thought to herself.

"What about the rescue, how long's it gonna take?" Val asked.

"About 60 minutes, that's all."

"Then I suggest we all calm down. This panic isn't helping. That poor woman is evidently in a state of self-induced hysteria, we should leave her alone." Sky said in sync with Hobbes. "Doctor, now step back, I think you should leave her...alone. What's she doing?" Hobbs asked, noticing that she was speaking with him.

"How can she do that?" Val asked. "She's talking with you...and with me! Oh, my God! Biff, what's she doing?"

"She's repeating...at exactly the same time," Biff replied.

"That's impossible," Dee Dee breathed.

"There's not even a delay," Hobbes remarked.

"Oh man, that is weird," Jethro laughed.

"I think you should all be very, very quiet," the Doctor said. "Have you got that?"

"How's she doing it?" Val asked.

"Just shut up! All of you!" Trinity shouted with Sky saying the same words at the same time.

"Now then, Sky. Are you Sky? Is Sky still in there? Mrs. Silvestry?" the Doctor paused. "You know exactly what I'm going to say, how are you doing that? Roast beef! Bananas! The Medusa Cascade. Bang! Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Trinity Smith, Josh Groban, Jack Harkness, TARDIS! Shamble bobble dibble dooble. Oh, Doctor, you're so handsome. Yes I am, thank you. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O..." he continued, Sky speaking as well.

"First is repetition," Trinity said. "Then syncing. So...what's next? The next stage?"

"Next stage of what?" Dee Dee asked.

"But that's not her, is it?" Jethro asked, "That's not Mrs. Silvestry anymore."

"No." Trinity said simply.

"I think..." the Doctor began, eyeing Sky. "The more we talk, the more she learns. Now, I'm all for education, but in this case...maybe not. Let's just...move back. Come on… Come with me. Everyone, get back, all of you, as far as you can." He pulled Trinity onto her feet and they all backed away from Sky.

"Doctor, make her stop," Val pleaded.

"Val, it's alright, just come here… Don't look back, Jethro come on."

"Everyone, come on...50 minutes. That's all we need. 50 minutes till the rescue arrives. And she's not exactly strong, look at her, all she's got is our voices." The Doctor said.

"I can't look at her," Val looked away. "It's those eyes."

"'We must not look at goblin men.'" Dee Dee recited.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Biff asked.

"It's a poem by Christina Rossetti…"

"'We must not look at goblin men,'" Dee Dee continued. "'We must not buy their fruits, Who knows upon what soil they fed, Their hungry, thirsty roots?'"

"Actually, I don't think that's helping," the Doctor muttered.

"Oh god…" Trinity said, looking at the Doctor. _Copying, syncing, learning, becoming. It's like that creature who could become whomever it wanted to just by listening to their voice! _

_Can you give it one of your old voices?_

_I can try… _Trinity nodded. "Sky there is something very wrong with you." Trinity said in a young, weak fragile voice, listening for a moment. _No…she's looking for strength, not just a body…_

"She's not a goblin, or a monster, she's just a very sick woman," Hobbes defended.

"Maybe that's why it went for her," Jethro suggested.

"There is no 'it!'"

"Think about it though. That knocking, it went all the way round the bus until it found her. And she was the most scared, out of all of us. Maybe that's what it needed. That's how it got in."

"For the last time! Nothing can live on the surface of Midnight."

"Professor, we are just _tickled_ that you have such an _absolute_ definition of _life_ as it exists in the Universe, but you know what? Maybe, just maybe, the Universe has ideas of its own! Now trust us, we've got previous experience!" the Doctor shouted. "We think there might well be some...consciousness inside Mrs. Silvestry, but maybe she's still in there. And it's our job to help her."

"Well, _you_ can help her, I'm not going near," Biff crossed his arms.

"No," the Doctor shook his head. "We've got to stay back. If she's copying us, maybe the final stage is becoming us. I don't want her becoming me or Trinity or things could get a lot worse."

"Oh, like you're so special," Val scoffed.

"As it happens, yes we are."

"Doctor! Don't say things like that!" Trinity shouted. _You're drawing attention…_

"So that's decided," the Doctor said. "We stay back and we wait. When the rescue ship comes, we can get her to hospital."

"We should throw her out," the hostess said.

"I beg your pardon?" Hobbes gasped.

"Can we do that?".

"Don't be ridiculous," Trinity stated.

"That thing, whatever it is, killed the driver, and the mechanic, and I don't think she's finished yet."

"She can't even move!" Trinity insisted.

"Look at her, look at her eyes! She killed Joe, and she killed Claude, and we're next."

"She's still doing it," Biff said, moving towards Sky."Just stop it! Stop talking! Stop it!"

"Biff, don't, sweetheart!" Val called.

"But she won't stop!" Biff said, moving away from her. "We can't throw her out though, we can't even open the doors."

"No one is getting thrown out!" the Doctor shouted.

"Yes, we can," Dee Dee said, "'cause there's an air pressure seal. Like when you opened the cabin door, you weren't pulled out, you had a couple of seconds, 'cause it takes the pressure-wall about six seconds to collapse. Well, six seconds exactly. That's enough time to throw someone out."

"That's _really _not helping Dee Dee."

"Would it kill her, outside?" Val asked.

"I don't know, but she's got a body now, it would certainly kill the physical form," Dee Dee shrugged.

"No one is killing anyone!" the Doctor shouted.

"I wouldn't risk the cabin door twice, but we've got that one. All we need to do is grab hold of her and throw her out."

"Now, listen, all of you," the Doctor stepped forward. "For all we know that's a brand new life form over there. And if it's come inside to discover us, then what's it found? This little bunch of humans, what d'you amount to? A murder? 'Cause this is where you decide. You decide who you are. Could you actually murder her? Any of you? Really? Or are you _better_ than that?"

"I'd do it," the hostess admitted.

"So would I," Biff agreed.

"And me," Val nodded.

"I think we should," Dee Dee said sadly.

"What?!"

"I want her out."

"You can't say that!" the Doctor hissed.

"I'm sorry, but you said it yourself, Doctor, she is growing in strength."

"That's not what he said!" Trinity called out.

"I want to go home," Dee Dee cried. "I'm sorry. I want to be safe."

"You'll be safe, any minute now, the rescue truck is on its way," the Doctor reassured them.

"But what happens then, Doctor?" the hostess asked. "If it takes that thing back to the Leisure Palace, if that thing reaches civilization, what if it spreads?"

"No, when we get back to the base, we'll be there to contain it." Trinity promised.

"You two haven't done much so far!" Val shouted.

"You're just standing in the back with the rest of us!" Biff agreed.

"She's dangerous… It's my job to see this vessel is safe, and we should get rid of her."

"Now hang on, I think, perhaps we're all going a little bit too far," Hobbes cut in.

"At last! Thank you."

"Two people are dead!" the hostess protested.

"So don't make it three!" Trinity shouted before looking at Jethro. "Jethro, what do you think?"

"I'm not killing anyone," Jethro promised.

"Thank you," Trinity smiled.

"He's just a boy!" Val hissed.

"What, so I don't get a vote?" Jethro demanded.

"There isn't a vote, it's not happening!" the Doctor said. "Ever. If you try to throw her out that door, you'll have to get past us first."

"Ok," the hostess said simply.

"Fine by me," Biff nodded.

"Oh, just try it…" Trinity smirked, her eyes getting darker. _It's been a long time since I controlled more than one mind at once, but I'm strong enough for that… like the good ol' days on Gallifrey._

_Don't… _The Doctor said holding her back.

"Now you're being stupid," the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Just think about it! Could you _actually_ take hold of someone and _throw_ them out of that door?"

"Calling me a coward?" Biff demanded.

"The true definition of a coward is someone who destroys something just because it's different." Trinity insisted.

"Who put you in charge anyway?" Val asked.

"I'm sorry, but...you're a doctor of what, exactly?" Hobbes asked.

"They weren't even booked in. Rest of you, tickets in advance. They just turned up out of the blue."

"Where from?" Val asked.

"We're just...travelling. We're travelers, that's all."

"Like an immigrant?"

"Who were you talking to?" the hostess demanded, "Before you got on board, you were talking to someone, who was that?"

"That was just Donna. Our friend Donna."

"And what were you saying to her?" Biff asked.

"He hasn't even told us his name," Val remarked.

"Ever since all the trouble started, he's been loving it." Biff stated.

"It has to be said, you do seem to have a certain...glee."

"Alright, I'm interested, yes, I can't help it, 'cause whatever's inside her, it's brand new, and that's fascinating!" the Doctor defended.

"What, you _wanted_ this to happen?" Val's eyes widened in horror.

"No!" Trinity stated.

"And you were talking to her, all on your own, before all the trouble, right at the front, you were talking to that Sky woman, the three of you together, I _saw_ you," Biff said.

"We all did!" Val shouted.

"All of you spoke to her, so?" Trinity asked, shaking her head.

"And you went into the cabin!"

"What were you saying to her?" Biff demanded.

"We were_ just talking_ to her!"

"Saying what?"

"You called us humans like you're not one of us!" Jethro realized after a moment.

"Not you, Jethro…not you. You're too good for this." Trinity whispered.

"He did! That's what he said!"

"And the wiring, he went into that panel and opened up the wiring, they both did," Dee Dee said with wide eyes. The Doctor took a step in front of Trinity, shielding her with his body.

"That was _after_!"

"But how did you know what to do?" Biff asked.

"Because I'm clever!" the Doctor shouted. Everyone went silent.

"I see… Well. That makes things clear."

"And what are we, then?" Biff asked. "Idiots?"

"Compared to me and him? Yes." Trinity nodded.

"That's not what I meant," the Doctor said.

"If you're clever then what are we?" Dee Dee sounded offended.

"You've been looking down on us from the moment we walked in," Val frowned.

"Even if he goes, he's practically volunteered," the hostess remarked.

"Oh come on, just _listen_ to yourselves, please!"

"What d'you mean, we throw him out as well?"

"If we have to," the hostess replied.

"Look, just… Right, sorry, yes, hold on, just...I know, you're scared, and so am I, look at me, I am… I'm more frightened than you are because my whole world is here. Trinity's right here and she might get hurt because I dragged her into this. I should know by now we never get a peaceful holiday…But we have all got to calm down and cool off and think."

"Perhaps you could tell us your name," Hobbes tried reasonably.

"What does it matter?"

"Then tell us," the hostess demanded.

"John Smith," Trinity answered.

"His real name," Hobbes/ said.

"She's lying… Look at her face."

"His eyes are the same as hers," Val commented.

"Why won't you tell us?" Jethro asked curiously. He knew there had to be a good reason. He knew both of them were sweet, gentle people.

"Because that's the name he has when he travels. The Doctor… John Smith. That's him." Trinity said.

"What about you?"

"I'm Trinity Smith."

"He's been lying to us, right from the start!"

"No one's called John Smith! Come off it!"

"Now listen to me," the Doctor said. "Listen to me right now! Because you need me, all of you, if we're gonna get out of this, then you need me."

"So you keep saying!" Hobbes rolled his eyes. "You've been repeating yourself more than her."

"If anyone's in charge, it should be the Professor, he's the expert!" Val commented.

_She stopped…next phase… She's learned someone… I can't tell who…her mind is so tangled. Paralyzed, it's like trying to look into a black hole._

"Mum, stop, just look..." Jethro began.

"You keep out of this, Jethro," Biff snapped.

"Look at her!"

"She's stopped..." Dee Dee breathed.

"When did she...?" the Doctor and Sky said. "No, she hasn't, she's still doing it."

"She looks the same to me... No, she's stopped! Look, I'm talking, and she's not!"

"Doctor," Trinity whispered. _It's you…you were too clever. She wants you._

"What about me, is she... Look! Look at that! She's not doing me, she's let me go!" Biff beamed.

"Mrs. Silvestry? Nor me! Nothing!" Hobbes cheered.

"Sky? What are you doing?"

"She's still doing him!" Dee Dee shouted.

"Doctor, it's you… She's only copying you."

"Shut up!" Trinity shouted, the shuttle rumbled slightly at the ferocity of her voice. The Doctor knelt down next to Sky.

"Why me?" the Doctor asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"She won't leave him alone!" Dee Dee frowned.

"D'you see?! I said so, she's with him."

"They're together!" Biff agreed.

"No way in hell." Trinity protested.

"How d'you explain it, Doctor? If you're so clever."

"It's how she works! I've seen it before." Trinity said. "They steal a voice. She started by copying and then by syncing…she's only focused on him because she wants his voice, _because _she thinks he's the cleverest in the room."

"Sky, stop it… I said stop it. Just stop it!"

"Look at the two of them!" Val shouted.

"Mrs. Silvestry… I'm trying to understand. You've captured my speech, what for? What d'you need? You need my voice in particular. The cleverest voice in the room. Why? 'Cause I'm the only one who can help? That's not true, Trinity can help. I've seen her put together the entire universe with just one thought alone. I've seen her keep out everyone's worst nightmares for ages. She's a genius and has saved more people than I ever will."

"You need to stop." Trinity whispered. "She'll take you from me."

"See all she knows how to do is help? You need help…but your eyes. They're saying something else. Listen to me. Whatever you want, if it's life, or form, or consciousness, or voice, you don't have to steal it. You can find it without hurting anyone. And I'll help you. That's a promise. So. What d'you think? Do we have a…" but Sky beat him to the punch.

"Deal?" Sky asked and the Doctor repeated her.

"No!" Trinity shouted as his mind suddenly grew very quiet under her control.

"Hold on, did she..." Dee Dee began.

"She spoke first," Jethro gasped.

"She can't have."

"She did!"

"She spoke first!" Jethro repeated.

"Oh, look at that, I'm ahead of you," Sky said.

"Oh, look at that, I'm ahead of you." the Doctor repeated.

"Doctor," Trinity wrapped her arms around him tightly. "What has she done to you?" She asked as the others spoke

"I think it's moved," Sky began.

"I think it's moved."

"I think it's letting me go."

"I think it's letting me go."

"What do you mean? Letting you go from what?"

"But he's repeating now, _he's_ the one doing it!" Biff said. "It's him!"

"It's not him! It's that..._thing_. It's not him!" Trinity snapped angrily.

"They're separating," Jethro said.

"Mrs. Silvestry? Is that you?"

"Yes, yes, it's me," she answered.

"Yes, yes, it's me."

"I'm coming back, listen…"

"I'm coming back..."

"It's me!" she shouted moving slowly.

"...listen. It's me!"

"Like it's passed into the Doctor," Jethro shook his head. "It's transferred. Whatever it is, it's gone inside him."

_Oh please…listen to me… Can you hear me? _Trinity asked.

"No, that's not what happened," Dee Dee shook her head.

"But look at her!"

"Look at me, I can move..." Sky looked down at her hands.

"Look at me..."

"I can feel again..."

"I can move...I can feel again..."

"I'm coming back to life..." Sky breathed.

"I'm coming back to life..."

"And look at him, he can't move."

"And look at him, he can't move."

"Help me," Sky turned to the group.

"Help me."

"Professor?"

"Professor?"

"Get me away from him," she reached out to the professor for help.

"Get me away from him."

"Please."

"Please." Trinity could hear the Doctor's mind begging, pleading with someone, anyone who could help him. Hobbes moved forward as Trinity hugged him.

"I've got you… I'll fix this. I always do, don't I? I always win in the end..." Trinity reassured him gently.

"Oh thank you," Sky breathed as Hobbes helped her up.

"Oh thank you."

"They've completely separated," Jethro remarked.

"It's in him, d'you see?" Biff said. "Said it was him all the time."

"She's free! She's been saved!"

"Oh, it was so cold," Sky began.

"Oh, it was so cold."

"I couldn't breathe."

"I couldn't breathe."

"Shut up you rotten bitch." Trinity hissed at the woman. "You've done this to him!" Trinity said, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Sky turned back to the others.

"I'm sorry."

"I must've scared you so much."

"I must've scared you so much."

"No, no, it's alright. I've got you, oh, there you are my love, it's gone, everything's alright now.

"I wouldn't touch her," Dee Dee began.

"But it's gone, she's clean, it passed into him."

"That's not what happened." Jethro and Dee Dee stated, thankfully out of sync.

"Thank you for your opinion, Dee, but clearly, Mrs. Silvestry has been released."

"No..."

"Just leave her alone!" he's safe, isn't she? Jethro? It's let her go, hasn't it?"

"I don't think so…" Jethro said, moving forward and sitting next to Trinity who was crying and holding onto the Doctor tightly.

"I'd say, from observation... The Doctor can't move, and when she was possessed, she couldn't move, so..." Hobbes said.

"Well, there we are then!" Biff grinned. "Now the only problem we've got is this Doctor."

"It's inside his head," Sky said suddenly.

"It's inside his head."

"It killed the driver."

"It killed the driver."

"And the mechanic."

"And the mechanic."

"And now it wants us."

"And now it wants us."

"I said so!" Val cried.

"He's waited so long," Sky smirked at Trinity.

"He's waited so long."

"In the dark, and the cold."

"In the dark, and the cold."

"And the diamonds."

"And the diamonds."

"Until you came," she turned to the passengers.

"Until you came."

"Bodies so hot."

"Bodies so hot."

"With blood."

"With blood."

"And pain." she glanced at Trinity.

"And pain." Trinity glared at Sky and her hand twitched, but didn't do as Trinity commanded. Sky took a step forward and slapped Trinity, hard, leaving a cut on her lip.

"Oh you're cheap tricks won't work on me, little girl."

"Oh you're cheap tricks won't work on me, little girl." The Doctor whispered.

"You can't control something that isn't there."

"You can't control something that isn't there."

"Stop, oh, my God, make him stop, someone make him stop!" Val cried.

"But _she's_ saying it!" Dee Dee pointed at Sky.

"And you can shut up!"

"But it's _not_ him, it's her, he's just _repeating_!"

"But that's what the thing does, it repeats!"

"Just let her talk!" the hostess cut in.

"What do you know? Fat lot of good you've been!"

"Just let her explain!"

"I think...I mean, from what I've seen...it repeats, then it synchronizes, then it goes on to the next stage and that's exactly what the Doctor and Trinity said would happen!" Dee Dee exclaimed.

"What, and you're on his side?"

"No!"

"The voice is the thing!" Jethro added.

"And _she's_ the voice," Trinity whispered. "She _stole_ it. _Look_ at her. He's not possessed, he's being drained. His life is being taken from him…taken from my love."

"_She's_ got _his_ voice..." the hostess gasped.

"But that's not true, 'cause it can't, because I saw it pass into him, I saw it with my own eyes!" Val defended.

"So did I!" Biff agreed.

"Oh did you?" Trinity glared at them. "You humans only see what you want to see. You can trick yourself into believing anything just to make yourselves feel justified."

"It went from her, to him," Val shouted. "You saw it, didn't you?" She looked to Jethro.

"No… She stole his voice."

"Oh, don't be stupid, Jethro, of course you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Everyone saw it, everyone!" Biff shouted.

"You didn't, you're just making it up! I know what I saw, and I saw her stealing his voice." Dee Dee protested.

"She's as bad as him, someone shut her up!" Val glared at her.

"I think you should be quiet, Dee," Hobbes began.

"Well, I'm only saying..."

"And that's an _order_! You're making a _fool_ of yourself! Pretending you're an expert in mechanics and hydraulics, when I can tell you, you are nothing more than _average_, at best! Now shut up!"

"You think you know what's going on, but you don't!"

"Oh and you do?" Val sneered at her.

"Yes! I do!"

"She uses sorcery…"

"She uses sorcery…"

"She's a trickster."

"She's a trickster."

"She can mess with people's minds."

"She can mess with people's minds."

"And that's how he does it," Sky insisted.

"That's how he does it."

"He makes you fight."

"He makes you fight."

"Creeps into your head."

"Creeps into your head."

"And whispers."

"And whispers."

"Listen."

"Listen."

"Just listen."

"Just listen."

"That's him."

"That's him."

"Inside."

"Inside."

"Throw him out!" Biff shouted.

"Get him out of my head!" Val cried.

"Yeah, we should throw him out!"

"Well, don't just talk about it! Just…you're useless! _Do_ something!"

"I will! You watch me! I'm gonna throw him out!" Biff said. Trinity turned and wrapped her arms around the Doctor.

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Throw him out!"

"Throw him out!"

"Get rid of him!"

"Get rid of him!"

"Now!"

"Now!" Trinity pushed herself to her feet, letting Jethro hold onto the Doctor as she stood toe to toe with Biff who was bigger than her by nearly a foot.

"Don't. You. Dare." She said her eyes going flat black.

"Move out of the way."

"What? You can kill my husband but you can't kill a woman and her unborn child?" Trinity asked snidely.

"Move." Biff ordered.

"You kill him, you kill me." Trinity stated. "Because either way I'm dead. If you kill him, I'll die anyway, so I'm going to stand right here. So you get to make the choice… You have to kill me to get to him."

"Don't be so melodramatic."

"I'm serious. Try me." Trinity warned, feeling strength flood her as her body recognized that she was the lone protector left, her body drawing on the Doctor's energy instinctively. Biff reached for her shoulder but his hand froze in mid-air. "Kind of hard to move me when you can't move your own arm isn't it?"

"What are you doing?" Jethro asked with wide eyes.

"The only thing I can do…" Trinity whispered. "I'm protecting my family, like any good mother would."

"How are you stopping me?"

"Ever heard of telepaths? My race is one of the most ancient beings who carry that trait and I'm the strongest one they've had for millennia…top of my class."

"It'll be you next!" Val shouted.

"Professor, help me!" Biff shouted.

"I can't..." Hobbes stuttered. "I…I'm not…"

"What sort of a man are you? Come on!"

"Get him!" Val shouted. "Throw them out!"

"Come on!" Biff shouted at all of them.

"I haven't done this in a while… More than one mind is tricky…but then again." Trinity smiled when Hobbes stopped moving.

"Just do it, throw him out!" Val called.

"Get him out!" Val shouted.

"Cast them out!" Sky egged on.

"Cast them out!" the Doctor repeated.

"I want him out!" Val shouted.

"You'll have to get through me first." Trinity stated. She lifted her hands and a golden light hovered over her skin. She created a large shield and pushed all of the others back before pulling her energy back. _I can't keep this up for forever. The thoughts are slipping through the cracks… I'm out of shape for this._

"Trinity…" Jethro said. "It's her isn't it?" He nodded to Sky.

"Yes." Trinity said.

"I trust you." Jethro nodded, seeing how much strain Trinity was under. He got up and ran across the room, grabbing Sky and opening the door. "One, two, three, four…" Jethro started to count, sending a sad smile at Trinity. He felt something wrap around him as he said the last two numbers. Sky was ripped out of the shuttle and the door closed. "How…?" He looked down and saw the golden light stretch backwards collapsing onto Trinity. Trinity fell to the floor, exhausted.

"It's gone, it's gone..." The Doctor gasped. "It's gone."

"I've got you." Trinity promised, resting her head against his chest and holding him tightly. He held her tightly, relieved that she was there with him. "I've got you." _I'm never letting go, Haiden… I've got you._

"Trinity…" The Doctor replied quietly, holding her closer as their energy shifted back to normal again, all threats gone. He pressed a kiss to her lips and then sat up suddenly, tasting the blood on her lips. "Someone's hit you."

"Doctor—"

"Who do I have to kill?" The Doctor asked angrily.

"Shh…it's okay." Trinity said, grabbing his arm, staring into his dark eyes with her light green eyes. "They are just silly humans who were afraid. Just stupid humans who wouldn't know what fear was if it hit them over the head like a ton of bricks. They don't understand anything like we do, which means we have to be better than them." Trinity said, holding his face in her hands and running her thumbs over his cheeks, tenderly. "We have to be better than them."

"You're better than everyone." The Doctor said, kissing her hands one at a time.

"No…I'm just smart…and I know what fear is." Trinity sighed.

"Never again."

"With our lives?" Trinity snorted. "I'll never be free of it…but a little fear every once in a while is good for you…"

888

"What d'you think it was?" Donna asked them, well, mainly the Doctor because Trinity was nearly asleep on his lap.

"No idea." The Doctor admitted.

"D'you think it's still out there?" She wondered, but got no response. "Well, you'd better tell 'em."

"Yeah," he replied sarcastically. "They can build a Leisure Palace somewhere else. Let this planet keep on turning, round an Xtonic star. In silence."

"Can't imagine you, without a voice," she smiled. "It must have been relaxing." Donna teased.

"Molto bene," he smiled weakly.

"Molto bene!"

"No, don't do that," he said seriously, "Don't. Don't..." Donna nodded solemnly as a young man she didn't know walked over.

"Doctor is Trinity going to be alright?" Jethro asked quietly.

"I'll be fine." Trinity stated, opening her eyes and looking at Jethro with a warm smile.

"Good…" Jethro nodded. "That thing…you did to save me…thanks." Jethro said awkwardly. Trinity stood up and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He hugged her back, sinking into the warmth of the hug.

"Oh Jethro… I knew there was a reason to hope that the humans can be good…and you just gave me another one." Trinity sighed, rubbing his back. "You're so good." Trinity said, pulling away and looking into his eyes. "Thank you for what you did… You could have killed yourself. In fact had I been any weaker we wouldn't be talking about this right now." Trinity commented.

"Well…you are gonna be a mum… I thought that took priority." Jethro said with a slight nod.

"You saved my wife." The Doctor said gratefully as Trinity sat back down on his lap, leaning against his chest. "I can't ever thank you enough for that."

"Any decent human would have done it." Jethro shrugged. "You said your dad was a tyrant…?"

"Indeed." Trinity nodded.

"Well, then you must be just like your mother…" Jethro smiled warmly. "I would be very proud if you were my mum."

"Thank you…"

"Take care…all of you." Jethro nodded before walking off.

"TARDIS?" Donna asked after a long moment.

"TARDIS." Trinity agreed. The Doctor lifted her up bridal style and carried her off to the TARDIS, leaving Midnight behind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. The Stolen Earth

**Happy reading! People! I get to work on the END OF TIME NEXT! :D**

* * *

The Stolen Earth

As soon as the TARDIS landed Trinity and the Doctor ran outside and looked around with wide, worried eyes. "It's fine..." the Doctor sighed. "Everything's fine… Nothing's wrong, it's all fine!"

"Excuse me, sir? Could you tell me what day is it?" Trinity asked the milk man kindly.

"Saturday," the man called.

"Saturday! Good!" The Doctor smiled at Donna. "Good, I like Saturdays."

"So...I just met Rose Tyler?" Donna asked as the Time Lords entered the TARDIS, closing the door behind them.

"Yeah," the Doctor said slowly.

"But she's locked away in a parallel world."

"Exactly… If she can cross from her parallel world to your parallel world, then that means the walls of the Universe are breaking down, which puts everything in danger. Everything." Trinity said slowly.

"But how? How could she possibly be here?"

"The thing is," Donna began. "No matter what's happening, and I'm sure it's bad, I get that. But…if Rose is coming back. Is that good?"

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed slowly.

She'd just opened her mouth to point out just what the Doctor's silence meant to the clearly confused Evy when the TARDIS gave a crash and a shudder, sending them all to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Donna cried, alarmed.

"It came from outside!" the Doctor shouted. Trinity ran to open the doors and her eyes went wide at the sight of nothing but open space.

"We're in space...how did that happen?" Donna asked. "What did you do?" She asked the Doctor as Trinity walked away from the door.

"We haven't moved," Trinity said, looking at the screen on the "We're fixed."

"It can't have... No!"

"What?" Donna asked, growing concerned.

"The TARDIS is in the same spot we landed in. It's...it's the _Earth_ that's moved." Trinity explained slowly.

"The entire planet... It's gone!" Trinity grabbed a phone and started dialing all the numbers she knew off the top of her head. "I can't get Josh, or Martha, or Torchwood…something's blocking the signal."

"But...if the Earth's been moved...they've lost the sun," Donna gasped, "What about my mum? And granddad? They're dead? Aren't they? Are they dead?"

"I don't know, Donna," the Doctor replied sadly. "I just don't know. I'm sorry. I don't know."

"That's my _family… _My whole world."

"They're alive. They have to be. To transport a planet you need to contain it, the entire thing, wrap it in some sort of shell or force field. I'm betting whatever it was, it's kept in the oxygen and the heat. They're fine. I promise." Trinity soothed, her voice instantly relaxing Donna.

"There's no readings, nothing… Not a trace. Not even a whisper. Oh, that is..." he rubbed the back of his neck, "fearsome technology."

"So, what do we do?" Donna asked.

"We need to find some help."

"From where?"

"Donna...I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation." The Doctor said with a sigh.

"Hold tight." He warned before flipping a switch and sending them soaring through the sky.

"So, go on then, what is the Shadow Proclamation, anyway?" Donna asked.

"Posh name for police, outer space police. Here we go!" he shouted as the TARDIS gave a lurch. Donna fell to the floor, Trinity tripped into the captain's chair and the Doctor fell into the controls. The three of them stood up and slowly walked to the door. They stepped out and were greeted by a group of Judoon who pointed their guns at them.

"Sco po tro no flow jo ko fo to to," a Judoon said. The Doctor and Trinity held up their hands in surrender.

"No bo ho so ko ro toe so bo-ko-do-zo-go-bo-fo-po-jo!" Trinity said quickly. They lowered their guns slowly.

"Ma ho," the Doctor ended simply, lowering his hands.

888

"Time Lords are the stuff of legend," an older albino woman said in a high voice. "They belong in the myths and whispers of the Higher Species. You, cannot possibly exist." She said to the Doctor.

"Yeah...more to the point," the Doctor began, but the woman wasn't finished.

"And you…" She looked at Trinity. "The Time Ladies are dead. We've done our homework on you and we know you died in the Time War. There was confirmation of your death, Lady."

"I'm named Trinity now if you don't mind, and whether I'm alive or not is none of your business." Trinity said, extending a challenge.

"You should be dead. I have every right to ask you how you could survive several Daleks."

"I'm special. Where'd you get your information from? A Dalek I assume."

"Indeed."

"Of course they would say that I'm dead…they do have a pride whether they admit it or not. I happened to evade them, enough said." Trinity glared at the woman.

"You're with child."

"Also none of your business."

"It is if you're rebuilding the Time Lords."

"I'll never do that." Trinity said.

"Ever thought of working for us?"

"No and I don't plan to, ever." Trinity snapped.

"We could use your strength."

"I'm not the typed to be _used."_ Trinity glared at the girl angrily.

"But—"

"You really don't want to get on her bad side." Donna warned, seeing the anger stirring in Trinity's eyes. "Leave her alone."

"More to the point…" The Doctor repeated, holding Trinity close. "We've got a missing planet."

"Then you're not as wise as the stories would say. The picture is far bigger than you imagine. The whole Universe is in outrage, 24 worlds have been taken from the sky."

"How many?" The Doctor asked in shock.

"Which ones?" Trinity asked instantly. "Show me!"

"The locations range far and wide," the woman said as Trinity looked down at the computer. "They all disappeared at the exact same moment, leaving no trace."

"Yes, yes! Things will go much faster if I do it, thanks." Trinity said, working quickly to get what she wanted from the computer. "Callufrax Minor, Jahoo, Shallacatop, Woman Wept, Clom…"

"Clom? Seriously? Who'd want Clom?" The Doctor asked, looking over Trinity's shoulder wearing his glasses.

"You look sexy." Trinity commented with a smirk.

"Thanks, love."

"And you said you worked faster." The woman rolled her eyes.

"Yup, so much faster that I still have time to hit on my husband. All different sizes… Some populated, some not, but all unconnected." Trinity said.

"What about Pyrovilia?" Donna asked suddenly.

"Who is the female?"

"Donna, I'm a Human Being. Maybe not the stuff of legend, but every bit as important as Time Lords, thank you."

"Told her off, good for you Donna." Trinity smiled. "Oh! They are being pulled out of time and space, Donna you are very good at inspiring me!" The planets were suddenly holograms floating around them. "Adipose 3, Poosh, and Pyrovillia." Trinity smiled adding them in. Trinity slowly walked forward. "Now if my calculations are correct, they should rearrange themselves into perfect alignment." Suddenly the planets began to shift until they stilled.

"What did you do?" the woman wondered.

"Nothing, the planets rearranged themselves into the optimum pattern. Oh...look at that. 27 planets in perfect balance. Come on, that is gorgeous!"

"Oi!" Donna shouted. "Don't get all spaceman, what does it mean?"

"All those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine. It's like a power house. But what for?" The Doctor wondered.

"Who could design such a thing?" the woman inquired.

"Someone tried to move the Earth once before. A long time ago...can't be..."

"Well obviously it can be…" Trinity stated. "Whatever it is it's not good."

888

"You need sustenance," a woman said to Donna. "Take the water, it purifies."

"Thanks," Donna replied softly.

"There was something on your back."

"How did you know that?" she looked up, alarmed.

"You are something new."

"Not me. I'm just a temp… Shorthand, filing, a hundred words per minute. Fat lot of good that is now. I'm no use to anyone."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," the servant frowned.

"Yeah, my whole planet's gone."

"I mean the loss that is yet to come… God save you…"

"Donna!" Trinity shouted looking up from the computer. The Doctor had his arms around her, his chest pressed against his back as he ran his hands over the swell of her belly. "You told me the answer to this problem but I can't remember it. What were you looking into to try to find the Doctor?! Think Donna! Be the genius I know you are."

"Adipose...there was that thing with the bees disappearing."

"Brilliant!" Trinity laughed. "I could kiss you right now!" Trinity blew her a kiss from across the room and Donna smiled at that, getting up as Trinity began working on the computer again.

"How is that significant?" the woman asked.

"On Earth, we have these insects," Donna said, running up to them. "Some people said it was pollution or mobile phone signals…"

"Or...they were going back home," the Doctor said simply. "Trinity you are brilliant." He kissed her cheek before pressing a kiss to Donna's temple. "Both of you are brilliant."

"Back home where?" Donna asked.

"Melissa Majoria."

"Are you saying bees are aliens?"

"Don't be so daft," the Doctor told her rolling his eyes.

"Not _all_ of them. But, if the migrant bees felt something, some sort of danger, and escaped..." Trinity commented.

"And there it is! There is the answer we're looking for. Who's a genius? The Tandocca trail." Trinity smiled. "Hail to the queen. Sorry…that was a video game…"

"The transmat that moved the planets was using the same wavelength!"

"We can follow the path!"

"And find the Earth! Well, stop talking and do it!" Donna called as they ran toward the TARDIS.

"Oh we are!" the Doctor shouted.

"We're just a bit late. The signal's already started to fade, but we should be able to follow it still!" Trinity said flipping switches on the controls before walking to close the door. "We've got a blip! It's just a blip, but it's definitely a blip."

"Then according to the strictures of the Shadow Proclamation, I will have to seize your transport and your technology," the woman said simply.

"Oh, really? What for?"

"The planets were stolen with hostile intent. We are declaring war, Trinity! Right across the Universe! And you will lead us into battle!"

"Right… Didn't I already tell that I was going to be used by no one? That includes you, sweetheart." Trinity nodded before slamming the doors shut. "The nerve of some people." Trinity shook her head, walking to the controls, earning a smile from the other two.

888

"It's stopped…" The Doctor said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Donna asked, "Is that good or bad? Where are we?"

"The Medusa Cascade." Trinity said, looking down at the monitor.

"I came here when I was just a kid…" The Doctor said. "Ninety years old. It was the center of a rift in time and space."

"So...where are the 27 planets?" Donna asked.

"Nowhere… The Tandocca trail stops dead. End of the line."

"So, what do we do? Doctor? Trinity? What do we do?" The two Time Lords stared at the computer. "Don't do this to me," Donna pleaded. "No, don't. Don't do this to me. Not now. Tell me what we're going to do! You _never_ give up! Please! Trinity! Come on you're a genius!"

"Not this time…" Trinity said simply, closing her eyes. Suddenly a cell phone rang and Trinity looked at it. "But…I have friends who can!" Trinity grinned.

"Phone!" The Doctor shouted happily as Trinity picked it up.

"Martha? Josh? Jack? Is it you? Are you there?" Trinity wondered, knowing exactly who had that number. "It's a signal!" Trinity beamed.

"Can we follow it?" Donna asked.

"Oh, just watch us!" The Doctor smiled.

"Got it!" Trinity shouted happily.

"Locking on!" The Doctor smiled back at her. He pulled a lever and the TARDIS shook, sprawling them across the floor. The console caught on fire as the TARDIS quivered and sparked.

"We're travelling through time!" the Doctor shouted. "One second in the future! The phone call is pulling us onward!" The Doctor grabbed Trinity tightly protecting her from the thrashings of the TARDIS.

"Three!" Trinity beamed.

"Two!" The Doctor called out.

"ONE!" The TARDIS broke through the rift and the pair smiled at each other before getting up. Trinity put out what remained of the fires as the Doctor looked at the monitor with Donna.

"The 27 planets!" Donna gasped. "And there's the Earth! But why couldn't we see it?"

"The seal the Doctor used on the rift left the entire Medusa Cascade just a second out of touch with the rest of the Universe," Trinity explained.

"Perfect hiding place, tiny little pocket of time," the Doctor laughed. "But we found them!"

"Oh, oh...what's that?" he frowned at the screen. "Hold on, hold on…"

"It's a subwave network!" Trinity grinned as the others came into focus.

"Where the hell have you been you two?!" Jack snapped after laughing briefly. "Doctor, it's the Daleks!"

"Dammit." Trinity whispered.

"It's going to be fine, Trinity." Martha said in the most soothing voice she could manage.

"It's the Daleks!" Sarah Jane shouted. "They're taking people to their spaceship! And wait…who's she?" Sarah asked, looking at Trinity.

"I'm Trinity Smith." Trinity introduced with a wave. "I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you Sarah Jane." Trinity beamed.

"But it's not just Dalek Caan!" Martha called out over the others. They spoke over each other and the three people on the TARDIS smiled at each other.

"Sarah Jane!" the Doctor beamed. "Who's that boy? That must be Torchwood. Aren't they brilliant?"

"Oh yes indeed. I wish I could hug all of you…well, except Jack, he doesn't deserve a hug." Trinity winked at him.

"Hey! That's not fair! I want a hug too!" Jack commented.

"Sorry I'm taken." Trinity teased.

"Look at you all, you _clever_ people!" The Doctor smiled.

"That's Martha!" Donna gasped. "And who's…he?"

"Captain Jack," the Doctor introduced.

"Don't! Just...don't." Trinity warned.

"I'm not _that _bad!" Jack protested.

"It's like...an outer space Facebook!" Donna laughed.

"Everyone accept Rose." The Doctor commented.

"And Josh and Jenna." Trinity added.

"Jenna?" The Doctor asked.

"She was a companion for what four weeks? She counts." Trinity chuckled.

"Ooh! We've lost them!" The Doctor said as the screen went white.

"No, no, no, no, no…it's another signal trying to come through, there must be someone else out there. Hello?" the Doctor asked, banging on the screen. "Can you hear me? Josh? Rose?"

"Your voice is different, and yet, its arrogance is unchanged." a familiar, raspy voice replied. Trinity's blood ran cold, goose-bumps covered her skin, and she started to shake in fear. "Welcome...to my new Empire, Doctor," Davros grinned as he appeared on the screen. "It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph of Davros, Lord and Creator of the Dalek Race." The Doctor wrapped an arm around Trinity, trying to comfort her as anger welled up inside of him.

"Doctor? Trinity?" Donna asked, she had _never _seen Trinity look so frightened before.

"Have you nothing to say?" Davros demanded.

"It's alright," Donna said, trying to calm them both down."We're...we're in the TARDIS. We're safe."

"But you were destroyed," the Doctor said shaking. "In the very first year of the Time War, at the Gates of Elysium. I saw your command ship flying into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you..."

"But it took one stronger than you," Davros replied, "Dalek Caan himself."

"I flew into the wild and fire. I danced and died a thousand times!" Caan said in a giddy voice.

"Emergency Temporal Shift took him back into the Time War itself."

"That's impossible, the war is time-locked!" The Doctor shouted.

"Doctor… I got out." Trinity whispered, tears in her eyes that refused to fall. "It's possible."

"Who are you, dear?"

"Leave her out of this." The Doctor hissed. "You couldn't have gotten out of Time-Lock."

"And yet, he succeeded in breaching it," Davros replied. "Oh, it cost him his mind, but imagine, a single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?"

"And you made a new race of Daleks."

"I gave myself to them. Quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body," he pulled his leather suit open to reveal most of his inners, barely being held together. "New Daleks. True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor. What do you have…now?"

"After all this time... Everything we saw, everything we lost...I have only one thing to say to you…. BYE!" He shouted, pulling a lever. He turned and looked at Trinity who had tears racing down her cheeks. "It's okay… I've got you. They can't hurt you."

888

"Like a ghost town," Donna whispered after the three of them had stepped out onto the street. Trinity was wearing a perception filter around her neck. It couldn't hide her, but it was enough for no one to notice her pregnancy or her status as a Time Lady.

"Sarah Jane said the Daleks were taking people… What for?" The Doctor asked. "Think, Donna. When you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?"

"Just, "the darkness is coming"." Donna replied.

"Anything else?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Donna wondered looking over the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor turned and his eyes widened when he saw Rose who started running towards him with a large smile on her face.

"Go on… I know you want to." Trinity smiled up at him.

"But…"

"I'll be fine." Trinity promised. He beamed at her and took off towards Rose. He was nearly there when a single word made him stop running.

"Exterminate!" a Dalek called.

"No!" Trinity shouted, running after the Doctor. A bolt hit the Doctor and he groaned falling to the ground. Trinity winced, feeling his pain as every cell in his body began to die. "No!" Trinity shouted, running faster. Jack appeared and fired at the Dalek, killing it. Rose got to the Doctor and lifted him gently.

"I've got you," Rose soothed. "It missed you…it had to have missed you…"

"Nice to see you again." The Doctor tried to smile, but groaned instead. Trinity knelt next to him and he instantly grabbed her hand. "Trin…" The Doctor whispered, tightening his grip. "I can't go yet…I don't want to...there's so much, so much to live for."

"I'm not going to let this be the end." Trinity promised. "Give me a moment and I'll be brilliant." She smiled at him faintly. Rose shot her a strange look, almost angry.

"Get him into the TARDIS, quick," Jack ordered, grabbing the Doctor. "No!" He scolded Trinity. "Not you, we can carry him! Move!" he shouted. Trinity continued to hold the Doctor's hand as they rushed him into the TARDIS.

"What…what do we do?" Donna asked. "There must be some medicine or something!"

"Just step back," Jack ordered Rose and Donna. "Rose! Do as I say, and get back!" he barked. Rose jumped at the sound and stared at him, confused. "He's dying," he said softly. "You know what happens next."

"But he can't…not now. I came all this way." Rose whispered, tears in her eyes. Jack pulled her back.

"The only one who can stand near him is her. Leave them be."

"It's starting," the Doctor said sadly, his hand glowing bright gold.

"No…it's ending." Trinity commented.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm not going to let this happen. The next time you change, I'm going with you and since I'm not doing that, you're not changing." Trinity insisted grabbing him and pulling him to his feet. He groaned in pain and Trinity winced with him.

"You don't know how to give up, do you?"

"Never." Trinity smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Soon now…" The Doctor nodded, groaning and arching his back.

"Do you trust me?"

"More than anything, always."

"Then let go." Trinity whispered into his ear gently. He screamed and golden light burst from him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! any chance for a little R&R?**


	15. Journey's End

**Happy reading! **

* * *

Journey's End

Trinity waited exactly three seconds before she reached down and grabbed the Doctor's severed hand, pressing it to his hands that glowed gold. The light flooded into the hand and Trinity quickly dropped it as the Doctor staggered backwards, looking the same as ever, if a little renewed. He smiled at her and hugged her tightly, swinging her in a circle.

"Trinity, you are by far the most brilliant person in the universe!" He promised, kissing her cheek sweetly as she chuckled. He set her down gently and turned to the others. "Now then, where were we?" Trinity knelt down and looked at the golden hand, blowing the extra energy away gently. "There now… You see?" The Doctor asked, helping Trinity up.

"Used the regeneration energy to heal himself, but as soon as that was done he didn't _need _to change."

"I didn't want to. Why would I?" He wondered straightening his tie. "Look at me."

"You are perfect. So…to stop the energy from going all the way I siphoned the rest off into a handy bio-matching receptile." Trinity finished with a smile.

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked with a grin.

"You're still you?" Rose asked, stepping forward.

"I'm still me." He flashed a smile at Trinity and squeezed her hand. Rose hugged the Doctor tightly and he hugged her back, but he never let go of Trinity's hand.

"You can hug me if you like." Donna said to Jack who chuckled. "No, really you can hug me." Donna insisted. Jack smiled and pulled her into a hug. They all pulled away from each other and that's when Rose noticed that the Doctor still held Trinity by the hand.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"Only the smartest and most wonderful creature in the universe!" Jack beamed. "Quick thinking by the way! Oh…and why are you wearing a filter?"

"Daleks…" Trinity said simply. "I really don't want them to know…well." Trinity shrugged simply.

"Ah…I understand." Jack nodded.

"But who are you?"

"I'm Trinity Smith." She said quietly, not wanting to say too much more and hurt the girl's feelings.

"She's the Doctor's wife." Donna explained blatantly. The Doctor smiled at Trinity and kissed the back of her hand.

"Wh—"

"Oh no…" Trinity whispered.

"What?" The Doctor asked worriedly.

"They've got us." Trinity stated just as all of the lights shut off in the TARDIS. "Power's gone... Some kind of chronon loop!" The Doctor and Trinity said together.

"Trinity we need some power!" The Doctor called as they both moved to the controls.

"And _I'm _in charge of that?" Trinity asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why am I _always _in charge of back-up plans?"

"Because that's what you do!"

"Would it kill you to try to figure out a back-up plan for once?" Trinity wondered, looking over the wires and trying to siphon out a little power from anywhere.

"That's what I have you for!" The Doctor smiled sweetly.

"I swear…one of these days I'm going to leave him stranded somewhere just to see if he can make it without me." Trinity chuckled. "And finito!" Trinity beamed as the screen came to life. "Give the genius a prize, that was thirteen seconds flat." Trinity curtsied.

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the center of the planets," Jack commented. "They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination."

"The Crucible?" Trinity asked with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Donna wondered.

"I've been there before…I thought I would never go back." Trinity frowned. "Seems I was wrong."

"They won't touch you. I won't let them." The Doctor promised.

"Do make a promise you can't keep." Trinity shook her head.

"You said these planets were like an engine," Donna said trying to change the subject. "But what for?"

"Rose!" The Doctor asked suddenly. "You've been in a parallel world, that world's running ahead of this Universe, you've seen the future, what was it?"

"It's the darkness."

"The stars were going out," Donna nodded.

"One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this um...this travel machine, this...uh...Dimension Cannon, so I could...well, so I could..." she trailed off, looking down.

"What?" he asked.

"So I could come back!" He nodded after a moment in understanding, smiling. "Anyway… Suddenly, it started to work. And the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality, even the Void was dead. Something is...destroying everything."

"In that parallel world...you said something about me." Donna commented.

"The Dimension Cannon could measure timelines, and it's...it's weird, Donna," Rose said. "But they all seem to converge on you."

"But why _me_? I mean...what have I ever done? I'm a temp from Chiswick!" The computer beeped and the Doctor looked at the screen.

"The Dalek Crucible." The Doctor commented.

"All aboard..." Trinity said darkly. The Doctor kissed her cheek gently, holding her in a loving, warm embrace. "Don't worry… You'll be fine." Trinity said softly to the others who looked afraid. "I'm the most popular girl on the Crucible."

"Don't say things like that." The Doctor shushed her.

"Well it's true…" Trinity shrugged, but nearly everyone could see the fear in her eyes. The Doctor grabbed her face in his hands tightly.

"I won't let them hurt you… I promise." He said seriously, staring into her eyes. "Just don't let them get to you…don't let the thoughts break you."

"I'll try…" Trinity nodded.

"Good girl." He said, kissing her passionately. Rose flinched visibly at the sight. Only when the TADRIS hit the ground did they pull away from each other.

"The TARDIS is secured!" A Dalek shouted from outside. Trinity tensed and the Doctor sent all of his love and calmness to her, trying to keep her calm. Trinity relaxed and smiled up at him.

"You're not alone, Trinity."

"Thank you…" Trinity smiled back gently, burying her fear as much as she could.

"Doctor!" another Dalek called. "You step forth or die!"

"We'll have to go out," the Doctor said. "'Cause if we don't, they'll get in."

"You told me nothing could get through those doors!" Rose stated.

"You've got extrapolator shielding," Jack agreed.

"The last time we faced the Daleks, they were mad, hybrid, scavengers," the Doctor explained. "But this...this is a fully fledged Dalek _Empire_...it's at the height of its power, experts in fighting TARDISes, those things out there...they can do anything."

"Right now, that wooden door..." Trinity said sadly. "Is just wood."

"What about your Dimension Jump?" Jack asked Rose.

"It needs another twenty minutes, and anyway, I'm not leaving," Rose declared.

"What about your teleport?" the Doctor turned to Jack.

"Went down with the power loss," Jack replied. "If it hadn't I'd already have Trinity strapped up."

"Thanks, Jack." Trinity smiled at his kindness. "But I'm not going anywhere without him."

"I figured as much." Jack nodded.

"Ok, so," the Doctor nodded. "All of us together then... Donna?" Trinity asked, slowly walking up to the zooned out woman. "Donna?" She asked, giving her a slight shake.

"Yeah," Donna looked over at her.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said. "There's nothing else we can do."

"I know."

"Surrender, Doctor, and face your Dalek masters," the Supreme Dalek shouted.

"It's been good, though, hasn't it?" the Doctor looked at them."All of us...all of it...everything we did..." he looked over at Donna, "You were brilliant." he turned to Jack, "And you were brilliant," and then to Rose, "And you were brilliant…" He looked at Trinity and felt for the first time in his life that time had literally frozen for good. "And you…"

"Don't say it…because we make it through today." Trinity said with a smile, grabbing his hand tightly. "Didn't I tell you? We make it through."

"Really?" Donna asked. Trinity looked back at her and smiled.

"Of course we do. I've seen it." Trinity nodded.

_Did you really see it? _The Doctor asked.

_Clever lie to preserve hope. _Trinity said back simply.

_I thought so. _The Doctor kissed Trinity once more before they pulled apart and walked out of the TARDIS separately.

"Daleks reign supreme!" the Supreme Dalek called as the Doctor stepped out, followed by Trinity. "All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme!" the Daleks called, "All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme! All hail the Daleks!" Trinity tensed at the sight of all the Daleks as Jack and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, but she felt a wave of strength flood her from the Doctor and remembered to be brave. "Behold, Doctor," the Supreme Dalek said. "Behold the might of the true Dalek Race."

"Donna? It's no safer in there…" The Doctor called back to her. The door to the TARDIS suddenly slammed shut and everyone turned to look at it.

"Doctor? What've you done?" Donna shouted.

"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything!" he called back, trying to get through the door.

"Oi!" Donna yelled, "Oi, I'm not staying behind!"

"What did you do?" Trinity asked angrily, glaring at the Supreme Dalek.

"This is not of Dalek origin," the Supreme Dalek remarked.

"Doctor!" Donna called, scared.

"Stop it!" he shouted. "That's my friend in there. Now, open the door and let them out!"

"This is Time Lord treachery!"

"Me? The door just closed on its own!" The Doctor protested.

"Nevertheless, the TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed." A hole opened in the floor swallowing the TARDIS.

"NO!" Trinity and the Doctor shouted together.

"What've you done?! Where's it going?" Trinity demanded, her fear replaced with pure anger and hatred.

"The Crucible has a heart of Z-Neutrino Energy," the Supreme Dalek explained. "The TARDIS will be deposited into the core."

"But you can't! You've taken the defenses down! It'll be torn apart!"

"But Donna's still in there!" Rose shouted.

"Let her go!" Jack shouted angrily.

"The female and the TARDIS will perish together! Observe…" Trinity and the Doctor could do nothing but watch the TARDIS bob in the flaming energy at the core of the Crucible. "The last child of Gallifrey is powerless." Tears ran down Trinity's cheeks before she turned to the Dalek.

"Please," Trinity begged.

"I'm _begging_ you, I'll do _anything_! Put me in her place." The Doctor said. "You can do anything to me, I don't care, just get her out of there!" Trinity and the Doctor said in sync.

"You are connected to the TARDIS," the Supreme Dalek said. "Now, feel it die."

"Total TARDIS destruction in ten rels!" a Dalek announced.

"Nine!" the Daleks counted down, "Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" Trinity and the Doctor held each other's hands tightly as the TARDIS disappeared.

"The TARDIS has been destroyed… Now, tell me, Doctor...what do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?"

"Yeah," he whispered brokenly. Rose grabbed his free hand gently.

"Then, if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you," the Supreme Dalek suggested.

"Yeah?" Jack glared at the Dalek, angry that they could even want to make Trinity and the Doctor feel so sad. "Feel this!" he turned and shot the Supreme Dalek.

"Exterminate!" Jack was hit with a light and he fell to the ground with a scream.

"Jack!" Rose shouted, running to his side. "Oh, my God, oh, no… They killed him…" Rose whispered in shock. Trinity grabbed Rose by the shoulder and pulled her up.

"Leave him." Trinity whispered, smiling slightly when Jack winked up at her.

"Escort them to the Vault," the Supreme Dalek ordered, "They are the playthings of Davros now."

_Great…a plaything again. I hope they don't know what they're messing with. That always makes it so much more fun._

888

"Activate the holding cells," Davros commanded. Three lights beamed from the ceiling and the energy kept a cage around the three of them. "Excellent. Even when powerless and broken, a Time Lord is best contained."

"Still scared of me then?" he asked. He reached out and pressed his palm against the light, but it rippled with a blue light.

"Re-enforce this one." Davros pointed to Trinity's cell. A second light flooded over the first and Trinity didn't dare touch the walls of her cell.

"So you figured it out then." Trinity stated simply.

"Of course I did. I always know when my greatest work of art comes back home." Davros said simply. "It is time we talked, my dear Lady, after so very long…" The Doctor snapped instantly, hating the way he was looking at her.

"No. We're_ not_ doing the nostalgia tour. I want to know what's happening right here, right now, 'cause the Supreme Dalek said 'vault,' yeah?".

"They did mention that, yeah." Trinity agreed. "As in, dungeon. Cellar. Prison. You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement, like, what, a servant? Slave? Well come to think of it, you're not even in the high-security prison like the one a level down so they don't even think you're worth watched closely. Are you the court jester?"

"We have...an arrangement," Davros replied.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet!" The Doctor laughed loudly.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted in a warning voice.

"So very full of fire, is he not?" Davros asked. "And to think, you crossed entire Universes, striding parallel to parallel to find him again, only to find him married to another woman… How does that feel?"

"Leave her out of this!" Trinity shouted angrily.

"But this one," Davros ignored her. "She is mine. To do as I please."

"No she isn't!" Trinity said stubbornly. "If you're going to try to get into anyone else's head or try to ruin anyone, why not me? Finish the work you started."

"Ooh…you're still so scared, Lady." Davros said, looking at her gleefully. "You may have regenerated, but you haven't healed, yet you are still brave and stubborn enough to put yourself at risk. You see…we had fifty years to break you, Lady. And I learned very quickly that we couldn't break your body. Ooh we could get close. We could make you scream and cry and die over and over again, but you would always come back." Davros explained and Rose's face paled, she was starting to understand that Trinity had once been tortured by the Daleks before. "But the real secret to breaking you, my dear Lady, is making others pay for you…"

"Why am I still alive?" Rose demanded.

"You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophesies of Dalek Caan."

"So cold and dark," he sang and giggled. "Fire is coming...the endless flames..."

"What is that thing?" Rose asked the Doctor but Davros responded.

"The last of the Cult of Skaro… He flew into the Time War, unprotected, but did more than that. He saw Time. Its infinite complexity and majesty raging through his mind. And...he saw you. All of you."

"This I have foreseen in the wild and the wind," Caan shouted. "The Doctor will be here, as witness, at the end of everything. To the end of his world. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time!" he giggled. "And one of them will die!"

"Was it you, Caan? Did you kill Donna? Why did the TARDIS door close? _Tell me_!" Trinity and the Doctor shouted at the same time.

"Oh, that's it," Davros exclaimed. "The end, the fire, the rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions only for them to take revenge and murder one you hold so dear." Davros said. "Ooh…and the others have found something rather interesting. We are going to destroy more than just your wife soon, aren't we?" Davros asked in a taunting voice. "Such a weak perception filter, did you think I wouldn't notice?" Trinity gasped and she and the Doctor shared a long, scared look. "Oh…here I was wondering how to break the two of you when you two made your own downfall for yourselves. So I _can _break the Lady down." The Doctor looked up and glared at Davros, he was seething. "There he is," Davros laughed. "Why so shy? Show your companion...show her your true self." he smirked. "See what that has led to?"

"I have seen it," Caan said in a giddy voice. "At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked him, but he didn't answer. Rose still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that the Doctor was married. She couldn't understand how he had already moved on. She knew it should be her at his side, not the woman who he had married.

"We will discover it together..." Davros spoke. "Our final journey. Because the ending approaches. The testing begins."

"Testing of what?" Trinity asked, the Doctor was unable to speak.

"The Reality Bomb."

"Testing calibration of Reality Bomb," the Supreme Dalek announced, "Firing in ten rels, nine, eight, seven..."

"Behold...the apotheosis of my genius," Davros remarked. They looked up at the screen where people stood.

"...two, one, zero…activate planetary alignment field!"

"That's Z-Neutrino Energy. Flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single stream." Trinity said in understanding.

"No… Davros. Davros, you can't! You CAN'T! NO!" The Doctor shouted, but the people on the screen were disintergrated.

"Doctor?" Rose asked. "What happened?"

"Electrical energy, Miss Tyler," Davros explained. "Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality Bomb cancels it out, structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter."

"The stars are going out..."

"The 27 planets..." Trinity said simply. "They become one vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength..."

"Across the entire Universe, I knew you were the clever one, Lady." Davros agreed. "Never stopping. Never faltering. Never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust. And the dust will become atoms and the atoms will become...nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation," he laughed. "This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!"

"This message is for the Dalek Crucible. Repeat: can you hear me?" Martha asked, appearing on the screen.

"It begins as Dalek Caan foretold."

"The Children of Time will gather...and one of them will die!" Caan laughed.

"Doctor!" Martha called. "I'm sorry. I had to."

"Oh!" Davros laughed, "But the Doctor is powerless, my prisoner. State your intent."

"I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone or I'll use it."

"Osterhagen what?" the Doctor frowned. "What's an Osterhagen Key?"

"There's a chain of 25 nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart."

"What?" Trinity snapped. "Who invented that? Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose, but Martha, are you insane?"

"The Osterhagen Key is to be used if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope...that this becomes the final option."

"That's _never_ an option," the Doctor stated firmly.

"Don't argue with me, Doctor," she snapped back. "'Cause there's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these 27 planets for something, but what if it becomes 26? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?"

"She's good!" Rose grinned, impressed.

"Who's that?" Martha asked.

"My name's Rose," she answered. "Rose Tyler."

"Oh, my God..." Martha breathed.

"Captain Jack Harkness calling all Dalek boys and girls!" Jack grinned appearing on the screen with Jackie, Sarah Jane, and Micky behind him. "Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons or I'll set this thing off."

"He's still alive!" Rose gasped. "Oh, my God, that's…that's my mum!"

"Captain, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Please tell me that's not—" Trinity started.

"I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe," Jack said with a nod. "I break the shell...the entire Crucible goes up."

"I thought so…" Trinity frowned.

"You can't! Where did you get a Warp Star?"

"From me," Sarah Jane stepped up. "We had no choice, we saw what happened to the prisoners."

"Impossible," Davros gaped, seeing Sarah Jane. "That face...after all these years..."

"Davros…" she whispered. "That's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith. Remember?"

"Oh, this is meant to be," Davros grinned. "The Circle of Time is closing. You were there on Skaro at the very beginning of my creation."

"And I've learned how to fight since then. You let the Doctor go or this Warp Star, it gets opened!" The Doctor looked down to the ground. Trinity looked at him and sent all of the comfort she could to him.

"I'll do it," Jack threatened. "Don't imagine I wouldn't."

"Now, _that's_ what I call a ransom," Rose laughed. "Doctor?" She asked noticing how distraught he looked.

"And the prophesy unfolds."

"The Doctor's soul is revealed!" Caan cackled, "See him! See the heart of him!"

"The man who abhors violence, never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor, you take ordinary people and you fashion THEM into weapons. Behold your Children of Time transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this."

"They're trying to help," the Doctor tried to convince himself.

_Haiden… _Trinity whispered quietly. The Doctor looked at her instantly. _Don't listen to them. I know you for real. They don't. You're good, no matter what they say. _Trinity promised as Davros continued to try and get a rise out of the Doctor.

"The Earth woman who fell opening the subwave network."

"Who was that?" the Doctor asked.

"Harriet Jones," Rose whispered. "She gave her life to get you here."

"How many more?" Davros asked. "Just think. _How many_ have _died_ in your name? The Doctor...the man who keeps running, never looking back, because he dare not, out of_ shame_. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you...yourself."

_Don't listen to him. _Trinity whispered gently.

"And you!" Davros snapped at Trinity. "Always so clever. Always in the middle of everything that turns bad. The Doctor may have ended the Time War, but you could have stopped it before it started and you chose not to. You killed trillions."

"I tried. You try reasoning with Rassilon after he'd gone mad and see how you turn out." Trinity snapped back evenly.

"Oh…you could have killed one man and ended the war before it got out of hand, but instead you fought in the front most line."

"I'd do it again… Quite honestly I don't hold any affection towards you or any of the other monsters who tried to kill me that day."

"So defiant. Look at your wife, Doctor, aren't you ever so proud of her? She's quivering in fear but still fighting."

"Enough," the Supreme Dalek ordered. "Engage defense zero-five."

"It's the Crucible...or the Earth," Martha threatened, holding up the key. Suddenly all four of the people on the screen were transported into the Vault. Jack got up and pulled Martha to her feet.

"Martha! I've got you, it's alright…"

"Don't move! All of you! Stay still!" The Doctor warned them. Trinity's head slowly tilted up, she closed her eyes and smiled pleasantly, as though she were somewhere else entirely. She could hear the TARDIS humming in her mind gently.

"Guard them!" Davros ordered. "On your knees, all of you. Surrender!"

"Do as he says." Trinity said easily. They all knelt down, trusting her.

"Mum, I told you not to!" Rose hissed to her mother.

"Yeah, but I couldn't leave you." Jackie replied.

"The final prophesy is in place. The Doctor and his children all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek...the time has come! Now...detonate the Reality Bomb!"

"Activate planetary alignment field!" the Supreme Dalek ordered. "Universal reality detonation in 200 rels!"

_Do you hear that? _Trinity asked.

_What?_

_I can hear the TARDIS, it's still alive! _Trinity beamed at him.

"Nothing can stop the detonation! Nothing! And no one!"

"Aren't you the same person who said I could never break out of my prison?" Trinity asked with a smirk on her face. "Well…looks like my back-up plan turned into _another_ back-up plan… Do I get bonus points?" Trinity asked the Doctor.

"As many as you want." He nodded as the TARDIS began to appear in the room.

"But that's…" Martha said in a shocked voice as Caan giggled..

"Impossible," Davros's eyes widened.

"No, that's a back-up plan I didn't even think about." Trinity shrugged.

"Brilliant!" Jack laughed as another Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. He started to run towards Davros quickly with something in his hands.

"Don't!" Trinity warned just as split second before he was hit by a bolt of electricity.

"Activate holding cell…" Davros said as the new Doctor was enclosed in light.

"Doctor!" Donna shouted, running out from inside the TARDIS and grabbing the gun up off the floor. "I've got it, but I don't know what to do!" He sent a bolt into her chest and she fell backwards.

"Donna!" Trinity shouted.

"Are you alright?! Donna!" The Doctor shouted.

"Destroy the weapon." Davros ordered. "I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic."

"How comes there're two of you?" Rose asked in shock.

"Human biological meta-crisis," Trinity said simply.

"Never mind that. We've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb!"

"Detonation in twenty rels!" the Supreme Dalek announced, "Nineteen..."

_I love it when they miss the obvious. _Trinity thought smugly.

"Stand witness, Time Lords, stand witness, humans… Your strategies have failed, your weapons are useless, and...oh, the end of the Universe is come!"

"Nine...eight...seven...six…five…four…three...two...one..." Everything shut down suddenly and an alarm sounded.

"Annnd closed all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalized synchronous back-feed reversal loop!" Donna grinned, flipping a switch. "That button there!" Donna beamed at them.

"System in shutdown!" a Dalek announced.

"Detonation negative!"

"Explain," the Supreme Dalek demanded. "Explain! EXPLAIN!"

"Donna, you can't even change a plug!" The Doctor said with wide eyes.

"Do you wanna bet, time boy?" Donna laughed lightly.

"You will suffer for this," Davros threatened he pointed his hand at her and Donna rolled her eyes flipping a switch making Davros electrocute himself.

"Ooh, bioelectric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion."

"I love you Donna!" Trinity laughed, wishing she could hug Donna.

"Exterminate them!" Davros ordered, furious. Donna just smiled and continued working easily.

"Weapons non-functional!" a Dalek reported.

"What? Macro transmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix?" Donna said smugly.

"How did you work that out?" the Doctor looked up at Donna, impressed.

"Time Lord," Trinity sighed. "Part Time Lord."

"Part Human!" Donna agreed. "Oh, yes! There was a _two-way_ biological meta-crisis… Half Doctor! Half Donna!" Donna grinned.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "The Doctor-Donna...just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming! The Doctor-Donna…"

"Indeed they did." Donna grinned before looking at Trinity. "And you weren't lying were you, Trin? He isn't as scrawny as he looks." Donna said with a wink.

"What!?" Trinity asked with wide eyes. "You weren't supposed to look Donna!"

"Well, he _was _right _there. _Not like he's shy or anything…" Donna mumbled, flipping switches. "Holding cells deactivated," Donna announced. "And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits, get to work!" Donna ordered. "You too Trin!"

"Yes, Ma'am." Trinity smiled and ran towards her.

"Stop them!" Davros shouted, "Get them away from the controls!"

"Annnnnd…spin…" Donna ordered. "Annnnnd…the other way!" Donna laughed, flicking another switch.

"What did you do?" the New Doctor asked.

"Trip-stitch circuit-breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator."

"But that's brilliant!"

"Why did _we_ never think of that?"

"Because you two...are just Time Lords! I've got that little bit of human… That gut instinct that goes hand-in-hand with planet Earth," Donna smiled proudly. "I could think of ideas that you two couldn't _dream_ of in a million years! Ah, the Universe has been waiting for me! Now...let's send that trip-stitch all over the ship. Did I ever tell you best temp in Chiswick?" she wiggled her fingers at them teasingly. "A hundred words per minute!"

"Come on then boys, Donna…" Trinity smiled. "We've got 27 planets to send home. Activate magnetron."

"Ready?" Donna called to the trio around her, "And reverse!"

"Off you go, Clom," the Doctor grinned.

"Back home, Adipose 3!"

"Shallacatop! Pyrovillia!" Donna added.

"The Lost Moon of Poosh." Trinity beamed.

"Topping."

"We need more power..." the Doctor said.

"I'm on it already." Trinity promised.

"Is anyone gonna tell us what's going on?" Rose asked.

"She got _him _to pour all his regeneration energy into his spare hand. I touched the hand._ He_ grew out of that and it fed into me. Took a little while but with all the excitement the synapses got that little extra kick and sprang into life. Thank you Davros!" Donna said happily. "Part-human, part- Time Lord. And I got the best bit of the Doctor, I got his mind." Donna smiled.

"So there's three of you?" Sarah Jane wondered.

"Three Doctors?" Rose asked slowly.

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now," Jack shook his head. Trinity slapped him hard. "What?!"

"I can hear you! And that would never happen, are we clear?" Trinity asked simply.

"But—" Trinity slapped him again, shutting him up.

"You're _so unique_ that the timelines were converging on you," the Doctor smiled at Donna. "Human being with a Time Lord brain."

"But you promised me, Dalek Caan," Davros called out. "Why did you not foresee this?"

"Oh he did." Trinity smiled. "Something was manipulating the timelines for quite some time...working to get Donna to the right place at the right time."

"This would always have happened," Caan stated. "I only helped."

"You...betrayed the Daleks?"

"I _saw_ the Daleks. What we have done throughout time and space. I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed 'no more.'"

"I will descend to the Vault!" the Supreme Dalek announced.

"Head's up!" Jack warned everyone.

"Davros, you have betrayed us."

"It was Dalek Caan!"

"The Vault will be purged! You will all be exterminated!" Jack and the others began to fight the Daleks.

"We've lost the magnetron!"

"And there's only one planet left…" the Doctor began before laughing, "Guess which one…"

"We can use the TARDIS!" Trinity smiled before she and the Doctor ran to the TARDIS, starting to arrange everything. "Maintaining atmospheric shell…"

888

"The prophesy must complete," Caan shrieked at them. "I have seen the end of everything Dalek. And you must make it happen, Doctor." The new Doctor looked at him in understanding.

"He's right. Because with or without a Reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos. They've got to be stopped!"

"Ju-just wait for the Doctor." Donna stated.

"I _am_ the Doctor," he said seriously. "Maximizing Dalekanium power feeds. Blasting them back!" The Daleks started to explode one at a time as the Doctor and Trinity ran back out of the TARDIS.

"What have you done?" Trinity and the Doctor shouted together.

"Fulfilling the prophesy." The new Doctor responded.

"Do you know what you've done?" the Doctor demanded furiously after the ship jolted. "Now, get in the TARDIS!" the Doctor ordered.

"Everyone! All of you inside, run! In, in, in, in, in!" Trinity called loudly. "Donna, Sarah Jane, Rose, Jackie, Jack, Mickey!" Trinity beamed at each of them as they made it into the TARDIS. Trinity slowly looked through the flame at Davros, the main Dalek responsible for her pain and sorrow. "Davros." She offered. "Come on. I promise we can save you."

"You did this Lady! Doctor!" Davros spat. "I name you! Forever, you are the destroyer of the worlds!" He screamed.

"One will still die…" Caan said softly.

"Come on, Trin…" The Doctor whispered, pulling her inside. She closed the door behind her but stayed there as the Doctor moved forward to the council. "And off we go!"

"But what about Earth?" Sarah Jane asked. "It's stuck in the wrong part of space!"

"I'm on it," the Doctor smiled. "Torchwood Hub, this is the Doctor. Are you receiving me?"

"Loud and clear," Gwen asked. "Is Jack there?"

"Can't get rid of him," he muttered. "Jack, what's her name?"

"Gwen Cooper."

"Tell me, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," Gwen answered. "All the way back to the 1800s."

"Hmm, thought so!" he grinned looking at Rose. "Spatial genetic multiplicity…"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Yeah, yeah! It's a funny old world Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator, send all the power to me."

"Doing it now, sir," Ianto called.

"What's that for?" Martha asked.

"It's a towrope," Trinity said, walking up and standing on the Doctor's right side.

"I thought you weren't going to be able to move for a while…" The Doctor commented, knowing how her emotions were torturing her. They conflicted between joy at the Daleks being destroyed and self-loathing for not trying harder to stop a genocide.

"I'll be alright…besides…you wouldn't be able to fly the TARDIS without a proper pilot." Trinity teased weakly.

"A proper pilot?! I'll have you know I can fly just fine!"

"Yeah, sure you can…" Trinity rolled her eyes before looking at Sarah. "Now then, Sarah, what was your son's name?"

"Luke, he's called Luke," Sarah Jane said happily. "And the computer's called Mr. Smith."

"Oh it has to be Mr. Smith, doesn't it? Trinity and Mr. Smith, always." Trinity shook her head.

"Calling Luke and Mr. Smith!" the Doctor called out. "Come on, Luke, shake a leg!"

"Is mum there?" Luke asked..

"Oh, she's fine and dandy."

"Yes!" Sarah Jane laughed. "Yes!"

"Now, Mr. Smith, I want you to harness the Rift power and loop it round the TARDIS, you got that?"

"I regret, I will need remote access to TARDIS base code numerals," Mr. Smith replied.

"Oh, blimey… That's gonna take a while." The Doctor frowned.

"No, no, no," Sarah Jane called, moving in front of the monitor. "Let me! K9, out you come!"

"Affirmative, mistress!" K9 answered.

"Oh, good dog!" the Doctor laughed. "K9, give Mr. Smith the base code!"

"Master! TARDIS base code now being transferred," K9 said. "The process is simple."

"Now then, you lot…" the Doctor said slowly. "Sarah, hold that. And Mickey, you hold that. Because, you know why this TARDIS is always rattling about the place?"

"Because you skipped out on school work to ice skate on Trilexa with me?" Trinity asked sarcastically.

"Very funny, Trinity."

"Doesn't make it any less true… I seem to have no trouble flying the TARDIS steadily." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Rose, that there. It was designed to have six pilots and I have to do it single handed…"

"I can do it single handed." Trinity said. "No handed actually." Trinity smirked.

"It's true, I've seen her do it." Martha laughed.

"Martha, don't side with her and keep that level! But not anymore! Jack, there you go, steady that. Now we can fly this thing…" he turned to see Jackie standing there and hesitated. "No, Jackie. No, no. Not you," he patted her shoulder gently. "Don't touch anything, just...stand back… Trinity—"

"If you try to tell me how to fly the TARDIS I will knock you out." Trinity commented already in her place.

"Feisty today." He grinned at her. "We're going to fly this like it's meant to be flown! We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the TARDIS by Mr. Smith. We're gonna fly planet Earth back home. Right, then! Off we go."

"Rose," the Doctor pointed to a button.

"That's really good, Jack," Donna called, "I think you're the best."

"Don't encourage him." Trinity warned making Donna laugh. They all laughed happily as the Earth landed in its original place. The Doctor kissed Trinity and pulled her close, pulling off the Perception Filter.

"Trinity… It's alright to wish them dead." The Doctor whispered in her ear.

"But genocide isn't right."

"No it isn't…but you tried to help them, Trinity. You showed mercy, and that shows just how _good _you are." The Doctor kissed her temple. "You showed mercy to those who deserved none, least of all from you. You're brilliant."

"Thanks…" Trinity said, tears running down her cheek.

"No more self-loathing…it's not good for the baby when you get stressed like that." Trinity chuckled and pulled him tighter against her, happy to be in his arms.

888

"You know...you act like such a lonely man," Sarah Jane commented. "But look at you! You've got the biggest family on Earth! And you've got Trinity and a baby on the way!" Sarah smiled at Trinity who had her arm around the Doctor. Sarah hugged the Doctor tightly before hugging Trinity.

"Gotta go! He's only fourteen! It's a long story. And thank you!" The Doctor and Trinity waved at Sarah before she took off down the street.

888

"I told you, no teleport," Trinity said as she fixed Jack's vortex manipulator.

"And Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time." The Doctor added.

"Consider it done," Martha grinned. The pair of them saluted the Time Lords with a smile.

"Jack?" Trinity asked quietly.

"Yes, ma'am?"

_I was wondering… Well, we were wondering… _Trinity stated, looking down at her belly affectionately. _You and Josh know us best… I've already asked Josh…and he said yes…but I was wondering if you'd also like to be a Godfather._

"Really?" Jack smiled and ran forward, hugging her tightly. "Me and Josh? The two most handsome people in the universe?!"

"That's not why we chose you two." Trinity said. "And the Doctor's got you beat, Jack. He's the most handsome." Trinity laughed. "No…Josh is smart, kind, human, and he knows so much…and you…well, who can protect someone better than an immortal?"

"True…so it wasn't the face?"

"Definitely not the face." Trinity smiled. He smiled at her before starting to walk away.

"Take care of that baby!" Jack called back to them.

"We will!" Trinity and the Doctor shouted at them.

"Oi!" the Doctor asked as Mickey walked past them. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I'm not stupid, I can work out what happens next. And hey, I had a good time in that parallel world but my Gran passed away. Nice and peaceful. Spent her last years living in a mansion. There's nothing there for me, now. Certainly not Rose."

"What will you do?" Trinity wondered.

"Anything!" Mickey grinned. "Brand new life. Just you watch," he knocked fists with the Doctor, "See you, boss…" He nodded to the Doctor and hugged Trinity before turning away. "Hey you two!"

888

"Ugh, fat lot of good this is!" Jackie commented. "Back of beyond, bloody Norway! I'm gonna have to phone your father. He's on the nursery run."

"I was pregnant," Jackie continued, turning to the new Doctor. "Do you remember? Had a baby boy!"

"Ah, brilliant!" the new Doctor grinned, "What did you call him?"

"Doctor," Jackie answered.

"…really?" the new Doctor asked curiously.

"Idiot…" Trinity whispered, shaking her head.

"No, you plum. He's called Tony!"

"Hold on," Rose interrupted. "This is the parallel Universe, right?"

"You're back home," the Doctor nodded.

"The walls of the world are closing again..." Donna finished.

"Now that the Reality Bomb never happened." Trinity said slowly. "It's dimension retro closure." That's when Rose noticed it, the Doctor had his hand around Trinity, his fingers splayed out over Trinity's round, obviously pregnant, belly.

"No, but I spent all that time trying to find you, I'm not going back now!"

"But you've got to," the Doctor said. "'Cause we saved the Universe, but at a cost. And the cost is him." He nodded to the new Doctor. "In destroying the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's just too dangerous to be left to his own devices."

"You _made_ me!" the new Doctor protested.

"Exactly," the Doctor agreed. "You were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge, not only mine but Trinity's as well. All of that pain and suffering wrapped up in one mind. Remind you of someone?" He asked Rose who looked off and frowned. "That's me…when we first met. And you made me better. And now you can do the same for him."

"But he's not _you_," Rose said, tears in her eyes.

"He _needs_ you," the Doctor insisted. "That was very me."

"Doctor…" Trinity stated. "You could use a little more tact."

"What did I say?"

"Can't you see? She's in love with you."

"How could you just move on like that?" Rose asked quietly.

"Problem is…he never moved on." Trinity commented. "It's the Doctor, he never moves on. He fell in love with me a long time ago…and watched me die. He never really moved on, even though he tried to." Trinity whispered.

"I was there first."

"No you weren't." Trinity shook her head. "I'm sorry… I really don't mean for my presence in his life to cause you pain…but I've almost always been there. Nearly nine hundred years of his life I've been there."

"You don't know him, not like I do." The Doctor was about to protest when Trinity raised her hand.

"Perhaps you're right. I don't know him like you do… I know his every thought, every thought he's ever had. I know every emotion he's ever felt. I know how he will react to nearly anything… I even know his name… His _real_ name." Trinity stepped forward slightly. "Rose, you're lovely. You're beautiful and perfect just the way you are…but you have to accept that we are together, forever bonded by the most ancient ways… Think of what you do have… You have him." Trinity nodded to the new Doctor. "He has a life ahead of him…one life to share one way, and I'd bet he'd spend it with you. This is the time where you have to move on, Rose."

"You can't tell me that! You have him."

"Yeah…I do…"

"But she paid a price." Donna commented. "Three hundred years in prison. So many years of pain and agony, with him as her only thought, her only comfort." The TARDIS whined at the three of them, drawing Donna's attention. "We've gotta go."

"This reality's sealing itself off," the Doctor said, "Forever."

"When I last stood on this beach on the worst day of my life...what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it."

"Don't…" Trinity warned. "Just don't." The Doctor looked down at her and nodded in agreement. The new Doctor whispered into her ear as Trinity, Donna, and the Doctor got onto the TARDIS.

888

"I thought we could try the planet Felspoon..." Donna mentioned. "Just 'cause. What a good name, 'Felspoon.'It's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move. What do you think of that?" Donna asked excitedly

"And how do you know about Felspoon?" Trinity frowned.

"The meta-crisis…" The Doctor said slowly. "All of the regeneration energy flowed through you."

"Uh, yeah," Donna nodded.

"The Time Lord mind is allowing you to understand things that confused you before. It sort of gave us a connection, I can feed you information, like in the Vault, and it makes sense to you."

"But…" Donna began, knowing something else was coming.

"There's never been a Human-Time Lord meta-crisis before now…and now we know why." Trinity said sadly, feeling what all of that power was doing to a human mind that wasn't equipped to stand that sort of pressure. _It will rip her apart._

"What do you mean?" Donna frowned, fearing what was to come.

"You said before that the excitement fired up your synapses. The more excitement, the more danger, you face, the faster they'll fire, but if they fire too fast it'll damage your mind, it could _kill_ you Donna." Trinity explained.

"It's not safe to travel with us anymore," the Doctor sighed. "I can't say we won't find ourselves in a predicament worse than that at some point, and we would never forgive ourselves if something happened to you because of us."

"I want to stay," Donna whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Look at me… Donna look at me." The Doctor insisted.

"I was gonna be with you two forever."

"We know…"

"The rest of my life...travelling...in the TARDIS… The Doctor-Donna." Trinity frowned and stood up straight. "No…no don't make me go back." Donna pleaded. "Doctor, Trinity, please…please don't make me go back."

"Oh Donna Noble…we're so sorry…" Trinity and the Doctor said as the each put a hand on Donna's shoulders. "I'm so sorry…"

"But we had the best of times." The Doctor said with a smile. Donna and Trinity broke out into tears.

"The best…" Trinity promised, pulling Donna into a hug. They pulled apart after a long moment. _I can't… _Trinity said looking at the Doctor.

_You don't have to… You're not the only one who can erase minds… _"Goodbye, Donna." The Doctor frowned, putting his hands against her temples.

"No, no, no, please don't, no!" Donna pleaded, but the Doctor dove into all of her memories and began erasing them one by one, letting them fall away. Donna fell forward against the Doctor's chest, falling unconscious as the Doctor and Trinity cried, silently.

888

"She took my mind into her own head," The Doctor said slowly, sadly to Wilfred and Mrs. Noble.

"But that's a Time Lord consciousness. All of that knowledge, it was killing her." Trinity explained.

"But she'll get better now?" Wilf wondered.

"I had to wipe her mind completely." The Doctor said sadly. "Every trace of me, the TARDIS, or Trinity…anything we did together anywhere we went, had to go." Trinity gently stroked his arm comforting him as much as she could.

"All those wonderful things she did…"

"I know…but that version of Donna is dead." Trinity stated slowly. "Because if she remembers just for a second, she'll burn up. You can never, _ever _tell her. You can't mention us, or any of it." Trinity instructed seriously. "For the rest of her life."

"But the whole world's talking about it." Mrs. Noble said. "We traveled across space!"

"It'll just be a story… One of those Donna Noble stories where she missed it all again." The Doctor commented.

"But she was better with you."

"Don't say that." Mrs. Noble protested.

"Well she was!"

"I just want you to know that there are worlds out there, safe in the sky, because of her." Trinity said with a smile. "That there are people living in the light, singing songs of Donna Noble, a thousand million light-years away...they will _never_ forget her, worlds she can't even remember."

"And for one moment...one shining moment...she was the most important woman in the whole wide Universe." The Doctor promised them.

"She still is." Mrs. Noble stated. "She's my daughter."

"And maybe you should tell her that once in a while." Trinity stated just before the door swung open.

"I was asleep! In my bed, in my clothes like a flippin' kid. What'd you let me do that for?" Donna asked in her loud voice. She caught sight of the Doctor and Trinity just before she looked at her phone. "Don't mind me, I'm Donna." The Doctor smiled and stood up, holding out his hand.

"John Smith." Donna shook his hand and Trinity held out hers wishing she could hug the woman.

"Mrs. Smith."

"They were just leaving."

"Nice to meet you… You're gorgeous. How far along are you?"

"Six months." Trinity lied with a smile.

"Good for you." She said before talking about the 32 different texts she had about the planet moving and how barmey her friends were. "Nice to meet ya." She said, walking out of the room.

"As I said, I think you should go." Mrs. Noble insisted. Trinity and the Doctor nodded before walking out of the room, seeing Donna in the kitchen.

"Donna…" Trinity called out to her. "We were just going…"

"Yeah…see ya." Donna said slowly before talking on her phone again.

_It's okay…it for her sake, Haiden. _Trinity whispered.

_I know, love. _The Doctor kissed the back of her hand before they walked out of the house, Wilf walking behind them.

"Ah…you'll have quite a bit of this." Trinity commented, looking up at the pouring rain. "Atmospheric disturbance." Trinity explained.

"It'll pass…everything does." The Doctor frowned.

_Not me… I'm not going anywhere. _Trinity promised. He smiled shyly back at her.

"Bye then, Wilfred!" the Doctor nodded, shaking the man's hand. Trinity hugged him gently before they stepped out into the rain.

"What about you, now? Who've you got? I mean, all those friends of yours..."

"They've all got someone else," the Doctor shrugged. "Still, that's fine. I'm fine. We've got each other." The Doctor kissed Trinity's temple gently.

"I'll watch out for you, sir, ma'am." Wilf promised.

"You can't ever tell her!" Trinity stated with wide eyes.

"No no! But every night…when it gets dark and the stars come out, I'll look up, on her behalf. I'll look up at the sky and think of you two."

"Thank you," the Doctor and Trinity breathed before they walked into the TARDIS together.

888

Trinity looked down at a light blinking on the council and listened to the message the TARDIS had received. She frowned and walked quickly to her bedroom, looking at the Doctor. "What is it?" He asked, feeling her tension.

"A message."

"From who?"

"Sigma…they want us to come back. He said the Song of Two is ending." Trinity frowned. The Doctor walked up to her and rubbed her shoulders gently.

"Well, I ran…want to see how much longer we can keep running?"

"Yes please."

* * *

**It's the End of Time next guys, be ready for an absolute tear-jerker. I only have about nine hours today and all of tomorrow left to finish this, so wish me luck. If i don't get it done soon, i'll have a whole ton of work piled on and it might take forever for me to finish this... which I really hope doesn't happen. I'm going to be working my butt off for you guys...oh but i love it so much...**

**Thanks for reading! **


	16. The End of Time part I

**Thanks for the favorites and the follows! I was aiming for a few more reviews, but oh well. I'm just too glad to be writing this...it's fun.**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

The End of Time

Part I

Trinity stepped out into the snow, wearing a long pair of dark jeans and a grey tank-top. Her red hair fell just to the base of her shoulder blades and had a slight wave to it. Her stomach was a slight bit bigger, no longer even with her chest, but not protruding too far either. The Doctor stepped out behind her, dressed in his usual suit, but on his head rested a straw hat and he had a pink lay around his neck.

"Ah, now, sorry, there you are!" the Doctor grinned walking towards Sigma with Trinity. "So, where were we? I was summoned wasn't I? Ood in the snow calling to me… Well, we didn't just exactly come straight here, had a bit of fun you know… We travelled about, bit of this and that, got into trouble, you know me, but it was brilliant. We saw the Phosphorous Carousel of the great Mingelinga Stat, saved a planet from the Red Carnivorous Maw, named a galaxy Alison… Caught Jack doing something very naughty in the court of good Queen Bess…"

"Don't remind me." Trinity shook her head.

"And let me tell you, her nickname is no longer... Anyway…what do you want?"

"You should not have delayed," Sigma said simply.

"Last time we were here, you said my song would be ending soon," the Doctor said in a serious voice. Trinity grabbed his hand gently, trying to comfort him. "And I'm in no hurry for that."

"You will come with me."

"Hold on, better lock the TARDIS." The light on top flashed twice and a small beep like a car lock chirped, "You see, like a car. I…I locked it like a car." Trinity shook her head. "Blimey, try making an Ood laugh."

"So how old are you now Ood Sigma?" The Doctor wondered.

"That's magnificent!" Trinity smiled at the large city in front of them.

The Doctor elbowed Sigma gently. "Oh come on, that is splendid. You've achieved all this in how long?"

"One hundred years," he replied.

"Then we've got a problem. 'Cause all this is way too fast, not just the city, I mean your ability to call me, reaching all the way back to the 21st century. Your species has been accelerated far beyond normal."

"And the mind of the Ood is troubled," Sigma nodded.

"Why? What happened?"

"Every night," Sigma said simply. "Every night we have bad dreams."

888

"Returning, returning, returning," an elder Ood called out with his mind. "It is slowly returning, through the dark and the fire and the blood, always returning, returning to this world. It is returning. And he is returning. And they are returning. But too late. Too late. Far too late. They have come."

"Sit with the elder of the Ood and share the dreaming," Sigma motioned for them to join. The two of them slowly sat down in the circle.

"So… Right. Hello."

"You will join," all the Ood of the circle began to chant as they lifted their hands. "You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join." They placed their hands in the Oods and instantly the image of the Master laughed in their minds and they both pulled away.

"He comes to us," the Ood Elder stated. "Every night. I think all the peoples of the Universe dream of him now."

"That man is dead," the Doctor said seriously.

"There is yet more. Join us." The Doctor and Trinity grabbed their hands again and listened to the Ood speak. "Events are taking shape," the Elder spoke. "So many years ago and yet changing the now. There is a man…" The master laughed in the backs of their minds. "So scared…" Wifred was sitting alone at a table, looking frightened and very tired.

"Wilfred! Is he alright?"

"What about Donna?" the Doctor asked. "Is she safe?"

"You should not have delayed," the Elder repeated. "For the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth. Even now, the king is in his counting house…" They could see a black man and his daughter.

"We don't know who they are." Trinity stated.

"There is a scream that haunts us in the dark." The Ood said.

_No! Please don't! I beg you! _A woman's voice, mangled in fear screamed out.

"And there is another," the Elder continued. "The most lonely of all. Lost and forgotten…"

"The Master's wife!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"We see so much, but understand little. The woman in the cage, who is she?" Sigma asked.

"She…she was…it wasn't her fault… The Master…he's a Time Lord, like us…" The Doctor couldn't come up with the words. "I can show you…. The Master took the name of Saxon. He married a human, a woman called Lucy. And he corrupted her. She stood, at his side, while he conquered the Earth. We managed to reverse everything he did, as though it never happened. But Lucy Saxon remembered… I held him in my arms… I burned his body! The Master is dead!"

"And yet you did not see," the Elder replied.

"What's that?" Trinity wondered seeing an older woman pick up a ring that had fallen from the pyre. "Part of him survived! We have to go!" Trinity said, trying to stand up.

"But something more is happening, Doctor," the Elder said. "The Master is part of a greater design… Because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark. The Ood have gained this power to see through time. Because time is bleeding. Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil. And these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future. And the present. And the past."

"What do you mean?" the Doctor demanded.

"This is what we have seen, Doctor. The darkness heralds only one thing. The end of time itself."

_Time to go. _The Doctor commented as they both got up. The Doctor ran off but Trinity looked at Sigma.

"You said the song of two was ending." Trinity said.

"And so it shall. Two songs racing to their end… I fear you have never fallen as far as you will."

_Trinity! Come on!_

_Coming…_

888

Trinity and the Doctor ran out of the TARDIS, to see the ruins of Broadfell Prison, where Lucy had been kept, with police tape around it.

"Too late…" Trinity commented. "We better go find him, before something really bad happens."

888

Trinity and the Doctor stood in a rubbish dump, looking around slowly. _He's trying to mask his own scent… _

_Smart…_

_And stupid. _Trinity said slowly. _I can— _Something loud and metallic was struck hard four times. The Doctor and Trinity looked at each other. One, two, three, four. _That's him…and he knows we're here. _Trinity grabbed the Doctor's hand as they took off. They ran until they saw him, standing up on a hill. His hair was blonde and he was absolutely filthy, but they knew exactly who he was.

The Master looked down at them, staring for a long moment before letting out an unearthly yell. He jumped into the air an impossible distance before he ran again. The chased after him, meeting him again on top of large iron beams. He laughed and a skeleton replaced his face for a brief moment.

_He's dying… _

"Please, let us help!" the Doctor shouted.

"You're burning up your own life force!" Trinity called out, worried. The Master laughed before jumping off of the beams and running again. They chased after him, but instead ran into Wilfred and a large group of elderly men and women.

"Oh, my gosh, Doctor, you're a sight for sore eyes!" Wilf cried.

"Out of my way!" The Doctor shouted, looking over a pile of metal but Trinity shook her head.

_He's gone…you won't find him there. _Trinity said.

"Trinity, my dear." Wilf hugged her and she hugged him back gently.

"Did we do it?" an elderly man asked. "Is that them?"

"Tall and thin," a woman replied, "Big brown coat. Bright red hair and pregnant… I'd say." The Time Lords turned to look at them, confused.

"The Silver Cloak!" another woman cried. "It worked! 'Cause Wilf phoned Nettie, who phoned June. And her sister lives opposite Broadfell, and she saw the police box. And her neighbor saw these two heading east!"

"Wilfred, have you told them who we are? You promised us!" The Doctor said. "Especially Trinity."

"No. I just said you were a doctor and she was a professor, 'cause she's so smart, that's all. And might I say, sir, it is an honor to see you both again." He saluted both of them. Trinity and the Doctor saluted him back with a small smile.

"Oh, but you never said he was a looker! He's gorgeous!" she turned and handed her camera to another man. "Take a photo."

"Not bad, eh?" Trinity stepped behind the camera man and chuckled at the confused look on the Doctor's face.

_Save me._

_You remember that time on the seventh moon of Skri when I asked you, _not_ to touch the button, but you did anyway?_

_Yes…_

_Payback time. _Trinity winked at him.

"I'm Minnie," the woman on his arm said. "Minnie the Menace. It's a long time since I had a photo with a handsome man."

"Just get off him!" Wilf cried out. "Leave him alone!"

"Let it go Wilf, eh?" Trinity whispered so only he could hear.

"Hush, you old misery!" Minnie hissed. "Come on, Doctor!" she patted his face, "Give us a smile!" The Doctor faked a smile as he silently began cursing Trinity.

_You brought it on yourself. You nearly crushed me. If I hadn't been a genius we would have died that day. _

_Yeah…can we go back?_

The camera clicked, "Hold on… Did it flash?"

"No, there's a blue light," Minnie said. "Try again."

"One more…I'm all fingers and thumbs…"

"We…we're really kind of busy, you know," the Doctor said, trying to pull away.

"Oh, it won't take a tick," Minnie pulled him back. "Keep smiling!"

"Is that your _hand_, Minnie?"

"Oi!" Trinity shouted. "That's my husband!" Trinity protested. Minnie let go of him.

"Sorry, love…didn't know that." She winked.

"You should say 'oi' more." The Doctor commented.

"Should I?"

"It works." He nodded.

"I'm used to saying 'hey'…too much time in America…some things stick with you." Trinity shrugged.

888

"But we had some good times, didn't we though? I mean, all those ATMOS things and planets in the sky and me with that paint gun," he gestured shooting with a popping noise, chuckling a bit. Trinity sipped on a smoothie slowly while they sat in the café. "I keep…seeing things. I…this face. At night."

"Who are you?" Trinity asked seriously, finishing her drink.

"I'm Wilfred Mott."

"No. People have waited hundreds of years to find me, and then you manage it in a couple of hours." The Doctor said as a waitress picked up Trinity's drink.

"Well, just lucky, I s'pose."

"No, we keep on meeting, Wilf… Over and over again. Like something's still connecting us."

"Well, what's so important about me?"

"Exactly… Why you?" Trinity wondered. "There's a timey-whimey explanation for it, we just don't know it…" The Doctor gently placed his hand in Trinity's, resting them on her lap gently.

"I'm going to die." The Doctor said slowly.

_Don't say that…_

"Well, so am I, one day."

"Don't you dare!" Trinity snapped, looking at both of them seriously.

"Alright, I'll try not to." Wilfred chuckled.

But I was told…'He will knock four times.'" He sighed heavily. "That was a prophecy. Knock four times and then…"

"Yeah, but…I thought…" Wilf began. "When I saw you before, you said your people could change, like, your whole body."

"We can still die, though. If we're killed before regeneration, we're dead." Trinity said.

"Even then, even if we change, it _feels_ like dying…" The Doctor said slowly. "Everything I am dies. Some new man goes sauntering away…and I'm dead."

_Not today. _Trinity stated, trying to reassure him.

"What?" The Doctor asked when Wilf stared out the window. The Time Lords looked out and saw Donna.

"Look I'm sorry, but I had to. Look, can't you make her better?"

"Stop it…" Trinity and the Doctor said at once, turning to look at him again.

"No, but you're so clever, can't you bring her memory back? Look…just go to her now, go on." He said as Donna opened her car door. "Just run across the street. Go up and say hello."

"If she ever remembers us her mind will burn and she will die." Trinity said, shaking her head.

"Don't you _touch _this car." Donna snapped.

"She's not changed has she?" The Doctor asked with a laugh.

"No…" Wilfred agreed with a chuckle. "Oh, there he is. Shaun Temple," he explained. "They're engaged. Getting married in the spring!"

"Another wedding?" Trinity wondered.

"Yeah…"

"Hold on, she's not going to be called 'Noble Temple'?" the Doctor asked. "It sounds like a tourist spot!"

"No… It's 'Temple-Noble.'"

"Now _that's _Donna." Trinity chuckled. "Is she happy? Is he nice?"

"Yeah…he's sweet enough. Bit of a dreamer. Mind you, he's on minimum wage. She's earning tuppence, so all they can afford is a tiny, little flat. And sometimes I see this look on her face. Like she's so sad but she can't remember why…"

"I know the feeling." Trinity stated with a sad chuckle. "She's got him though…"

"She's making do…"

"Aren't we all?" The Doctor asked simply.

"Yeah how about you? Who've you got now?"

"No one…just us." Trinity nodded.

"Traveling alone. I thought it was better, but I did some things…it went wrong. I need…" The Doctor leaned back, covering his face with his hands, trying not to cry. Trinity gently placed her hand on his knee.

"Oh my word," Wilf gasped not knowing how to help him. The Doctor put his hands down and took in a shaky breath.

"I make bad decisions when I'm alone…" The Doctor said. "One time, Trin wasn't there with me when I had to choose…and I…I need someone there."

"It's okay… Everyone makes mistakes." Trinity whispered gently. He kissed her temple gently.

"Merry Christmas." The Doctor said to Wilf.

"Yeah, and you." Wilfred chuckled.

"Look at us…" The Doctor sighed.

"Sorry, Wilfred…but we should go." Trinity said slowly. "If you knew what was going on out there…"

"Go on then." Wilf smiled. Trinity stood up and kissed the man on the forehead before the Time Lords left the café, Wilfred staring after them hopefully.

888

_Trinity…_ The Doctor protested. _I don't want you getting hurt_.

_I'm fine, what do you want me to do, go back to the TARDIS and sit down like a helpless little girl?_

_Well, that would be safer._

_With the Master running around? _Trinity asked, raising her eyebrows.

_Trin… _He looked at her as they walked through the night and could see the determination blazing in her eyes._Nothing I say will change your mind will it?_

_No… If this is supposed to be the day your song ends then I'll damn well be there to keep it going. _Trinity said stubbornly as they finally saw the Master, sitting crouched and alone in the night. The Master slowly turned and glared at them. Together they began to walk forward. Electricity buzzed on the Master's finger tips before he shot it at the pair of them, missing to the right. The Master fired another bolt, hitting a barrel to their left, and they kept walking. Trinity stretched her energy out along the ground as the Master rubbed his hands together.

The third bolt he shot hit the Doctor square in the chest. Trinity's eyes widened and she lifted her energy before ripping it out from under the Master, making him trip and stop the electricity. She could feel the Doctor's pain as he fell to the ground, weak. Trinity wrapped her arms around him as the Master knelt before them.

"I had estates… Do you remember my father's land back home? Pastures of red grass, stretching far across the slopes of Mount Perdition… We used to run across those fields all day. Calling up at the sky…" He said, sitting down as Trinity helped the Doctor sit up, supporting him. "Look at us now!"

"All that eloquence…but how many people have you killed?" Trinity asked.

"I am so hungry!"

"Your resurrection's gone wrong… That energy…it's ripped your body open. Now you're killing yourself." The Doctor said.

"That's human Christmas, out there! They eat so much! All that roasting meat. Cakes and red wine. Hot fat blood food. Pots and plates of meat and flesh and grease and juice and baking burnt sticky hot skin. Hot this, hot that, oh…" He said with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Stop it!" the Doctor glared at him.

"Slice…slice…"

"Stop it!"

"It's mine, it's mine, it's mine, it's mine. Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it." He said covering his head with his hands.

"Stop it!" Trinity said, gently touching his hand, using her influence to silence him, to calm him, but it only worked in the slightest way. They were opposites, death and life and her influence couldn't control him.

"What if I ask you for help?" The Doctor wondered. The Master looked up at him in shock before snickering at the thought. "There are more at work tonight than you, Trinity, and me," the Doctor told him.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked.

"We've been told, something is returning." Trinity warned.

"And here I am!"

"No, it's something more."

"But it hurts!"

"We were told," the Doctor began. "The end of time."

"It hurts!" he whimpered. "Doctor, the noise! The noise in my head! One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Stronger than ever before! Can't you hear it?"

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said.

"Can you? Please!" he begged, crawling over to Trinity. "Listen, listen, listen, listen. Every minute. Every second. Every beat of my hearts. There it is. Calling to me. Please, listen!"

"I can hear it…" Trinity whispered, listening to his mind. "I can hear it." She said in pure shock and terror.

"I can't hear it." The Doctor said.

"Listen!" he growled, turning to the Doctor, grabbing his face and pressing their foreheads together, his eyes closed in concentration. The Doctor pulled back in shock.

"What?" the Master asked.

"I…"

"What?!"

"I heard it. But there's no noise," the Doctor called as the Master jumped to his feet. "There never has been. It's just your insanity! It's…what is it?"

"What's inside your head?" Trinity wondered as the Master laughed triumphantly.

"It's real!" he shouted. "It's real. It's real!" Bolts of energy flashed from his hands and propelled him into the sky. Trinity and the Doctor chased after him, watching him as he hovered through the sky. He landed on a pile of rock and looked down at the two of them.

"All these years, you thought I was mad! King of the wasteland. But something is calling me, Doctor. What is it? What is it? What is it?" He demanded as a white light lit up the Master from above. Men in black outfits converged around him and he laughed as someone injected something into his neck, making him fall unconscious.

"No!" Trinity yelled in protest.

"Let him go!" the Doctor shouted as they ran forward. The Master was being pulled up into the helicopter above when Trinity yelled in shock, falling forward, unconscious after taking a blow to the back of the head. "Trinity!" The Doctor ran towards her, feeling her pain right before someone hit him with the butt of the gun. He slummed forward his body covering, Trinity's as the men in black disappeared, leaving them there.

888

Trinity threw a rock up at the window gently, watching as Wilfred looked out the window at she and the Doctor. They waited until Wilfred came out of the house and they moved to speak to him. "We lost him," the Doctor told the old man, "We were knocked out. He's still on Earth. We can smell him, but he's too far away."

"Listen, you can't park there! What if Donna sees?" Wilf asked with wide eyes.

"You're the only one, Wilf." Trinity said looking at him seriously. "The only connection we can think of. You're involved. If we could just work out how…"

"Tell me, have you see anything? I don't know, anything strange, anything odd."

"Well, there was a…"

"What?" Trinity asked.

"What is it?" the Doctor shouted. "Tell me!" Trinity put her hand on his arm and he calmed down, relaxing slightly.

"Well, it was…nah, it's nothing," he sighed.

"Think, think, think," the Doctor said. "Maybe…maybe something out of the blue, something connected to your life. Something!"

"Well, Donna was a bit strange. She had a funny little moment this morning, all because of that book."

"What book?" Trinity asked. Wilf walked into the house and came back a moment later, holding a book.

"Right, his name's Joshua Naismith," he handed them the book.

"That's him! We were shown him but the Ood in a vision." The Doctor said.

"The what vision?" Wilf frowned.

"The Ood."

"What's the Ood?"

"Oh, just the Ood," the Doctor replied. "But it's all part of the convergence, maybe…"

"Maybe touching Donna's subconscious." Trinity finished for him.

"Oh, she's still fighting for it, even now. The Doctor-Donna." The Doctor smiled.

"Dad, what are you up to?" Silvia asked, coming outside. "You! But… Get out of here!"

"Merry Christmas." The Doctor and Trinity said at the same time.

"Merry Christmas." Mrs. Noble said with a smile that quickly turned into a frown. "But she can't see you! What if she remembers?"

"Mum? Where are those tweezers?" Donna asked from within.

"Go!"

"Yeah, we're going." Trinity agreed, turning away, taking the Doctor with her.

"Me too." Wilf said simply.

"Oh no you don't!" Mrs. Noble called after him. Wilf ran to the TARDIS standing with Trinity and the Doctor.

"You can't come with us," the Doctor said as he unlocked the door.

"Well, you're not leaving me with her." Wilf pointed to his daughter.

"Fair point." The Doctor agreed, letting him in.

"Naismith," Trinity said simply, flipping switches as she moved. "If we can track him down…"

Ah. Right. Yes. Bigger on the inside. D'you like it?" The Doctor asked.

"I thought it'd be cleaner," he remarked, looking around.

"Cleaner?"

"I said the same thing…he's trashed it." Trinity frowned.

"We can take you back home right now."

Wilf just shook his head and looked at them working at the console, "If this is a time machine, that man you're chasing, why can't you just pop back to yesterday and catch him?"

"We can't go back inside our own timeline. We have to stay relative to the Master within the causal matrix. Understand?"

"Not a word."

"Welcome aboard," the Doctor said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you."

Trinity winced suddenly and cupped her head in her palm, a strange aching sensation filling her senses. "Are you alright, Trinity?" The Doctor asked worriedly, looking up at her.

"I'm fine…just a headache."

"You've been having those a lot recently." The Doctor said, raising an eyebrow.

"Must be the pregnancy…?" Wilf suggested.

"Could be…eight months in and all that." Trinity shrugged. "Not very likely though."

"Eight months?! You're far too small child!"

"I have four more months left… I'm the perfect size actually." Trinity smiled at him, rubbing her head before lowering her hands.

"Twelve months?!"

"Alien." Trinity shrugged, before helping the Doctor fly the TARDIS. They left the doors quickly and entered a large stable.

"We've moved!" Wilf exclaimed. "We've really moved!"

"You should stay here…" Trinity warned gently.

"No, not bloody likely!" he glared at them.

"And don't swear!" the Doctor scolded. "Hold on!" He pointed his key at the TARDIS making it disappear so the Master couldn't get to it.

"Just a second out of sync." Trinity said simply. "Don't want the Master finding the TARDIS… That's the last thing we need!"

888

"Miss Addams, we're getting some encouraging results from the ratio fold back. Can you confirm?"

"The man's a miracle," Addams replied. "All the systems are slotting back into place. Shatterthreads have harmonized. The fiber links have densified. The multiple overshots have triplicated."

"Nice gate!" the Doctor shouted, poking his head around the doorframe with Trinity and Wilfred.

"Hello!" Wilf peered around from the other side.

"Don't call security," Trinity said simply. "Or we'll tell them you've got a shimmer on. 'Cause we reckon anyone wearing a shimmer doesn't want the shimmer to be noticed or they wouldn't need a shimmer in the first place."

"I'm sorry, what's a 'shimmer?'" she asked, curiously. Trinity rolled her eyes and pulled out her pen, pressing the button and watching the girl change.

"Shimmer!"

"Oh!" she grumbled.

"Oh, my Lord, she's a cactus!" Wilf pointed at her.

"Miss Addams?" the voice called again, "Miss Addams!"

"He's got it working," Trinity said, looking at the computer. The Doctor pulled on his glasses and hovered over her shoulder. "Hello, sexy…" Trinity smiled at him and winked.

"Hello, gorgeous." He smiled back, kissing her cheek. The green girl scoffed, but Wilf smiled happily at the couple.

"But what is it?" the Doctor asked. "What's working?"

"What are you doing here?" A tall man asked. Trinity lifted her pen and pressed the button easily.

"Shimmer!" The Doctor called out as the man turned green. "Now, quickly, tell us, what's going on. The Master. Harold Saxon? Skeletor! Whatever you're calling him. What's he doing up there?"

"But I checked the readings. He's done good work. It's operational."

"Sorry, and you are...? Because we've met someone like you," the Doctor said. "He was brilliant, but he was little and red."

"No, that's a Zocci," Adams said, offended.

"We're not Zocci, we're Vinvocci!" the other man agreed. "Completely different."

"And the Gate is Hipocci," Addams sighed. "We're a salvage team! We picked up the signal when the humans reactivated it. And as soon as it's working, we transport it to the ship."

"But what does it _do_?" the Doctor demanded.

"Well it mends. It's as simple as that. It's a medical device to repair the body. It makes people better."

"No. There's more to it than that, there has to be. Every single warning said the Master's going to do something colossal." The Doctor stated, moving to another computer. Trinity winced and rubbed her head again. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine…" Trinity sighed, the headache gone as soon as it arrived.

"So that thing's like a sickbed, yeah?" Wilf pointed at the machine.

"More or less…"

"Well, pardon me for asking, but why is it so big?"

"Oh, good question! Why _is_ it so big?" Trinity agreed.

"It doesn't just mend one person at a time."

"That would be ridiculous."

"It mends whole planets."

"It does _what_?" Trinity asked in horror, her mind already making the leap that she knew the Master had just made.

"It transmits the medical template across the entire population."

888

"Turn the gate off right now!" the Doctor shouted as he and Trinity ran into a large room filled with people.

"Man arms!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no." The Doctor stepped in front of Trinity, holding up his arms in surrender. "Whatever you do, just don't let him near that device."

"Oh, like _that_ was ever gonna happen!" the Master mocked before using his powers to fling off the straightjacket he'd been forced into. He leapt into the air and landed in the gate. "Homeless, was I? Destitute and dying? Well, look at me now!"

"Deactivate it! Everyone! Turn it off!"

"He's…inside my head…" Joshua struggled as the Master laughed. Everyone in the room began to flinch, shaking their heads.

"Get out of there!" the Doctor ran for the gate. Trinity barely grabbed him before the Master could hit him with a bolt of energy.

"Doctor!" Wilf called. "There's…there's this face."

"What is it, what can you see?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, it's him!" Wilf pointed at the Master. "I can see him! I keep seeing his face."

"I can't turn it off!" Trinity called from a computer.

"That's because I locked it, idiot!" the Master sneered.

"Wilfred! Get inside there now!" he unlocked a door to a small clear room and pushed Wilfred in before getting into the other room. "Just need to filter the levels…"

"Oh, I can't see him now…he's gone!"

"Radiation shielding." Trinity said. "Now press the button and let him out."

"Do what?"

"I can't get out until you press the button," the Doctor nodded at the button. "That button there!" Wilfred pressed the button, setting the Doctor free.

"Fifty seconds and counting!" the Master shouted.

"To what?" the Doctor demanded.

"Oh, you're gonna love this!"

"What is it, hypnotism?" the Doctor asked.

"Mind control? You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?" Trinity wondered.

"Ooh, that's way too easy!" the Master laughed. "No, no, no. They're not gonna _think_ like me. They're gonna _become_ me! Annnnd…zero!" A light flashed and spread all across the world. Every human's head began to shake, slowly shifting, changing…becoming the Master.

"He can't have!" The Doctor shouted, wrapping his arm around Trinity.

"What is it?" Wilf called. "Doctor! She's starting to remember!" Wilfred warned them. "What is it? What have you done, you monster?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" the Master glanced at Wilf.

"Or to me?"

"Or to me?"

"Or to me?"

"Or to us?"

"Breaking news. I'm everyone. And everyone in the world is me!"

"I'm President. President of the United States. Look at me. Oh, financial solution. Deleted!"

"The human race was always your favorite, Doctor. But now there is no human race. There is only the Master race!" Everyone started laughing across the globe at that. Trinity winced and pressed a hand to her head, her head ache hurting her worse than it ever had before. She could feel something coming, something bigger than the extinction of the human race… Something huge. It pressed on her mind as though it were the weight of the entire universe.

"Trinity…" The Doctor turned quickly. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and he caught her before she fell to the ground.

"What?" The Master asked curiously. "Were you not expecting that? She's got to be around eight months along…it's got to be difficult for her to get on, nowadays."

"Stay away from her." The Doctor snarled at him.

"Oh…I think not." He said before all of the Masters laughed again.

* * *

**One more chapter left in this story! I'm going to cry when i write it! I always get so emotional when I'm writing. I hope I'm not the only one who needs tea and a box of tissues.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	17. The End of Time part II

**Well guys... It's the end of another story and I cried the whole time I wrote this chapter, so I hope it moves someone out there because I hate crying.**

**I want to thank you guys for all of the support that I've gotten and I would love to take all of the credit for this...but I don't own Doctor Who, do I? (oh what a wonderful world that would be, can you imagine?)**

**Well, I'm not going to bother you too much more.**

**Happy reading! **

**Yes well, no...actually...sad reading.**

* * *

The End of Time

Part II

The Master took a metal cuff and wrapped it around Trinity's wrist as she lay, strapped to a table tightly. The Doctor tried to protest but was unable to with a cloth keeping his jaw screwed tight. Wilfred was tied to a chair, his hands bound.

"You don't like this do you?" The Master asked, his hands lingering on Trinity's skin. The Doctor struggled against his bonds, trying to get free. "You don't like anyone touching her… I thought you were protective before you two bonded, back on Gallifrey…but now…I don't think I've seen a more crazed man. Must be the daddy genes kicking in. That urge to protect your young and your wife." The Master gently ran his hand over Trinity's stomach. The Doctor thrashed harder against his bonds. "Ooh…don't worry daddy…I'm not going to hurt them…yet." He shrugged and walked away. "Now then, I've got a planet to run. Is everybody ready?"

"6,727,949,338 versions of us awaiting orders."

"This is Washington. As President of the United States, I can transfer all the United Nations protocols to you immediately, putting you in charge of all the Earth's defenses."

"Unit H.Q. Geneva reporting. All under your command, sir."

"And this is the Central Military Commission here in Beijing, sir!" The Master winked at Wilfred. "With over 2.5 million soldiers, sir! Present arms!"

"Enough soldiers and weapons to turn this planet into a warship," the Master exclaimed, "Nothing to say?" he looked at the Doctor with mock concern, "Doctor? What's that? Pardon? Sorry?"

"You let him go, you swine!" Wilf shouted, angry.

"Oh, your dad's still kicking up a fuss." The Master rolled his eyes.

"Yeah?" Wilf glared. "Well, I'd be proud if I was!"

"Hush now!" The Master said, holding a finger up to his lips. "Listen to your Master!"

"Mmm…" A soft hum barely made it through the gag that covered Trinity's lips as she slowly opened her eyes.

_Trinity! Are you alright?!_

_Be quiet, you ridiculous man… I've got a headache. _Trinity complained with a slight wince. _I'm fine._

"Sleeping beauty awakes!" The Master beamed, pulling the gag off of her lips. "'Morning sunshine!"

"I've got a headache." Trinity said sharply, glaring at him.

"Oh, yes… I'm so sorry." The Master whispered, leaning in. His lips were so close that they almost kissed her skin. "Would you rather I whispered like this?" He asked, stroking her hair. The Master turned when he heard the Doctor struggling again. "Look at him, all protective. Isn't it soooo sweet?"

"Leave him alone." Trinity said seriously.

"It's so much fun to taunt him though… Do you know how I used to tease ol' Theta when he gawked at you all wide-eyed back at school when you weren't looking? It's still so much fun." The Master grinned. "How long's it been since we last saw each other?"

"Almost three years."

"Ooh, didn't take you two long did it?" The Master asked, patting her stomach. Trinity tried to pull away but couldn't move far because of the restraints. "Oh…relax I'm not going to hurt you." Trinity winced as her head began to ache again. "But someone's been hurting you haven't they. You're headaches aren't a pregnancy thing. I see that now… So what on Earth is strong enough to do that to you, when the only thing here is me and I didn't do it?"

"I've been asking the same thing." Trinity said before wincing again.

"Keep thinking on it, deary, you've got lots of time." He said covering her mouth again. Suddenly a phone rang. Wilfred stiffened and the Master looked around questioningly. "But that's a mobile!"

"Yeah, it's mine. Let me turn it off." Wilf chuckled.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. I don't think you understand. Everybody on this planet is me. And _I'm_ not phoning you, so who the hell is that?"

"Nobody, I tell you, it's nothing, it's probably one of them ring back calls."

"Ooh, look at this!" the Master held up a gun to show the Doctor. "Good man! 'Donna.' Who's Donna?" He asked, looking at the phone.

"Leave her alone!"

"Who is she?" the Master asked. "Why didn't she change?"

"Well, it was this thing that happened on one of their adventures… The meta-crisis."

"Oh, he loves playing with Earth girls!" the Master turned to Trinity. "Don't you just go mad with jealousy? He does love those human girls a lot. Find her!" the Master ordered. "Trace the call!"

"Trace the call!"

"Say goodbye to the freak, granddad!" The Master said turning the phone on speaker.

"Donna get out of there! Just get out of there! I'm telling you! Run!"

"She's on Wessex Lane, Chiswick. Everyone on Wessex Lane, red alert."

"Run, sweetheart, that's all! Run!" Wilf warned her. "Look, I'm telling you to run! Just run, sweetheart, just run… Donna don't think about that, Donna, my love, don't! Donna…What was that? Donna? Donna are you there? Donna? Donna?!" The Master looked at the Doctor who was obviously grinning through the gag. To make the Master very mad…the Doctor winked. He knew the Master couldn't stand a secret.

"That's better!" the Doctor grinned as soon as the Master ripped the gag off. "Hello! But really, did you think I'd would leave my best friend without a defense mechanism? I mean come on, it's Trinity, she's a genius after all."

"Doctor?" Wilf asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"She's alright. She's fine. Promise, she'll just sleep."

"Tell me, where's your TARDIS?"

"You could be so wonderful," the Doctor commented.

"Where is it?"

"You're a genius. Stone cold brilliant, you are. I swear, you really are! But you could be so much more… You could be beautiful. We can travel the stars. It would be our honor. 'Cause you don't need to own the Universe, just see it. To have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space...that's ownership enough."

"Would it stop then? The noise in my head?" The Master asked, seriously tempted by the offer.

"I can help." The Doctor promised. "Trinity could help, she's brilliant. She could find a way to help." The Master shook his head, tears in his eyes, his voice weak.

"I don't know what I'd be without that noise."

"I wonder what I'd be without you…" The Doctor commented slowly.

"Yeah…" The Master nodded with a slight smile.

"What does he mean?" Wilf asked. "What noise?"

"It began on Gallifrey…" he told Wilf. "As children. Not that you'd call it childhood! More a life of duty. Eight years old. I was taken for initiation. To stare into the Untempered Schism."

"What does that mean?"

"It's a gap in the fabric of reality," the Doctor sighed. "You can see into the Time Vortex itself. And it hurts." The Doctor said sadly.

"They took me there," the Master spat. "In the dark. We looked into time, old man. And I heard it. Calling to me. Drums. The never-ending drums. Listen to it… Listen!"

"Let's find it. You, me, and Trinity."

"Except…" The Master said slowly, his eyes glazing over slightly. "Oh. Oh, wait a minute! Oh, yes! Oh, that's good!"

"What? What is?" the Doctor asked worriedly.

"The noise exists within my head," the Master grinned. "And now within six billion heads! Everyone on Earth can hear it! Imagine…oh! Oh, yes!" He started to laugh as he sank to his knees, his form shifting from skeleton to normal as he laughed.

"The gate wasn't enough!" The Doctor called out, trying to find a way to help his friend. "You're dying!"

"This body was born out of death. All it can do is die." The Master said as though he were explaining it to a five year old. "But what did you say to me? Back in the wasteland? You said the end of time."

"We said something is returning," the Doctor said pleadingly. "We were shown a prophecy. That's why we need your help!"

"What if _I'm_ part of it? Don't you see? The drumbeat is calling from so far away! From the end of time itself! And now it's been amplified six billion times! Triangulate all those signals! I could find its source! Oh, that's what your prophecy was…me!" The Master was desperate and his eyes blazed like an insane inferno. He slapped the Doctor across the face. Trinity winced again as the head ache came on, this time not fading away, just becoming a constant pressure on her mind.

"Where's the TARDIS?" the Master threatened again.

"Just stop. Just think!" The Doctor tried to reason with him.

"Kill him!" the Master ordered, pointing at Wilf. The guard stepped forward and pressed his gun into Wilf's side.

"I need that technology, Doctor!" the Master shouted. "Tell me where it is, or the old man is dead."

"Don't tell him!" Wilf shouted defiantly.

_Doctor, the guard is too tall… _Trinity thought barely able to open her eyes through her pounding headache, but she could still see the elephant in the room.

"I'll kill him right now!" The Master shouted as the Doctor's eyes darted from the guard and back to the Master with a small smile.

"Actually, the most impressive thing about you is that, after all this time, you're still bone dead stupid." The Doctor commented.

The Master rolled his neck. "Take aim."

"You've got six billion pairs of eyes, but you still can't see the obvious, can you?" The Doctor said, her wanted to get free and go help Trinity feeling the ache in her head made him absolutely burn to be at her side.

"Like what?" the Master sneered.

"That guard is one inch too tall…" The Master turned to look at the guard and was suddenly hit with the butt of the gun. He fell to the ground, out cold as the guard pulled off his helmet.

"Oh my God, I hit him! I've never hit anyone in my life!" The cactus alien said in shock.

"Well, come on!" Addams said, cutting Wilf's bonds and nearly pushing him out of the room. "We need to get out of here fast!" The pair of aliens tried to unstrap the Doctor.

"God bless the Cactuses," Wilf breathed.

"That's Cacti!" the Doctor called. "Get Trinity out, please!"

"That's racist!" An alien called as it ran to Trinity, trying to pull off the bonds.

"This prophecy of yours, Doctor… Where did it come from? Doctor?" A clone of the Master asked.

"Come on!" Addams shouted still working trying to get him out. "We've got to get out!"

"There's too many buckles and straps!" the other alien called. "She's strapped in tight."

"Let's just wheel them!" The woman began to push the Doctor out of the room and the other alien began to push on Trinity's chair, but it didn't move.

"Do you like it?" The Master's clone asked with a smile. "I'm sorry they both couldn't have wheels… I did need some insurance."

"No!" the Doctor shouted. "No! No! Get me out! No! Don't! Don't!" He was still trying to get out, not realizing what had happened in the room behind him.

"I can't get you out." The alien said to Trinity, looking terrified. "If I get you out…the others…"

_Go… _Trinity said, tears in her eyes as her headache grew more fearsome. The alien was shocked at the sound of her voice in his head, but stayed with her, unmoving. _Just go! Keep him safe. _

"I'm so sorry…" The alien said before running out of the room.

"What's going on?" a clone of the Master asked in a shout. "Doctor!"

"Which way?" the other alien shouted.

"This way!" Addams strode ahead of them, leading the way with Wilf.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor shouted. "The other way! Other way! Back to my TARDIS! Wait, where's Trinity? Why don't you have her? Where is she?!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Addams shouted.

"I couldn't get her out…we have to go." The alien insisted.

"No, no, no, no. Just…just listen to me!" Then he noticed the stairs in front of him. "Not the stairs! Not the stairs!" _Trinity! Trin!_

_Go… Just go… _Trinity said back sadly.

_No! not without you!_

_You can't make it back to me…the way is blocked… I'm sorry._

_No! I can always make it back to you!_

_Not now… Be safe. _Trinity warned, then the Doctor felt her pain escalade.

_Trinity! _The Doctor shouted as they pushed him down the stairs. Trinity's mind was no longer coherent, in fact the Doctor could tell she was having some sort of a seizure. "No!" he struggled wanting more than anything to get to Trinity.

"Worst rescue ever!" Wilf comented.

"Oh be quiet! At least it _is_ a rescue!"

"Just…just stop and listen to me!" the Doctor called as they reached the basement. The aliens ignored him and led him into a large lab only to find themselves surrounded by the Master.

"Gotcha!" he laughed.

"You think so?" Addams smirked, pressing her watch even as the Doctor protested. They ended up on a ship and the Doctor struggled tirelessly against his bonds.

"Send me back! Take me back! I have to go back! I have to go back now! Get me out of this thing!" the Doctor shouted. As the aliens disabled the teleport controls. "No, don't do that! I have to go back! Trinity's still there!"

"The Master will follow us if we don't." Addams said, destroying the last chance at going back for Trinity. "Don't say thanks, will you? We got you two out."

"He's not gonna just let us go! Just hurry up and get me out! Come on!"

"Oh, my goodness me!" Wilf breathed, "We're in space!"

"Get me out!"

888

"Turn everything you've got on that ship!" The Master ordered the clone of himself angrily.

"Lost him…" The clone said after a long moment.

"What about teleport coordinates? I need that information."

"They've cut the link sir. No trace. All dead. Still… Open fire!" Guns rang out for a brief moment. "No way back now, he's stranded." The Master slowly turned and looked at Trinity who was seizing uncontrollably. He walked forward and looked down at her as she slowly came to a halt. He gently put his hand on her stomach, checking. Trinity opened her eyes as the Master removed his hand.

"A seizure? What have they done to you?" Trinity looked down instantly, worried. "The baby's fine…I…I checked." He said before pulling off her gag. That was one thing that always got to Trinity, even though he was completely mad, he still cared. The Master would go from completely psyco to kind and gentle the next moment, especially around her and it had always confused her.

"Oh…thank you…" Trinity said quietly, before wincing again.

"Someone is messing with your head…but you're too smart for them. You keep figuring it out, don't you?" The Master wondered idly. "You keep figuring it out and they keep erasing it…but what is it?"

"Tell you as soon as I can remember." Trinity promised.

"Far too smart…" The Master commented before turning away.

888

"No sign of any missiles. No sign of anything! You've wrecked the place!"

"The engines are burned out," the other one called, "All we've got is auxiliary lights… Everything else is kaput. We can't move. We're stuck in orbit."

"Thanks to you, _idiot_!"

"Yeah, I know you, though. I bet you've got a plan, haven't you?" Wilf wondered. The Doctor didn't move. "But you've always got a trick up your sleeve! A nice little bit of the ol' 'Doctor flim-flam ha ha' sort of thing! Hey?"

"That's Trinity…and right now she's in pain…and I'm not there for her." The Doctor said in a crippled voice.

"Oh blimey."

888

"Night has fallen… Are we ready?" The Master asked.

"Every single one of us is prepared."

"Then we listen, all of us, across the world."

"Master, please…don't." Trinity pleaded quietly.

"I need to know." The Master stated. "Just…listen." The Master said, closing his eyes and listening. "Concentrate…find the signal." Trinity whimpered as a sound began to tap out four beats in her head. "There! The sound is tangible." The Master said with wide eyes.

"That means someone designed it, leave it alone!" Trinity warned.

"But who?"

"Please don't ask that question…" Trinity whimpered, her head aching again.

888

The Doctor sighed as he fiddled with the wires in front of him. He wished that Trinity were with him. She would know what to do. She could fix anything. But he couldn't even hear her mind, nothing except for short bursts of pain and fear came from her. He looked towards the Earth, towards her and slowly stood up, walking to the window. He saw something streak towards the Earth, entering the atmosphere in a fiery blaze.

888

"The sound, it's coming from above. It's coming from the sky!" He ran out of the room and out onto a balcony, watching something shot across the sky. "There! Find it!"

"It's a diamond sir. It the most impossible diamond… Ooh you won't believe this… it's a white-point star." The Master started to laugh, changing back and forth from a skeleton to his normal state.

"No…" Trinity whispered. "Don't…just leave it… Bury it."

"Why? Why are you so keen for me to forget it?"

"I don't know… I can't remember." Trinity whispered, closing her eyes tightly.

888

"Aye aye. Got this old tub mended?" Wilf asked the Doctor.

"Just trying to fix the heating," the Doctor replied quietly.

"I've always dreamt of a view like that," Wilf sat down and stared out at the earth through the window. "He he! I'm an astronaut! It's dawn over England, look! Brand-new day…" he paused, his smile fading. "My wife's buried down there. I might never visit her again now… D'you think he changed them? In their graves?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, not your fault."

"Isn't it?" he sighed.

"Oh!" Wilfred exclaimed seeing something. "1948, I was over there. End of the mandate in Palestine. Private Mott. Skinny little idiot I was. Stood on this rooftop… In the middle of a skirmish. Like a blizzard, all them bullets in the air. The world gone mad. Heh. Yeah, you don't wanna listen to an old man's tales, do you?"

"I'm older than you." The Doctor said simply, pulling off his glasses. Just looking at them he could hear Trinity's flirtatious voice.

_Hey, sexy. _The voice echoed in his head painfully.

"Get away."

"I'm 906," The Doctor admitted.

"What really though?" Wilf's eyes widened.

"Yeah…"

"Does Trinity know?" Wilf asked stunned.

"Tr—she's 856…57 in a month." The Doctor said, finding it hard to speak about her without pain filling him. It only reminded him that he was far away from her…too far.

"Eight hundred?! N_ine _hundred years! We must look like insects to you."

"I think you look like giants," the Doctor replied.

"Listen, I…I want you to have this. I kept it all this time, and I thought…" Wilf reached into his coat and offered the Doctor his gun.

"No."

"No but…if you take it, you could…"

"No," he said firmly. "You had that gun in the mansion. You could have shot the Master there and then."

"Too scared, I suppose," Wilf admitted, almost embarrassed.

"I'd be proud."

"Of what?" Wilf asked.

"If you _were_ my dad," the Doctor answered, teary eyed.

"Now come on… Don't start…" Wilf began to think hard, tears gathering in his eyes. "But you said…you were told 'he will knock four times' and then you die. Well, that's him, isn't it? The Master? The noise, in his head. The Master is gonna kill you."

"Yeah," the Doctor sighed, almost accepting, so long as Trinity went unharmed.

"Then kill him first," Wilf offered him the gun.

"And that's how the Master started." Wilf slowly lowered the gun.

"It's not like I'm an innocent," the Doctor began. "I've taken lives. But I got worse, I got clever…manipulated people into taking their _own_… Sometimes I think the Time Lords live too long. I can't, I just can't." He shook his head at Wilfred and the gun in his hands.

"If the Master dies, what happens to all the people?" Wilf asked.

"I don't know."

"Doctor, what happens?"

"The template snaps."

"What, they go back to being human?" The Doctor nodded slightly. "They're alive? And human? Then don't you dare, sir. Don't you dare put _h_i_m_ before them! Now you take this. That's an order, Doctor. Take the gun. You take the gun and save your life," he held the gun out, pressing it into the Doctor's hand. "And please don't die, you're the most wonderful man on Earth. I don't want you to die." Wilfred said, crying as he placed the gun in the Doctor's hand.

"Never." Wilf sobbed.

"_A star fell from the sky_," The Master's voice came in over the PA. "_Don't you want to know where from? Because now it makes sense. The whole of my life, my destiny. The star was a diamond. And the diamond is a White-point Star_!"

"What about Trinity?!" The Doctor shouted, standing up in a rush.

"_Alive, Doctor and very upset that I have the star and I have worked all night to sanctify that gift. Now the Star is mine. I can increase the signal. And use it as a lifeline! D'you get it now? D'you see? Keep watching. This should be spectacular! Over and out."_

The Doctor was breathing heavily, strain on his face, his eyes wide with fear while Evy just looked pale and stunned and terribly frightened as they both realize what the Master was planning.

"What's he on about? Doctor, what's he doing? What does that mean?!"

"The Whitepoint Star is only found on one planet, Gallifrey! Which means it's the Time Lords! The TimeLords are returning!" The Doctor said a huge ache filling his mind.

"Well, I mean that's good, isn't it?" Wilf asked. "I mean, that's your people!" The Doctor grabbed the gun and stowed it in his pocked before running for the door.

888

"Open up the nuclear bolt and infuse the power lines to maximum." The Master ordered, spinning the star in his hand.

"Don't!" Trinity screamed in agony, trying to get out of her bonds. "Don't do this! Please!"

"Nuclear bolt accelerating sir!"

"Stop, just please stop!"

"Why? I have my answer. This is my destiny."

"They're using you…" Trinity screamed as her mind was ripped open in pain. Every time she remembered, the pain became worse. "Just stop!"

"Send the signal back and the link becomes a pathway…" The Master slowly set the star down.

"NOOO!" Trinity screamed her pain vanishing as the weight of the entire universe dropped onto her hearts. Suddenly the fate of everything was clear in her mind. She knew now, she realized that everything had been moving around her for years, like she was in the middle of a game of chess that had a predetermined end—a terrible, gruesome end.

"Come home…" The Master smiled up at the sky.

888

"But you said your people were dead, past tense!"

"Inside the Time War, when the whole war was time-locked. Like sealed in a time bubble," the Doctor said, making a sort of bubble with his hands. "It's not a bubble, but just think of a bubble. Nothing can get in or get out of the Time Lock. Don't you see, nothing can get in or get out... Except something that was already there."

"The signal! Since he was a kid!" Wilf stated with wide eyes.

"If they manage to follow the signal, to connect to it, then they can escape just before they die!"

"Well, then, big reunion!" Wilf smiled. "We'll have a party!"

"There will be no party! Especially if they come out anywhere near Trinity!"

"But I've heard you talk about your people like they're wonderful!"

"That's how I choose to remember them… The Time Lords of old. But then they went to war! An endless war! And it changed them. Right to the core. You've seen our enemies, Wilf. The Time Lords are more dangerous than any of them!"

"Time Lords? What Lords? Anyone want to explain?"

"Right, yes, you. This is a salvage ship, yes? You're trawling the asteroid field for junk?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It means you've got asteroid lasers!"

"Yeah, but they're all frazzled."

"Consider them unfrazzled!"

"You there, what's your name? We're going to need you on navigation! And you… Get in the laser pod! Wilfred!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Laser number two. The old soldier's got one more battle."

"This ship can't move," Addams rolled her eyes, "It's dead."

"Fix the heating…" the Doctor scoffed threw a switch and the entire ship came to life. "Did I ever mention I lie? And that I'm a genius? Or that I am never more dangerous than when I'm not with Trinity?"

"But now they can see us!" Addams cried.

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor stated, ready to go find Trinity.

888

"Sir, we've got a fix 105,000 miles in orbit."

888

"Allons-y!" the Doctor shouted before starting the ship. _I'm coming, Trinity._

888

"He's moving, sir."

"Get a fix on him…"

"He's moving _really_ fast."

"All NATO defenses coordinated, sir, awaiting your command."

"Don't…please." Trinity begged.

"I don't need him! Any second I'll have the Time Lords to spare! Take him out, launch missiles."

"Koschei…please." Trinity pleaded with him. The Master froze, he hadn't been called that in a very long time.

"It will be quick…" He said quietly. Trinity closed her eyes and let a tear escape.

"No it won't…it will be slow…and painful…full of darkness."

"It's just a missile." The Master said patronizingly.

"For him, yeah, you're right. It will be over quick for him…not for me." Trinity stated. "You don't see this day like I do… This is the day the world goes dark… This is where everything…_everything_ falls…starting with me." Trinity looked at him. "Koschei, you have to let me out…please… You have to let me out. You have no idea what will happen if I stay here." The Master looked at her sadly, the Lady he knew never begged, never pleaded, never showed her fear.

"Turns out the Doctor's better than we thought."

"I knew he'd evade you… I just didn't want you to send him here." Trinity shook her head.

"He's heading straight for you."

"But too late… They are coming!" The Master laughed and rocked from heel to toe, excitedly as the room was engulfed in a white light. "Closer!" He laughed, jumping up and down now. "And Closer! And Closer!" Trinity let three tears run down her cheeks when she saw those horrible red cloaks again…cloaks she never wanted to see.

888

"Doctor?" Wilf called. "Doctor, you said you were gonna die!"

"He said _what_!"

"But is that all of us? I won't stop you, sir, but is this it?"

888

"Look at the reception we received." Rassilon said simply. "You may have changed your face, but I know it's you, Lady!" He raised his gloved and her bonds snapped. She fell to the floor hard and started to crawl away from him. "Ooh, you've been busy, haven't you? It's the Doctor isn't it? His spawn in your belly." He spat.

"Stay away from me."

"Ooh, but you're so weak…and he's not here to defend you."

"Uh…sir, I think I should warn you."

"Not now!"

"You'll pay for what you did. Not only did you help ensure the Time-Lock was made…you lived when you were supposed to die." The glass in the ceiling shattered and the Doctor fell to the ground.

"Doctor!" Trinity ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I've got you." She promised, keeping what she knew from him. He lifted a gun, pointing it at Rassilon before he dropped it, too hurt to use it.

"My Lord Doctor…" Rassilon began slowly. "Lord Master…and the _dearest_ Lady. We are gathered for the end. Starting with yours." He pointed to Trinity. "Stand, Adriana." Trinity instantly stood up, unable to resist the order.

"No, don't listen to him!" The Doctor shouted. "Stay with me, Adriana."

"She may be carrying your child Doctor, but she's never bore you one, which means the only person she's connected to by blood, is _me_." Rassilon smiled. "Which means, I have command." The Doctor stood up and wrapped his arms around Trinity, holding her as close as he could as tears silently streamed down her face. "I want you to suffer, Adriana as you have never suffered before. I want you to face the end of everything all by yourself. I want you to scream into the abyss with no one ever coming to save you. I want you to drive yourself mad…until you die."

"Please don't…" Trinity pleaded. "Father, please…for the baby's sake…don't." Trinity begged. "Please, you can have anything you want, just not my child, please have mercy."

"You could have ended the war, but you didn't."

"I tried." Trinity said truthfully. "You wouldn't listen."

"You could have ended it!" Rassilon smashed his staff against the ground. A large crack appeared in the floor, issuing bright white light from it. "And you will pay for that…all alone for the rest of your horrible existence."

"Don't." The Doctor begged. "Don't please…"

"Oh look at that…the Doctor, pleading. Perhaps I'm not just sentencing her." Rassilon stated. "Move forward, Adriana." Trinity took a step forward, out of the Doctor's arms.

"No! Please don't. I beg you!" Trinity screamed, just as the Ood had predicted. "I know what comes next…don't please."

"Shut up!" Rassilon snapped. "You saw this coming…but you didn't stop it. Why? Ooooh…I made you forget. Well, forget again!" Rassilon ordered, searching her mind and erasing all of the times she had ever realized what was coming for her, and through her he wiped the Doctor's mind clean. "You'll never find a way out of this… You'll come to this stick end every time."

"Don't! Adriana, come back, please." The Doctor pleaded, he pulled off his coat, just in case, holding it in his hand.

"Take a trip through time, Adriana. Fall through time and space… Be alone while you waste away and die. Suffer and go mad." Trinity turned around and faced the Doctor with wide eyes, terrified. It was the strangest feeling for her, she had never been out of control in her life, yet there she was being compelled into doing the very thing she didn't want to do. She had hoped that the Doctor would have some plan, some way out, but his face was hopeless and downcast. Rassilon had more power over her than he did, and he knew it. "Step into your death, Adriana." Trinity's feet moved of their own accord, walking backwards towards the crack in Time and Space.

"I'm so sorry…" Trinity whispered as she fell backwards into the crack with a loud scream. The Doctor dashed forward and grabbed her hands, holding onto her as her body slowly swung vertically.

"I can pull you back up!" The Doctor promised. "I'll get you out."

"No you can't." Trinity said with tears running down her cheeks.

"But we can't…we can't be apart. You know what happens when we're apart!"

"I die…" Trinity said, looking up at him. "I destroy myself from the inside out in loneliness."

"I can't let that happen." The Doctor said, tears running down his face as he held onto her tightly. But they knew…they both knew how this was going to end, and for once the two greatest minds in the universe couldn't do a damn thing to change the terrible future, the end of two songs.

"You have to let me go…" Trinity whispered, crying silently. "The baby will die if I stay in-between places for much longer. If you let me go…there's a chance…a very small chance…"

"I love you, Adriana…"

"I know." Trinity nodded sadly, squeezing his hands tightly.

"I'll rip the universe apart piece by piece until I find you again. I don't care what happens to the rest of space and time. I _will _find you."

"I love you… I trust you." Trinity stared up at him for one last moment before she let go of his hands, falling, falling, falling. The Doctor quickly threw his jacket in after her, hoping it would go somewhere near her and give her more time. The crack sealed completely leaving the Doctor completely alone, his mind, hearts, and soul empty without his love. He shook, sobbing at the loss, unable to help himself.

"Ooh so touching…" Rassilon scoffed after several minutes of nothing but the Doctor's anguished tears. He looked up slowly at the Master. "It is a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hand of our most infamous child!"

"Oh, he's not _saving_ you!" The Doctor said in a weak, hoarse voice in-between his sobs. "Can't you see what he's doing?"

"Hey, no, hey! That's mine! Hush!" he held a finger to his lip to silence him before looking at the Lord President. "Look around you. I've transplanted myself into every single human being. Who wants a mongrel little species like them? Because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord. Oh, yes, Mr. President, sir! Standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you're gonna look as me!" Rassilon sneered and lifted his gloved hand, changing all of the humans back.

"No, don't!" the Master called. "No, no, no, stop it, no! No! No, no, no, don't!"

"On your knees, mankind!" the President ordered. Every human dropped to their knees.

"That…that's fine, that's good, because you said 'salvation,' I still saved you! Don't forget that!"

"The approach begins!" The President beamed as the room began to shake.

"The approach of what?" the Master frowned, looking at the broken Doctor.

"Something is returning, don't you _ever_ listen?" the Doctor shouted through clenched teeth. His hearts heavy with pure agony and anger. "That was the prophecy, not some_one_, some_thing_!"

"What is it?"

"They're not _just_ bringing back our _people. _It's _Gallifrey_! They're restoring the planet!" The Master's eyes widened as the Earth shook.

"Aha!" the Master laughed. "_I_ did this! _I_ get the credit! I'm on _your_ side!"

"Go on, get out of the way, get out of the way!" Wilf called as he ran into the room.

"Let me out of here!" the scientist called from within the radiation booth. "Quick! Somebody, please!"

"Alright! I've got you, mate! I've got you!" Wilf stated.

"Wilf, don't! Don't!" the Doctor shouted in warning. But Wilfred stepped into the box, hitting the release button letting the scientist go.

"But this is fantastic, isn't it?" The Master asked. "The Time Lords restored!"

"You weren't there in the final days of the war…" the Doctor said bitterly. "You never saw what was born." He said, his body shaking in silent sobs. "But if the time-lock's broken then _everything's_ coming through. Not just the Daleks, but the Skaro of Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-Have-Been-King with his Army of Mean-Whiles and Never-Weres…the war turning to hell! That's what Trinity and I fought so hard to lock away, and that's what you've opened. Right above the Earth. Hell is descending."

The Master smirked, "My kind of world!"

"Just listen! 'Cause even the Time Lords can't survive that!"

"We will initiate Final Sanction!" Rassilon said simply. "The end of time will come at my hand! The rupture will continue until it rips the Time Vortex apart!"

"That's suicide!" the Master said finally understanding the madness that was occurring in that moment.

"We will ascend! To become creatures of consciousness alone. Free of these bodies! Free of time and cause and effect. And where creation itself ceases to be!"

"You see now? Do you see? _That's_ what they were planning in the final days of the war. I _had_ to stop them!" the Doctor shouted, furious. It was this very thing that had caused him to lose Trinity the first time…and he had lost her again the same way.

"Then…take me with you! Lord President, let me ascend into glory!" he said, kneeling.

"You are diseased!" the President sneered. "Albeit a disease of our own making. No more!" the President raised his gloved hand, about to strike the Master down. The Doctor pushed himself up through his pain and pointed Wilf's gun at the President, wanting nothing more than to kill the man who had been a constant torment to Trinity her whole life.

"Choose your enemy well," the President threatened. "We are many. The Master is but one."

"But he's the President!" the Master stated. "Kill him and Gallifrey could be yours!" The Doctor turned and pointed his gun at the Master, not knowing which of the two men was worse. The President slowly lowered his glove.

"_He's_ to blame, not _me_!" the Master shouted. "Oh! The link is inside my head! Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back. You never would, you coward!" Then the Master realized one crucial mistake. Trinity was gone. The Doctor was literally going mad in front of him, falling apart from the inside out at her loss, burning. The Master knew then that the Doctor could do anything with that much anger and pain inside of him. "Go on then. Do it! Exactly!" the Master laughed when the Doctor pointed his gun at the President again. "It's not just me, it's him! He's the link! Kill _him_!"

"The final act of your life is murder!" the President sneered. "But of which one of us?" The Doctor heard a faint song enter his mind. He saw a woman to the right of the President slowly lower her hands and look at him with the deepest sorrow and regret.

_Mother…? _The Doctor asked with wide, regretful eyes.

_Lady…she's still got a chance you know… _She said quietly.

_But what do I do?! Help me._

_Go after her…love her, forever. _She said gently. _The link is the machine, my dearest Haiden._

_I'm sorry…._

_It doesn't matter… Take care of her, and that baby._ She ordered, tears running down her face. The Doctor spun around a pointed his gun at the Master once more.

"Get out of the way," he ordered the Master. The Master stared at him for a long moment before he smiled and dove out of the way. The Doctor shot the machine and turned back to face the President.

"The link is broken! Back into the Time War, Rassilon! Back into hell! Pay for everything you did to Trinity! Pay for everything you've done! Go to hell!"

"You die with me, Doctor!" the President shouted, raising his glove to destroy him.

"I know," the Doctor said calmly. Everything stood still for the Master. He saw everything map out in his head. Everything that had ever happened to his two friends and himself…all at the hands of Rassilon. The Doctor's mother slowly covered her eyes as the Doctor stood, defiant. But the Doctor couldn't die…the Master realized, he still had a universe to rip apart.

"Get out of the way," he demanded calmly, rubbing his hands together. The Doctor barely made it out of the way before he shot a bolt of energy at the Lord President. "You did this to me!" the Master roared. "All of my life!" he fired another bolt, "You made me! One! Two! Three! Four!" He counted out each bolt until a bright light filled the room, sweeping the Time Lords away.

The Doctor groaned in pain as he slowly rolled over. "I'm alive. I've… What…? I'm still alive!" he laughed and sobbed in relief… He could go and find Trinity, he could go and save her. He could still do it. He had every chance to go and get his love back. Even if it took time, he knew he could find her.

Four knocks broke through the room and the Doctor froze. Again the knocks rang out, and again…and again. The Doctor slowly pushed himself up to see Wilfred standing in the booth, trapped.

"They gone then?" he asked. "Yeah, good-o. If you could, uh, let me out."

"Yeah…" he said softly.

"I mean, this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise," Wilf added anxiously.

"The Master… Left the nuclear bolt running. It's gone into overload." The Doctor said, standing up, new tears running down his face.

"And that's bad, is it?"

"No. 'Cause all the excess radiation gets vented," he nodded at the glass booth, "Inside there…Vinvocci glass contains it. All 500,000 rads about to flood that thing."

"Oh. Well, you'd better let me out then."

"Except it's gone critical… Touch one control and its floods…" he pulled out his sonic, "Even this would set it off."

"I'm sorry…look, just leave me."

The Doctor smiled bitterly. "Ok, right then, I will. 'Cause you had to go in there, didn't you? You had to go and get stuck, oh yes! 'Cause _that's_ who you are, Wilfred." The Doctor said, his voice breaking. "You were always this. Waiting for me, all this time."

"No, really, just leave me. I'm an old man, Doctor. I've had my time."

"Well, exactly, look at you! Not remotely important! But me? I could do so much more! _So much more!" _The Doctor shouted to the sky angrily. "I could go and save Trinity! I could hold her and make her feel better after the pain of our separation! I could watch her get bigger with my child! I could be there when Trinity first goes into labor! I could hear _my _child's first cry! I could watch my baby grow up, be a father, watch my Trinity be a mother. She's be such a great mother!" The Doctor sobbed. "But this is what I get. My reward. Someone else gets all of that. Some other man will find her and she'll be so scared! She won't know who that man is, but god he'll take her. _He'll _be the one to comfort _my_ wife! _He'll _be the one who raises _my _child! He'll be the one to hear _my_ child's first cries… But not me…never me… I'll never know my own child. I'll never see my love again. And it's not fair!" he shoved a stack of papers off the desk near him as a sob rang out. He knew Trinity would never let Wilfred die if she were there, and that's why he had to do it…because Trinity would if she were there.

He was a broken man…falling apart from the inside out.

"Lived to long…" The Doctor sighed heavily.

"No," Wilf shook his head as the Doctor walked towards the booth. "No, no, please! Please don't. No! Don't! Don't! Please. Don't. _Please_."

"Wilfred, it's my honor," he took a deep breath. "Better be quick!" he stepped into the booth, "Three, two, one." He said as Wilf rushed out. The Doctor groaned as the radiation attacked him. He could feel it, everything he was losing, every chance to see Trinity again was dying. He crumpled, slowly falling to the floor. _Trinity…I'm so sorry… _He called out silently, knowing she'd never hear him, never again. He curled into a little ball and his body convulsed twice.

The lights went off as the power died.

Wilf looked down in horror until he saw the Doctor's hand move. "What?" He wondered. "Hello…" Wilf said.

"Hi," he replied hoarsely, sitting up straight.

"Still with us?" Wilf asked as the Doctor stood up on weak legs.

"System's dead. I absorbed it all. Whole thing's kaput. Oh, yeah, now it opens." The Doctor rolled his eyes as the door opened.

"Here we are then, safe and sound." Wilf commented. "Mind you, you're in a hell of a state. You've got some battle scars there." The Doctor groaned and covered his face, wiping all of the cuts away with his regeneration energy.

"But then… Your face! How did you do that?"

"It's started," he said sadly, looking down at his unmarked skin.

888

"Where're you going?" Wilf frowned.

"To get my reward." The Doctor said getting back into the TARDIS.

888

The Doctor went to see Martha, saving her and Mickey Smith from a Sontaran. The pair of them waved at him, thankful that he had saved them…but he walked away, not saying a word.

888

He then saved Luck for Sarah Jane from being hit by a care.

"It's you!" Luke gasped in shock, seeing the Doctor again.

"You need to be more careful Luke." He warned.

"Where's the woman though? That girl. The red-head… Trinity?" The Doctor frowned sadly and walked away, knowing that Sarah Jane would know he'd been there, a short, little goodbye.

888

The Doctor stopped at a bar next grabbing a pen before writing on a napkin. "Excuse me, sir?" A young girl asked. The Doctor looked up at the young girl who couldn't have been much more than fifteen. She was dressed as a waitress, her brown eyes were kind and gentle. Her dark red hair was piled up on top of her head.

"Yes?" The Doctor asked gently, his voice cracking.

"You look sad… I thought you could use someone to be with you." She said sweetly, her eyes shimmering with tears, seeing the Doctor's distressed state.

"It can't be helped."

"Might I ask what happened, sir?"

"I've lost everything." The Doctor said, a tear slipping from his eye. The girl wrapped him in a warm hug.

"I'm so sorry… Things should get better… They always do." She promised.

"Not when everything's ending… Can you give this to him?" The Doctor asked, pointing to Captain Jack.

"No problem, darling…just…be careful, alright?" She asked, kissing his cheek gently before turning away.

"What's your name?" The Doctor wondered. The girl looked at him after a moment.

"Sera…"

"Thank you, Sera." The Doctor smiled slightly. She smiled back and nodded before walking to Captain Jack.

"A note from that man over there." Jack looked up and the Doctor nodded at him. Jack remembered seeing the Doctor look like that only once before. His eyes widened as he looked down at the napkin, but by the time he looked up, the Doctor was gone.

888

He stopped in a large apartment next at precisely three o'clock. He simply listened to piano music for a short while, the pain slowly starting a fire in his body. Josh turned and looked at him from his piano bench. Josh's eyes widened when he didn't see Trinity and he and the Doctor shared a knowing look. Josh slowly nodded, understanding that this was a goodbye. He smiled up at the Doctor for a sad moment.

"Things always get better…" Josh promised gently. The Doctor slowly walked away and stepped back into his TARDIS, flying away.

888

He stood in the shadows at Donna's wedding, but Wilf and Mrs. Noble noticed him. "I've got one last place to go…" The Doctor told Wilf. "It's a stretch…a very dangerous stretch of the rules…but I'm beyond caring."

"Be careful…" Wilf said sadly.

"I will…"

888

The Doctor stepped out into the dark night. Snow lightly covered the ground as he walked through the streets into a building. He was growing weak, but he knew he had the strength to see her again, one last time. He slowly walked into the room, keeping his mind completely shielded as he looked at Trinity from afar. She was beautiful, dressed in a beautiful wedding dress and holding onto his old self, so happy, filled with joy and wonder. She was the essence of beauty.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked quietly, turning to look at him.

"Looking at her one last time with these eyes." The Doctor said, devastated.

"You can't cross your own time-line."

"So long as we don't see each other I don't think this will be a problem." The Doctor said, holding back a moan of pain as he felt the regeneration begin to take him.

"You're regenerating."

"That's why I'm here. Had to see her before I died…"

"Why can't you see her where you were?" Jack asked.

"I've lost her." The Doctor said, tears running down his face uncontrollably now.

"How can you lose her?!"

"You'll understand someday… But I'll find her…if it kills me…I'll find her." The Doctor said, determined even through his pain. "God she's so beautiful…so perfect… I love her so much…I'd do anything for her…" He took a deep breath looking at his love one last time. "I've got to go…she'll notice if I stay."

"Take care of yourself."

"I won't be myself in a little while…some new man will saunter away…" _Some new man will take my life… _The Doctor stumbled out of the building and began to head towards the alleyway where the TARDIS was parked, groaning and trying to hold himself together. He looked up to see Sigma standing in front of the TARDIS in the middle of the snow. "Do I find her?" The Doctor asked heartbrokenly.

"We will sing to you, Doctor," the Ood said simply, not answering his question. "The Universe will sing you to your sleep." The Doctor could hear the song of the Ood floating inside his head as he stumbled to the door, trying to open it.

"This song is ending, but the story never ends," Sigma promised. The Doctor nodded to him before entering the TARDIS, closing the door behind him. He could feel every cell in his body dying as he began to flip switches on the council. As he moved he knew that some other man would take over his life…take the life he should have had for his own. Take his wife…his child…everything.

"I don't want to go." he whispered. Before the energy became too much to fight and golden light burst from him, ruining the TARDIS. He screamed in agony for everything he'd lost, and then he was gone, a new man screaming in his place. The golden light stopped and the Doctor looked down at himself.

"Legs!" he shouted, grabbing his legs. "I've still got legs!" He kissed his knees gratefully. "Good! Arms!" and he noticed his hands. "Hands! Ooh, fingers! Lots of fingers! Ears! Yes, eyes, two. Nose. Ooh, I've had worse. Chin! Blimey! Hair?! I'm a girl!" He shouted, his voice cracking when he felt how long his hair was. "No! Noo! I'm not a girl…" He pulled his hair down in front of his eyes. "And—and still not ginger!" He shouted in protest. "Trinity?! How do I look?" He looked around when suddenly it hit him…there was no Trinity, she was gone. "Oh god…" Then he noticed the state of the TARDIS. He ran forward and looked at the screen. "I'm crashing…but don't worry… I'll fix that. I'll find you Trinity, if it's the last thing I do, I'll find you. Geronimo!" He shouted as he fell towards the Earth, feeling completely alone.

888

Trinity opened her eyes and looked around at the world around her. She found the Doctor's coat laying on the ground next to her and scooped it up, pressing it against her nose…knowing that his scent might just give him a little extra time…not much though. She stood up and stumbled, her heart screaming in pain. She knew that if she and the baby was going to make it out alive…she would have to give up everything…even her sanity as she screamed one word into the air as loud as she could.

**_Haiden!_**

* * *

**Aw... :'( sometimes i hate myself for how I treat people. Anyone else out there crying other than me? I'm balling! **

**Now! Before anyone askes, there will be a sequal...when I start getting it out is another matter entierly. It depends on a lot of factors...but I will try to get it out as soon as I can. I'm going back to school tomorrow so I'll be busy again, but I'll try to write as soon as i can.**

**I know you might think 11 is a bit unfeeling, but I'll explain that later...there is a reason for his aloofness... (did I just make that word up, eh, probably)**

**I hope to see you guys soon in a sequal that I haven't named just yet. Anyone have any ideas?**

**Thanks for reading! **

**GERONIMO!**


End file.
